Forgotten Strength
by Janiqua
Summary: A wish is made that no one on Earth has, or even remembers having, superhuman strength. What happens when that strength is required to save the world again? [Post: He’s Always Late]
1. Prologue

**Dragonball Z**

**Forgotten Strength**

**Teaser:** A wish is made that no one on Earth has, or even _remembers_ having, superhuman strength. What happens when that strength is required to save the world again? Post: "He's Always Late."

**Full Summary:** In an attempt to keep Gohan and Videl apart – as well as his title as the number one strongest man in the world – Hercule uses the dragonballs to wish that no one is, or remembers being, stronger than he is. Everyone, even the Saiyans, are forced to live ordinary lives with ordinary abilities – oblivious to a time when things were different. But Gohan and Videl love each other, and are determined to be together. In time, they are both accepted into a prestigious Academy. But life in the Academy is not easy. Gohan and Videl are pitted against the bitter Mr. Shu – a math teacher who was once a pretty brutal tutor – as well as other haughty students, an abusive Vegeta, and Chichi, who not only pressures Gohan to succeed endlessly, but is also determined to keep him and Videl apart. But absolutely _none_ of them can compare to the ruthless Dr. Tilburg, another teacher at the Academy, who realizes that Gohan is different in some way, and is determined to find out how. Life has never been more difficult.

Fortunately for our heroes, Hercule's wish failed to affect a certain pair of Namekians. Piccolo's link with both Kami and the Eternal Dragon allow him to retain his memories and abilities, and no one at the Lookout was affected, either. But not even _they_ can undo Hercule's wish. So when a new threat arises on Earth, Piccolo is the planet's lone defender. What will happen when he cannot prove strong enough to triumph?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ or the characters, sadly, but the actual plotline came entirely from my own head and is mine!

**A/N:** This is my first DBZ fanfic! Don't know if it'll be any good, so I beg you all to review and tell me what you think! Thanks! Oh, and by the way, the majority of this piece takes place at the end of the Kid Buu saga, after the episode "He's Always Late."

**ooooooo**

**Prologue:**

The wilderness was bleak that night. It was nearing winter, and the ground was hard, cold, and terribly dry. Everything in the forest looked brown or gray, and hardly anything moved. For most… it was a time to sleep… or hibernate for the colder months. Up in the sky above, the heavens were in stark contrast to the earth. Everything was bright and illuminant. The stars had never glittered more vividly, and everything seemed to be at peace.

Presently, the Namek, Piccolo, was standing in a clearing in the middle of the woods, which was bathed softly in silver moonlight. He himself could not feel the cold, but seemed to give off the cold, as he gazed at the stars with something of a scowl. Wrapped in his weighted white cloak and wearing a turban on his green head, he seemed remarkably unaffected by years of kindness and decency. In truth, he had a good heart, but one might never have guessed that, seeing him that night.

Unless that one was Gohan.

The twelve year old boy was trudging up towards him through the darkness, seemingly tired and hurt. Piccolo sensed and heard him coming, but did not look down at him or turn his gaze away from the stars.

Gohan regarded him for a moment. "Do you ever get homesick, Mr. Piccolo?"

The Namek scoffed. "Earth is my home, Gohan. I belong on my people's world about as much as you belong on Vegeta's old one. That's not what I'm searching for." He finally looked down at the closest boy he would ever have to call his own. "What's wrong? Last week, you were faster."

"A lot of things were different last week," Gohan observed quietly. He fidgeted for a moment, as if uncertain about something. When he looked up at Piccolo, he couldn't meet his trainer's gaze for long, and felt like a disappointment. "I… Cell was beaten last year."

Piccolo braced himself, quick enough in all matters concerning the boy to know that _this_ wasn't going to be something _he_ wanted to hear. "What of it?"

"I… I wanna stop. Stop training. Stop fighting. All of it."

Years of self-control allowed Piccolo not to express anything but indifference on his severe face. He had always expected such a request from the boy. He himself had blatantly informed Gohan's father once that the boy just wasn't a fighter. He was too passive… too gentle…

And yet… even though Piccolo had anticipated this much, he had also been dreading it. Because there was nothing he had to offer Gohan _but_ his training. Without a word, he turned back and looked up at the sky again.

Gohan hesitated. "I… I really do appreciate everything you've taught me. That's the only thing I think I'll… miss."

Piccolo's severity softened somewhat at that, and he closed his eyes.

Gohan was looking at his feet. "I haven't told anyone else yet. I can't even think about what Vegeta'll say-"

"Vegeta will say nothing," Piccolo interrupted quickly, looking back at the boy then. "It isn't his concern. You've done enough, and he can't ask for anything more. Nor can anyone else."

Gohan exhaled, greatly relieved that Piccolo was accepting.

But the Namek wasn't through yet. "I know the last year has been hard for you. It won't get any easier by abandoning your training. You're half Saiyan, Gohan, and that will not _ever_ change. But you are also the only Saiyan in history who would rather _not _fight. That makes everything even _more_ complicated. For you and everyone who knows you."

Gohan was looking at his feet again, unable to say anything. Piccolo watched him silently for a few more seconds. And then he turned more fully towards the boy and placed a hand firmly on the top of his head.

"You're stronger than anyone else in the world, Gohan," the Namek reminded him gently. "No matter how complicated it gets, remember that you can endure it, if nothing else."

"Yes, sir," Gohan whispered.

"And if you ever change your mind," Piccolo added with half a smile. "I won't be far." With that said, he released Gohan – from both his grasp and from his instruction. He turned and walked deeper into the shadows of the forest, without so much as a goodbye.

Gohan watched him go, and then looked up at the stars. A small, sad smile lit his face and he nodded. "I won't forget. Thank you."

Piccolo heard his words, even at such a great distance, and he closed his eyes again. _Whatever happens,_ he prayed to no one in general – for Piccolo had no great faith in anything other than himself and Kami – _let Gohan stay strong. Always._

Something warm tingled within him, but Piccolo just shrugged it off as regret, and continued on deeper into the shadows.

**ooooooo**

**Warning:** If I don't get reviews, I'll probably take this story down and work on something else, so please let me know what you think! Thanks!


	2. Hercule's Wish

**ooooooo**

**Six Years Later:**

Buu had been defeated. The Evil Majin Buu and Kid Buu were both gone, and it would ultimately be up to King Yama to decide whether or not they ever stepped foot on Earth again. Left behind in their wake, however, was a rather large round blob of pink fat also known as Majin Buu – different from the others due to his childish friendliness.

Mr. Hercule Satan was the one responsible for bringing out the good in Majin Buu. That was probably one of the only two good things he had ever done for the world in his entire life – the other being when he had helped convince the rest of the planet to lend their energy to Goku's Spirit Bomb.

Hercule was not an evil man. In fact, in many ways, he had one of the kindest hearts on the planet. Unfortunately, kindness did not always necessarily lead to genius, and Hercule possibly lacked more foresight than any other man on Earth – other than the immediate foresight that suited his own self-centered perspective on life.

He was a stubborn man… and in all honesty, he was a conman. Yes, it was true that as far as human power went, he was one of the strongest of men to ever live. But as far as human power in general went… _that_ didn't say much. Hercule knew how to fight. And he knew how to punch a hole into the side of a train. But the thing was… he had _seen_ power so much more _terrifying_ than that… and it had brought out such insecurity in him that, though having _never _been able to handle the thought of facing up to his own limitations in the first place, he could _now_ not even bear the thought of playing fairly against his own fellow human. Instead, he deceived, living a horrible, inexcusable lie.

There was only so much of deception that a man could take in one sitting. And Hercule's was starting to weigh down on him. Every time he saw one of those men who were undeniably more powerful than he, he feared that they would expose him for the fraud that he was. And there was nothing he dreaded so terribly.

Of course, it didn't help matters that his own daughter was interested in the very boy whose role in the Cell Games seven years ago was believed to be Hercule's. _That_ definitely added a little pressure, and Hercule loathed the day his poor back would crumble beneath the heavy load.

It was getting worse every hour. Hercule happened upon the High School one afternoon to personally see his daughter home, so that he might dote on her as fathers sometimes did, when he found himself practically face to face with her little boyfriend.

All right. Perhaps 'little' wasn't the _best_ word to use when describing Son Gohan. The kid did have some height to him – not to mention muscle – but all in all, he was _hardly_ a man just yet. He dressed in red pants and a loosely fitting white shirt with a black vest thrown over it. His shaggy black hair had been brushed, but remained unruly, and his face was young and gentle. All of this gave him the look of an eighteen year old, and he certainly didn't come across as anything more than that.

The truth was, Gohan had had a rough life. Ever since he was a boy, no older than five, and even _before_ then, he had been training to fight. He had learned at an early age that if he did not fight, he would die. He had seen people he cared about die – including his own father, more than once. Generally they came back to life… but the last time his father had died, Goku had proclaimed he would _stay _that way. Of course, _eventually,_ he came back, but that wasn't the point. For awhile, Gohan had lost someone… and in the process, he had lost a part of his innocence.

Seeing Videl's father was about as much a pleasantry to him as it was to Hercule himself. For Hercule reminded Gohan of the Cell Games… and Gohan _hated_ such reminders.

So when they found themselves standing face to face in front of the High School, the awkwardness of the moment was overbearing. It was the one downfall, Gohan thought, of being so close to Videl.

"Well…" Hercule began nervously as Gohan rubbed the back of his head in discomfort. "If it isn't Videl's friend."

"My name's Gohan, Mr. Satan…" the boy reminded Hercule diffidently. "And… it's good seeing you again."

"Pleasure," Hercule allowed. He cleared his throat. "Err… How's life?"

Gohan considered that for a moment. "It's okay."

Hercule nodded. "That's good."

They both stood there for several seconds, unable to say anything at all, and found themselves staring at their feet. But that only lasted until Hercule's presence caught the attention of some student happening by. The student's expression brightened considerably, and he let out a cry that had, moments later, a flock of others crowding around their hero, _demanding_ autographs.

Hercule was, _naturally_, flattered, and he laughed and boasted and thanked all at once, even as he glanced at Gohan guiltily. Truth be told, it was _he_, and not Hercule himself, who deserved such praise. And when Mr. Satan watched the boy slip away as subtly as possible, his guilt created a void in his stomach that actually _did_ weaken him some.

Presently, Videl was walking out of the building – completely oblivious to her father's presence – when Gohan met her and gently guided her back in.

"Oh, hey, Gohan," she greeted him casually as she followed his direction. "What's going on?"

"Your dad's out there," he informed her, glancing over his shoulder as understanding lit her eyes.

"Is he?" she smiled sympathetically. "I'm sorry about him, Gohan. I have to admit, sometimes he really _is_ embarrassing."

"It's not that," he assured her, interlocking his hand into hers. "You _do_ know I wouldn't trade places with him for the world, right?"

Her eyes were sparkling teasingly now. "That's because you could get the world for free if you wanted to."

He shot her a look, and she knew full well that if anyone _else_ had made such a remark, they would have just been disowned. She should learn not to push it. "I'm sorry, Gohan. I couldn't help it."

"I just wish that Hercule would understand," Gohan found himself mumbling. "Every time he sees me, this guilty look comes into his eyes, and _that's_ the only thing that really reminds me about what he did. If he'd just realize I'm _more_ than willing to let it go, being in his company might actually be more bearable."

"It's not _you_, Gohan," she told him as they walked out a side entrance to the building. "It's everyone else. Like Vegeta. _He's_ the one not letting go, which makes it impossible for my father to."

Gohan shook his head. "Vegeta spoils a lot, doesn't he?"

"Come on," she said, changing the subject, and turning so that she was completely facing him and holding both his hands in hers. She dragged him playfully away from the school, glancing in every direction before pushing up towards the sky. Gohan stood where he was, looking up at her in amusement.

"Come _on_," she repeated, shaking his hands impatiently. "Let's touch the sky!"

Gohan sighed and nodded. He followed her into the air, and together, the two of them soared with more freedom than even the birds.

**ooooooo**

Needless to say, Hercule was a _teensy_ bit frustrated when, after all of _that_, he discovered that Videl had left with Gohan anyway. _Can't a man spend time with his own daughter anymore?_

It was as if Gohan were trying to steal Videl out of his life, and that was one thing that Hercule would not stand! But what could he do about it? He was no match to Gohan, and though Hercule greatly doubted that the boy would ever act forcefully, he wasn't crazy enough to think that _he_ himself could actually compete with the kid. He was inevitably going to lose Videl unless he acted quickly!

_Life should be simpler,_ Hercule imagined. _Fathers should be in complete control, and their daughters' suitors should be of no consequence. _I_ should be the strongest person on the planet, and _no one_ Videl meets should _ever_ be superior! After all, it is _I_ who am the Champ!_

Through fraud and deception, he reminded himself miserably. But it shouldn't be like that! People like Gohan had an unfair advantage! At least they did in Hercule's mind. That advantage should be taken away! Then things would be ten _times_ as easy.

But how to do it? It was simply impossible.

But then… _nothing_ was impossible with the dragonballs, he reminded himself. After the whole incident with Majin Buu, Hercule should know. _They_ could solve his problem, when nothing else could!

But wait… he hesitated. Could his conscience allow him to start down such a path? Was it right? He thought back to the sight of Gohan, watching him sign autographs and just be the natural celebrity that he was… and he remembered the look in Gohan's eyes. It hadn't been so much jealousy as… regret.

Wouldn't Hercule be granting a favor…? Changing everything so that Gohan didn't have to feel regret at all? Wouldn't that be a blessing? After all, who _didn't_ crave normalcy?

And Hercule assured himself right then and there that everyone would thank him, if they weren't too ignorant not to. He was doing the right thing. People would prefer it the way he had in mind. He was absolutely certain of it.

**ooooooo**

All in all, it did not take Hercule long to find the seven dragonballs. For a man with his resources, he had them collected in less than a week. So in less than a week, he was ready to completely change the world in a way that it had _never _been changed before, and never _would _be changed again.

He and a few of his own personal assistants were standing together in the middle of a wide desert with the seven glowing orbs resting on the ground at their feet. It was a little nerve-wracking, for of all the people there, only Hercule had the _slightest_ idea of what to expect. Not that he had any _clue_ as to what he was doing. He had never exactly summoned the dragon _himself_ before…

But he was determined that it _had_ to be done. It was the only way to compete with Gohan for Videl's attention. And more _importantly_, it was the only way he could shake off the guilt and fear that he had been living with for far too long. He wanted to be free from all that. _This_ would give him that freedom.

Taking a deep breath, Hercule held up his arms and spat out the closest thing to a summoning command that he could think of. To his amazement, it actually seemed to work!

The balls turned a bright gold, and almost instantly the sky turned black as storm clouds rolled in and lightning shot sporadically through the air. A sweat poured out over Hercule's face and he literally fell over backwards as his men scrambled away in terror.

And then… the Eternal Dragon himself appeared. His name was Shenron, and his long, emerald, serpentine body stretched over miles – for as far as the eye could see. Hercule started to tremble – violently – as Shenron turned his crimson gaze over him.

"Speak," Shenron ordered in a low, deep voice that reverberated like a drumbeat or a rumble of thunder. "What are your two wishes? Do not delay."

"Ahh," Hercule stuttered, _completely_ terrified. "Yes! Umm. I… I… uh…" He slowly got back up onto his feet, all the while unable to look away from the _enormous_ dragon. _Get it together! In a matter of minutes you can have _everything_ you've _ever_ wanted for yourself! Snap outta it! _"I wish that everyone on Earth only has ordinary abilities and that they don't remember having anything _but_ ordinary abilities! Except for me! And… uh… I wish it stays that way!"

Shenron tilted his head, impassive as ever. "Your second wish cannot be granted. And your first wish requires all my strength and some interpretation. You will get nothing more. And it can only be done as I have the power to do it."

"Oh!" Hercule frowned, scratching the back of his head. He hadn't been aware that the Eternal Dragon had limitations… Oh well. No harm in that if no one else remembers any differently. "That's just swell! Grant my wish, Eternal Dragon!"

Shenron paused, and his eyes literally glowed, bringing light into the darkness. A moment later, it was done, and Shenron informed Hercule of that fact. A moment later, he dispersed, and the dragonballs lifted themselves up into the air. As Hercule and his men watched in utter fascination, the balls turned white and shot in seven completely different directions, faster, probably, than the very speed of light. Moments later the clouds rolled away, and it was the middle of the afternoon once again.

Hercule breathed a deep sigh of relief, before turning back to his men. They headed towards their helicopter, and made their way back home. All the while, Hercule wondered if Shenron had told him the truth. Was everything the way that he hoped it would be? Were the people of Earth – along with the Saiyans who lived there – no stronger than just regular people? Was that all they remembered ever being? Hercule hoped it was. And he hoped that, from now on, _that_ would be how things on Earth remained.

**ooooooo**

Piccolo's eyes snapped open in astonishment.

He was meditating in the midst of a vast rainforest when, in a single _instant_, all the power of everyone on the planet seemed to evaporate. He could no longer make out Goku, or Krillan, or Tien, or even _Vegeta_!

And he could not make out Gohan…

Every one of them had lost their powers. Their strength. It felt like they had lost their very _chi_.

_This isn't good_, the Namek astutely observed as worry set in. What happened? Why and how? He stood up and glanced at the sky, as if _it_ alone were capable of giving him his desired answers. Something was terribly wrong.

_The dragonballs,_ he realized in a growing panic. He could feel it burning inside himself. Shenron had recently been used. As a Namek, he could sense that fact better than anyone else.

And it presented a _huge_ problem. Whatever had been wished for might require fixing. And the fixing might require dragonballs. But now that the dragonballs had been used, they _couldn't _be used again for an entire year!

Piccolo hoped that nothing _too_ extreme had happened. Because if it had, he wasn't completely sure that he could _wait_ for an entire year.

**ooooooo**


	3. An Ordinary Night

**ooooooo**

It was getting late when Gohan entered his parents' small little lodge in the middle of the woods on the side of a rather large mountain. It was _very_ late, and already about as dark as Chichi's present mood.

"Gohan!" she stomped out of the kitchen to greet him angrily. Looking past her, the teenager could make out his dad sitting at the far end of the kitchen table, waving at him sympathetically… but helplessly. He looked back at his mom and felt a moment's despair. "Where have you been? It's after ten o'clock!"

"Yeah…" He walked past her guiltily, dropping his blue backpack onto the chair next to his father. "I was with Videl. We were studying a little bit after school… and just started talking for awhile."

"A_while_?" Chichi demanded, folding her arms crossly. "Awhile, Gohan? You can't _afford_ to sit around _talking _with a girl for a whole while! Not when you have to get back to your family before curfew!"

Gohan dropped his head, knowing full well that appeasing his mother would get her out of his hair faster than anything else. "Yes, ma'am, you're right. I'm sorry."

From where he sat at the table, Goku watched his eldest son with a half smile. He stood up and walked over to the stove, where he started dishing out some soup for the boy – and at the same time, he helped himself to thirds.

Chichi sighed, and rubbed her left temple, all the while shaking her head. "I just don't know about this, Gohan. We have to come up with a better arrangement. Orange City High School is just so far away."

Gohan nodded absently as he accepted the supper his dad was now handing to him. "Thanks." Goku nodded, paying very little attention to his wife as well. It was pretty much the same thing every other night. _We have to come up with a better arrangement _this; _we're living too far away_ that. It was the way things had always been since Gohan's very first day in High School. None of them ever saw it changing.

"Have you talked with Bulma about it?" Gohan asked dutifully as Chichi walked over to the sink and started with the dishes. "She's always inventing new things. Maybe she can get the car to accelerate a little faster."

The woman sighed. "Ooh, I don't know. I haven't spoken with Bulma since she got involved with that… that… _that _hoodlum!" She spun around towards her eldest son. "Mark me, Gohan, if I _ever_ catch you spending any time whatsoever within fifty _yards_ of that man, I'll skin you alive!"

Gohan – and even Goku himself! – both grimaced at the thought.

The older man looked at his wife in slight protest. "Come on, Chichi! It's not like the man's trying to destroy the world or anything. And their little boy hit it off with Goten pretty quickly."

"If you ask me, he's a horrible example for my little boy," Chichi exclaimed. "Bulma needs to keep a sharper eye on him. You never can tell what sort of trouble he gets himself into. He takes after his father."

She was probably right, Gohan admitted, gulping down the last of his soup. He hurried over to wash his dish in the sink, and then he grabbed his bag. Quickly kissing his mom on the cheek goodnight, he waved to his dad one last time before retreating into his bedroom to pick up his studying.

But even _after_ he closed his door, he could hear his mother's voice loudly in the other room. Nitpicking over something else again, he figured, plopping down on his bed. He switched on the lamp sitting at his desk beside him and opened a book. Without looking up from the text even once, he reached for a small Nerf ball and chucked it at his closet. It hit the doorknob squarely before bouncing lightly to the floor. The door opened and a small little boy stood in the threshold, peering out at his older brother in astonishment.

"When are you gonna teach me to do that?" he demanded in a childishly whiny voice that suited his baby youth.

Gohan shrugged, still failing to look up from his book. "Next break I get. You could always ask dad to teach you."

Goten cocked his head. "You think he would?"

"Definitely," his brother nodded. "If you don't get grounded for the rest of your natural life for being out of bed after ten."

The child looked nervously over at Gohan's door – which was still firmly shut. "Haven't gotten caught yet…"

"How long do you think _that's_ gonna last?" Gohan asked, and his brother shrugged uncomfortably.

But a moment later he brightened in excitement, and ran over to his brother's bed. He jumped up onto it, nearly trampling over the teenager's books, in an attempt to throw his arms around Gohan's shoulders in utter joy. "Daddy said he's gonna take me over to Capsule Corp tomorrow! Uncle Krillan's gonna be there, and it's gonna be like a big reunion!"

Gohan frowned and finally looked up at his baby brother. "Does mom know?" He couldn't help but remember what his mom had said about Vegeta… and he couldn't _possibly_ imagine her approving the idea.

"Ssh!" Goten held a finger to his lips. "It's supposed to be a secret! Can't tell her! Daddy says Bulma made her a present, but doesn't want her to know where it came from. Like it's annomious!"

"Anonymous," Gohan corrected. He shut his book and fell back onto his pillow. "It sounds like fun."

"Can you come, Gohan?" Goten begged, hopping on the bed. "Please say you can come! Please! Please! Say you can!"

But the teenager shook his head. "I have to go to school. It already takes hours just driving back and forth as it is, Goten. I really can't afford taking the time after school to do makeup work. You know that, and I just learned that this evening."

"But _Gohan_!" Goten pouted. "Mommy doesn't force _me_ into studying this much!"

_Isn't _that_ the truth,_ Gohan thought, wearily rubbing his eyes. He couldn't think of anything to say other than: mommy likes you better. But something about admitting such a thing felt somewhat depressing.

Fortunately he was spared answering, because at that moment there was a knock on his door. Goten froze in place as Gohan sat up in alarm. If it was Chichi… they were both _busted_.

The little boy dove under the bed as the door opened. Goku stuck his head inside just in time to catch sight of his younger son's foot disappearing under the draping coverlet. He smiled, even as Gohan breathed another _deep_ sigh of relief.

"I thought you might be in here, kiddo," Goku whispered softly. "Your mom's doing the laundry and then she's checking up on you. You _might_ wanna beat her back to bed."

In a flash, Goten was out and racing for his room. Goku shook his head in amusement, even as he walked farther into his eldest child's room, shutting the door behind him.

"Hey, dad," Gohan smiled as the man sat down next to him. "You're sneaking off to Capsule Corp tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Goku brushed his thick black hair out of his face. "Krillan and the guys are gonna be there, and I just couldn't pass the chance up."

Gohan nodded knowingly, and looked back down at his closed workbook. And then… ever so cautiously… he peered back up. "Is Mr. Piccolo going to be there?"

Goku paused for a moment, thinking back to his old rival. On that world, there were hundreds of species, and plenty of subspecies, other than ordinary men, who had taken part in the various battle tournaments around the globe. But none of them had ever presented any more of a challenge to any other pure blooded human. For the most part, they were all evenly matched. And while, naturally, some fighters were stronger than others, even the most _hideous_ of subspecies could be defeated by a man so long as that man trained extensively enough.

And Piccolo was no exception. No one had a name for what he was – which was the case for all subspecies – and though he was by far one of the more physically fit of opponents Goku had ever faced, he was in no way unbeatable.

But there _was_ something different about him. Goku had known that all along, though he simply couldn't place what it was. And over thirteen years ago, when Gohan had just been a small boy – younger than even Goten! – Piccolo had abducted him. It had taken over a year for Goku – with the help of a variety of law enforcers – and not to mention his own friends – to track down Piccolo and his son.

When they finally did, they had discovered a Piccolo _entirely_ different from whom they had known before. The man had grown attached to his captive – and Gohan had grown attached to him as well. The two were as close as family.

Naturally, Goku found himself forgiving Piccolo of the crime – to Chichi's wrath and his friends' astonishment – but he just couldn't press charges against a man his son had come to care about so deeply. And when it became clear that Piccolo had in no way whatsoever replaced Goku in the boy's eyes, all was forgotten.

Piccolo and Goku slowly became friends, though the former would deny it in a heartbeat, and together they had worked to teach Gohan martial arts. And the boy wasn't terrible at it, either.

Unfortunately, however, it didn't take long for them to realize that even though Gohan wasn't _bad_ at it, he certainly didn't _enjoy_ it as much as he might have. Therefore, Piccolo and Goku had both stepped back, allowing Chichi to take full control of her son's time management. And since then, it had grown _exceedingly_ rare that Gohan _ever_ saw his childhood friend. And the next day wouldn't change that.

Goku shook his head. "I'm sorry, Gohan. I haven't heard from Piccolo in years."

Gohan's gaze shot back down towards his book and he nodded. "Right."

"_But_," Goku added rather quickly. "Goten and I have been sparring a little here and there, and he _loves_ it. Maybe I'll hunt Piccolo down and see if he's interested in helping teach the kid a few basics. Then you might get to see him."

"Probably not," Gohan replied with a shrug. "It's not like I've got any free time anyway. What with school and all."

"Right," Goku nodded. He regarded his son carefully for a moment, hesitating more out of delicacy than caution. "I get that Orange City High School is pretty much the best school around. That's why your mum is sending you there. But did you ever think… of maybe choosing to attend one of the schools closer to home?"

Gohan started and looked up at his dad in surprise. "Is that something mom'll go for?"

"Probably not at first," Goku admitted. "But she'll come around eventually when she finds how much easier it makes everything. I mean, come on. Do you really enjoy coming home like this practically every night?"

Gohan shrugged again, looking mildly uncomfortable. "It's just that… I like going to Orange City. I like… seeing Videl everyday."

Goku smiled knowingly. "So things are really working out between you two, huh?" Gohan didn't answer, so his father rose to his feet and started towards the door. "I'm not going to tell you what to do, son. Except do keep it in mind."

"Yeah," Gohan looked up. "Thanks dad." Goku nodded and a moment later was gone.

**ooooooo**

A couple hundred miles away, Videl was sitting in her own bedroom – which was quite possibly ten times larger than Gohan's and filled with ten times as much luxury. But she ignored it all as she sat at her desk, finishing the last of her homework. It was getting extremely late, and she was about ready to go to sleep.

But that was when her father knocked at the door and stepped inside. "Hey Videl. Feels like I haven't seen _you_ in awhile."

Videl grew tense, before glancing over her shoulder at the World Champ behind her. "That's not _my_ fault. _You're_ the one riding around in your little airplane all over the place."

Hercule's face flushed. "Right… I… guess that's true." He started towards her and Videl caught her breath, suddenly realizing that he was hoping to bond. She quickly turned back around in her chair so that he would miss it when she inevitably made a sour face. He plopped down on her bed. "I want to fix that. I wanna… know… how things are going with you."

"Well…" she tried humoring him as best as she could to get him out of her room as quickly as she could. "I'm passing all my classes with A's and B's, and I haven't yet reached the point where I'm tempted to kill anyone, so I guess that things are going pretty good. How 'bout with you?" She did _not_ want him to sit around answering.

He paused for a moment, and Videl suddenly had the distinct impression that he was looking for something. "How are… How is Gohan?"

Videl spun around, jumping to her feet. "Why?"

Her reaction obviously startled Hercule, who stood up himself uncertainly. "Can't I-?"

"No, dad!" Videl shook her head insistently as her door was pushed even farther open by a little yellow puppy. "From day _one_ Gohan's been unable to please you! It's like, in your eyes, he can do no right! So just stop asking about him and maybe things in this house will run a little smoothly!"

Hercule hesitated, thoughtfully, and then couldn't help but ask: "Is he still saving the city, one criminal at a time?"

_Had he lost his mind?_ Videl wondered as she stared at her father in complete, disgusted astonishment "I'm not dating Superman, dad! Now get out!" She gestured impatiently at her door, and Hercule obeyed without objection. But as he passed through the threshold and started down the hallway, a look of utter glee passed over his face. His wish had worked after all!

Back in her room, Videl was breathing heavily, suddenly feeling even _more_ worn out than before. She walked over to her bed and collapsed down on it, grabbing an extra thick pillow and holding it close to her heart.

The puppy, Bee, presently walked over to her and jumped up on the bed. He crawled closer to her and licked her face. Videl pulled away sharply, and laughed. Bee's tail started wagging, and, smiling, she reached over and petted him fondly.

And then her phone rang. She had her own private line in her bedroom, and the ring tone had been set to her own musical taste. Another benefit to having Hercule as a parent and living inside such a terrific mansion. She answered it quickly. "Hey, it's Videl."

"Just wanted to be the first one to wish you good morning," Gohan teased from the other end. Videl frowned and glanced over at her digital clock. Sure enough, it was after twelve.

She made her voice sound strict. "You should be asleep, Gohan! Orange City is a long drive from your place."

"Yeah," Gohan sounded slightly exasperated at that. "I know. My dad actually suggested that I transfer somewhere closer to home."

Videl's heart literally stopped beating. _Gohan… leaving…?_ "But you're not going to, right?"

"Nah," Gohan brushed it off. "It'll take more than a suggestion to get me away from you."

Relief swept over Videl, and she smiled. "Well, that's good to know. I'd really hate having to fight over you with your parents. 'Cause I'd definitely win, and that'd make you an orphan."

From the other end of the line, she could hear Gohan chuckling, and she could just picture him sitting up on his bed with his knees bent in front of him as he talked on the phone. For some reason, it felt good picturing him like that, and all the anger Videl _had_ been feeling towards her father completely disappeared as her love for Gohan took its place.

"Here," he suggested. "Let me give you a few hints. My dad thinks fighting's a game, and my mom's probably a hair puller."

Videl grinned. "I think I can probably work out a few winning strategies with that." She paused for a moment, and then started teasing again. "But if I take out your parents, _you_ have to take out _my_ dad."

A beat.

"You want _me_ to fight _your_ dad?" Gohan asked, uncertainly. "Look, Videl, I can't tell you that I _wouldn't_, 'cause I'd definitely fight _anyone_ on the planet for you, but I think me getting into a brawl with Hercule would defeat the purpose of us being together."

"Not necessarily," Videl cut in, thinking back to the conversation she had just had with him moments ago. "I don't know, Gohan. I think my dad's losing it or something. He asked me if you were saving the city. Like you were a superhero."

She could practically hear him frowning. "He did?"

"Yeah, it was bizarre," Videl said, falling onto her back and staring up at her ceiling. "I don't know what he was thinking." But then she frowned herself and sat upright again. "Are you?"

Gohan laughed. "I _wish_! Maybe _then_ I'd be able to get to school and back home again on time! _Believe_ me, what I wouldn't do for that."

Videl smiled and settled back down again. "You know what, Gohan? I think you _are_ a superhero. Or at _least_ superhero material."

"But then, what would that make you?" Gohan shot back. "Miss Damsel in Distress?"

Videl's mouth dropped open in indignation. "Absolutely not! Watch what you say, Gohan! It might come back to haunt you."

He laughed again, and the two of them continued to talk like that for well into the early morning.

**ooooooo**

Meanwhile, Piccolo was shooting across country faster than even _triple_ the speed of light. Something was _terribly_ wrong, and there was only one place he could think of going to at that moment to figure out exactly what it was.

The Lookout.

Dende and Mr. Popo were already there waiting for him in the courtyard when he arrived, and neither one of them looked any less concerned than he felt. He landed gracefully beside them. "What on _Namek_ is going on?"

"It's Hercule…" Dende said, looking up at his elder in slight awe and apprehension. "He made a wish with the dragonballs. It made everyone on Earth ordinarily powerful. Goku and the others aren't Super Saiyans anymore. They don't even _remember_ being Super Saiyans. Not even Vegeta."

Piccolo stared at the boy in utter astonishment. _This could _not_ be happening!_ He shook his head. "But you can fix it?"

Dumb question.

Dende shook his head. "Not for another year. We have to wait for the dragonballs. As far as I know, _they're_ the only way to undo Hercule's wish."

"What about the Namekian dragonballs?" Piccolo demanded. "Porunga?" It had worked in the past, after all.

Dende shook his head. "Hercule's wish may not have affected our memories up here, but it definitely put a few new rules into play. I've already _tried_ contacting New Namek. Nothing. And I can't seem to reach the Supreme Kai, either. We're completely on our own."

Damn. Piccolo spun around, looking out towards the sky as he silently fumed. How was it that Hercule could gain his greatest respect in one moment, only to lose it to his meanest resent in the next? There was no one else on the planet who inspired such a contradiction within the Namek! It was completely absurd.

"Why was I not affected?" Piccolo finally heard himself asking. "I wasn't on the Lookout when the wish was made."

"True," Mr. Popo acknowledged. "But as a Namek, you are linked to the dragonballs, even if only a tiny bit. Through that link, if nothing else, you were able to retain your memories and abilities."

Piccolo nodded, turning back around towards his two companions. "So our only option is to ride this out for a year?"

"It seems so," Dende sighed. "I doubt they'll be happy when they realize they've gone an entire year without their extensive training. Especially Vegeta."

"As long as they survive," Piccolo shot back. "They're vulnerable like this." He shook his head, seething. "I don't want to find any of them hurt."

"Mr. Popo and I will keep searching for a way to fix this," Dende offered quietly. "But I can't promise you anything."

"Fine," Piccolo snapped, walking away from them then. When he reached the edge of the Lookout, he paused and glanced back one last time. "You said something about there being new rules, Dende? Well in that case, find a few new ways to break them." With that said, he turned and soared back out into the darkness.

**ooooooo**

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Just wanted to say sorry for the one colorful word in this chapter. I'm not a profane, vulgar person, I promise, but there probably will be a couple swears in this story. That's why it's Rated T. And I hope this chapter wasn't too dry for some of you. Just keep reading and I'm sure it'll get better! Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks.


	4. Mortality

**A/N: **This chapter has a little bit of action at the end! But whether or not that's a good thing, I'll leave to you. Please read and review!

**ooooooo**

By the time Goten woke up the following morning, Gohan was already gone. As usual. Gohan was _always_ gone when Goten got up. The poor child hardly _ever_ got to spend any time with his big brother anymore. That was definitely one of the disadvantages here.

But Goten was so used to it by now that he didn't even _bother_ grumbling. And it didn't take him long to get over it, either. Today was destined to be a good day! His dad was taking him to Capsule Corp! Goten remembered there being another little boy there the last time he had visited his auntie Bulma. Maybe they could play!

After getting dressed, Goten snuck past the bathroom, having absolutely _no_ intention of either washing his face or brushing his teeth. Who needed to? Instead, he immediately made for the kitchen.

Goku was there, already helping himself to what _had_ to have been his third bowl of cereal, and Chichi was standing by the stove flipping pancakes.

"Morning!" Goten greeted them as he climbed up into his chair.

"How'd you sleep?" Goku asked, but the poor child was given _no_ time to reply.

"Go wash your face, Goten," Chichi ordered without so much as even looking up from her task at hand. The boy scowled.

"I already did!"

Chichi paused and glanced at him coolly. "And I see you brushed your hair, too. Go wash your face, Goten, and don't lie to me again."

Goten stood up on his chair and puffed out his chest, crossing his arms. "Can't make me."

Chichi immediately dropped what she was doing and turned towards him more fully. Goten gulped and jumped to the floor. He made to speed away and find some place to hide, but Chichi was faster and grabbed first his arm and then his ear.

"Ow!" Goten loudly objected as she marched him towards the bathroom. Goku shook his head in amusement, perfectly happy leaving the disciplining to his wife. Finishing his breakfast, he walked outside to check up on the old truck. At one time in their lives, they had hardly ever used it, but now that Gohan needed the car to get to school, they were falling back on it more and more. Maybe Bulma could repair it some when Goku and Goten reached Capsule Corp later that morning.

Capsule Corp was located in West City – which wasn't _that_ far away if traffic was light. If Goku left early, he should get there long before noon.

"Planning on going somewhere?" Chichi asked, presently walking out of the house to join him.

"Well, yeah!" Goku energetically turned towards his wife. "You don't mind if I take Goten out for lunch with Krillan, do you?"

Chichi hesitated, considering that for a moment, but the hopeful look in her husband's eyes was too much for her. She sighed and nodded her head. "That sounds like a good idea, Goku. You two boys go have fun."

"Great!" Goku grinned. "You're the best, Chichi!" He started back towards the house, but his wife quickly caught his arm and held him back.

"Just remember your diets!" she urged. "Plenty of vegetables! Not too much chocolate! I know how much Goten likes cake."

"Don't worry!" Goku promised. "I'll take care of everything!" He ran back inside to collect his son, and Chichi stood there looking after him with a small, fond smile.

"I know you will," she whispered.

**ooooooo**

Gohan yawned.

Or rather, he _would_ have, if he hadn't quickly stifled it. He was exhausted! It felt like he hadn't slept at _all_ the night before. Which wasn't _his_ fault! Honest!

_Oh, who are you kidding, Gohan?_ he asked himself wearily as he sank lower in his chair. At the front of the room, his math teacher was currently going over advanced equations, but the teenager hardly noticed. He already knew how to solve them all anyway, so what did it matter if he got in a few more minutes of greatly needed shut eye? He was just so tired… Wearily, he closed his eyes.

_A moment later,_ h_e was standing outside his house in the grass. He was a little kid again, no older than seven, and he was laughing. His daddy had finally returned home again! It had been so long!_

_But even as Gohan laughed, Goku didn't. Instead, he stared down at his son with an incredibly uncharacteristic frown. And then…_

_He wasn't Goku anymore, but instead a tall, menacing _thing_ with white and purple skin. And _now_ he laughed at the boy, but in a cruel, terrible way. And Gohan panicked._

He jerked upright, suddenly utterly and _completely_ awake. Everyone else in the room froze, staring at him in surprise as he struggled to catch his breath, obviously shaken. _What on Earth…?_

"Son Gohan?" his teacher stepped towards him in disapproval. "You do know the best way to avoid having nightmares in class is to stay awake and pay attention, I hope?"

Gohan nodded. "Yes, sir." And though he was still recovering from his dream, he somehow managed to keep his voice steady. "It won't happen again." The man nodded and returned to his lesson.

Behind him, Gohan could practically _feel_ the class jock, Sharpner, grinning in triumph, even as Videl and her friend Erasa glanced at each other in concern.

Hurriedly, Videl scribbled something down on a scrap sheet of paper and passed it over to Gohan. When the teacher wasn't looking, the boy subtly looked down at it. There were only two words. _You okay?_ Gohan looked over at her and she could read the answer in his face.

No. He didn't know why, but for some reason… he _wasn't_ okay.

**ooooooo**

"Goku!" Bulma came sprinting out of her large house – it actually resembled more of an entire research center than anything else – as soon as she perceived his rusty old truck in the driveway. And as soon as he stepped out of the driver's seat, she had her arms around him in a warm embrace.

He laughed. "It's nice to see you, too, Bulma! Feels like forever, doesn't it?" They pulled apart and she nodded, beaming. And Goku knew _right away_ how to please her. "You haven't changed at all.

Her face brightened even more. "Why, thank you, Goku!" She turned her attention round towards the back of the truck, where Goten was now peeking his head out curiously. It reminded her of when she had first been introduced to Gohan. Now _he_ had been one shy kid… before Piccolo had kidnapped him. But Bulma sensed it was somehow different with Goten. This kid wasn't shy. He was just waiting for the right moment.

That moment came quickly when she caught his gaze. "Hi Goten! Look how big you've gotten!"

A huge grin spread across his face, and he scrambled forward proudly. "I'm not one of the little kids anymore, auntie Bulma! I can take on anyone!"

"Well, I certainly hope so," she said, looking back at Goku apologetically. "When I told Trunks that he was coming, the first thing he said he wanted to do was wrestle."

Goku nodded knowingly, and the three of them started towards the front door. "Is Krillan here, yet?"

"See for yourself," Bulma suggested, leading them into a huge blue carpeted parlor that was big enough to contain Goku's entire house, and _then_ some! Sure enough, Krillan was there, complete with his brand spanking new head of black hair, uncomfortably holding a viciously struggling kid pinned against the floor. The kid was practically spitting in anger, fiercely trying to break lose, but to no avail whatsoever. After all, he didn't have Krillan's size or strength to his advantage.

"Krillan!" Goku stared at the sight in front of him in surprise as his best friend looked up with an awkward smile.

"Oh, hey Goku!" He looked over at Bulma. "Gosh, you've got a wild kid! You know that?"

She shook her head in amusement. "Settle down, Trunks." Immediately, the boy obeyed, and Krillan slowly released him. Together the two of them stood up, though Trunks crossed his arms in disappointment.

He glared at Krillan. "I could have won. I just went easy on you!"

Krillan laughed uneasily. "Sure thing, kid."

"Trunks," Bulma cut in, stepping patiently towards her son. "You remember Goten?" The two small boys looked at each other, and within seconds, they were both on the floor, wrestling themselves.

"Wow, he takes after _you_, Goku," Krillan noticed as he walked over to greet his friend more properly. Goku nodded.

"All right, you two!" Bulma interrupted the children. "Take it out into the back! And don't break anything!" The two kids hopped to their feet and started racing each other to get outside. Goku laughed quietly as the woman turned towards him. "They're quite something, aren't they?"

"Ooh, yeah!" Krillan made a face. "That Trunks is slippery. How do you do it?"

"It can't be worse than having a full grown teenager," Bulma shrugged it off, looking back at Goku again. "How's Chichi handling everything?"

Goku sighed, and the three of them sat down together on the couch. "Right now with Goten it's just trying to make sure he brushes his teeth twice a day. With Gohan, it's still all nonstop education. I don't know how he does all that studying. _I_ certainly can't sit still that long."

Before any of them could respond to that, however, the front door fell open again, and Yamcha, Tien, and Chouzu all stumbled inside. They were talking loudly and laughing energetically, and Goku, Krillan, and Bulma all eagerly jumped to their feet to meet them. It had been years since they were last together, and now… they all had so much to talk and laugh about that it felt like there was absolutely no time to waste whatsoever.

**ooooooo**

Upstairs, however, there was one man who could have easily ruined – or rather easily _attempted _to ruin – the good moods of the people gathering below him. For _he_ was in a dark mood… as usual.

He was presently sitting in a large, unlit gymnasium. The entire place had been built to suit his needs, and he definitely preferred building body muscle in the dark rather than in the light. But that was just the way Vegeta was. And that probably would never change.

The thought of Bulma having guests over was generally one he held in indifference. What did _he_ care about how she spent her free time? It didn't matter to him in the slightest! That is… it hadn't… until she had mentioned Goku's name.

Kakarot… _That_ had been the man's given name. Years ago, Vegeta had been on familiar terms with Goku's older brother, and he had heard about Goku's father in passing. They were all ethnically related, having come from the same city – a city that had collapsed economically _years_ ago, and morally _generations_ ago. It had been a place of corruption and destruction, where everyone was violent and perfectly capable of rape and murder. It had been no different for Radditz, Goku's brother, or Bardock, their father, and it would have been no different for Goku himself if things had unfolded differently. For it happened that Bardock got it into his head one day that the city's mayor needed to be overthrown… and quickly. Somehow, he had then managed to get rid of Kakarot, sending him to some orphanage half way around the world, before the mayor got word of his treachery and sought to put a stop to it. After that… things had not ended so well.

In any event, those things were all past. Bardock and Radditz were both dead, and of all the city's inhabitants, Goku and Vegeta were the only survivors. Which _naturally_ created a little rivalry between the men, both of whom were talented in the ways of martial arts. It had taken years for Vegeta to track down the adopted Kakarot, and only _now_, years after _that_, was he slowly beginning to accept and respect the fighter as a man… instead of an overgrown, childish idiot.

But that did not make them friends. Not at all! Vegeta understood that Bulma and Goku were close, but in the last few years, their friendship had hardly _ever_ stepped foot in his line of sight, and that had suited him _perfectly_ well. The fact that Kakarot was standing beneath _his_ roof right now was something that Vegeta did _not_ appreciate!

Carefully putting down the few weights he had been lifting, Vegeta grabbed a towel and wiped his face. And after getting a quick drink of water, he irritably left the gym and strutted towards a window that overlooked the back yard.

Immediately he caught sight of Trunks and Kakarot's kid. Vegeta was pretty sure Bulma had mention the brat's name being Goten. What a surprise. Vegeta scoffed as he watched the kid struggle to put Trunks into a headlock. But Trunks wouldn't let him, and instead tackled him to the ground. For a good long while, the two of them grappled like inexperienced miniature thugs. There was no grace to it whatsoever.

Vegeta scowled. The two of them could use a lesson, he thought. But the last thing he wanted was to dirty himself with Kakarot's kid, so instead, he walked over to the bathroom to get in the shower. He slammed the door shut behind him.

**ooooooo**

Afternoon came and went, and it was approaching three when Goku finally declared he had to get Goten back home. Already he anticipated trouble ahead; Chichi would be wondering how long it reasonably took to have a nice lunch with Krillan, and the long drive to the mountain certainly wouldn't help matters.

The two boys – now considering each other best friends – were sitting on the floor of Bulma's kitchen, eating large pieces of her mother's homemade pie as they sorted through Yamcha's comic book collection. They both pretended to ignore Goku's announcement.

"Are ya sure ya can't stay, Goku?" Yamcha asked, still thrilled that his comics were such a hit with the boys. "Master Roshi's planning on dropping by tomorrow!"

"Is that old kook still alive?" Bulma demanded, crossing her arms indignantly. She glowered at Goku. "If you ask me, he shouldn't be allowed within a hundred yards of the boys! The last thing I want is his perversion rubbing off on Trunks!"

"Relax, Bulma," Tien suggested neutrally. "Roshi's harmless."

"Yeah," Yamcha shot his head around with indignation to match Bulma's. "That sounds like something _you_ would say!" Tien's face flushed as Goku laughed.

"Sorry, guys," he cut in. "I'll just have to see Master Roshi another time. I can't be too late with the truck or Chichi'll have my head. She's already on the verge of taking Gohan's."

Bulma looked over at him understandingly. "It must be really difficult. You guys live a _long_ ways away from Orange City."

"Yeah, it gets a little hectic every now and then, but we get by," Goku assured her before glancing at his closest friend. "How 'bout you, Krillan? Is your family waiting for you, or would you like to swing by the house for the night?"

Krillan grinned knowingly. "I actually told Eighteen not to expect me home for a few days, so yeah, I'm free. And I would have been insulted if you hadn't of asked!"

Eighteen was the name of Krillan's wife. She had been born and raised only to serve in the nefarious Red Ribbon Army, but seven years ago, she and Krillan had been introduced to each other in another one of the World Martial Arts Tournaments. They had become close friends very quickly, and not long after that, they had become parents as well. What her real name was, no one knew. She hadn't been given a name! Because she had been born to serve in the army, it had been decided by her superiors that a number would be a more than sufficient title. They had made that decision for a number of other low ranking soldiers as well, and though Eighteen had broken free of that legacy, she had actually chosen to keep the number… It _was_ her name.

Presently, Goku happily held out his hand, and Krillan slapped it. "That's great! Gohan'll be glad to see you, that much's for sure!"

"I can't wait!" Krillan agreed. "Feels like the last time I saw Gohan, he was about this tall!" He gestured with his hand, and Goten immediately looked up to see.

Goku observed that, and turned towards the boy. "Come on, Goten, it's time to say goodbye."

Trunks quickly jumped to his feet. "I don't want Goten to leave!"

The boy in question followed his friend's example. "Yeah! I don't wanna leave!"

The grownups watched in amusement as the two boys spun around and searched for the back way out of the kitchen. As soon as they spotted it, they broke towards it, only to come to an immediate stop as Vegeta unexpectedly emerged. He wore, as usual, a large scowl on his face as he silently regarded the two children.

"Oh, hey Vegeta!" Goku greeted the other man civilly. "Haven't seen you all day."

"No kidding," Vegeta snapped irately. His tone hardly seemed to faze Trunks at all, but Goten found himself staring up at the warrior in awe and alarm. He had only _heard_ about Vegeta. He couldn't remember ever _seeing_ or encountering him like this before, and it _definitely_ wasn't something he was ever likely to forget.

"This is Goten, dad!" Trunks helpfully put in. "Mr. Goku's _his_ dad, and… he's my new friend."

"Really?" Vegeta scoffed, glaring at his son coldly before looking down at the other boy critically. Ultimately, he looked back up at Goku. "Your other one was better." With that said, he spun on his heel and retreated back into the room he had come from. And now Goten and Trunks were both hesitant to continue running down _that_ particular path.

"Gosh," Goku said, shrugging it off as he walked over to pick up an upset Goten in his arms. "He hasn't changed at all, has he?"

"Yes he has!" Bulma insisted loyally. "Honest! He's just being stubborn. I'll talk to him." She started towards the door her husband had left through, pausing only long enough to glance back at her son. "Show them to the door, Trunks." And then she was gone without so much as a goodbye.

Krillan glanced over at Goku with a smirk. "She figures that it we don't say goodbye, we'll come around more often."

"For a genius, that's not really credible logic, is it?" Yamcha noticed offhandedly.

"You're still jealous," Chouzu noticed, causing Yamcha's face to turn a bright, bright red. Tien smirked, and together, the three of them, along with Trunks, Goku, and Goten, set out towards the cars and truck parked alongside each other outside Capsule Corp.

**ooooooo**

"Gohan!" Videl was frantically pushing her way through the crowded High School's hallway, trying desperately to catch up with her boyfriend. As soon as the bell rang, he had been the first one out of class, while Videl had been delayed by Erasa's nagging and Sharpner's boasting. Now it was all Videl could do not to lose sight of the only person she _really_ wanted to spend time with.

"Gohan, will you wait?" she insisted loudly, causing a heck of a lot of students to stop, turn, and stare. She hardly cared about any of _that_, though.

By the time Gohan made it to a side door, he acknowledged her calls, and stood motionlessly until she caught up. He was _obviously_ still upset, and Videl's concern for him increased as they walked outside together.

"What's going on?" she asked, taking his hand in hers. It didn't take her long to realize he wasn't headed towards the parking lot, and her frown deepened. "Where are we going?"

"I just need to clear my head," he told her softly, knowing full well that he was _supposed_ to drive straight home after school, but not particularly caring.

"You've got a lot on your mind," Videl noticed, and they walked together towards the center of town. After awhile, she looked at him sideways. "I _do_ have a helicopter, you know. Have you ever considered borrowing it once in awhile?"

Gohan smiled and shook his head. "That's okay, Videl. But I think I'm strong enough to endure High School myself."

"What if your dad keeps insisting that you transfer?" she asked, failing to notice the frown that had crossed Gohan's lips after speaking his last sentence. _Where had _that_ come from?_

He shook his head, forcing himself to focus on Videl's question. "He won't. Nothing's gonna split us up."

"I hope you're right," she said as they walked off a sidewalk and into a large green park. They sat down next to each other on a bench, and she turned towards him worriedly. "You wanna tell me about that dream you had?"

Gohan grimaced, and he shook his head. "Nah. It's not important."

"It is to me," she insisted, and he looked down uncomfortably. "Come on, Gohan! I'll even tell you about a dream I had last night to start you off!"

He looked back up at her curiously. "Really?"

"Yeah!" she grinned, as if the thought of her dream alone was enough to make her smile. "We were leaving school, and I asked you if we could touch the sky. A few seconds later, we were flying up higher and faster than I ever could in any helicopter! It was like magic!"

He chuckled, already feeling better than he had before. "We were flying?" His voice sounded skeptic, and she rolled her eyes.

"Yes, we were flying," she repeated. "And it felt like the most wonderful and natural thing in the world."

Gohan whistled. "Wow. I wish my dreams were like that."

Her concern was back in an instant. "You make it sound like you have nightmares every night. What gives?"

He hesitated. What he dreamt about in the darkest hours of night were things he did not particularly want to share with anyone – especially Videl. Most of them were short and didn't last long at all, but that didn't change the fact that they were generally violent or agonizing on some level. And the particular one he had had in the middle of class had seemed alarmingly familiar. Like he had had it before or something.

Presently, he looked up at her, uncomfortable and unsure. "It's just that…"

Before he could continue, they both heard someone scream. It was no secret that Orange City had much, much more than its fair share of crime, and so a scream like that instantly put them both on their guard.

And of course Videl was on her feet in a flash, boldly sprinting towards it. Gohan tensed, and a moment later he was sprinting after her. And a moment after _that_ he was at her side, and they continued on through the park together.

Before long, they spotted a middle-aged woman fighting to hold onto her purse as two large thugs twice her size worked to pry it away from her. Everyone who had been in the vicinity now turned to watch in shock and horror, but no one moved to help the woman as one thug grabbed her waist and literally threw her against the ground.

Well… no one other than Videl. Without missing a single step, she plowed into the man's back, sending them both toppling down to the ground.

The second thug, who was now holding the woman's purse in his hands, glanced down at Videl in surprise, but didn't have time to react before Gohan was in front of him. The teenager spun around, throwing his leg up to kick the man across his jaw. He fell back several feet, clutching his face in pain as he watched Gohan advance. But this time, when the boy lashed out, the thug effectively blocked and struck back, putting Gohan on the defensive.

Meanwhile, the first thug proved capable of countering as well. And as Videl shot back to her feet, he grabbed her ankle and brutally pulled. She cried out in surprise as she fell back on the ground. Seconds later, the man was on top of her, pinning her down with all his weight, and no amount of fighting skills could have helped her throw him off. She shrieked as he grabbed her by her throat and pulled a knife free from his belt.

Gohan heard the blade scraping against its sheath and he glanced back at the man sitting atop of Videl. In the background, he could already hear police sirens drawing near, but he knew they weren't close enough to get here in time. Abandoning the second thug, he charged towards the first, tackling him as Videl had done earlier.

"Gohan!" she shouted, sitting up in fear as time literally slowed down before her eyes.

Cop cruisers were pulling up along the sidewalk that bordered the park, and several officers were running towards them. The two thugs each bolted, leaving the purse and everything else behind.

But for once Videl found herself unable to pursue them. Everything else had become a blur. The cops. The witnesses. Even the woman who was now reclaiming her purse. None of them meant anything to Videl at all.

For Gohan wasn't moving. And the grass surrounding him was growing wet beneath a thick, wide red puddle of blood.

**ooooooo**


	5. Trouble Ahead

**A/N:** Hey! Just wanna say thanks for all your reviews! Don't stop sending them! And now before I begin this chapter, I'd like to give you all at least _some_ idea of how to pronounce these names, so… Here they are as I came up with them!

Etura – Eh-tour-ah  
Azomi – Eh-so-me  
Kaega – K'eye-guh  
Bakor – Bah-core  
Vebra – Veb (rhymes with web) ra  
Siran – See-ron (like the name Ron)  
Otiniu – Oh-ten-ee-you  
Otiniuan – Oh-ten-ee-yawn

There you go! Now that we've got that sorted out, I'm sure you're all wondering what's gonna happen to Gohan, right? Well then, read on and don't forget to review! Enjoy!

**ooooooo**

It was night on Otiniu Beta, the Otiniuan space station floating in the Western Sector of the Otiniu Confederation. As always, it seemed impossible to distinguish night from day, but the Otiniuan were an extremely efficient race, and time was kept accordingly.

So even though there were _always_ stars glittering in the distance, no matter when or where you happened to look on the space station, it did not necessarily mean that the time for rest had come. Though in this instance, it had.

The time for rest had arrived _hours_ ago, but for four young friends, there would be no sleep that night. They were the unfortunate ones with the thirty-two hour shift, after all.

In general, the Otiniuan were a very attractive race. The woman had tall, lithe bodies that were both full and supple. Their skin was black, _very_ black, like charcoal, and softer than water. Their hair was lustrous and a light shade of chestnut. And their eyes were golden. The men, like the women, had black skin, but it was thicker and rough, almost like leather. They were also taller, and _much_ broader, with natural muscle and even _greater_ strength. Their faces were set, cleanly shaven, and angular. Their coarse hair was darker than their skin, and their eyes were red. That they were attractive, there was no doubt. But as attractive as they were… they were also, when it came to outsiders, brutally hostile. There was no doubt about _that_, either.

But _within_ the Confederation, the Otiniuan were strong, civil, and independent. They were educated, trained, and cared for. In fact… they were _so_ well off that their numbers had begun to heighten… which, predictably, was leading to overpopulation.

Even for a Confederation so widely spread out in so many different sectors situated in so many different galaxies, overpopulation was becoming an increasingly heated topic among their people. Naturally, the most _popular_ remedy for the particular problem was expansion. And _that_ was why the space station had been built in the Western Sector, and _that_ was why those four friends were awake on such a long shift.

Their names were Bakor, Vebra, Siran, and, most notably, Kaega Otiniu, the niece of Lord Etura Otiniu and his mate, Azomi. And the two of _them_ were not so distantly related to the Emperor Otiniu himself. For Bakor, Vebra, and Siran, being posted with Kaega was a great and advantageous honor.

Presently, Bakor, Siran, and Kaega were playing cards, while Vebra – the youngest of the four – kept lookout for Lord Etura. If _he_ should happen by, even _Kaega_ would be in serious trouble for negligence.

"You know?" Siran suddenly spoke out, tossing his cards onto the table in obvious frustration. "We've been here for a year now. How long is this operation supposed to last?"

Bakor immediately reached for Siran's cards and added them to his hand. He whistled and shook his head at his friend. "You loser." Siran made a face.

"Lady Azomi has it the worst," Kaega reminded him. "She's been here with Etura for the last _ten_ years and she's not even _part_ of the military."

"Doesn't mean she can't hold her own," Siran argued. "She can take out half the soldiers on this base without breaking a sweat."

"You should know," Bakor accused, tossing two of his own cards onto the table, which Kaega promptly claimed. Moments later, she placed her cards on the table face up, looking at Bakor triumphantly. He grumbled to himself before collecting the entire deck and reshuffling them. After doing that, he tossed her a small bag of coins, which she pocketed greedily.

"All I'm saying," Siran informed them, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms. "Is that the Otiniu have been on this backwater station for longer than any other station in history! We don't take our time anywhere else. What's different about _this_ place?"

Bakor glared at him impatiently. "Don't tell me you haven't heard the rumors."

That _immediately_ caught Siran's attention, and he shot forward in interest. "What rumors?"

"Bakor," Kaega whispered warningly, but he hardly acknowledged her.

"The superiors aren't talking," he gossiped, while Siran held on eagerly to his every word. "But things _have_ leaked out, and if you weren't the densest moron in the Confederacy, you would have heard them by now yourself." Bakor gave his friend an arrogant, self-satisfied smirk even as Siran scowled in angry offense.

"Just tell me what you've heard," he hissed.

"Bakor, you really need to bite your tongue," Kaega interrupted, growing increasingly frustrated.

He glanced at her innocently. "Come _on_, princess. If Siran's right about _anything_, it's that being on such a remote space station is a complete waste of time if not for the superiors' hidden agenda."

"What hidden agenda?" Siran demanded impatiently.

"Target 87," Bakor replied smugly, much to Kaega's dismay. "Word is, _that's_ where Prince Vegeta began his campaign against Lord Frieza. It's also where Frieza and the rest of his family were ultimately defeated."

Siran stared at Bakor in astonishment. He glanced over at Kaega, searching for a confirmation. She offered none, but instead continued to stare at the table.

"The superiors are telling everyone that our campaign is for expansion," Bakor went on. "And I suppose it is, everywhere else. But _here_, we're apparently biding our time, waiting for the right moment to strike and invade. If the Otiniu occupied Target 87, do you have any idea what message that would give the rest of the universe? We'd be the most powerful race there ever was!"

"So _that's_ why it's taking so long…" Siran observed, nearly overwhelmed by such an idea. And then, his expression brightened considerably. "What if _we're_ still a part of this operation when it finally happens? We'll go down in history!"

"So stop complaining," Kaega snapped. "And let's talk about something else."

At that moment, Vebra sprang back into the room. "Someone's coming!"

_Immediately_, Bakor, Siran, and Kaega raced to put away whatever signs still remained of their illegal activities, and dove towards their proper positions across the station's control room. And not a moment too late, either.

For no sooner had Kaega brushed a single loose strand of silky brown hair behind her pointed ear when her own uncle, Lord Etura Otiniu, strode purposefully into the room.

Unlike the rest of the four companions, Etura was a superior. Which meant that he was _constantly_ decked in both armor and weaponry. His armor was both crimson and obsidian, made from the strongest – yet lightest – metal in all of the Confederacy. It padded his arms, shoulders, and torso with protruding black spikes wherever his body jointed. Underneath it all, he wore a red tunic that almost reached his knees, and from there down, he wore black iron boots. His fists were hidden beneath metallic gloves, and in one hand, he carried a savage scythe that was _almost_ stained from blood. His face could not be seen, for he wore a red and black helmet over it that matched the rest of his armor. It, too, had three short spikes that made it resemble a twisted crown. And to complete the look, he wore a ragged black cape that had seen _many_ days of battle. Etura was a veteran, but more importantly than that, he was a war hero. And a famous one within the Confederacy at that. Suddenly, it made perfect sense to Siran that a man like him should be part of such a dreary operation.

Etura's eyes seemed to glow crimson as he silently observed the four youth. Years of experience told him that they had not been properly seeing to their duties, but at that particular instant, he had no time to waste chastising them.

"Our long range scanners have detected a change in Target 87," he told them briskly in his soft, monotonic voice that chilled to the bone, but presently sounded to their delight. They glanced at each other hopefully as Kaega looked back at her uncle.

"What sort of changes, sir?"

"The power levels have diminished exponentially there," he stated coolly, walking over to stand by the enormous window that stared out into the darkest corner of the sector. "It is time to prepare our ship. We must set out now that the planet is unprotected and claim it as our own." His eyes narrowed menacingly. "It will be to the Otiniu's pride."

Bakor smirked at Siran, who grinned. Even Kaega smiled in anticipation. The day had come at last! When some of them had feared it never would, the time had finally arrived.

Etura sensed this, and though it pleased him, he knew the Confederation would have awhile yet to wait before Target 87 became their newest prize. "We must be patient," he told them. "The journey to this target will be a long one. We have a great distance to travel first."

That didn't bother the four friends at all. Just the simple knowledge that they were on their way at last was enough to make every other wait seem more than tolerable.

**ooooooo**

The sun had set over the mountains, and the sky was just beginning to lose its beautiful crimson hue to darkness when Goku finally pulled the truck up beside the lodge. And one of the first things he noticed was that Gohan wasn't home yet.

"Looks like we might end up having another night like last one," he told Goten, who was presently drawing over the pictures in one of Yamcha's comic books – which Trunks had given to him by way of a goodbye. But at his father's words, Goten pouted. He _never_ got to see Gohan anymore!

Chichi had been standing by the door, and the moment Goku parked the truck, she sprang outside and started towards him with tears pouring down her face.

"Chichi!" Alarmed, Goku jumped out of the vehicle and rushed towards his wife. Behind him, Krillan parked his own car and bolted outside as well. And as Goku pulled the woman into a protective embrace, her tears turned to sobs, and Goten hopped out with a frightened look in his eyes. He hardly _ever_ saw his mommy get this way. It always meant something serious.

"Oh, Goku!" she cried out in anguish. "What are we going to do?"

"Chichi, what's wrong?" he asked, pulling far enough away from her to look down at her face in concern.

She wouldn't meet his gaze, but started wiping at her eyes in a pitiful attempt to dry them. "We have to go to Orange City."

"Orange City?" Goku asked. "Why? What happened?"

"Daddy…?" Goten edged forward with wide eyes.

"Just a second, Goten," Goku said, growing more anxious by the second. Krillan took that as his cue, and rushed to the boy's side. Meanwhile, Goku's instinct kicked in, and he stared at his wife in dawning realization. "Is it Gohan?"

Hearing his name was more than Chichi could take, and she completely lost herself to grief. Goku knew without a doubt, then and there, that something had happened to his eldest son. He quickly, but gently, guided Chichi to the truck and her helped her into the passenger's seat.

"Daddy!" Goten was shrieking now.

Goku spun around and knelt down beside Krillan in front of the child. "It's okay, Goten! It's okay!" He quieted the boy, glancing over at his best friend in fear.

Krillan nodded his head. "I'll look after him, Goku. You go to Orange City."

The man nodded, and, without another word, turned back to the driver's seat of his truck. He hastened to climb in and start the ignition once again. A moment later, he began the long, _long_ drive into Orange City.

**ooooooo**

Everything was spinning.

The room. The harsh, bright white lights that struck down severely from above. The people walking around her, talking, and crying – as she no longer could. She felt too dizzy to cry. Too lightheaded. And everything continued to spin.

There was something missing… something gone from the pit of her stomach. And its absence left a space that fluttered and tingled… it made her want very much to vomit. Everything was spinning, and she found that she couldn't focus at all. She couldn't focus on anything. Anything but the sight of Gohan lying there on the grass in that park… bleeding… profusely.

There was something wrong about that.

Videl snapped out of it when she saw a single couple entering the emergency room. A man looking stiff and pale… and a woman in tears… They walked over to the receptionist's desk in a near panic, and Videl immediately knew who they were.

She jumped to her feet and ran towards them. "Son Goku?" Everyone turned to look at her, and Videl suddenly felt dizzy again as their faces began swimming around her.

A nurse immediately walked over to her, apologizing to Goku as she went, and helped the girl back to a chair. She spoke soothingly to her, telling her that she needed to rest, probably get looked over by a doctor herself, and allow the Son family to tend to their own needs for the time being.

The time being seemed to last for an eternity. There was no news on Gohan. Even though _hours_ had passed since the incident… there was still not a word. Earlier that evening, Videl's nurse had asked her if there was someone she needed to call, but Videl had remained unresponsive. The _last_ thing she wanted was for Hercule and a thousand screaming fans and prying reporters to arrive on the scene. Instead, she remained as anonymous as a celebrity possibly could.

_It's probably the haircut_, she found herself thinking. _No one recognizes me with short hair…_ It was an absurd thing to be thinking at that moment. _Thousands_ of absurd thoughts were careening through her mind. She was willing to think about _anything_ if it offered her some kind of distraction.

She wanted to be distracted. She couldn't _bear_ thinking about Gohan… so terribly hurt… It wasn't right! A part of her wanted to scream that it wasn't right. She _loved_ Gohan, and somehow she just _knew_ that _her_ Gohan was _meant_ to be invincible. A stupid little knife couldn't hurt him! The thought that it could was the _single_ most absurd thing in the world! She thought that _everyone_ should know that.

A doctor suddenly emerged from the operating rooms. He glanced quickly at a clipboard, and then started towards the Son family. Videl recognized him immediately as the man who had taken Gohan away from her, and, jumping to her feet, she rushed over to join her boyfriend's family for the diagnosis.

"Please!" Chichi was begging, an inch away from falling to her knees in utter desperation. "Please tell me what's happening!"

Dully, Videl looked from Chichi to Goku. While the woman was in tears, Goku stood as strong as he could. His face was grim and pale, and his eyes were only a little moist – though depending on what the doctor said, _that_ could change in a heartbeat.

"Ma'am," he nodded sympathetically to Chichi before he started into his explanation. "Your son was stabbed in his lateral abdomen. The damage was, fortunately, not that extensive, and all his vital organs are stable at present, but there _were_ a few small ruptures that required immediate attention, and he has lost a considerable amount of blood."

"Is he going to live?" Goku asked as steadily as he could.

The doctor nodded. "There shouldn't even be permanent repercussions. He seems to be a strong kid. Give him time and he'll pull through."

Already, Videl could breathe easier. "Where is he right now?"

Her question seemed to alert Gohan's parents to her presence, and they both glanced at her as if seeing her for the first time.

"Right now he's in recovery," the doctor said. He glanced at Chichi apologetically. "I'm sure you want to see him. But right now it's best that you wait awhile and let him sleep."

"We don't live in Orange City," Goku said softly.

"Then I suggest you check in at a motel," the doctor suggested. "There's one just down the road. You can't miss it. The families of patients use it frequently, so the managers there are used to us calling in case of immediate changes. We'll be in touch. The best you can do for Gohan right now is get some rest and return in the morning."

"Thank you," Goku said and the doctor left. Chichi started sobbing again, only out of relief. She fell into Goku's arms and he stood there quietly, just holding her. And Videl wished to god that Gohan was there to hold _her_. She needed to be held.

Her legs were trembling and she collapsed back down onto a chair. Gohan was going to be fine… but even still… Videl had never been more terrified in her life.

After awhile, Goku turned and looked at her. "You're Videl?"

She nodded, pushing herself up onto her feet and facing the father of her boyfriend. "Yeah. I… I'm _so_ sorry we had to meet like this." Sniffling, Chichi pulled away from her husband and quietly looked Videl up and down. The girl glanced at her feet for a second before looking back up at them. "If you need someplace to stay… You're welcome at my house…"

Chichi took a small, hesitant step towards the teenager, staring at her intently. Videl bit her lip, feeling terribly exposed and uncomfortably helpless.

And then… Chichi raised her hand and slapped it viciously across Videl's face.

**ooooooo**

_It served her right,_ Chichi thought furiously as several nurses stood up in alarm and as Goku pulled her away from the girl.

Videl stood there, trembling, her cheek stinging worse than her throat had when that thug had tried strangling her earlier that day.

Chichi struggled against her husband, trying to get at Videl again. "You stay away from my son! Do you understand me? I don't want him to ever see you again!"

"Chichi, please!" Goku pulled her several yards back as two nurses rushed to the teenager's side in concern.

The receptionist stood up and glared at Goku. "Sir, you are going to have to take her outside if she persists in behaving this way."

"Chichi," Goku turned his wife around so that she was looking up at him. "It's okay. Gohan's going to be fine."

"How is it okay?" Chichi demanded, sobbing again. "Gohan is lying in a hospital bed! He could be dead right now! And _she's_ to blame!" She glared at Videl over her shoulder as if the girl were some kind of devil.

And Videl flinched. The nurses immediately began ushering her into a different room as Goku did his best to quiet his wife. All the while, Videl felt like _she_ had been the one stabbed that day. Only… _she_ didn't have any doctor to suture _her_ back together.

One nurse looked at her in concern. "Is there someone we can call for you, miss?"

And _finally_ Videl nodded. She no longer had any excuse not to.

**ooooooo**

Hercule was flying in his helicopter faster than the poor pilot had ever driven her before. They were speeding towards the hospital with the World Champ in a panic.

Videl had called from the hospital!

The _hospital!_

And though she had assured Hercule that she was not injured herself in any way, Gohan had been stabbed! _He_ was the one who might have died that night. And Hercule had _never_ in his life felt greater guilt. Two nights ago, a knife _never_ would have pierced Gohan's flesh. But now…

Hercule was practically convulsing in his terror. They say 'be careful what you wish for.' Never in his life had Hercule ever really understood what that meant… until now.

Suddenly, the entire chopper jerked, and then stopped moving altogether. Hercule and his pilot both shrieked in terror, and they continued shaking in alarm even as the craft hovered safely without crashing towards the earth.

And then it started forward again, faster and faster until everything outside their windows seemed to radiate in a white light. The pilot fainted. Hercule, however, had experienced something similar to this before. The fact that he was experiencing it _now_ did _not_ bode well in the least.

The chopper jerked to a stop again, and even _wearing_ seatbelts strapped over their shoulders, the inertia nearly send them both barreling out through the windshield. Hercule was shouting as the chopper was placed firmly on the ground outside the hospital.

A moment later, the chopper's door was ripped off and thrown aside. Hercule shouted in even greater terror as a large green arm reached inside and savagely pulled him out. The seatbelt ripped, and Hercule's entire body stung as he was thrown onto hard cement.

Looking up, the Champ found himself cowering in front of a very familiar, and very _angry_, character.

"H-hey…" his voice shook even worse than his body did. "I-I know… you! T-this really… isn't… th-the best time!"

Piccolo narrowed his eyes. "You're telling _me_ that?" He held out his hand and a small bubble of golden chi appeared above it. He tossed it up and down in the air before a panicking Hercule.

"B-But that's impossible!" he was stuttering in terror. "I… m-made a wi-wish!"

Piccolo's eyes were angry slits now. "Yes you did. And because of it, Gohan's inside a hospital."

Hercule couldn't reply. He just stared up at the Namek, petrified.

"The dragon has his own limitations," Piccolo informed the man. "It seems your wish has can't affect me any more than it can affect Shenron himself. Imagine that." He sent the ball of chi crashing down on Hercule – and though it missed him by several inches, the Champ looked like he was going to have a sudden heart attack or a sudden seizure.

"There's something you might not know about me, Hercule," Piccolo continued. "And it's that about thirteen or so years ago, I used to be a pretty evil Namek plotting world domination myself. But then I met Gohan.

"Gohan changed me," Piccolo stated. "Turned me into something good. Gave me something I never had before." With that said, he leaned in towards the pathetic, cowering excuse of a human being. "If he dies, I'll lose that something. And I might fall back into being that evil murderer once again. If that happens, can you guess who my first victim will be?"

Hercule trembled fearfully. "But he won't die! Videl! She said the doctor said he'll live!" He hesitated for a second, and then said: "I'll take back my wish! I'll find the dragonballs again and undo it!"

"Not for another year you won't," Piccolo replied. "The dragonballs are inaccessible until then. So you better _hope_ no one gets killed, and that the planet doesn't need saving again anytime soon. Because as far as _I'm_ concerned, until this is all set right again, your very life is forfeit."

With _that_ said, he turned and started forward into the darkness.

Hercule watched him go for a second, and then jumped to his feet. "The dragon said it couldn't be permanent!"

_That_ comment brought Piccolo to stop short, and he looked back at Hercule questioningly.

The Champ nodded vigorously. "I wished that it would stay this way, but the dragon said he couldn't do that! More limitations?"

Piccolo considered. Maybe… But he didn't speak another word to Hercule, and within seconds he had disappeared completely into the night.

**ooooooo**


	6. Separation

**ooooooo**

Morning seemed to arrive in a heartbeat. And with it, Gohan opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was that the walls around him were foreign. They were bathed in a gentle golden glow as the sun poured in through the window, but other than that, they were bare and blank.

He was lying in a strange bed under a few sheets and a heavy blanket. And while the bed itself wasn't terribly uncomfortable, it presented an awkwardness that left Gohan feeling completely ill at ease.

What was he doing here?

A moment later, Gohan realized he was wearing a short-sleeved blue hospital gown, and then it all came back to him. He had been stabbed by some thug who had been trying to hurt Videl!

Gohan quickly stole a glance in every different direction, as if hoping to find her there. She _had _to there! Somewhere… If anything had happened to her after Gohan had fallen unconscious, he'd never forgive himself.

What had he been thinking? Getting stabbed by a knife! For some reason, the mere _thought_ of such a thing felt laughable, and though Gohan didn't know why, he was suddenly feeling a _terrific_ amount of self-criticism.

Carefully, he pushed off his covers and attempted to get onto his feet. The left side of his chest burned, and his movements caused his vision to sway, but that didn't deter him. He had to be stronger than it. He had to find Videl and make sure she was all right.

There was a small dresser in the room sitting next to a small closet. Gohan walked over to it, gritting his teeth as he fought back the pain, and started searching through the drawers. He found a pair of blue khaki pants, and after pulling them on, he took off the hospital gown, dropping it to the floor.

And that was when he realized just how injured he had been. His entire chest was wrapped in white bandages. Gohan grimaced, delicately touching his wound. Pain nearly brought him to his knees, and his eyes clamped shut as he let out a soft hiss. That had _really_ hurt…

But he _had_ to find Videl, so he made his way to the closet, searching for a shirt to put on. He was in the process of doing just that when the door to the room itself opened and a large, heavyset nurse walked in.

Finding Gohan standing up and struggling with clothes didn't _appear_ to surprise her much, for she was probably _used_ to dealing with wandering patients – though inwardly she couldn't deny that the kid must have been pretty stubborn not to let the pain of his injury get to him. Nevertheless, she strode forward in disapproval and took Gohan gently by his arm.

"All right, nice try," she told him in a firm voice that somehow made her grip on his arm seem _that_ much more solid. He looked at her with a mixture of alarm and guilt on his face, though that quickly melted away into an expression of beseeching sadness. It made him look lost and years younger.

"I can't stay in here," he told her – and his expression changed once again into surprise at the sound of his voice. It was soft and ragged and he could _hardly_ recognize it as his own. He frowned.

"Oh, yes you can," the nurse assured him, gently guiding him back to the bed. But even though her touch was gentle, Gohan somehow found it impossible to resist. This woman must have been a veteran or something, because she knew how to handle patients.

"I have to find Videl," Gohan said, sitting down on the bed dutifully but _refusing_ to get back under the covers.

"Videl?" the nurse frowned. "Videl Satan? She was discharged _hours_ ago. I'm fairly certain her father took her home."

"So she's all right?" Gohan asked hopefully, and the nurse nodded. Relief swept through him and he found himself suddenly reclined comfortably against a few pillows with the blankets resting on his lap.

The nurse then walked over to a sink and filled half a cup of water. She helped him drink, though it took him several minutes to finish the whole thing, for he found that he could only swallow periodically. Meanwhile, the nurse asked him several questions about how he was feeling and how much he remembered.

At one point, she walked over to a phone hanging on the wall and made a few short calls. She spoke softly, though, and Gohan had no idea who she was talking to or what she was saying.

"How long do I have to stay here?" he asked when she finally turned back to him.

"The doctors discussed two weeks," she replied. "For observation, and then to get your stitches out. After that, you'll be free to go home, but even then, you're going to have to start taking things easy, Gohan. If you play any sports, you might be sitting out for the season."

"I don't play sports…" Gohan sighed, looking down at his lap. For some reason, it felt like his recovery was going to take _much_ too long.

**ooooooo**

_"The dragon said it couldn't be permanent! I wished that it would stay this way, but the dragon said he couldn't do that!"_Hercule's words echoed in Piccolo's mind as he flew to the Lookout. That could only mean there _was_, in fact, a way to mend this horrible disaster! And possibly without even the dragonballs! He just needed to figure out how…

Dende and Mr. Popo were both waiting for him out on the courtyard when he arrived. Neither one of _them_ looked any calmer or any more enlightened. Piccolo landed beside them.

"Gohan's hurt," he said.

"I know," Dende nodded. "I already tried going to him. But… it's like the Lookout wouldn't let me. It's like I can't leave this place."

Piccolo scowled, looking from the boy to Mr. Popo. He didn't have any answers either, and the Namek felt his frustration increasing tenfold. "You're trapped here?"

"I wouldn't say _that_," Dende replied nervously. "But every time I try leaving, intending to heal Gohan, I find myself back here."

"Hercule's wish," Piccolo guessed. "You're the Earth's Guardian, Dende, but unless you have the power to heal every last injured individual on the planet, you won't be able to show favoritism."

Dende looked down, his hands tightening into clenched fists. His body began to tremble. "Which means I'm of no use to Gohan."

"He'll just have to recover like any other human," Piccolo muttered, shaking his head. He had no doubt that Gohan was capable of it… But if the kid – or any of the others – got hurt again, they might not be so lucky.

"What if…?" Dende looked up at Piccolo earnestly. "What if you brought Gohan here? I can't go to him, but maybe he can come to me?"

"It wouldn't work," Mr. Popo assured them sadly. "I'm afraid no human was ever meant to touch foot here."

"What about senzu beans?" Piccolo demanded.

Dende shook his head. "I already contacted Korin. There are no beans. They won't grow anymore."

Piccolo scowled and turned his head. Damn Hercule! Could he _possibly_ have any _idea_ how much _one_ stupid wish could affect the entire world? It was as if a spell had been cast over everything on Earth, and there was no way to dispel it. How did one break and unbreakable curse?

According to Hercule, Shenron had said that the wish might not be permanent. But the real question was… how would they _make_ it impermanent?

**ooooooo**

Before even an hour had past since Gohan's awakening, both of his parents arrived at the hospital and gathered in his room. When Chichi heard that he had tried walking out, she had been _horrified_, but also greatly relieved that her son might recover so quickly, while Goku was just thankful the boy hadn't further injured himself. Needless to say, they _both_ lectured him for it.

In fact, they lectured him for _all_ of it.

"What were you _thinking_?" Chichi demanded, pacing back and forth around the front of the room as Goku sat on a stool beside his son's bed. The two of them watched her uncomfortably as she continued to rant. "You're just a _boy_, Gohan! It's not your job to rescue people! That's what the police are for! Never, and I repeat, _never_ is a petty theft worth your life! You could have been killed! And over what? A stolen purse? I won't stand for it!"

With that said, she turned fully towards her son with wide, bright eyes – as if she were about to start crying again. "I can't lose you, Gohan. I won't." She scurried forward and wrapped her arms around the boy as firmly as she could without hurting him.

"It's okay, mom," he told her, hugging her back. "You aren't going to lose me."

"I love you, Gohan," she replied, and now she _did_ start crying again. She pulled back, doing her absolute best to brush her tears away. And once she had – or at least once she had as best as she could – she looked at him critically. "And don't you even _think_ about getting off this bed again without permission!" He nodded as his father turned towards him.

"We _are_ proud of you, son," he assured the boy. "There's nothing better than knowing your child has a good heart. But… don't overdo it… okay?"

Gohan looked at him awkwardly. "But… it didn't _feel_ like I was overdoing anything."

"It _never_ feels like you are!" Chichi assured him. "Sometimes you need to rely on more than just your senses Gohan, and use your _head_!"

Gohan felt his face flush in slight embarrassment, and he looked down sheepishly. When he looked back up again, he felt like it was best to change the subject. "Where's Goten?"

Chichi sighed. "At home. Your father took him out for lunch yesterday with Krillan, and they're together now at the lodge." Suddenly her face paled and she sat up perfectly straight. "Oh, God. I hope they're all right!" She glanced at Goku. "Does Krillan know how to take care of children?"

Goku smiled and nodded warmly. "He's a father now, Chichi. Remember?"

She breathed a deep sigh of relief, settling back down on the foot of Gohan's bed. "Right." She leaned forward, resting her face in her hands. "I feel like the world is spinning out of control." She jerked then, as if snapping out of some trance.

Standing up, she faced Gohan sternly. "You're not to see that Videl girl again."

Gohan tensed, staring up at his mother in shock. Had he heard her correctly? Trembling, he shook his head back and forth. "What…?"

"I said, you and Videl are not to be together," Chichi stared at him resolutely, _daring_ him to object.

_Not be with Videl?_ Gohan felt like the walls were suddenly closing in around him, and it was suffocating. He could hear something in his ears start to throb. "Why not?"

Chichi scoffed, as if _that_ much should be obvious. "All of this is her fault, Gohan. I will _not_ have you spending time with someone who so carelessly puts your life at risk! That girl is dangerous!"

"_Orange_ _City_ is dangerous!" Gohan objected. "It's not Videl's fault I got stabbed! I… I…" He stuttered for a moment, trying desperately to come up with some excuse that would vindicate his love. "_I_ should have been faster!"

"That has nothing to do with it, Gohan," Chichi snapped. "It doesn't matter who should have been faster or stronger or tougher. What matters is that you were _put_ in that situation."

"I _chose_ to be in that situation!" Gohan replied.

"What were you doing in a park with Videl in the _first_ place?" Chichi demanded. "You _know_ you're supposed to come directly home after school! Orange City is just too far away for you to be dallying! That girl is a _terrible_ influence!"

"No she's not," he said, speaking through his teeth. "She's what keeps me going."

"Well then you're just going to have to find a driving force elsewhere, because it won't be with Videl any longer," Chichi crossed her arms obstinately.

But Gohan wasn't her son for nothing. He crossed his own arms with his own obstinacy, and for once the two of them looked _frighteningly_ similar. "I won't stop seeing Videl. I refuse."

"Don't make this difficult, Gohan, because this isn't a fight you're going to win," Chichi told him threateningly.

His eyes flashed angrily. "You can't make me."

"Yes I can!" she very well nearly shouted, even angrier. She stepped towards him, her face turning red. "Don't test me, Gohan, or you'll find yourself attending some boarding school at the other end of the country!"

He stared at her, stunned. And for the first time… he realized he _wasn't_ going to win this one. He couldn't meet her gaze anymore, and it suddenly felt like whatever strength he had recovered in the last hour was now pouring back out of him. "Please…" he whispered. After a moment he looked back up at her desperately. "I'm sorry! I'm _really_ sorry! I won't let something like this happen again! Just don't say I can't be with Videl!"

Chichi's face softened, and she sighed. After a moment, she sat back down on his bed. "Let's not talk about this right now. You just woke up. Focus on getting better, Gohan, and then we'll see where we are. How does that sound?"

Gohan nodded, looking down again and feeling completely miserable. "I… I'm really tired, mom. I think I'd like to go back to sleep."

She took a deep breath and then nodded. "That's fine, Gohan." She looked at Goku, who stood from his stool. Silently, they left the room.

And as soon as they shut the door, Gohan felt himself leaning forward. His knees bent upwards and he buried his face over them, doing his absolute best not to shed any tears.

Outside his room, Chichi and Goku stood together silently in the corridor. They were holding hands and lost deep in thought.

Finally Goku looked at her. "Chichi… is separating Gohan and Videl really for the best?"

"How can you even ask that, Goku?" she whispered, looking up at him with tears in her eyes again. "He's in the hospital because of her! She might as well have put him here herself!"

"But…" Goku hesitated, using his free hand to scratch the back of his head. "What if they're really meant to be together?"

She stared at him as if he were out of his mind. "They're just kids! They aren't old enough for that. I promise you, Goku, even if I _do_ allow them to continue seeing each other, given time, they're just going to drift apart anyway – and that's the _best_ case scenario! They're still children… they can't really know what love means."

Goku didn't look convinced. "But what if-?"

"Then they can wait five or so years to be together," Chichi replied. "If they're _truly_ meant for each other, then distance ultimately won't make a difference! But one thing I know _without_ a _doubt_ is that I _won't_ stand by and allow Videl Satan to get my son killed!"

Goku nodded. He understood. And he couldn't really argue with that kind of logic.

**ooooooo**

Videl was sitting at her spot of the table in her house's _enormous_ dining room. It was huge, and probably big enough for several other small buildings to fit inside. That's what you got for having a famous father, after all. And for the first time in her life, the prospect of such a thing made her feel absolutely wretched.

Her father was berating her now, lecturing about how heroes like them weren't supposed to put innocent people – like Gohan – in harm's way, and how she had completely messed up.

"Fighting bad guys is all well and good," he assured her. "But in doing so, you have to face up to certain responsibilities! And if you can't meet those responsibilities, than you might as well not try! If you can't swim, don't be a lifeguard!"

"Oh like you're one to talk!" Videl interrupted, as his little speech finally got the best of her. She jumped to her feet, staring at him in furiously. "_You're_ the one who lied to everyone about-" She stopped short, her mind going completely blank. Whatever she had been _about_ to say… she just forgot. Her words abandoned her, leaving her standing there silently seething as her father's face paled.

He looked positively stricken. "What did you say?"

And Videl had no idea how to respond. It frightened her, really, as it seemed to frighten him, but she shrugged it off and changed the subject matter. "You have no right to talk to me about anything. The only thing you've ever cared about is your appearance!"

Hercule shook his head. "That's not true."

"Oh no?" she demanded. "Are you trying to tell me that you're not concerned about what the headlines are going to read when word of this gets out? Shocking!"

"You're wrong!" he insisted loudly. "It's not the paper I'm worried about, Videl, it's you!" _And me…_ he couldn't deny that. For if that Piccolo character came back to make good his threat, Hercule knew he'd be a goner.

He sighed, trying to keep the panic off his face. He already knew his next few words weren't going to go over well, but they had to be said. "I got a phone call from your friend's mum, Videl. And… we… um… we agreed that the two of you should spend less time together."

Videl blinked. "Less time together? You mean… just during classes? And not after school anymore?"

Hercule hesitated for a moment, and then shook his head. "Actually… less than that. You aren't to speak with Gohan at all. You aren't to sit near him in class, and if he looks at you, you're to look the other way."

Videl blinked again. "What?"

He glanced down. "I'm sorry. But… this is for the best, sweetheart."

She felt like the air had been knocked out of her. Shaking her head in absolute disgust, she turned and stomped out of the room. She ran up the stairs and into her bedroom, slamming the door shut loudly behind her as she went.

**ooooooo**


	7. Chichi's Decision

**ooooooo**

The two weeks seemed to crawl by terribly slowly, but in time, they eventually _did_ crawl by, and the Son family found themselves returning to their home on the mountainside.

Dressed in blue jeans and a loose fitting long sleeved white shirt under a red T-shirt, Gohan looked like he had lost twenty pounds – but at least he was home, and Chichi knew her cooking and his appetite would have him back to normal in no time.

Goten was in the front yard, playing catch with a little blonde girl about half his size. When they saw the truck pull in, they dropped the ball in the grass and eagerly ran to greet the passengers.

"Who's this?" Chichi asked, staring at the girl in wonder as Goten hugged her quickly, hugged his dad quickly, and then raced to throw his arms tightly around his brother.

"I missed you, Gohan!" he was chanting all the while. "I missed you! I missed you!"

"Hey, buddy," Gohan couldn't help but smile as he picked his little brother up into his arms. "I missed you, too! Feels like it's been forever."

"Goku," Chichi turned to her husband with a frown. "Who _is_ this?" She gestured towards the girl again, drawing her husband's attention away from his two reuniting children. He glanced at the girl in surprise, who backed away from him shyly.

But then Goku grinned. "Oh! You must be Marron!" The girl nodded as her parents both walked outside the lodge.

"Sorry, Chichi!" Krillan laughed nervously as the woman turned around to look at him incredulously. "But when I agreed to baby-sit Goten, I kinda forgot to discuss it first with Eighteen."

The woman in question was standing beside him, tall, and more sophisticated in appearance than any other. And at Krillan's words, she scoffed and turned her head.

Krillan was laughing again, terribly uncomfortable. "She showed up last week refusing to let me skip out on my responsibilities. I hope you don't mind too terribly."

"Oh!" Chichi seemed surprised, but after taking in Eighteen and Marron for a few more seconds, her face softened and she smiled. "No, not at all!" A moment later she was standing in front of Krillan's wife, clapping her hands and bowing her head. "We're in your debt! I can't tell you how much it means to us that you looked after Goten all this time while we were in Orange City!"

Eighteen stared at Chichi in surprise, having honestly not expected such gratitude. She nodded her head. "Glad to help."

"Hey, Chichi!" Krillan interjected with something of a pout. "What about me?"

She looked at him severely. "Honestly, Krillan! Do you expect me to believe that _you_ were capable of keeping Goten in line all this time? Hmph!" With that, she started towards the lodge. "Lunch will be ready in half an hour!"

Eighteen smirked and followed Chichi while Krillan just shook his head and sighed. He walked over to Marron and picked her up in his arms. "Well there's gratitude for you."

Goku laughed. "Sorry about that, Krillan! If it makes you feel any better, _I_ really appreciate what you've done for us these last two weeks."

"Well I knew _you_ would!" Krillan replied, before looking at Gohan. The teenager was still intent on Goten, who was talking a mile a minute, absolutely _refusing_ to relinquish the spotlight. After all, his older brother had _just_ gotten home after _weeks _of absence – or so it seemed to him – and he wasn't _about_ to share him with anyone!

Krillan must have realized that much, for he looked up at Goku. "Need help carrying luggage?"

"Nah, I think I can manage it," Goku replied, walking over to the truck's bed and reaching in to pull out two moderately sized bags. He and Chichi had left in such a hurry that they had had no time whatsoever to pack, but as they couldn't very well go for two whole weeks without clean clothes and other such necessities, they had spent an entire day at the Orange City shopping center. Chichi was _extremely_ efficient when it came to managing money, but even _she_ liked shopping around for more than just the best prices. Now _that_ had been an experience Goku wasn't likely to ever forget… or ever repeat, if he could help it.

Carrying one bag in each hand, he led Krillan and Marron inside the lodge while Gohan continued to stand in the driveway holding Goten – who just _wouldn't_ stop talking!

"-and after that Eighteen arrived with Marron and started arguing with uncle Krillan about something I don't know what I wasn't really paying attention because Marron looked really lost so I gave her a tour of the place and we walked into the woods and I showed her where we go fishing and we stayed out there all night when Eighteen and uncle Krillan found us they were both kinda upset I don't know why it was really weird but we weren't allowed to go outside for two whole days after that gosh Eighteen is strict-"

It was somewhat difficult for Gohan to keep up with his little brother, but Goten _did_ lighten his heart considerably and reminded him how good it felt to be home again. He couldn't help but smile in content.

However… after a few more minutes of _that_, Goten paused and looked up at his brother with a sad, confused frown. "Gohan… why were you away so long?"

The teenager hesitated, his content smile fading away rather quickly. Kneeling down, he gently placed Goten on the ground again, all the while wondering how on earth he could respond to such a question. For a moment his scar stung slightly, and he winced.

Goten noticed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Gohan quickly assured him, forcing himself to smile and shrug. "Look, Goten, I didn't mean to be away for so long. But… I got into a little bit of trouble, and it took awhile for me to get out of it again."

Goten stared at him solemnly. "You got caught doing something you weren't supposed to be doing?"

Gohan nodded. "Yeah. I guess you can say it was something like that." He didn't mean to lie to his brother, but he couldn't, for the life of him, reveal to Goten the kinds of dangers there were in the world – or how close he had come to leaving it. Goten was… still too young for all of that.

Presently, the boy's eyes were wide. "You must have been doing something _extremely _bad if your time out took _this_ long!"

Gohan laughed uneasily as Marron came running back outside.

"Grown ups are _boring_!" she exclaimed loudly. "Goten, let's play some more catch!"

"Okay, but Gohan plays, too!" Goten replied. Marron looked over at the teenager uncertainly, but _she_ certainly wasn't going to refuse. And neither did Gohan. Within seconds, the three of them were playing ball together.

**ooooooo**

"So, did I hear right?" Krillan asked as he sat on Goku's bed, watching his friend put clothes away – a task willfully assigned to him by his wife. "Chichi's _really_ gonna transfer Gohan to a different school?"

"That's what she says," Goku admitted, sounding uncomfortable. "But for the moment, she's still looking for a school that's good enough. She won't have anything but the best."

"Well, she's gonna have a tough time," Krillan replied. "As far as I know, Orange City's the best. I mean, look who its benefactor is."

"Hercule Satan, I know," Goku closed the last drawer and turned around towards his friend. "But _that's_ what Chichi wants Gohan away from."

"Gosh, that's rough," Krillan mumbled, shaking his head sympathetically. "Poor Gohan. First he gets stabbed, and then transferred. How's he taking it?"

"I think he's trying _not_ to," Goku shrugged. "Chichi's only mentioned it to him once, and it didn't go over very well. But that was two weeks ago. I think Gohan's counting on her forgetting about it or dropping it or something."

"Will she?" his friend asked, and Goku shook his head. Both men sighed.

"Poor Gohan," Krillan repeated.

**ooooooo**

Half an hour later, the two families sat around Chichi's kitchen table as she dished out warm soup, passed around a salad bowl, and handed out sandwiches. Most everyone dug in immediately. Goku, Krillan, and Goten were especially hungry, and after a moment's hesitation, Marron followed their lead and chugged down her own food as well. Eighteen watched that with a frown as she bit moderately into her sandwich. She was beginning to think all these men were bad influences on her daughter.

Only Gohan seemed somewhat reserved, and he stared down at the food set before him with a frown. By the time even Chichi herself was sitting at the table and holding up her own soup spoon, he _still _hadn't taken a bite, and people were beginning to notice.

"Aren't you hungry, Gohan?" Krillan asked.

The teenager started and looked up uncomfortably. "Actually… I'm not all that much."

Chichi frowned, instantly concerned. "Oh, Gohan, I thought you weren't eating at the hospital because the food tasted horrible! Is it something else? Are you feeling ill?"

"No, mom, I'm fine!" Gohan assured her uneasily, getting to his feet and turning towards the sink. He might have said something else, too, but at that moment, he noticed a pile of undisturbed envelops sitting slightly out of sight on the countertop behind the coffee pot. And of all the envelops there, he happened to, at that moment, catch sight of one such envelop addressed to him in handwriting that he immediately recognized.

Videl!

Heart pounding, he looked back over his shoulder at the large group that continued watching him in concern. "When did the mail arrive?"

Chichi frowned. "Mail?"

"Oh!" Krillan laughed in embarrassment once again. "Right! The mail came early this morning! Did I forget to tell you?" He glanced over at Chichi nervously, who looked about ready to kill him.

Gohan ignored them, but turned back to the envelops and quickly claimed the one from Videl.

"What's that?" Chichi asked suspiciously.

Gohan spun around, holding the envelop to his chest in slight alarm. It was from Videl and he wanted to read it! He didn't want his mom to confiscate it and rip it to pieces before his very eyes! "It's just a letter!"

Chichi nodded knowingly, getting to her feet. "Who's it from?"

Gohan looked down at the envelop in his hands and nearly fell over in surprise when he happened to see the return address. He was too stunned to answer.

Chichi walked over to him and took the envelop. She frowned. "Erasa? Who on earth is Erasa?"

"A friend from school…" Gohan said nervously. "She… must have heard what happened… It's probably just a get well card."

Chichi nodded slowly, continuing to watch her son suspiciously. But she couldn't accuse him of anything, so she handed him back the envelop. "In that case, you better sit down and eat something so that you _can_ get well again. Do you hear me?"

"Yeah," Gohan assured her, but a moment later he was racing out of the kitchen and towards his bedroom.

"Gohan!" Chichi called after him in concern, but when she got no reply, she sighed and turned back to the table. Meanwhile, Goku and Krillan shot each other knowing looks.

In his room, Gohan had barely shut his door before he started tearing open the envelop. Inside, there was a single sheet of paper which Gohan held gently in his hands as if it were the most precious thing in the world to him. Carefully unfolding it, he gazed at Videl's flowery handwriting, drinking it in as if it alone could sustain him.

_Dear Gohan,_ it read. _I hope this letter makes it past your mother. I don't generally use Erasa's name on my envelops, but then again, I don't generally have the need to. Therefore, I have no idea if this is going to work. But if it _is_ you reading this, then I have to tell you how sorry I am. Your mom might not be overreacting. I _am_ the one who got you into that mess, and it kills me to think that I was responsible for it. But I'm past denying it, and so maybe this really is for the best. I love you, but I can't put you in that kind of danger again. My only wish is that we could have said goodbye face to face._

_Yours Forever,_

_Videl_

He couldn't breathe. For several minutes, he was too stunned to breathe. And then he read the letter over again. He must have read it ten times before he got over the shock, and then he was diving towards his phone.

He hurriedly dialed Videl's private number, and waited about thirty seconds for it to ring before he ultimately received the answering machine. "Hi, this is Videl!" The usual message followed, during which Gohan's heart clenched tighter and tighter at the sound of her voice. It felt like… he hadn't heard her speak in ages. Even a recording of her voice… meant the world to him.

"Videl," he said softly into the phone when the machine beeped. "I don't know if you're there or not, but I got your letter, and you're wrong! I don't blame you for what happened!"

Before he could go on, the phone on the other end of the line was suddenly snatched up. "Gohan? Are you okay? I wasn't allowed to visit you! I feel like I'm living on an entirely different planet!"

Relief swept through him as he realized she was there. He was _finally_ speaking to her again. A part of him had honestly feared that this moment would never come. "I know the feeling."

Videl paused for a moment, considering her words. "You… you shouldn't have called, Gohan. We'll get in trouble if someone catches us."

"I don't care," he said, shaking his head. "I _needed_ to tell you that I don't agree with what you wrote. The only one responsible for what happened to me is the guy who actually stabbed me. And _no one_ seems to get that but me!"

"You wouldn't have gotten – mmm… you know… if I hadn't tried being a hero," Videl objected. "And everyone's saying that because it's the _truth_!"

There was an edge to her voice that… told Gohan she was on the other end crying. Just _thinking_ about Videl in tears was enough to break Gohan's heart.

"It doesn't matter," he told her softly. "I don't regret what happened. If I had held back, he would have killed you. At least we're both still alive, you know? That was the whole point."

"You got hurt trying to save my life," Videl said, her voice shaking something awful. "Because of _me_!"

Gohan shook his head in disbelief. Somehow, he sensed he needed to change tactics. "That's right! Because of _you_! Which means you owe me! And do you know how you can repay me, Videl?" She didn't answer, which, for some reason, encouraged Gohan tremendously. "You can repay me by not giving up on us. It's like your dream. Remember? The one where we touched the sky together? That's how you can repay me. By _being_ with me."

She still didn't answer, and Gohan could now actually _hear_ her tears. She was still crying, and he didn't know whether or not that was a good thing.

"Gohan?" Chichi was standing outside his door. She knocked on it.

Gohan glanced over his shoulder in horror, feeling his heart speeding up and pounding unbearably in his chest. He concentrated back on the phone. "Look, I have to go. But I _promise_ you I'll see you again in school. Okay? We'll get to talk face to face again, don't you worry."

"Gohan?" Chichi repeated, reaching down to the door knob and turning it, pushing it open.

"I love you," Gohan whispered, a moment later hastening to put the phone back down. Spinning around, he found himself standing face to face with his mother. She was watching him critically, and Gohan found that he could only avert his gaze in response.

**ooooooo**

The next day, Chichi found herself in West City, standing in the absolute _last _building she had _ever_ expected to walk into again. Capsule Corp.

Though now that she was here, she couldn't deny that the place looked to be in pretty decent shape, considering who lived here. There seemed to be a lot of different scientists and researchers working there, and they made their way in and out of different rooms, down different hallways, or up the stairs. Some of them seemed to be guiding teenagers no older than Gohan himself, and _they_ seemed to be students of some kind.

The thought alone was very encouraging.

Suddenly, a little boy came barreling down the stairs, pausing every now and then to glance over his shoulder in anticipation. But no one seemed to be following him.

He smirked, wiping his hands together mischievously before turning around and spotting Chichi. He jumped, but then tilted his head curiously. "Hey."

"Hello," Chichi said curtly, guessing that the boy was Trunks. She quickly asked for a confirmation.

"Yep!" he said casually, walking towards her with both his hands clasped behind his back. "Are you here for my mom?"

Before Chichi could reply, Bulma suddenly appeared at the top of the stairs. "Trunks!" She dashed down, faster than lightning… or so it seemed.

Trunks made a face, and started to run forward, but Chichi instinctively reached out and caught the back of his shirt firmly in hand.

"Hey!" the boy shouted, trying – and failing – to jerk free. "Lemme go!" He continued to struggle and thrash about, but uselessly.

Bulma strode up to him and sternly grabbed his arm. Only then did Chichi release him, but to his dismay, he found that he wasn't going to be going anywhere. "And all this over a bath." Bulma rolled her eyes before looking up at Chichi. "I guess I owe you a thanks. He's such a troublemaker."

Chichi nodded politely, not saying a word.

"Come _on_, mom!" Trunks whined. "I'm clean already! I _just_ _had_ a bath _two_ days ago!"

Bulma's face flushed, but then darkened in growing exasperation. "I'm warning you, Trunks! Don't make me call your father!"

_That_ threat shut him up pretty quickly. But he wasn't happy about it, and he pouted.

Satisfied, Bulma looked back up at Chichi slightly out of breath, but didn't for a _moment_ lessen her grip on Trunks' arm. "Now then. What can I do for you? Gosh, Chichi, it feels like it's been forever!"

"I know," Chichi agreed. "I never once guessed _you'd_ ever be a mother."

Bulma laughed, pushing a few strands of loose hair back out of her face. "You don't have to tell _me_ that. I never pictured it either."

"Do you love them?" Chichi asked softly, despite the fact that Trunks was standing right there and could hear every word of their conversation.

Bulma nodded with a smile that lit up not only her face, but her very eyes and soul as well. "Of _course_ I do! More than life itself."

"So you would understand why I have to do this," Chichi said, taking a deep breath.

Bulma frowned. "What are you talking about, Chichi? Does this have something to do with what happened to Gohan?" The woman looked up sharply, and Bulma nodded again. "I heard about it from Yamcha, who heard about it from Krillan. How's he doing?"

Chichi looked down. "Well… He's not going to like me again for a long time, that's for sure. But I have to do _something_." She stepped towards Bulma urgently, taking her free hand in both of hers. "Please! I know you're a sponsor of West City Academy! Can you get Gohan enrolled there for me? Please? I'll… I'll give you anything!"

Bulma hesitated, caught _completely_ off guard. But a moment later, she nodded. "Well, of _course_ I'll do it for you, Chichi! You don't have to give me anything! But… are you sure that's what you want?"

"Yes," Chichi sighed again, shaking her head sadly. "It's what I want." It's not what _Gohan_ wanted… but it was for Gohan's best.

**ooooooo**


	8. West City Academy

**ooooooo**

Piccolo was standing silently, alone in the dark, on the middle of a mountainside not far from where Gohan lived. He was trying to sense the boy… or Goku, or Krillan, or _anyone_ at all who had _ever_ had a power level, even if only _once_ in their life. He needed to find them… needed to _know_ that there was still _some_ chi there inside of them… Even if only the _slightest_ trace of it proved perceptible, it would have been enough. But he was getting nowhere.

Silently, Dende flew through the night, feeling his way towards the older Namek. Moments later, he landed beside Piccolo, taking only a short moment to catch his breath.

Piccolo wouldn't even glance at him. "I thought you couldn't leave the Lookout."

"I can't," Dende replied softly. "When I intend to heal someone. But if… I just want to talk… I can make it down here alright."

"Hmph."

Dende couldn't blame him for scoffing. It didn't seem right to _him_ either. He shifted on his feet uncomfortably. "Have you figured anything out, yet?"

Piccolo shook his head shortly. "No. I've been… making sure Gohan recovers fully. He's my only priority right now."

"Have you talked to him yet?" Dende asked carefully. Piccolo finally looked at him, but the glare was piercing and the younger Namek preferred being overlooked. "I mean… you _do_ plan on talking to him, don't you?"

"And what would I say, exactly?" Piccolo demanded. He turned away. "I don't belong in _this_ Gohan's life. I don't even belong in _this_ reality."

"It _does_ kinda feel like we're on the outside looking in, doesn't it?" Dende agreed miserably. Other than Hercule, they were the only two who on the planet's surface who were aware of how screwed up everything was. The pressures that went with that were enormous.

"The dragon told Hercule he couldn't make it permanent," Piccolo said thoughtfully, thinking strategy again for the first real time in two weeks. "As far as I know, the dragon can't just _destroy_ power. As it can't _create_ power. It can alter power, hide power, possibly even _remove_ power, but it can't just get _rid_ of it."

"So what does that mean?" Dende asked.

"It means that if the dragon took away everyone else's power, then he _had_ to have put it somewhere," Piccolo stated coolly. "And _we_ have to figure out where that is, how to tap into it, and how to disperse it back to the people it belongs to."

"And at the same time, get them their memories back," the boy grumbled. "How are we supposed to do that?"

The elder Namek looked up at the stars above them. They were sparkling brightly. Tauntingly. He scowled. "_You're_ the Guardian. _You_ created those dragonballs."

Dende grimaced, guilty as charged. "I'm not Kami, Piccolo."

The Namek sighed, looking down. He closed his eyes. "I'm going to have to search for it." He glanced sideways at the boy. "You're right, Dende. You're not Kami. I am. Return to the Lookout and find a way to get them their memories back. I'll search for their power."

Dende nodded solemnly. Without another word, he jumped back into the air and was gone. Piccolo took a deep breath, and then sat down to meditate.

**ooooooo**

The hallways and twisting corridors of Orange City High School that Monday morning were a mess with students filing every which way in order to get to their lockers and classrooms before the bell rang. It felt like a congested freeway, and Erasa was just another part of it as she stood in front of her own locker, claiming and throwing aside various books and binders on yet another weekday morning.

And suddenly Videl was there, hoping out from around a corner. "Erasa! Have you seen-?"

"Oh, _hi_, Videl!" the blonde turned cheerfully towards her friend. "You'll _never_ guess what happened to Sharpner at the game last night-"

"I don't care!" the girl interrupted quickly – having completely forgotten that there had even _been_ a game the night before. "I'm looking for Gohan. He was supposed to come back today."

"Oh, _really_?" Erasa sounded surprised. "How's he doing? I haven't seen him once to ask him myself since it happened, you know?"

Videl nodded miserably. The truth was, she hadn't told anyone yet that her father had refused to allow her to see Gohan at all in the last two weeks. It hurt too much to say aloud. Somehow… letting her friends know would feel like she was accepting the whole separation thing as her new reality. And no matter _what_ Videl wrote down on a sheet of paper, she wasn't ready to accept that. She wouldn't _ever_ be ready for that.

And neither would Gohan, it seemed. In her mind, she replayed his words… _You can repay me by not giving up on us… By _being_ with me… But I _promise_ you I'll see you again in school… We'll get to talk face to face again… I love you._

Those words had strengthened Videl when she thought she had fallen. She _wouldn't_ give up on being with Gohan! Not so long as there was a breath of life in her!

"He's fine," she said softly, in answer to her friend's question. "Well, I mean, not _fine_, but he's healing. I really need to find him, though. I'll see you later." She spun on her heel and shot off.

"Bye!" Erasa shouted after her, feeling slightly neglected. Videl waved over her shoulder and was then was gone around a corner.

She continued to search fruitlessly up until the bell rang. There just wasn't _any_ sign of Gohan at all!

_He must not be coming back to school today after all…_ she sighed, greatly disappointed. Dejectedly, she made her way slowly down the hall to her classroom, knowing full well that she was going to be late, but hardly caring. It looked like she was going to have to wait until tomorrow to see him again. And _that_ thought depressed her. Tomorrow felt like a world away.

**ooooooo**

But at that very moment, Gohan was standing with his parents, literally _hundreds_ of miles away from Orange City High School… in front of West City Academy. There was a large trunk on the ground beside him, and the car was parked in a half empty lot to the side of the building.

The building itself was gigantic, and looked like something out of the Victorian Age. It was four stories tall, and though the architecture was absolutely stunning, Gohan felt a sense of forebodingness streaming out of it.

This was where his mother was sending him. To keep him away from Videl. Because they had made _one_ mistake. It wasn't fair.

"Well," Chichi said, in order to break the silence. "They're expecting us inside. We'd best not keep them waiting."

Gohan looked down at the cement ground. He could feel his father watching him sympathetically, but neither one of them said anything. Goku picked up his boy's trunk, and he and Chichi started towards the two large double doors that made up the entrance. Gohan followed slowly and unhappily behind.

The front hall was just as big as everything else. The floor was tile, there were chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, and at the end of the room, there was a large staircase that branched off into two opposite directions. The landing above them was red carpet, and from where they stood, they could make out a huge and comfortable looking sitting room to their right, and an even greater library to their left.

All in all, to Gohan, it felt like he had walked into a time warp. It was _not_ very promising.

But Chichi seemed to like it. She turned towards Gohan optimistically. "See? This place isn't so bad, is it?"

"The office is back here," Goku said, staring at a sign that pointed to a room beyond the one they were in and past the stairwell. Leaving the trunk on the floor, the three of them made their way deeper into what Gohan was beginning to think of more as a mansion than a school.

Sure enough, there was a door at the end of the front hall which seemed to lead into an office area – and beyond _that_, they could already make out a dining room. Not a cafeteria. A dining room.

Gohan looked at his dad in amazement. "Bulma actually sponsors this place?" It didn't quite strike him as the kind of school _she_ would involve herself with.

"It's the academics that's important," Chichi answered before Goku could. But Gohan didn't look away from his dad, so the man just shrugged.

At that moment, a large, heavyset man dressed in an old brown tweed suit came strutting rather conceitedly into the room with them. He had a pudgy face and thick brown hair that certainly didn't flatter him at all. "You must be the Sons!"

Chichi smiled. "That's right. And you're Professor Gloucester?"

"Yes, yes," the man said, shaking her hand in a show of warmth. After that, he shook Goku's hand, and then turned to regard the teenager. "You must be Gohan?"

The boy nodded, feeling almost like a dog as he coldly ignored the hand that Gloucester was holding out to him. And what kind of name was _Gloucester_ anyway? It sounded like a disease.

The professor offered a knowing half smile. "I imagine you don't want to be here. That's common enough with transfers. Children don't like change."

Gohan glared at him. What did _he_ know?

"But I promise you, Gohan," the man continued. "This place will grow on you." He turned back towards Chichi, who was smiling hopefully. "Our staff is among the most prestigious in the world. You won't find better instructors anywhere else, even in Orange City, I imagine. And the students are well behaved and diligent, eager to learn. It _is_ co-ed here, but we don't encourage that social drama that seems to plague public schools."

_Great,_ Gohan thought miserably. _A prison._

"Why don't I show you around?" Gloucester asked, looking back at Goku and Gohan. The both of them smiled flatly.

"That would be wonderful," Chichi jumped in.

"Wonderful," the man beamed before gesturing Chichi back towards the front hall. The two of them started out together, while Goku and Gohan followed behind more slowly.

"This place is awful, dad," Gohan whispered as they went.

Goku nodded somberly. "You're telling _me_ that?"

"I don't want to stay here," the teenager pleaded, but they were both distracted when they reached the front hall and realized Gohan's trunk was missing. They both gawked.

"Not to worry," Gloucester assured them, reading their faces. "Probably one of our servants carried it up to your new room, Gohan."

"Servants?" the boy asked in disbelief.

The professor chuckled. "Naturally. Every school has them. Servants. Janitors. That sort. Shall we?" He gestured towards the stairs. Together, he and Chichi walked up while Goku and Gohan numbly followed behind.

The second floor consisted entirely of classrooms. English classrooms, history classrooms, and other rooms for extracurricular classes. There was even a lecture hall. The third floor was devoted to the math and science department. And the _fourth_ floor was where the students slept. There were two wings up there. One for the men and one for the women. And unless you were a visiting parent, there was _no_ integration between boys and girls whatsoever.

The room Gohan was assigned was a small square one with two beds on either side – one was, except for the boy's missing trunk, completely bare, and the other one was tidier than any other bed he had ever seen before in his life. The white walls were completely blank, and the window had blinds pulled down. It was worse than Gohan's hospital room.

"Your roommate is a boy named Darren Stevens," Gloucester informed the teenager. "I'm sure you'll find him amiable. He's a great fan of Dr. Briefs." With that said, he looked back at Chichi. "I must say, I find it impressive that your family is so acquainted with his daughter. When Bulma Briefs called to ask in this personal favor, I could _hardly _refuse."

Chichi was already _completely_ taken with the man. "Well actually, my husband was the one who introduced us."

"No doubt," Gloucester smiled charmingly before guiding her back outside of the room again. Goku and Gohan glanced at each other in concern. Chichi liked this place. Only _now_ were the two of them finally beginning to realize that this whole arrangement really _was_ going to be permanent. Up until now, they had both been in denial, but they found that they simply couldn't deny it any longer.

Gohan sank in on himself. "This is what I survived a stabbing for?"

Goku turned towards him fiercely. "Don't talk like that, son. I don't _ever_ want to hear you jesting about that."

"I'm not," Gohan assured him heatedly. "It feels like I'm being punished for something! What did I do that was so bad?"

Goku sighed. "You scared her, Gohan. I don't think she's ever been that scared in her life." He turned and followed his wife and the professor outside. Gohan watched him go, feeling stricken and wretched.

**ooooooo**

It was raining outside. Gohan stared at the pouring drops through the window of the front hall as he stood there with his parents. Professor Gloucester was standing a ways away, watching as Gohan and his dad embraced.

"I'm sorry," Goku whispered into his son's ear. "After what you've been through, you can survive anything, Gohan. Don't forget that."

"I love you, dad," Gohan replied as his father pulled away. The two of them both looked at Chichi, and the teenager was suddenly desperate. "If you leave me here, Goten will think I hate him or something."

"He'll be confused for awhile," Chichi acknowledged quietly, tears forming in her eyes. "But he'll come to understand. And it's not like you won't ever see him again, Gohan. You'll be home again on vacation before you even realize it."

Gohan looked away bitterly. "Goodbye, mom."

She sighed. "I love you, Gohan. And I promise you this is only for the best. It won't even be as bad as you think. Keep your chin up?" She was pleading with him. Begging him to accept this horrible change in a matter of minutes. He shook his head and wouldn't meet her gaze.

She sighed again and glanced at Gloucester. He nodded sympathetically before helping her out the door and to her car – like a good host should. Gohan shuddered and looked back at his father.

"Just remember," Goku said, now that Chichi was outside in the rain. "Capsule Corp's not even five miles away. There's no way I'd ever completely strand you here. Go see Trunks when you have to."

Gohan nodded, smiling a little at that. "Thanks." Goku waved one last time before following Chichi outside. The front doors shut. A bell rang somewhere above him. And moments later the sound of voices and stamping feet could be heard from the next floor up. Classes were changing.

As Gohan's very life was changing. And he felt _completely _alone.

**ooooooo**

He had retreated to his room, and hadn't left it once since his parents' departure. He hadn't even gone downstairs for dinner! Not that he could have eaten anyway. Misery aside, Gohan's appetite was practically nonexistent.

It was approaching ten o'clock when his door finally opened and a tall, thin blonde haired boy dressed in jeans and a blue sweater walked in. He had a well sculpted face, and Gohan could peg him for the kind of guy girls would swoon over. Too bad this place didn't "encourage social drama." Darren Stevens would have done well for himself. Gohan rolled his eyes, and didn't move from where he sat reading a book on his now made bed with his knees bent up in front of him.

Darren paused at the sight of his new roommate. "You Son Gohan?" He softly shut the door behind him.

"Yup," Gohan said dryly.

Darren walked over and sat down on his own bed, studying Gohan critically. "You don't look particularly thrilled to be here."

Gohan looked up at him. "You don't look particularly thrilled to have me here."

Darren actually smiled. But it was _hardly_ a friendly smile. "Haven't had a roommate in two years. Feels like my privacy's being invaded."

"Complain to my mom," Gohan shrugged. "She's the only reason I'm here right now."

Darren scoffed. "And what were _her_ reasons for putting you here?"

"You make it sound even _more_ like a prison than it already seems."

"Answer the question."

Gohan hesitated, regarding Darren coolly. Generally, he was a _lot_ better at making friends, but right now, he was in a pretty dark mood, and Darren certainly wasn't helping any. "She doesn't like my girlfriend."

Darren grinned… predatorily. "Girlfriend? And if your mom don't like her, she's single now, right? Is she pretty?"

Gohan stared at him, disgusted. "Now who's privacy's being invaded?" He closed his book, got to his feet, and started towards the door.

"Curfew's nine o'clock," Darren said warningly, reclining down on his bed.

Gohan paused and looked back at him questioningly. "It's almost ten. You just got here."

Darren shrugged. "So I broke curfew. You don't know this place like I do, and if you get caught, it's major detention."

Gohan had never had detention in his life. He had _always_ been the model student. But then again… he had always liked going to school. Until now. He walked out and looked both left and right down the hallway. There was no sign of another human being on the planet.

Holding his breath, he snuck towards the stairs and quietly started down. A couple of the steps squeaked, and every time they did, Gohan felt his heart jump up into his throat. He had a strange urge to just push up into the air and float down, but since flying was completely impossible, he shrugged it off.

Somehow, he found himself standing on the first floor. All the lights were shut off, and outside, the rain was coming down harder than ever. It _would_ have felt rather eerie… if _that_ theme hadn't been so overused in Gohan's mind.

Now, if you had an entire planet falling in on itself with bursts of lava shooting up everywhere like multiple volcanoes and lightning zipping across a darkened sky… _that_ would be eerie.

Gohan froze, suddenly choking on the very air around him. A moment later he could breathe again, but his breaths came quickly and painfully. Where had…?

Where had _that_ thought come from?

There were voices from the offices in the room beyond the staircase. They sounded like they were getting closer, so Gohan quickly ducked behind a large five foot tall house plant that rested in the near corner of the sitting room to the right.

A moment later, two men were walking towards the stairs. One of the men was Gloucester. The other… he was a tall, sturdy man with broad shoulders and a set jaw. His short black hair was fashioned in small, tidy curls that were slowly giving way to gray, and his eyes, Gohan could tell, even in the dark, were sharp and extremely intelligent. The most unsettling part about him was that he dressed in a white lab coat.

Maybe the stormy night was having more of an affect on Gohan than he had cared to consider after all.

"It's too much," Gloucester was telling the man in an angry voice. "And it won't last forever."

"Nothing lasts forever," the second man said in a kind, soothing voice that was almost… gentle. "And what does grows dry and tiresome. Just look at half the relationships in the world today."

Gloucester was shaking his head, already calmer, but still irritated. "You're interested in relationships?"

"No, I'm interested in reactions," the man replied. "And people in relationships react."

"That's typical of a scientist," Gloucester said. He sighed. "I cannot afford to go another year paying you that much money."

"If that is your answer, then I will pack my bags," the man informed him casually. He almost sounded pleasant. "I won't be a bother to you here."

"No, you'll be a bother to me elsewhere," Gloucester growled. "Listen, we've a new student here today. Recommended by Bulma Briefs herself."

_This guy's a completely different person after dark,_ Gohan realized, shaking his head in disgust. Sycophant.

"His family and hers are friends," Gloucester continued. "Maybe I can call her up and get a favor. Would that satisfy you?"

"I am a very easy man to satisfy, professor," the scientist stated. "Now tell me. How did the boy react to the school?"

Gohan tensed, not at _all_ eager to hear these two men talking about him. They were standing right outside the door to the sitting room now, only feet away from where he sat hiding.

"He hates the place," Gloucester stated casually. "Now if you don't mind. This way, doctor?" He led the man away from the sitting room and they retreated into the library.

Gohan doubted he could sneak out of the sitting room by way of the front hall, if those two men were in the library. They might hear him. Instead, he carefully edged to the other side of the room where he, sure enough, discovered another door. It was a rather small one, with a large glass window covered by a white curtain. Quaint.

Carefully, Gohan turned the knob and found himself sneaking into the dining room. There was no one in there, so Gohan shut the door behind him and edged towards the offices at the other end. He remembered this school had "servants," but he also realized that Gloucester and the scientist wouldn't have been having that conversation if the help was around to eavesdrop.

Making it to the offices, Gohan walked into one and searched for the phone. As soon as he found it, he wasted no time in dialing Videl's phone number.

She answered it on the first ring. "Hello?"

He could tell by the edge in her voice that she was expecting him. "Videl, it's me."

And _she_ could tell, by the way he was whispering, that he probably wasn't calling her from his bedroom. "What's going on? I thought you were going to be in school today."

"I'm at West City Academy," he told her quietly. "My mom stranded me here this morning. I… I don't think I'm coming back to Orange City High."

"Gohan…" her voice sounded choked. "B-but… that's _not_ fair!"

"You have no idea," he agreed, hearing the bitterness in his own voice. "This place is full of creeps. But that's not what's important. I feel… so bad about lying to you."

"Lying to me?"

"Yeah," he said, looking down at the cluttered desk in front of him. "I… promised we'd be together. But now… I just don't see how that's going to be possible."

She paused for a moment, and then tentatively asked: "You said West City Academy, right?"

"Yeah," he nodded, even though she couldn't see him. "Why?"

"No reason," she said quickly. And then: "Look, Gohan. We're smarter than our parents. And don't even bother objecting to that, because I've seen your test scores and I know your IQ. We can be together again, I know we can."

"How?" he demanded. "We're _hundreds_ of miles apart, Videl. I had to sneak out of my room and down four flights of stairs just to get my hands on a telephone!"

"Trust me," she whispered. "And promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"Don't give up on us," she told him. "And don't get caught on your way back up those four flights of stairs. I love you."

"I love you, too, Videl," Gohan whispered.

"Good answer," she told him, and somehow, he could hear her smirking. She had a plan. Gohan had _no_ idea what that meant, but Videl Satan was planning something. And it would either save their lives or get them both killed.

She had asked Gohan to trust her. And he swore he would.

"Wait for me," she whispered. "We're meant to be together, Gohan. We'll touch the sky together. But first, get back to your room and wait for me."

"I don't want to stay goodbye to you just yet," Gohan objected, which caused her to chuckle.

"You aren't talking on your bedroom phone right now, Gohan," she reminded him patiently. "Good night."

"Good night…" he whispered. A moment later, she hung up her phone. And Gohan did the same.

Seconds later, he was sneaking back into the dining room when he heard footsteps behind him. Panicking, he dropped down onto the floor and crawled quietly to the door at the back that led into the sitting room.

A light flashed on in the office Gohan had been in moments ago. He glanced sharply over his shoulder and saw the scientist who had been talking with Gloucester. The man's back was to him, but Gohan could tell that he was on his guard. He must have sensed that something was wrong.

Slowly, the scientist turned around, peering out into the hall between the office and the dining room. Gohan dropped his head towards the floor, praying he wouldn't be seen. He closed his eyes tightly, as if _that_ could make him invisible.

A moment later, the light turned off again and the scientist was gone. Gohan shivered, and then he was crawling through the sitting room. Pausing near the entrance to the front hall, Gohan listened intently. But when he heard nothing, he started towards the stairs and didn't stop until he was on the fourth floor again and slipping back into his new room.

**ooooooo**

**A/N: **Okay! For me, that was a long chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed it. And now, just a quick **disclaimer:** I _did_ get the idea of Professor Gloucester's name from Shakespeare's _Richard III_. Long story. Anyway, I'm not copying anything else. I do hope you all keep reading, 'cause I'm having a lot of fun writing this, and I'd hate to think no one else cares. Please review. It means a lot to me. Thanks!


	9. Dr Tilburg

**A/N: **Who else thinks Piccolo should speak with Gohan? Review and tell me what you think!

Oh, and Chaos-Bardock! You mentioned wanting a villain that wasn't super powerful? Well, you're going to get one in this chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

**ooooooo**

The rest of the night passed by miserably for Gohan. He could barely sleep, even _after_ Darren finally turned his own lamp off and lost consciousness… and when he _could_ sleep, he was constantly haunted by these… dreams. Or rather, nightmares. He could never remember what they were about after they jolted him awake, but they _did_ leave behind a feeling of unrest, fear, and, worst of all, aggression. It was disturbing, and Gohan greatly wished the night would just end.

Of course, in time, it did, and Gohan found himself walking into the dining room alongside _hundreds_ – or so it seemed to him at that point – of other students. In truth, West City Academy was actually very small. There were only about three hundred and fifty students in attendance as a whole, and even _less_ when they were divided into their different classes. All in all, the school was not even a _fraction _of the size of Orange City High, and Gohan could feel the difference. Walking into the now crowded dining room, he could sense all eyes on him, and it was more than just a little discomforting.

One of the only things West City Academy seemed to have going for it at the time was that there was no real dress code, and as long as the students' outfits remained appropriate, Professor Gloucester would not distribute uniforms. So the students _were_ allowed _some_ freedom of expression, and Gohan found himself wearing black pants and a black long sleeved shirt with another green shirt thrown over it. Something about the colors proved strangely familiar and somewhat comforting – Gohan didn't know why or how, but at that moment, he could use all the comfort he could find.

There were five long rows of tables – all decked in dark blue tablecloth – and food had already been set out on each one. Already, the other students were digging in happily, passing around a milk jug if they wanted cereal, or reaching across the different placemats for waffles or fruit bowls. There was plenty of talking and laughter to go around, and as Gohan uneasily sat down at the end of the table nearest the door, he could somehow sense that much of the morning's gossip somehow or other concerned him.

Near the center of the room, he could see his roommate, Darren Stevens, holding court over a handful of guys, and even more girls, and somehow he realized that Gloucester must have been completely ignorant when it came to the social drama of his Academy. But then… _anyone_ who assumed that teenage boys and girls could be assimilated into a school building together without any resulting romance _had_ to be a moron. Gloucester fit the part.

The students surrounding Gohan continued to talk to each other, but pretty much ignored him. When they _didn't_ ignore him, they didn't speak to him, but just stared and whispered. It was very rude and not at all welcoming. Gohan had never felt more homesick in his life.

And he had never felt less like eating in his life, either. He stared at the food around him flatly, feeling slightly sick by the thought of biting into anything – which was unnatural in itself, but for _him_, it was downright abnormal. He had _always_ taken slightly after his father – who was without a doubt the most disgusting glutton on the planet.

Deciding he must still be recovering from the stabbing, Gohan just reached for a glass of water and sipped at that.

At around eight o'clock, a bell rang, and the students began filing out of the dining room. Gohan, not having a _clue_ where they were going, continued to sit there and watched them until the last of the students dawdling near the door began to head for the stairs. And then he slowly walked towards the offices.

Professor Gloucester was there speaking into the phone Gohan had used to call Videl with the night before. When he saw the teenager, he grinned, waved him in, and placed his hand over the phone's mouthpiece. "You're probably looking for a schedule, yes?"

"Uh… yeah," Gohan said, feeling rather awkward. He couldn't help but remember the night before. Gloucester had seemed… so different. Not that Gohan had ever liked him in the first place, but after last night, the man seemed even _more_ like a fraud and a creep. And the teenager didn't want to be anywhere _near_ him.

"Ah," Gloucester was sorting through the clutter on his desk with his one free hand. His smile widened as he delicately picked up a sheet of paper and held it out for the boy. "Here you are. And don't worry about being a few minutes late to class. Your teachers are already expecting that."

_Great,_ Gohan thought miserably as he accepted the sheet of paper that would dictate how he spent the rest of his schooldays from now until god knew when. As if being the new kid wasn't embarrassing enough, _now_ he had to be the new, _late_ kid. Things were already starting to look up!

He shook his head slightly and looked down at the paper. It had a list of his classes, the room numbers, and his teachers.

History, first, with a Mr. Sutherland. Japanese with a Ms. Pryce. Physical Education with a Coach Stool. A break before lunch. Lunch. A liberal arts class would be next, but Gohan had yet to choose one, and until he did, he would be sitting in Art 101 with Mr. Boothe. Science was next with a Dr. Tilburg, and finally math with a Mr. Shu.

Gohan did a double take, staring at his schedule in surprise. Mr. Shu? Mr. Shu was the name of a private tutor Chichi had once hired. Gohan had only been a little kid at the time, but _that_ hadn't prevented Mr. Shu from exerting extreme corporal punishment with a whip. Gohan grimaced at the mere memory.

Gloucester noticed and frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"Actually…" Gohan couldn't believe he was about to admit that _any_thing was wrong in front of the professor, but nevertheless, here he was. "Is there anyway I can get a different math teacher?"

Gloucester considered him for a moment. "You're acquainted with Mr. Shu?"

"Kinda…" Gohan felt his face flush, and he looked down at his feet miserably. "He was a private tutor once, right?"

"That's right," Gloucester shook his head. "I'm sorry, son. Schedules are never altered. And even when the _teachers_ request a change, it must be carefully reviewed first. I'm afraid our secretaries don't have the time to manage every little schedule modification that would result if we allowed such inefficiency."

What? Gohan wasn't sure that even _half_ of what Gloucester had just said made sense, and even then, he couldn't imagine what the big deal was. Orange City High School had allowed schedule changes, and that place had ten _times_ the students West City Academy did. But instead of pointing _that_ out, Gohan heard himself unconsciously asking: "Secretaries?"

Gloucester frowned. "Have you always been this ungracious? It's no wonder you apprehend Mr. Shu, for _he_ certainly doesn't tolerate insolence."

Gohan's face flushed even more. So _what_ if he hadn't seen any secretaries in the twenty four hours he had been there? That didn't make him _insolent_! Nevertheless, he figured Gloucester might have a few things in common with his mother, and guessed the man could be easily settled with a few of the right words. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude." _Now just be quiet and leave me alone._

Gloucester nodded his approval. "Think nothing of it. I do believe you might ease into this school nicely, Gohan, if you continue to improve yourself with humility and dignity."

It was a struggle for Gohan to keep from rolling his eyes. This man _had_ to have been delusional or something; and he was _definitely_ living in the past. What kind of school _was_ this, anyway?

"Now," Gloucester grabbed another slip of paper – still only using one hand, which brought Gohan to feel sorry for whoever it was waiting on the other end of the line. The professor scribbled something down on the paper and held it out to the boy. "Dr. Tilburg doesn't have any morning classes, and he _is_ expecting you for a quick physical. He's the medic on campus, and given your recent incident, having spoken with your doctor from Orange City, and your parents as well, it _has_ been decided that you are to be examined at _least_ once a month until Dr. Tilburg is satisfied with your improvement."

"Yes, sir," Gohan grumbled, taking the sheet of paper in his hand and staring down at it glumly.

"It will be a standard physical," Gloucester went on. "For our records as much as for anything else. You'll find his office on the third floor. I suggest you report there now, and head on to your first class directly after that."

"Yes, sir," Gohan repeated.

"Very good," Gloucester nodded in satisfaction. "Now if you'll excuse me, I happen to be on a very important call." He waved his hand in dismissal, and Gohan slowly left the office.

This guy needed to get his priorities straight. An important call? Right, and _that's_ why he wasted time criticizing Gohan's "insolence." He was really starting to hate this place.

Navigating his way through the Academy's wings and corridors ultimately didn't prove _that_ difficult, though Gohan feared he had gotten the wrong room or something when he finally _did_ find Tilburg's office. It looked more like a lab than an office, and was altogether entirely too large to even be a reasonable sized classroom at a school this small. There was equipment everywhere, several filing cabinets, three beds, as well as a large operating table, counters, cupboards, a sink, a tidy desk, no windows, and the scientist from the night before.

Gohan started in surprise at the sight of him, which caused him to glance up from his desk, where he _had_ been doing paperwork, expectantly.

"Are you Dr. Tilburg?" Gohan asked nervously, remembering the man's conversation with Gloucester, and his excursion into the office after the teenager's phone call.

He looked larger during the day. Gohan could tell the man worked out – which wasn't a terrible comfort. His black eyes seemed to brighten at the sight of the teenager, and he smiled, rising to his feet.

"I am, and you must be Gohan," he said, coming around his desk. Something about his approach caused Gohan to take a step backwards, though he didn't know why. The door had closed on its own behind him, and he suddenly wasn't too comfortable with the idea of being in a room alone with the scientist. He wasn't sure what it was… The man's voice was soothing in a very natural way, and his smile seemed genuine. It must have had something to do with the night before, and listening to a conversation he hadn't been supposed to listen to. But whatever it was, this man was intimidating in a way that even _Piccolo_ had never been.

He no longer tried to approach Gohan – he must have observed the boy's discomfort – but he _did_ still watch him with those sharp black eyes. "I can understand if you find it difficult to trust strangers again after the trauma you've been put through."

_Was _that_ what it was? _Gohan glanced at the floor, not saying a word. Was he so ill at ease right now because Dr. Tilburg was bigger than he was and subconsciously reminded him of the thug who had stabbed him two weeks ago? Or was it really something else? He wasn't sure… it wasn't like he had ever been around super villains before, or even _minor_ villains at that! Just common criminals – and only when Videl was there in front of him. _He_ certainly wasn't qualified to determine whether or not a man was a bad guy just because of some strange vibes he was receiving.

Dr. Tilburg was probably right, then. Gohan probably _was_ still on edge because of the stabbing. There was nothing more to it than that.

"It'll be pretty difficult for you to have a check up if we must remain at such a distance," Dr. Tilburg casually remarked. "Why don't you come in and try to relax? This won't take long at all." He gestured towards one of the beds.

Slowly Gohan walked farther into the room, but didn't sit down. He turned back around to watch the doctor or scientist or whatever it was exactly that he was, as he quickly jotted a few notes down on a piece of paper covering an open manila folder. Then he grabbed a stethoscope and casually cleaned it, turning to face the teenager.

"I'm going to check your vitals first," he said in that same soothing voice. "Your pulse, heartbeat, temperature, blood pressure-"

"Respiration," Gohan muttered knowingly, even though doctors didn't generally mention _that_ part of _any_ kind of examination, since a patient's foreknowledge affected the way they breathed, even _if_ unconsciously.

"Very good," Dr. Tilburg nodded, his eyes blazing in approval. "And we'll carry on from there. How does that sound?"

Gohan nodded unenthusiastically. This time, he did not back away at the doctor's approach, but cooperated and allowed him to get the information he needed. Eventually, it did require him to take off his two shirts, and though he didn't complain, he didn't like it.

Dr. Tilburg was writing something down at his desk when he glanced up and stared directly at Gohan's scar. "How has that been feeling lately? Does it hurt at all?"

"Sometimes," Gohan admitted.

Dr. Tilburg nodded, and continued with the examination. Neither one of them said a word that wasn't absolutely necessary, and the procedure moved along reasonably fast.

"I'm going to need to draw some blood," the doctor eventually informed the boy, producing a syringe. Gohan eyed it intently, and Dr. Tilburg smiled warmly. "You don't look particularly fond of needles."

"It's not me," Gohan replied, holding out his arm coldly. "It's just my dad's afraid of them." Dr. Tilburg nodded understandingly as he drew the boy's blood.

After that was taken care of, and Gohan had been bandaged and was putting his shirts back on, the scientist eyed him rather critically. "How has your appetite been lately, Gohan?"

"I've just not been hungry," he replied with a shrug.

"Is that normal for you?"

Gohan shrugged, even though he knew the answer was 'no.' It didn't matter, though. Gohan knew what Tilburg would say. He understood the human body and human needs. He realized that starving himself was _far_ from healthy, even if he _did_ lack an appetite. But there was _no_ way he wanted to stand here listening to a lecture from Dr. Tilburg.

The man studied him shrewdly. And then nodded. "Well, I'm sure I don't have to tell you to try eating, even if you aren't hungry. It'll keep you strong."

_I'm already strong. _Gohan blinked, and looked down. In his mind, he swore he could hear Piccolo's voice. _You're stronger than anyone else in the world, Gohan._

Where was Piccolo now? Just thinking about his childhood trainer was a _huge_ comfort, and he couldn't imagine what he wouldn't give to see the old warrior again. It felt like it had been forever…

"Well, I think that about covers it," Dr. Tilburg stated, closing the manila folder and pushing it into one of the file cabinets. He looked back at Gohan, and there was suddenly an edge in his eyes that unnerved the teenager greatly. "It was good seeing you again, Gohan."

_Again?_

Gohan forced his expression to remain the same, and he coldly watched the doctor as steadily as the doctor was watching him.

_"I'm interested in reactions." _That was what Tilburg had told Gloucester the night before. It was all about how people reacted. They were no different to him than a solution of combined chemicals. He probably liked watching things combust, too. Now Gohan _definitely_ didn't trust him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he told the doctor. "I've never seen you before in my life."

Tilburg smiled… callously. "No matter. We will be seeing a lot of each other in the future, what with classes and all. You _do_ seem to be an intelligent young man. Perhaps we shall become colleagues one day."

"Don't count on it," Gohan muttered, walking towards the office door. But before he opened it, he dared to look back at the doctor. "Bulma Briefs is a good friend of my dad's. I'd sooner drop out of school entirely than have her imposed upon."

Tilburg's soft smiled transformed into a contemplative frown as he realized that Gohan had seen him and Gloucester together the night before as assuredly as he had seen Gohan himself. And then, a moment later, his smile returned. "I wouldn't dream of such a thing."

Gohan nodded, and without another word, he turned and walked out of the office.

**ooooooo**

The rest of the morning past by rather uneventfully. His first few classes were surprisingly challenging – this Academy didn't have its reputation for being prestigious for nothing. Even still, the teachers seemed to approve Gohan's ability to keep up, for he _did_ keep up, and by the time lunch came around, he was beginning to wonder what was in store for him in the afternoon. Art didn't sound _so_ bad, but math and science…

As much as Gohan didn't want a math class with Mr. Shu, he dreaded science with Dr. Tilburg even _more_. He hoped it would never come.

Lunch in the dining room was about as fulfilling as breakfast had been. Even though Gohan somehow managed to choke down an apple – which had always been his favorite kind of fruit for as long as he could remember, and even then reminded him of Piccolo – he simply couldn't consume anything else.

After a long period of note taking in what turned out to be more of an art history class than an actual art class, Gohan found himself walking up to the third floor where his science room was located. And once he was there, it didn't take him more than five minutes to realize that Dr. Tilburg was quite possibly the most favored teacher in the entire Academy.

The students were quite friendly with him – and it wasn't the phony kind of friendliness that many of the sycophantic kids had shown many of the other teachers in the school that day, either. When Gohan noticed this, he sank even deeper in his chair. The last thing he wanted was to be the one who loathed the teacher all the other kids seemed to adore.

And the _worst_ thing about it was that Dr. Tilburg seemed _perfectly_ capable of reading the entire situation. And every once in awhile, he would look at Gohan, and the boy could _tell_ he was rubbing it in. _He_ was the one in absolute control, while Gohan was just an average kid with no one to back him up.

It was the worst feeling in the world. Being backed into a corner. And that was precisely the way Gohan was feeling when the bell finally rang and he was let out to go to his next class. Math. With Mr. Shu.

As it turned out, it _was_ the same Mr. Shu who had tutored Gohan as a child. And what was worse… he _remembered_ Gohan. He didn't recognize the teenager right away, but as soon as he looked down on his attendance sheet and saw Gohan's name, his eye narrowed.

The man looked exactly like Gohan remembered him. He was tall and mean faced, with glasses and a goatee, not to mention wild black hair that stood out like an afro. He dressed in the same old purple uniform, and was, sure enough, holding a whip in hand. Gohan stared at it for several long seconds, remembering how it had hurt…

And then a thought struck him.

A memory.

The nightmare he had had during class at Orange City High School… the day he had been stabbed… the one where his father had returned home from somewhere far away, only to transform before Gohan's very eyes into a menacing, reptilian thing with white and purple skin… he had had that nightmare before… When Mr. Shu had been his tutor.

But why? Where had it come from?

"Son Gohan!" The whip snapped and Gohan jumped, looking up at Mr. Shu in surprise.

A moment later, he realized he was the only one, other than the teacher himself, still standing. All the other students were sitting at their desks, watching _him_ as if he were a freak, while waiting for class to begin.

Feeling his face turn red, he apologized quickly and found an empty desk to the right of the room. This was turning into a _really_ bad day.

Amazingly enough, the period ended rather quickly. Gohan absorbed himself in his math problems, savoring the challenge that they presented, for a challenge was distracting, and it kept his mind off Mr. Shu, who continuously watched him like a hawk. Nevertheless, when the bell finally rang, Gohan was the first one to his feet.

"Son Gohan," Mr. Shu said quickly, interrupting him in his mad dash for the door. "Please restrain yourself, and sit back down."

Gohan paused… and suddenly realized _why_ he had been the first one to his feet. All the other students were waiting patiently in their seats, _still_ watching him with half smiles on their faces. Gohan mumbled an apology and returned to his desk.

"Now then," Mr. Shu said in a clipped, arrogant voice. "Aside from Son Gohan, the rest of the class is dismissed."

Only _then_ did the other students rise to their feet and file out, whispering to each other and laughing beneath their breaths. Gohan watched them go, a feeling of dread building up in his stomach.

Once the last of the students were gone, Mr. Shu shut the door and turned around to face Gohan with a scowl. He still carried his whip folded in his hands, and to make it worse, he flaunted it, sensing that it discomforted the boy.

"I hear you got accepted into this school due to a generous recommendation from Dr. Briefs' daughter," the man said after awhile.

"Yes, sir," Gohan said softly, simply because he knew it was expected of him, and he wanted to get out of that room as quickly as possible.

Mr. Shu nodded knowingly. "I suspect that makes you feel somewhat proud. Knowing that you have highly respected patrons in this city. And because of them, I suspect you feel as though you can breeze through the next few years of your life at this school without putting forth any effort whatsoever."

Gohan stared. _Next few years of his life? Would he really be here that long?_

"Well, I am here to tell you," Mr. Shu continued haughtily. "That at this school, the antics which you demonstrated as a child will not be tolerated in the slightest. If you intend to succeed here, you will have to push yourself every bit as much as the rest of the Academy's humble students. Just because you have friends in high places does not mean we expect any more or less from you. Mark my words, Son Gohan. I will be watching you very carefully. And if I think for a _second_ that you are taking any aspect of this school whatsoever flippantly, I will see to it that you _are_ corrected." He slammed the whip against the palm of his other hand emphatically. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," Gohan nodded unenthusiastically. Mr. Shu regarded him coldly.

"That is precisely the tone of voice that I am-"

Before the strict math teacher could finish, there was a knock on the door. A moment later, Dr. Tilburg stuck his head inside and smiled politely. "Mr. Shu. I hate to interrupt."

The math teacher stared at the doctor with a reddening face as Gohan looked back and forth between the two in dismay. Why did _he_ have to be trapped inside this classroom with the two worst teachers on the planet?

And the situation wasn't about to get any better, either.

"I just need to borrow young Gohan, here," Dr. Tilburg informed Mr. Shu.

"Whatever for?"

Dr. Tilburg pushed the door open all the way and entered fully. He brushed his hand through his extremely short black curls with a sigh. "If I _must_, then I admit I haven't been the most organized man today. I just have a few more questions to ask him about his records. That's all."

Mr. Shu huffed, but it was perfectly clear, once again, that Dr. Tilburg was the man in charge here. Gohan grew tense. He wasn't sure which would be worse. Staying here with Mr. Shu. Or leaving with Dr. Tilburg. Both punishments seemed cruel and unusual, especially since Gohan had no idea _why_ he was being punished in the first place.

Ultimately, the math teacher nodded. "You are dismissed, Gohan."

Very reluctantly, Gohan gathered his few belongings and followed Dr. Tilburg out of the room. They walked silently together for several long stretches of the corridor before the scientist looked down at the teenager with a pleasant smile.

"I heard some of my students gossiping about how Mr. Shu asked you to remain behind in class, and I figured you could use an escape," he told Gohan serenely.

The boy stopped in his tracks and stared at the scientist in astonishment. "Wait? So the whole thing was a lie? You don't have anymore questions to ask me?"

Dr. Tilburg turned around and looked at him, crossing his arms in a casual manner. "Of course not. I pride myself with my efficiency. But I _do_ sense that we got off on the wrong foot, and I hoped we might reconcile with one another."

Gohan stared at him as if he were out of his mind. What kind of teacher lied blatantly to another teacher just for a student's favor?

The popular kind, he admitted, and suddenly understood exactly why it was that Dr. Tilburg was the favorite among the other students.

"What do you say?" Dr. Tilburg asked him now. "Would I appear unreasonable if I asked that we start over? As friends?"

Gohan hesitated, uncertainly. A part of him simply didn't trust the scientist. But another part of him began to wonder if he just wasn't throwing a bad feeling way out of proportion. Maybe _he_ was the one being unreasonable.

What would his dad do in this situation? He'd forgive the man and give him a second chance, that's what.

But then… what would Piccolo do? Probably beat the living daylights out of the man and walk away scoffing.

Gohan decided to settle for something in between. He completely ignored the man's question and stormed off without looking back.

He didn't really know where he was headed. Now that his last class had ended, he had nothing to do until dinner. Wandering through the halls, he observed many of the other students loitering around, talking or participating in after school activities. None of them paid Gohan even the _slightest_ bit of attention.

He wondered what it was about this place that made the students so unwelcoming. And then he decided he really didn't care, and made for the library on the first floor. Maybe he could find a decent sized book to get lost in.

As it turned out, however, he never made it to the library. For as he walked down the grand staircase that led into the building's front hall, he noticed another teenager standing there awkwardly with her own pile of luggage. A new student, just like him.

But when he saw who that new student was, he thought his heart was going to beat right out of his chest.

She looked up at him and smiled.

And it was all he could do to contain the sudden burst of joy flooding through his heart and soul.

Videl.

Videl was standing right there before him.

At last.

**ooooooo**

At that particular moment, Dr. Tilburg had returned to his giant office slash laboratory. It was completely empty, and but for a plain old, dimly lit desk lamp, perfectly dark. The scientist liked it that way, and made no move to change it.

Instead, he shut and locked the door behind him before proceeding over to his tidy, organized desk. As he had told Gohan, he prided himself on his efficiency, and had always done so, for as long as he could remember.

He turned towards a black computer, and started pulling open several files. When he came to Gohan's, he paused, and studied it in interest.

Now, _there_ was a boy that had his attention. He was quiet, clever, intelligent, and perhaps the most intuitive person in the entire Academy. As far as Dr. Tilburg could tell, Gohan wasn't at all like anyone else he had ever encountered before.

A second later, the scientist found himself examining the test results he had already obtained from the blood he had drawn from the boy earlier that morning. And then, there was no longer any doubt about it whatsoever.

Gohan wasn't _just_ a unique, misunderstood young man. He was _more_ than that. So, _so_ very much more.

He wasn't like anyone else on the entire planet.

**ooooooo**

**A/N:** Ooooh, so what do you all think? Review, and let me know! I'm eager to hear from everyone!


	10. Together Again

**A/N:** Okay! Thanks for the reviews, everyone! I probably _will_ have Piccolo talk to Gohan sooner or later, then, but before I do, you guys need to keep reading and reviewing! Give me your opinions!

Oh, and by the way… Piccolo _does_ make an important discovery in this chapter, but for the most part, it's purely Gohan/Videl romance. Gotta have at least one good chapter devoted mostly to them. Enjoy!

**ooooooo**

Gohan couldn't believe his eyes. At the same time, a thousand questions passed through his mind. _What was she doing here? How did she get here? What's the catch?_ He remembered her sounding so confident on the phone, like she had a plan or something, but still, it felt too good to be true. He hadn't seen her in over two weeks. Not once. Seeing her now… was just unimaginable.

For a moment, he couldn't move. And she was just standing there, smiling up at him with an expression that _clearly_ said: _See? I just _knew_ everything would work out. There wasn't any reason to worry._

At that moment, however, Professor Gloucester walked into the front hall from his office. He was beaming at the sight of Videl, and as she turned to be graciously welcomed by him, Gohan quickly looked away.

"Ah!" Gloucester was exclaiming in that same sycophantic voice he had used to address Chichi earlier. "Videl Satan! It _is_ an honor!"

Gohan snuck a glance and saw that Videl looked slightly overwhelmed. _She_ wasn't fooled by the professor's fraudulent charm, _that_ much was for sure, but still, she tried to be polite as Gloucester continued proclaiming her arrival.

Quietly, Gohan attempted to sneak into the library – where he had originally been headed – when the professor finally realized he was there. He spun around towards the boy with a grin.

"And here we have our other recent transfer!" He gestured for Gohan to approach, which the boy did, for once, without any reluctance. Gloucester looked back at Videl. "He arrived only yesterday. Son Gohan, I am _most_ honored to present Miss Videl Satan!"

The two teenagers looked at each other knowingly and smiled widely. Of course, Gloucester was much too oblivious to notice their joyous expressions. He was by far too busy listening to himself speak. Needless to say, Videl and Gohan both tuned him out, focusing, instead, entirely on each other.

But then, they were only able to until Gloucester _finally_ recognized their possible connection. "Of course, Gohan here transferred from Orange City-" He paused, staring back and forth between the two in surprise. He focused on Videl. "I say, that's where _you're_ from! Are the two of you acquainted?"

"No, sir," Videl said without a moment's hesitation. "Unlike this fine Academy, Orange City High School has over a thousand students. I don't think I've ever even _seen_ Mr. Son before."

The lie was blatant, and her tone was flattering. Gohan bit his lip, impressed, and Professor Gloucester remained none the wiser, believing her every word. "Well, then, I'm sure the two of you have much in common. Now. Gohan, you may carry on. Miss Videl, I shall give you a quick tour of the old place, before taking you to your new room."

"That would be most appreciated," Videl said, trying her very hardest not to start laughing at the man.

"Shall I get your bags?" Gohan asked. Since the two others were both trying to be so formal – even though it made them all sound old fashioned and ridiculous – he figured he'd try his hand at being chivalrous. But, then again, he'd do _anything_ if it allowed him to spend more time beside Videl.

But Gloucester merely shook his head. "Thank you, but that won't be necessary. Our servants will handle Miss Satan's luggage for her. Just leave them there."

"Servants," Gohan blinked. "Right." So much for _that_ plan. He glanced over at Videl, and she mouthed: _I'll see you later._ Gohan nodded and stood watching as Gloucester led her away. In the end, he never _did_ enter the library. Instead, he followed the two of them for as much of the tour as he could. Gloucester remained completely unaware of the fact, though Videl noticed almost immediately. And whenever she could, she shot him beautiful looks and smiles. He honestly thought his heart would melt.

Eventually, however, he _was_ required to abandon his pursuit, for Videl was guided into the girl's wing, and there was absolutely _no_ way for him to follow her there. Instead, he retreated to his own room, which he wasn't particularly surprised to find abandoned. He waited there until six o'clock, which was when dinner was to be served.

At that time, several students were beginning to wander downstairs. They avoided Gohan, talked quietly to each other, and just continued on with their simple daily routines as if it were any other ordinary day. And Gohan, for once, didn't particularly _mind_ being so ignored. After all, _his_ attention was reserved entirely for one specific girl.

And she was waiting for him by the stairs.

There were no teachers around, so Gohan and Videl did not hesitate whatsoever in embracing each other warmly. It had been too long. Much, _much_ too long. Gohan never wanted to let her go again.

When they finally did pull apart, they continued holding hands, and Gohan shook his head in wonder. "Videl… How'd you get here? I don't understand."

"It was simple," she told him with a smirk. "My dad thinks you still go to Orange City High. No one told him you transferred. So last night, after you called, I went to him and told him that it was just too painful for me not to be around you. I wanted to go somewhere else, to get away from that pain. And my dad actually fell for it! I told him I wanted to go to West City Academy, and he agreed!"

Gohan gawked at her. "When did you learn to be so tricky?"

"Comes with the territory," she informed him. "My dad _is_ Hercule, after all."

"So?"

"Well I-" Videl paused, frowning. She no longer had any _idea_ about what she had meant. Instead, she was left with a serious case of déjà vu, and it took _some_ effort on her part to shrug it off. "Never mind." She quickly changed the subject. "Can you _believe_ Professor Gloucester? Who on earth _talks_ like that?"

"He's not that bright, either," Gohan said teasingly. "He probably thinks you're charming." Videl made a face and gently pushed him. He countered by grabbing her waist and pulling her into another embrace. "You have no _idea_ how glad I am to see you. This place is the _worst _place on the entire planet!"

The two of them started walking together slowly downstairs. They had to endure walking slightly apart from each other now, as there _were_ teachers on the lower levels of the building, and they simply _couldn't_ be caught too close together. Nevertheless, Gohan felt impossibly rejuvenated, and was able to bear it easily. As miserable as he had been earlier that day, he was now _much_ happier than he had been in weeks. Videl just meant that much to him.

"Come on, Gohan," she scoffed at him playfully. "You haven't been here for even forty eight hours. How bad can it be?"

"Pretty bad," he told her. "I think the only kid who's said a word to me is my roommate. One of my teachers's named Mr. Shu. He used to be my tutor when I was a kid-"

"Wait," Videl interrupted, staring at him in astonishment. "Does he carry around a big old whip?"

"Sure does," Gohan looked at her somberly. "You had him, too?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Until I kicked him in the shin and practically bit his hand right off. I don't think he really likes me all that much."

Gohan laughed in disbelief. "I guess we really _are_ in this together. He hates me 'cause my mom threw him out of the house. Literally."

"Hmm," Videl imagined that for a moment. "Maybe she's not that bad after all." She looked back up at the boy. "Is there anything else about this school that you need to warn me of?"

"Umm," Gohan considered that, reluctant to talk about it, but knowing he must. "There's this… doctor… scientist guy. Dr. Tilburg. Everyone else at the school seems to love him, but…"

"Why, Gohan!"

Both of the teenagers froze, feeling caught. Slowly turning around, they found themselves staring back at the man in question. Of course, Videl didn't know who he was, but she could feel Gohan tense beside her, and knew immediately that he wasn't a friend.

Dr. Tilburg was standing beside an open door, with his hand resting on the handle. It was obvious that he had just _happened_ to start through the door when they were passing by – though Gohan had the slight feeling that he was being ambushed. The scientist was watching him rather carefully.

But then he turned to Videl. "I'm sorry. I don't believe we've been introduced-"

"No," she said, interrupting in a tone of voice that _clearly_ spoke of feigned regret. "Some other time, then." She turned and gestured for Gohan to follow. The stairwell was only a few yards away, and she felt that if they could only make it there, they'd be free.

"Now just wait a moment," Dr. Tilburg took a step after them, speaking in a patient voice that was more amused than irritated by the girl's obvious affront. Videl sighed loudly, looking back at the scientist with a frown. He studied her for a minute before turning his sharp eyes back towards Gohan. "I see you've made a friend."

"Dr. Tilburg," Gohan said stiffly. "_You_ were the one who told me to try eating more. So if you'll excuse us, I'd like to get some dinner." Not quite true. Gohan _still_ wasn't feeling terribly hungry, but he'd say anything to get Tilburg off his back.

The scientist nodded. "I can imagine." He continued to speak with them pleasantly, which was quickly beginning to irritate Videl. "You know, Gohan, I must say your blood had the most interesting test results."

"Blood?" Videl frowned, looking at Gohan in confusion.

"I had a check up earlier," he quietly explained before turning back towards Tilburg rather insolently. "But I could really care less." With that said, he started towards the stairs, and Videl followed him.

Dr. Tilburg, however, remained exactly where he was, just staring after them both introspectively. It was obvious to him that they knew each other. There was no doubting that. And it was _also_ obvious that they stuck by each other, no matter what the circumstances. The girl was _just_ as new as Gohan was, and they already seemed bound to each other, as two teenagers of the opposite gender so rarely were these days. And at that moment, Tilburg realized – with a quiet sigh – that keeping Gohan to himself had just become a little bit more difficult.

**ooooooo**

Having dinner in the dining room that night proved to be a _heck_ of a lot better with Videl present than having breakfast and lunch there without her. Gohan even found himself able to eat a few bites of food with a little bit more substance than mere fruit.

They talked and joked and laughed just as much as the other students did – which brought those other students to turn and stare in, amazingly enough, curiosity. Gohan figured it was because they all knew who Videl was, and would associate with her as soon as with anyone else. But Videl ignored all of them. She was too engrossed with Gohan.

After dinner, the two of them took to exploring the grounds behind the building. There was a _huge_ park there, along with a baseball diamond, a track, and a few other such athletic fiends. A few teams were at practice, and Gohan and Videl settled to watching them together.

Gradually, Gohan turned towards the girl beside him with a look of concern. As ingenious as he was, and as crafty as she was, he wondered how long they could continue pulling this off. How long could they reasonably hope to be together before they were discovered by Hercule or Chichi? And if they _were_ discovered, what then?

_"Don't test me, Gohan, or you'll find yourself attending some boarding school at the other end of the country!" _Those had been Chichi's words. Would she go through with that threat if she realized Videl was here?

Probably. What reason would she have not to?

Videl looked at him in concern. "Gohan? What's wrong?"

"I…" He looked down for a few seconds. "You had a lot going for you in Orange City, Videl. You had a lot of friends. Aren't you gonna miss them?"

Videl considered that for awhile. "Not really… Of all my friends back there, I think the only one I'm gonna miss is Erasa. And it's not like I'm never going to see her again. Like it would have been with you."

"How long do you think this is going to work?" he asked her quietly.

She sighed. "I don't know. Being with you is really addicting, Gohan. And addicts live in the present. They don't look forward to see how they're gonna get their next fix if they're still drowning in one already."

Gohan shook his head. "Yeah, Videl. That particular metaphor doesn't comfort me at all."

"Right," she took another deep breath and stared at him with a gentle smile. "I don't know how long this is gonna last, Gohan. But to me, it doesn't matter. We didn't know how suddenly things could end two weeks ago. But now that we do, we can live every second that we have just holding onto each other. Not letting go and not looking back. If we cherish every moment like it's our last, we'll be stronger than them. And we'll be more prepared."

"We'll be living every day fearing that we'll get caught," he said softly.

"Not 'fearing,'" she objected patiently. "We'll just be cautious. Let's not get caught, Gohan. Not for a very long time."

He exhaled, closing his eyes. Just feeling her next to him… made everything else worth it. He could live in the moment for now… and worry about the future tomorrow.

**ooooooo**

Meditation. It had always been a key part of Piccolo's training. Hovering with his legs crossed about a foot off the ground, focusing on his own chi with nothing but the wilderness to distract him. It was quite possibly the most effective way to increase both his power and his discipline.

But at that moment, Piccolo was not meditating in order to train. He was searching… The Eternal Dragon had taken away all of the power of the Earth's warriors. The question was… where did he put it? He _had_ to have put it _somewhere_, for he couldn't just absorb it all, and he couldn't destroy it. So what did he do with it?

The longer Piccolo searched, the deeper his meditation became. Before long, he found himself suspended within a dark void. There was no sign of life anywhere and Piccolo felt alone.

And yet, he was not alarmed. There was a slight familiarity to the void that enveloped him with the auras of two companions. Two of _his_ companions. Neither of whom he had spoken with in years.

One was elderly and pure. Kami. The other was younger and strong. Not quite as strong as Piccolo himself was, but in matters of discipline and mental strength, he was every bit the Namek's equal. Nail.

Neither of them spoke, but _through_ them, Piccolo was, at last, capable of sensing the others. Goku… Vegeta… Krillan… Trunks and Goten… Tien, Yamcha, and Chaozu… Eighteen… All the rest…

Including Gohan.

Piccolo could sense their power. And he suddenly realized where that power was hiding. And ironically… it was all entirely within their reach.

**ooooooo**

Night's arrival found Gohan sitting industriously at a desk in his room, working hard to finish his first day's after-school assignments – which couldn't technically be called homework, since he now lived at the Academy, but was still basically the same thing. His roommate, Darren, was also studying, while lying stretched out on his bed. Neither one of them made a sound.

For a school that he had so totally _despised_ just a few hours ago, Gohan found its actual coursework surprisingly enjoyable – despite its difficulty. And now that Videl was there, his mood had improved considerably, and his studious side was overtaking his previous obstinacy. He was _more_ than willing to apply himself now that he no longer felt so utterly dismal.

He was in the middle of some fifty math problems for Mr. Shu when he heard the tapping. It came from his window. The blinds were still pulled down, so neither he nor Darren could tell what it was, and they both glanced at each other in confusion.

And then Gohan got up and walked over to the window. Pulling the blinds up, he found himself staring face to face with Videl. She appeared to be hanging literally upside down and was grinning mischievously. Gohan practically fell over backwards in surprise.

A moment later, he was rushing to open the window. She moved for him, disappearing above his head, and he had to lean out and turn towards the sky in order to see her perched atop the window's canopy.

Because the Academy was Victorian in design, its enormous roof was extremely multi-faceted, and made of shingles. There were several small beams protruding around the short eaves below his gabled window, which would make it rather easy to climb out. Even still, the roof was steep, and the ground was a long way down. He wondered if Videl wasn't completely out of her mind.

"What are you doing?" he demanded as she gestured for him to join her.

"Breaking curfew," she whispered elatedly. "Come on! No one'll see us up here!"

Darren got off his bed and walked towards the window with a frown. "Who is that?"

Gohan looked hesitantly back into the room. There was little he could do when his roommate grabbed him and pulled him back inside before taking his place, leaning out to look up at Videl.

"Well, well, well," he said rather lecherously. "I don't think I've ever seen a bird quite like you before."

"Yeah, and she's not interested," she told him rather bluntly. "So get lost before I pull you out and throw you into the parking lot."

Either Darren believed her or he was actually indifferent, because one way or the other, he pushed himself back into his room and returned to his bed, not saying a word. Gohan watched him for a minute before returning to the window and leaning out to look up at Videl.

"Come on," she gestured for him to climb out. "It's easy, and it feels like you can see the whole world from up here!"

"Hold on a minute," he replied before returning inside and looking at Darren. "You aren't gonna tell anyone, are you?"

Darren shrugged uninterestedly. "Why should I? Half the students around here break curfew anyway. It's not that big a deal. Besides, as far as I know, _you're_ the only ones to have ever climbed out onto the roof. And at _this_ school, that pretty much makes it your turf."

"What's he saying?" Videl asked from outside.

Gohan returned to the window. "Apparently, even though the rest of the school seems to hate me, the roof belongs to us now."

Videl grinned. "All right, then! Come on, Gohan! What are you waiting for?"

He smiled in return, and carefully climbed out his window and up onto the roof. After he had joined her there, she crawled away and he followed her. They didn't stop until they were perched on a more-or-less level facet near the center of the roof. From there, it felt like they could see the entire city's skyline – a magnificent sea of lights. The actual buildings themselves looked darker than even the sky, but with their windows and the street lamps and billboards, everything seemed bathed in gold.

It really was beautiful, and the moment was made that much more blissful with Videl sitting directly beside him, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"It's hard believing that a city can look this majestic at night," she whispered. "It's like a field of gold for as far as you can see. A wonderful treasure."

"Look," he said, pointing. "I can see Capsule Corp. from here."

"And there's a bridge over there," she said, pointing in another direction. "See how the lights outline it?" It was a suspension bridge, and _its_ lights actually looked more white than yellow. Videl was smiling in content. "I like bridges. They carry you safely between shores."

Gohan looked down at her. "I wouldn't have guessed that _you_ prefer the safe way for anything."

"I don't," she assured him. "But sometimes it's nice. Knowing that there's something standing strong and steadily between you and a raging river."

"You're just full of metaphors today, aren't you?" he teased, and she pushed him slightly. And as he had before, he reacted only by pulling her closer to him. "I told my mom once that you were what kept me going. And you really are, you know? Before you got here, today had been the worst day of my life. But now… it really doesn't seem so bad. Everything's the way it should be right now. Just because you're here."

"I wish we could just freeze time," she whispered. "And let this moment last forever."

Gohan breathed in deeply, savoring every second. A warm breeze swept around them, and it felt like spring. Everything was perfect. Even if he wasn't particularly fond of the school, _this_ was a city he could grow incredibly attached to. Again, simply because of Videl.

Holding her in his arms, the two of them remained seated together on top of that roof, gazing out across the resplendent city's skyline, late into the night.

**ooooooo**


	11. Field Trip

**ooooooo**

Piccolo was soaring towards the Lookout, feeling a sense of eager impatience that was most unlike him. But it was dire that he reach Dende and share with the young Namek his most recent discovery. The sooner they made sense of everything, the sooner everything would be back to normal.

The Guardian of the Earth had sensed him coming, and once again stood waiting for him to arrive with Mr. Popo in the courtyard. Piccolo landed gracefully beside them.

"Have you figured anything out?" Dende demanded hopefully.

"Yes," Piccolo nodded grimly. "I know where Shenron hid their powers. It's in the Earth. All of it has been placed in the Earth. In the ground, in the trees, in the air, in the water. Some of it has even been scattered within the planet's fauna."

Dende and Mr. Popo glanced at each other in surprise. Of course, it _did_ make sense. Shenron was as much a part of the Earth as anything else, so what better place to hide all that power? Besides, where else _could_ he have hidden it? Nothing less than the planet could contain it – and even _then_, it was impressive that a single planet could contain all that might at all! Shenron had outdone himself.

"Do you know how to tap into it?" Dende asked, looking back up at the older Namek almost beseechingly.

"I think I have an idea," Piccolo replied almost cautiously. "But it would work a lot easier if we could get them their memories back."

"And we _have_ been investigating that!" Mr. Popo quickly jumped in helpfully. Piccolo glanced at him questioningly, and he nodded. After all, there _were_ ways in which a Guardian of the Earth and his single assistant could conduct investigations. Those ways were ancient, older than even Kami, and unknown to man – and Piccolo himself.

"It seems as though Hercule's wish wasn't quite as specific as it might have been," Dende informed the older Namek. "His wish was that they don't remember having anything but ordinary abilities."

"Sounds pretty specific to me," Piccolo grumbled.

"Yeah, and it did to Hercule, too," Dende acknowledged. "But just because they don't remember having something doesn't mean their memories aren't still there, tucked away inside of them. People get amnesia, but that doesn't necessarily mean their memories have evaporated, and can no longer be recovered."

"So you're saying their memories have only been suppressed?" Piccolo asked in a calculating voice. Dende and Mr. Popo both nodded, which brought Piccolo to turn around thoughtfully. "Which means their memories can come pouring back with the right trigger."

"As far as we know, their memories might return on their own," Dende continued. "If Hercule's wish can't be permanent, maybe that means it _won't_ be permanent. One of them might dream something, and the dream alone can bring the memories back in a heartbeat."

"Better pray that isn't the case with Vegeta," Piccolo stated. "Or that'll be one _mad_, powerless Super Saiyan." He turned back towards Dende. "Can their memories be forced back? I seem to recall Goku having a proficiency with mind reading. Could we try something similar to that in reverse?"

"You mean like _planting_ the memories inside his head?" Dende shook his own. "That could be extremely dangerous, Piccolo. Memories are often pretty delicate. They're what shape and mold us. If you mess with them, you might not be prepared for the consequences."

Piccolo frowned and turned away again. Goku was the perfect testament to that. If he hadn't of hit his head as a child, becoming a victim of amnesia, then he would have grown up like a little, vicious, killing monster. "So what would you recommend we do? Sit around and _wait_ for their memories to return to them?"

Dende hesitated. "I… I'm not sure."

The Namek considered for a moment, and then nodded resolutely. "I will do what I can with Goku."

"Goku?" Dende sounded surprised, which brought Piccolo to look back at him with narrowed eyes. The younger Namek gulped. "I just… um… I only meant that…"

"Goku is the only one who truly understands the power of the spirit bomb," Piccolo reminded him. "Drawing energy out of the very planet… it will take something like that to access the powers Shenron took from him. And even if he _doesn't_ have his memories, that understanding must still be there… inside his heart."

**ooooooo**

The next day brought Dr. Tilburg's science class to Capsule Corp. on a research excursion. It would be Gohan and Videl's first trip off campus, and even though they were going under Tilburg's supervision, they were both feeling rather excited about the whole thing.

Of course, it was Videl's first time to the corporation, and Gohan himself hadn't been there in years. While the trip seemed regular, boring, and quite possibly even _mundane_, to some of the other students, to Gohan and Videl, it was almost cause to celebrate.

The class only had about twelve students in it, and they presently stood waiting in the building's lobby, whispering and joking amongst themselves, until a guide arrived to show them to wherever it was they were going _this_ time.

Dr. Tilburg was standing on the other side of the room, talking with a few of the other students, and looking as popular as ever, during this period. Meanwhile, Gohan and Videl stood by themselves slightly apart from the rest of the group, trying to ignore their teacher's very existence.

"This place is incredible," Videl stated in enchantment. "People don't actually _live_ here?"

"Dr. Briefs and his wife used to," Gohan replied. "But then they moved to a smaller house a few blocks from here. Now the place is managed by their daughter, and this is pretty much her home."

Videl grinned at him teasingly. "You sound like a tour guide." Gohan's face flushed, and she glanced away to once again take in the entire building. "And does Ms. Briefs have a family of her own?"

Gohan hesitated, thinking about Bulma's significant other for several moments. He had nothing against their son, and even _liked_ Trunks, but Vegeta himself… "Yeah. If that's what you'd call it."

Videl looked back at him with a frown. "What's _that_ mean?" Gohan shook his head. She didn't want to know. And besides… a guide had finally arrived for them.

She was a female scientist with black hair and large glasses. When Dr. Tilburg saw her, he walked forward to greet her with such warmth that it was as if _he_ were the host, and _she_ the guest. She blushed terribly, and Gohan and Videl glanced at each other in distaste.

She started leading them towards the building's large computer lab. Again, Tilburg and the other students had all been there so often before that they _obviously_ knew the way. Gohan and Videl found themselves walking at the very _back_ of the group, and once they reached the computer lab, the two of them found themselves sitting in front of the two computers closest to the door.

At the front of the room, there was a very _large_ window which overlooked a _huge_ gymnasium. Neither Gohan nor Videl could resist peering through it, and from their vantage point, they could clearly see a black haired man working out with a smaller kid. Gohan recognized them both, but before he or Videl could say anything at all about them, Dr. Tilburg pressed a button and a large white screen lowered from the ceiling, completely covering the window. The two teenagers were left to their computers.

They spent the rest of the morning researching the various physic topics that Dr. Tilburg had assigned to them, and later in the afternoon, they would be expected to write an entire seven page report. It would have to be in final draft form before leaving Capsule Corp. _Now_, it was no wonder to Gohan or Videl _why_ visits to the building no longer thrilled the other students. These visits always came with extra work.

When noon came, their guide led them all downstairs to a large cafeteria. Videl's eyes opened wide when she saw it.

"These people have to be as rich as my dad," she whispered to Gohan as they watched several of the corporation's employees standing in different food lines. The other students were quick to join them.

Only Gohan and Videl hesitated, still taking it all in. Not even the boy had realized _just_ how much money the Briefs' possessed. It was no wonder West City Academy had accepted Gohan so quickly, just because of Bulma's recommendation. She was better off than royalty.

At that moment, Dr. Tilburg suddenly appeared a few feet away from them. He stared at them curiously. "Are the two of you going to eat anything?"

Videl and Gohan both started, but a moment later, the girl gripped the latter's hand and quickly pulled him away from the teacher. They didn't stop until they were standing in a sandwich line.

But even then, evading the teacher proved to be a _lot_ more difficult. For once they had both settled down at table near the cafeteria's entrance and were just about to start eating, the man appeared again with a tray of his own. "Mind if I join you?"

Gohan and Videl glanced at each other unhappily. But a quick glance around the room showed that a few of the other students sitting nearby were all watching them, _daring_ them to refuse the favorite teacher. Gohan got the distinct impression that if they didn't at least _try _being courteous to Dr. Tilburg, their lives amid the student population would be over – regardless of whether or not they had even really _begun_ yet.

Videl sighed. "Go right ahead."

"Why, thank you," Dr. Tilburg beamed, sitting down across from the two of them. He had on his tray a soup bowl and a salad, plus water. He took a sip of that, even as Videl bit into a slice of bread, watching him coolly.

Gohan, on the other hand, sat staring at his sandwich, having lost completely what little appetite he had had upon entering the room.

Dr. Tilburg noticed that, and looked at Gohan in concern. "Are you still not hungry much?" Videl glanced at him in surprise. She had only seen him at two meals so far, and though she _had_ noticed that he wasn't eating so much, she _hadn't_ realized it had been an ongoing problem.

Gohan didn't look up from his tray. "Nope." Inwardly, he wondered why Tilburg had to keep ruining his life…

"You should at least _try_ eating that," he suggested calmly, taking a bite of his salad. "It'll do you good." Gohan finally looked up to glare at him resentfully, but he didn't seem to notice. Either that or he didn't care. "I _would_ like to schedule a quick appointment with you, to discuss your blood's test results."

Videl made a show of spitting her food back out onto her plate. She wasn't at all queasy, but she could always pretend… "Maybe lunch isn't the best time to talk about _that_." But then she frowned, as another horrifying thought passed through her head. This was the _second_ time that Dr. Tilburg had mentioned Gohan's blood in twenty-four hours. She looked over at her friend in concern. "You don't have AIDS or something like that, do you?"

He looked at her in surprise, and then looked at Dr. Tilburg questioningly. The man seemed to be trying very hard not to burst out in laughter.

"Goodness, no!" He shook his head. "I daresay that if Gohan were sick at all, I would have made it a point to inform him so long before now."

Videl sighed, looking greatly relieved, and started eating again.

At that moment, something sharp slammed against the back of Gohan's head. His face nearly landed in his food. "Ow!" Videl and Dr. Tilburg both looked up, startled, as Gohan spun around and noticed a big old tennis ball bouncing away from him slightly on the floor.

Standing by the cafeteria door, there was a little kid peering at him contemplatively. He smirked when he recognized Gohan. "Yeah, I thought it was you, but I needed to make sure."

"So you threw a tennis ball at the back of my head?" Gohan demanded in astonishment, rubbing the throbbing section. Several others were watching now, even as Dr. Tilburg stood up in disapproval.

"Trunks," he said in a stern voice. "You know you're not supposed to-"

The kid tossed up his hand, winking at Gohan. "You were an easy target. You know that? My dad would have laughed."

"Probably," Gohan admitted, standing up and recovering the tennis ball. The back of his head didn't hurt so much anymore, and seeing Trunks lightened his mood again considerably. "My dad probably would have, too." He tossed the ball back, and Trunks caught it expertly.

Nevertheless, the kid pouted. "What? Is that _all_ you're gonna do? I _thought_ I hit you pretty hard."

"So?" Gohan walked up to him and knelt down in front of him. "What're you looking for, Trunks? I only mess with kids my own size."

"Krillan wrestled with me!" Trunks objected. "Come on! My dad taught me this new technique, and I've been _dying _to show it to someone!"

Videl got off her stool and walked over to join them. "Don't tell me this family does martial arts too, on top of everything else?"

Trunks grinned. "Sure do! My dad could beat up your dad!"

"Oh?" Videl looked surprised. "You know who I am, then?" She _knew_ that her father was extremely famous, but still, it sometimes disoriented her to have even _kids_ know her name before ever being introduced to her.

Trunks nodded, suddenly crossing his arms and staring back and forth between the two of them in suspicion. "Aren't you two _not_ supposed to be hanging out together or something?"

Videl's eyes widened in shock and Gohan actually laughed out loud. They could both _feel_ Dr. Tilburg's eyes on their backs, and they knew that, even _if_ the rest of the people in that cafeteria no longer paid them even the _slightest_ bit of attention, _he_ was listening intently to their every word.

"Now where did you hear a thing like _that_?" Gohan demanded, trying to sound both amused and cautioning at the same time. Fortunately, Trunks was a pretty bright kid. He figured it out.

"Ah, you know me," he said with a smirk. "I'll say anything if I think it'll mess with your heads. Even if it _is_ nothing but a-"

"Trunks."

The voice had been quiet, yet steady and cold. Gohan, Videl, and a cringing Trunks all looked up to see a familiar figure walking into the cafeteria. Vegeta.

"Oh, hey dad," Trunks said in a tight voice – for he had just been caught being someplace he wasn't supposed to be. As subtly as he could, he held the tennis ball behind his back and snuck past the man, running away from the cafeteria as quickly as he could as soon as he made it through. Whether or not it had surprised him that Vegeta just stood there, watching him go, was anyone's guess.

But then the older man turned his head back towards Gohan and Videl – who were both still on their knees – and regarded them coolly.

"Hey, Vegeta," Gohan said after a moment, slowly getting back up onto his feet. Videl followed his lead. "Long time, no see."

Vegeta scoffed. "Come with me, runt." He turned around, making to leave the cafeteria, confident that Gohan would obey.

The boy made a slight face, even as Videl looked at him in confusion. She mouthed the word: runt, and Gohan just shrugged his shoulders. That was typical of Vegeta.

But Dr. Tilburg was suddenly on his feet and behind the two teenagers. "Sir, I can't allow Gohan to leave the cafeteria."

All three of them – Gohan, Vegeta, and Videl – turned to look at the scientist in disgust. He hardly seemed to care, and his eyes were as sharp as Vegeta's.

"At this moment, Gohan is still in class, and as his supervisor, I am responsible for making sure that he is accounted for at all times," Tilburg continued. "As I am with the rest of the Academy's students. I can't have them wandering the halls."

"We'll just be right outside," Gohan quickly inserted, looking back at Vegeta conciliatorily. The man nodded curtly, and the two of them moved to stand in the hallway directly outside the cafeteria.

"Look, whatever you think, it's _not_ what you think," the teenager said quickly, as soon as they had _some_ manner of privacy.

Vegeta stared at him with a smirk. "Oh? Care to elaborate on that?"

"I… uh…" Gohan had no idea how to respond to that.

"Tell me," Vegeta said rather arrogantly. "What exactly would be your punishment if your mother found out you were still attending the same school as the legendary World Champion's daughter?"

"What makes you think there _would_ be one?" Gohan asked carefully, wondering whether or not Bulma would have actually revealed something like that to her husband.

Vegeta's smirk widened. "I heard what Trunks said. The thing about the kid is that he generally knows what he's talking about."

"Not this time," Gohan dared to challenge. But Vegeta could read right through him.

"Then you won't have a problem with me verifying that with your mother," he said, producing a cell phone. Gohan stared at it in horror – which Vegeta could read as well. He nodded. "I thought as much."

"What do you want?" the teenager asked.

"Nothing from you," Vegeta assured him. "Not directly, anyway. What I _want_ is a go against your father."

"Of _course_," Gohan said, rolling his eyes. "I should have been able to guess _that_ much."

"You better be careful, runt," Vegeta said warningly. "I could easily change that request from Kakarot to you."

Gohan shook his head. "I'm not about to fight _anyone_, Vegeta."

"No?" The man's eyes were blazing. He took a step towards the boy and savagely swung his arm – meaning to backhand the boy – with a speed and viciousness that would have caught just about _anyone_ off guard. Gohan, however, instinctively caught the man's wrist with both of his hands.

For a moment, they both stood there motionlessly. Gohan's heart was pounding heavily in his chest – he couldn't _believe_ what he was doing. He couldn't believe what _Vegeta_ was doing!

The man suddenly smirked again. He jerked his arm back towards himself, and because Gohan didn't let go of it in time, he was propelled forward as well. Vegeta lifted his knee and plowed it directly into the teenager's scar.

Pain like nothing he could remember ever having felt before tore through his entire body, burning and stinging at once. Gohan felt himself falling to the ground, and he landed heavily on his side, cradling his side with both of his arms. He didn't cry out, because it literally hurt too much for him to do so, but he did grimace painfully, and winced down on the floor.

Vegeta stared down at him cruelly. "I forgot. You're practically crippled now, aren't you?" Gohan opened his eyes and looked up at him angrily.

"That's enough."

Vegeta looked up and saw Dr. Tilburg standing outside the cafeteria's threshold, staring at him with lightning in his eyes. And as the scientist started towards Gohan, Vegeta took a few steps back, not once losing that smirk on his face.

"Gohan?" Tilburg carefully knelt down beside the boy, and Vegeta could suddenly sense an air about the scientist that was not so much _protective_ of the boy as it was _possessive_. Now, the man _did_ lose his smirk. It faded away into a frown.

The frown deepened when Gohan attempted to roll away from Tilburg. He looked up at Vegeta almost desperately. And the man understood.

"Stop fretting," he told Tilburg coldly, walking over to them and grabbing Gohan by his arm. He forcefully pulled the teenager to his feet, and Tilburg looked up at him furiously. But Vegeta wasn't intimidated. "We've got our _own_ medical staff. _They'll_ see to the boy." Here, his voice turned arrogant once again. "It's the _least_ I can do." With that said, he turned and marched the boy away from the cafeteria, leaving behind an extremely _livid_ Dr. Tilburg.

**ooooooo**

"I don't know whether to thank you or hate your guts," Gohan said, sitting in a side room off of the gymnasium. He was holding an icepack to his side, and Vegeta was standing in front of a long counter, picking through several cupboards higher up on the wall.

The man glanced back at the teenager coldly. "Do neither. As far as I see it, kid, we're even. I won't tell your mother your precious little secret. Not yet, anyway." He turned back to the cupboards.

Gohan tensed. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"What do you think it means?"

"Why not just tell me?" Gohan pressed the icepack tighter against his side, which caused his scar to burn a little bit, but he ignored it. "Just because I like you better than Dr. Tilburg doesn't mean I trust you, Vegeta."

"Good," Vegeta nodded, even though he didn't turn away from what he was doing. "I would have been disappointed in you otherwise."

"I don't want you holding something like this over my head," Gohan replied.

"Nor would I," the man acknowledged. "But I have no intention of 'holding it over your head,' runt. If I tell your mother, it would only be for your own good." At this, he _did_ look back at Gohan. "Now _there's_ irony for you."

"My own good?" Gohan asked skeptically. "I'm not sure _how_ _that_ would be for my own good. And even _if_ it were, since _when_ have you ever cared about my own good?"

"We're descended from the same city," Vegeta reminded him. He held a bottle of pills in his hand and walked over to a sink. "We have to watch out for each other." He turned on the sink and filled up a cup of water.

Gohan rolled his eyes. "Like brothers, right?" There was definitely a hint of sarcasm in his voice, which Vegeta heard and scoffed. He turned towards the boy and shoved the cup into his hands.

"You might say that," he agreed, pulling open the bottle's lid and dumping out two pills, which he then handed to the teenager. "The way your teacher was looking at you… I've _seen_ that expression before. It's one you generally want to avoid."

"No kidding," Gohan said, taking the pain killer Vegeta had given him. "That's why I'm here right now. I thought you said something about a medical staff."

"Hmph," Vegeta shook his head. "_That_ wouldn't have gotten you away from what's-his-name."

"Dr. Tilburg," Gohan grumbled.

"He's got his eye on you for _some_thing, kid," Vegeta warned him. "And _if_ it doesn't turn out to be for something particularly _pleasant_, I _will_ inform your parents of the situation."

"You can't just let it alone?" Gohan demanded angrily. "It's not like it's any of your business, anyway. Why get involved?"

Vegeta smirked. "Got nothing better to do."

**ooooooo**

Twenty minutes later, Gohan found himself walking back into the computer lab by himself. The rest of his class was already there, working diligently on science reports – including Videl, who nevertheless sensed his approach and looked up to see him.

And she wasn't the only one to do so. Dr. Tilburg himself was in deep and angry conversation with the guide – though it was quite clear that he wasn't angry at her in specific – when they both saw Gohan as well. A moment later, that anger turned to deep relief between _both_ of them, and then… _everyone_ was looking up at Gohan, and it was all he could do not to die of sheer _embarrassment_ as he attempted slipping into his chair beside a concerned Videl.

"Don't sit down, Gohan," Dr. Tilburg stopped him, and then turned towards the guide. "Forgive me, but would you mind keeping an eye on the rest of the class for me?"

"Not at all," she assured him, even as Gohan closed his eyes in dread. This was the _last_ thing he needed. He glanced at Videl, but she could only look up at him in sympathy.

"Gohan."

Both of the teenagers looked over at Dr. Tilburg, and could see that he did _not_ look happy. "Please come with me." He started towards the door of the computer lab, and Gohan was left with no choice but to follow.

As soon as they were standing outside in the hall, Dr. Tilburg closed the door and turned around to look at the boy. Gohan wouldn't meet his gaze.

Dr. Tilburg shook his head. "This is your first day at Capsule Corp. with this Academy, Gohan, and already you've managed to stir up more than your fair share of trouble. And what's even _more_ impressive is that none of it seems to be your fault."

Gohan looked up at him angrily. "I'm not _trying_ to be impressive."

"I don't doubt that," Dr. Tilburg replied in a suddenly soothing voice. He looked down at Gohan's side. "I can have that man thrown in jail for assaulting you like that."

"Don't," Gohan said, just a _little_ too quickly. Tilburg noticed, and stared deeply into Gohan's eyes. His own were as sharp and piercing as ever.

Not to mention cruel in their own right. "I won't have a man going around beating adolescents. Imagine what he might do to his _own_ child. Men like him ought to be locked up."

"I-" Gohan hesitated, but he honestly couldn't see any other way around this. "I struck at him first."

Tilburg smiled in cold amusement. "No you didn't." There was a certainty to this that Gohan couldn't refute. He stared up at the scientist apprehensively. "You know, it interests me, _and_ it concerns me, how you would try to protect a man like that. Does he have something over you?"

"He's just a friend," Gohan said quietly.

"Ah," Tilburg stared at him thoughtfully. "Perhaps now I can understand you a little better. Because I wish to be your friend, you assume that I'm not, while you assume those people who _aren't_ your friends really are. Mixing things like that up can be extremely dangerous, Gohan."

"I'm not mixing _anything_ up," Gohan replied firmly.

"No?" Tilburg sighed. "I wish you would trust me, Gohan. I'm only looking out for your best interests."

_Great,_ Gohan thought miserably. _Tilburg's looking out for my best interests, and Vegeta's looking out for my own good. This is _exactly_ what I need right now._ "I don't think you know what my best interests are."

"I'm wondering if they have something to do with Videl," Tilburg shot back quickly, which shut Gohan up _extremely_ fast. The man nodded. "You really aren't _that_ hard to figure out, Gohan. You're not supposed to be anywhere _near_ Videl, and because you've now been seen together, you'll actually _allow_ a man to physically abuse you, isn't that right?"

"I didn't _allow_ him to do anything…" Gohan grumbled, simply because he felt the need to say _some_thing, even though he couldn't think of _what_.

Tilburg nodded, a small smile of triumph forming on his lips. "How badly did your friend hurt you, Gohan? Do you think you can make it through the rest of the day?"

"Yeah," Gohan replied. "It doesn't hurt at all anymore." Which was a lie, but not one that Gohan felt terribly guilty about.

"Good," Tilburg's smile turned smug. "Then I suggest you get back inside the lab and finish your assignment. And then, when we get back to school, I'd like to see you in my office immediately."

"Why?" Gohan asked.

"Don't question," the scientist said, quite calmly. "I can have your friend charged with assault, or I can inform your mother about your little girlfriend. How badly do you want to keep this little secret of yours?"

Gohan flinched, closing his eyes, and Dr. Tilburg knew that he had won.

**ooooooo**

**A/N: **How was that? I tried to keep Vegeta as in-character as I could, so let me know if I did a good job or not. And if not, just bear in mind his memory loss. _Please_ review! I _live_ for reviews! Please!


	12. Flight to Turtle Island

**ooooooo**

The sun was setting over the mountains, painting the sky a brilliant crimson while heralding the approaching night. It was beautiful to see, and created a sense of peace outside the Son lodge.

Everything was calm, and through it all, Goku and Goten enjoyed a game of catch. Having spent much of the afternoon sparring, this was a perfect way for the two of them to unwind a bit and just enjoy each other's company.

Presently, Goten threw the ball too high, and Goku found himself glancing over his shoulder to watch as it disappeared into the trees behind him. Looking back around, the older man saw his son holding both hands over his mouth even as his eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Nice throw, kiddo!" Goku said with a single nod. "Now you get to go get the ball back."

Both hands dropped to Goten's sides, and he shook his head energetically. "Nuh-uh! I threw the ball to _you_! It's _your_ fault you didn't catch it! _You_ get to go get it back!"

"I don't think so, squirt."

"I do! You get it!"

"You get it!"

"No!" Goten stomped his foot emphatically.

Goku grinned. "Well then. I guess neither one of us is gonna get it. Which means… game over."

"No!" Goten exclaimed again. He charged forward, and barreled into his dad. The two of them fell to the ground – with Goku releasing a cry of surprise and delight. Goten started to crawl away, but Goku caught sight of him and scooped him up into his arms. The boy squealed and tried to escape as his father playfully ruffled his hair.

A moment later, the two of them realized that they weren't alone, and they both looked up in surprise, only to find themselves staring at a tall, broad-shouldered, green skinned, angry man. Goten grimaced, as if the sight of such a person was more than his little eyes should be expected to take in. Goku, however, just frowned.

"Piccolo?" He carefully got to his feet, holding a firm hand down on Goten's shoulder. "Is that you?"

The Namek scoffed. "Who else would it be, Goku?"

"Wow," Goku whistled. "It _is_ you. What do you know?" He gently urged Goten towards the house before walking up to greet his old friend. "Gosh. It's been years. What brings _you_ here?"

"There's been something of an emergency," Piccolo replied, getting straight to the heart of the matter. "And I was hoping to enlist your aid."

"Oh," Goku nodded in a prolonged manner. "Nothing too serious, I hope? Do you need just me, or are you expecting Gohan, too? Because he's at school right now, and I don't think it would go over so well with Chichi."

Piccolo rolled his eyes. Since when had _he_ ever cared about Chichi's opinion on _any_thing? "As of this moment, I only require your assistance, Goku, but we must leave right now."

"Wait a minute!" Goku held up a finger, frowning. "Right now? As in, right-this-instant right now?"

"Is your wife home?" Piccolo asked dryly, ignoring the question.

Goku blinked. It was rare that he ever looked _this_ confused. "Yeah. What does that have to do with anything?"

Piccolo gestured towards Goten. "Wouldn't want your boy being left here alone without supervision. But then again, his brother spent around six months by himself in the wilderness when _he_ was a boy, so maybe it would do Goten some good." With that said, Piccolo completely vanished.

"Wha-?" Goku stared at the empty space before him, completely stunned. Goten, too, cried out in alarm. But before they even had a _moment_ to process this strange and baffling new development, Piccolo reappeared again, directly in front of Goku. The man backed away in shock. "How'd you do that?"

"I'll show you," the Namek replied, grabbing Goku's shoulder before he got too far away.

"Hey!" Goku looked down at the green hand in alarm. A moment later, they were both gone, and Goten shrieked in surprise. He paused for a moment, waiting for his father and the stranger to appear again somewhere else. They did not.

"Goten!" Chichi came running outside, having heard her son's shout. "Goten, what's wrong?"

He looked at her wondrously, his eyes open wide. "Daddy vanished!"

Chichi frowned, slowing to a walk as she looked around for her husband. There was no sign of him anywhere. "What do you mean, he vanished?"

"A big walking, talking green lizard appeared outta nowhere and he and daddy just vanished!" Goten explained excitedly – but then he realized just how bizarre his story sounded, and he winced, wondering if he was going to get in trouble for lying.

"Oh…" Chichi frowned, looking towards the trees. "You must be talking about Piccolo. Now I wonder where those two went."

**ooooooo**

They _went_ to Turtle Island.

Master Roshi was sitting in a lawn chair on the beach outside the Kami House, reading what was more than likely a dirty magazine, while his big old turtle sunbathed in the sand.

Needless to say, there were three _terribly_ surprised beings when Piccolo just seemed to materialize out of thin air. The turtle went scurrying beneath the porch, Master Roshi literally fell out of his chair – sending his magazine flying towards the water in the process, and Goku himself collapsed onto his butt. They were all screaming like flabbergasted lunatics.

Piccolo – who had _extremely_ sensitive hearing – could hardly bear the racket. "QUIET!"

They all shut up pretty quickly, though neither Goku nor Master Roshi seemed capable of standing, and there remained no sign of the cowering turtle anywhere.

"Piccolo how did you do that?" Goku demanded, seemingly petrified.

Master Roshi squinted through his sunglasses. "Goku? Is that you? What on god's green earth are you doing here with _him_?"

Goku shrugged. "I don't know! Piccolo! How'd we _get_ here?"

Piccolo sighed. Something told him this was going to be a _long_ evening. He crossed his arms. "We flew here. And what's more, I'm going to _attempt_ teaching you to do the same. Or rather… _re-teaching _you to do the same."

Goku looked lost. "Excuse me?"

Roshi was finally able to get to his feet, and he walked towards the two curiously. "What do you mean by re-teaching? Goku's never been able to fly! It's impossible!"

Piccolo scoffed, and pushed up off the ground two feet into the air. He floated there for several minutes, with his white cloak billowing behind him, as he allowed Roshi and Goku to both stare at him in awe.

"There's nothing impossible about it," he finally stated, landing back in the sand. He glared at Goku. "You can do it, too, Goku. You've been able to for years."

Goku scratched his head. "Not that I know of…"

"It's true," Piccolo insisted calmly. "And that's not even the half of your power. You can teleport between worlds. It's a technique called instant transmission. You can summon up chi to create energy bombs-"

"Nope!" Roshi cut in, shaking his head firmly. "Piccolo, you've completely lost your-"

The Namek raised two fingers towards the man's front porch. There was a bright flash of light, and a moment later, the porch was a pile of rubble.

"NO!" Roshi cried, hopping up and down in horror. He rushed towards his house, feeling more dismay over the destroyed veranda than anything else. At the same time, the turtle came crawling out, looking _more_ than just a _little_ disoriented.

Goku watched all of this in astonishment. "I don't believe it…"

"Your power far exceeds my own, Goku," Piccolo informed the man, who looked up at him in shock. "You just don't remember it. In fact, almost _everyone_ on Earth has had their memories suppressed and added to. Altered. You are here with me now to fix it so that the world is back to normal again."

Roshi spun around towards Piccolo in exasperation. "Are you trying to tell us that we all live in a world where you can make things _blow up_ with your fingernails and it's completely _normal_?"

Piccolo glanced at him. "That's right."

For a moment after that, the two men just _stared_ at each other. Neither one of them made a single sound or moved a muscle. The pressure was on and fierce.

But then Roshi just shrugged. "All right. If you say so." Piccolo raised an eyebrow, and Goku looked like he had been slapped.

He slowly got to his feet. "Wait a minute, Master Roshi. Are you saying you actually _believe_ this guy?"

Roshi turned towards his star pupil quite calmly. "Listen to me very carefully, Goku. Now, in my day, I've heard some pretty _whacked_ tall tales and some strange, impalpable fantasies. But _this_ one just so happens to be extremely different from all the others."

"How's that?" Goku asked, curiously.

"Why, I would think it's obvious," Roshi replied with a little hop. He turned towards his house. "Just _look_ at my porch." He glanced back at Piccolo. "I hope you're willing to _pay_ for that, you little demon!" The Namek narrowed his eyes.

"But surely you don't think _I_ could do that," Goku insisted, falling into denial. "I mean… doesn't it just seem so unlikely?" He turned towards Piccolo. "I mean… altered memories? That's kind of… freaky."

"Goku, trust me," Piccolo said coldly. "If I had super-human powers, and you didn't, I wouldn't be standing here complaining. But the fact remains. The world as it was is gone, and I will do whatever I must to get it back."

"Goku, why are you making this so difficult?" Roshi demanded, rubbing his hands together in front of him. "Just accept the guy's story, and learn to blow things up! Think about how easy it'll be to impress the ladies!" Goku bit his lip as the Turtle Hermit turned towards the Namek. "Now, is this a skill that I can learn as well?"

Piccolo answered reluctantly. "You were the one who originally trained Goku, were you not?"

"Yippee!"

Goku looked like he still needed convincing. Who would have ever guessed _he'd_ be the skeptic type? _Him!_ Of all people!

Piccolo scowled, impatiently. "Look, if this is so difficult for you to accept, why don't you just try figuring it out for yourself?"

Goku seemed to like that idea better… somewhat "I guess… But how am I gonna do that?"

"Meditation," Piccolo replied. "Deep, deep, _deep_ meditation. If you're up to it, that is."

Now… if there was one thing that would not _ever_ change about Goku, in this life or in any other, it was the plain and simple truth that he could not turn down or back away from a challenge of _any_ sort. And even if he _did_ remain _some_what skeptical about the whole situation, a challenge was a challenge. He smirked. "You better _believe_ I'm up to it."

Piccolo nodded, finding _some_thing to be satisfied about, at last. "I was hoping you'd say that. Now let's see if the great Son Goku is capable of sitting still for an elongated period of time."

"I'm capable of anything," Goku assured him, tightening his right hand into a fist. It seemed like the natural thing to do, though in retrospect, Goku _did _wonder about his choice in words. After what he had just seen Piccolo do, was _he_ really able to believe that _he_ could do anything? This kind of stuff… belonged _solely_ in science fiction. But then again… if _that_ were true… why did all of this seem to be growing more and more natural with each passing second?

Piccolo nodded again in approval. "That's exactly what I wanted you to say. Come with me."

Goku frowned and glanced over at Roshi in uncertainty. The Turtle Hermit gestured that the man should follow, so Goku obeyed. The three of them walked together towards the center of the island, where Piccolo then proceeded to sit down, crossing his legs meditatively. Goku hesitantly followed his lead – he had _never_ been the meditative type before.

"Listen to me, Goku," Piccolo said, repeating Master Roshi's words with surprising patience. "Your power is in the very Earth around you. In the dirt, plants, water, sky. Everything you can think of. You need to concentrate, and reach out with your mind to find it."

"That sounds hard," Goku astutely observed. "How am I supposed to…?"

"Recognize it?" Piccolo asked. "Simple. The power comes from your own chi, Goku. It's a physical part of you. You're searching for yourself. It takes a lot of focus, but if you can _feel_ your soul in the world around you, you can draw it back into yourself. You've done it before. Every time you've ever gathered energy from the planet to create a spirit bomb."

"A what?"

"Be quiet," Piccolo commanded. "Close your eyes and search. Search like you have _never_ searched for anything else in your life. And while you're at it, open your mind to absolutely _anything_ that seems familiar. You just might trigger your _real_ memories into returning."

"Wait…" Goku stared at the Namek suspiciously. "How do I know what _you're_ saying is the truth? What if _you're_ the one trying to trick me with false memories?"

"What exactly would be the point?" Roshi demanded.

Piccolo nodded. "What does your heart say, Goku?" He wasn't normally the sappy kind of Namek, but desperate times called for desperate measures, and sometimes the best way to get through to Goku was to talk in that same sentimental jargon of his.

Goku hesitated again, considering the Namek's words. What _did_ his heart say?

His heart said that there was _so_ much more to his life than just training for the next tournament. There was meaning and purpose… adventure and excitement… not to mention the chance to do good… to protect his planet and his home. His heart told him that he was a hero. But that somehow, he had forgotten. He had forgotten, and now he was missing out on something wondrous. He was missing a part of himself. The best part. And he _needed_ to find that part again. So that he could be whole.

"You're right," he told Piccolo quietly. The Namek didn't say anything in response, but only continued to watch him. It was amazing how quickly and naturally Goku seemed able to take to different things. No matter how childish he sometimes seemed, Goku was in no way slow. _Especially_ when it came to training.

"I don't know how long this will take, Goku," Piccolo informed the man. "I guess ultimately, it will be up to you. Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Goku nodded. Without another word, he closed his eyes and began concentrating on every bit of nature that his mind could wrap itself around. He focused on the life of the planet, and on the very spirit of the planet. He needed to find his own energy and draw it back into himself. And he wouldn't stop until that task was done.

**ooooooo**

**A/N: **So I guess that was kind of a short chapter. Nevertheless, it was a pretty important one. Please review. I'd love to hear what you all make of it! Thanks!


	13. Frightening Conversation

**ooooooo**

The rest of the afternoon seemed to pass by in an incredibly dreamlike haze for the young teenager. Gohan wasn't entirely certain _how_ he managed to finish writing his physics report, and truth be told, he didn't remember actually writing it at all. Words just found their way into his paper, as if by themselves, and somehow, some_thing_ told him they were the right ones. Even still, if asked to remember what he had written down, he would have been unable to do so.

Videl, who was watching him the entire time in concern, knew without a doubt that something was wrong. But Gohan would rarely even look at her, and when he did, she recognized fear. And she realized that Dr. Tilburg must have said something to him. What it was, she didn't know, and she was eager to find out.

The bus ride back to the school would be a short one – though not as short as the one _to_ Capsule Corp. had been, for now they would be facing rush hour traffic. Needless to say, Videl pushed her way to the very back seat where she and Gohan could spend the ride as far away from Tilburg as possible.

"Gohan, what's wrong?" she asked him quietly as the bus started moving back towards the school. "What did he say to you?"

He glanced at her dully. How could he answer that? If he let Videl know that Dr. Tilburg was aware of their secret, she would, naturally, be concerned. But what could _she_ reasonably do about it? This chance for them to be together was a fragile one – growing more and more delicate with each passing hour. If they weren't extremely careful, they could be torn apart forever, and Gohan couldn't accept that.

He looked deeply into her eyes, and could tell that she was worried. And he didn't want her to be worried. What he wanted… was the same girl from the night before… peering in at him through his window… sitting next to him on top of the roof. He wanted Videl to be carefree. Her lightheartedness and her happiness would ultimately be the only thing capable of making _any_ amount of time spent with Tilburg whatsoever bearable to him. At the moment… that was all he needed from her.

"He said… he thinks I'm in some kind of danger because I have friends like Vegeta," Gohan told her after awhile. "He thinks I disregard people who could be _real_ friends, and open up to people who _aren't_ real friends. He wants to talk to me about it when we get to school."

"Are you kidding?" Videl looked over at Dr. Tilburg in disgust. He was currently in the middle of a conversation with a few students at the front of the bus, and didn't look at her with or pay her the slightest bit of attention. "He really is an arrogant pig, isn't he?"

"He butts in where it isn't any of his business," Gohan complained quietly. "I don't want to have anything to do with him, but it's like he has his own personal interest in me or something. He's worse than Mr. Shu."

"Which is really saying something," Videl observed. She reached for Gohan's hand. "Is that it? What else did he say?"

"He probably thinks I'm being abused or something," Gohan told her. "And if not me, then definitely Trunks. He threatened to have Vegeta arrested."

Videl frowned. "Would that be such a bad thing? I mean, the guy _did_ attack you, didn't he?"

"But that's just Vegeta," Gohan heard himself making excuses for the man, and knew instantly what he sounded like. Looking at Videl, he could also tell that she wasn't convinced, and was in fact growing slightly suspicious. _Was_ Vegeta abusive? Gohan sighed, not knowing how to explain it to her, even as a part of him wondered why he should feel so compelled to _try_. "Look, he doesn't hurt Trunks. He just likes to spar with people, and sometimes he gets a little carried away." Boy was _that_ an understatement.

"So in other words, he can't control himself," Videl guessed. "I see a lot of that at tournaments with my dad, Gohan. It sounds like the guy needs help."

"He's _getting_ help," the boy assured her. "You should have seen him _before_ he and Bulma got together. Having a family is the best thing that's ever happened to him, and _believe_ me. Locking him up isn't going to help _anyone_. Especially not Vegeta. He doesn't deserve that."

Videl nodded as she considered. "But something tells me that won't be enough if Dr. Tilburg _does_ press charges."

Gohan nodded, looking down. "I can't let him. But I don't know how to stop him."

Videl watched him for a minute. She squeezed his hand comfortingly, and they rode the rest of the way back to school in silence.

**ooooooo**

By the time the bus reached the school that evening, dinner had already been served to the rest of the student body. The teenagers in Dr. Tilburg's class _were_, however, allowed a late meal. So naturally, most of them reported directly to the dining hall.

But not Gohan. After parting with Videl, he trudged slowly and reluctantly upstairs towards Tilburg's office. The man was not there to greet him. Gohan figured he had gone to the main office to check back in, and as a result, the boy was forced to wait for his arrival outside his room. And for some reason, _that_ felt humiliating. Gohan's bitterness towards the scientist continued to rise with every passing second.

By the time Tilburg _did_ arrive, Gohan was leaning with his back against the far wall and his arms crossed. He was staring at the floor, so he missed the pitiless smile that lit the scientist's face.

"Good, Gohan," he said, which finally brought the boy to look up at him. "I was hoping you'd be punctual. Come with me." He turned towards his door and unlocked it. A moment later, he was practically prancing into his room with Gohan following unwillingly behind. The door shut softly with an ominous bang.

"Have a seat," Tilburg suggested, gesturing towards one of the empty beds. Gohan stared at him blankly, as if he were out of his mind, but Tilburg wasn't looking at him. He had gone over to his computer and was now working to pull open some files, seemingly oblivious to Gohan's expression. When the boy didn't move, however, Tilburg _did_ eventually notice, and he looked over at him, quickly reading his lack of enthusiasm. He sighed. "Look. If you _really_ are already determined to despise me, you can at least attempt to make this as painless as possible, can't you?"

Gohan still didn't move.

"Have it your way, then," Tilburg allowed, turning back to his computer screen. He pulled open Gohan's file, and then viewed the test results from his blood. "Come look at this, Gohan. I think you might find it interesting."

Gohan obliged slowly and cautiously. But as he studied the results for the next few minutes, curiosity began to grow in spite of himself. "What is that?"

Tilburg heard the awe in the boy's voice, and turned to watch him closely. "That, Gohan, is your blood."

Gohan's reaction was instinctive. He scoffed. "You're joking."

Tilburg's smile was understanding. "I assure you, Gohan. I have much better things to do with my time than joke. That right there is _indeed_ your blood, and it's not from this world."

Gohan glanced at him, and a sudden flash of intuition told him without a doubt that Tilburg was deathly serious. He backed away in alarm. "You're crazy."

Tilburg straightened and gestured towards the screen. "Does this frighten you, Gohan?"

"I'm not scared," Gohan replied quickly. "But you're out of your mind. That's _not_ my blood!"

"I _do_ admit it somewhat surprised me that no one else had noticed this before now," Tilburg said in that same soothing voice of his. "But then I did a background check on you, and given your personal medical history, it becomes clear. You're one of the healthiest boys on the planet. Before this month, you've never sustained a terribly severe injury, have you? And you've never been sick. You've never needed to have your blood drawn until now. Lucky for me, wasn't it? To be able to make _this_ discovery!"

"I'm not a discovery," Gohan told him coldly. He turned towards the door. "I want to talk to my dad." He reached for the doorknob, but when he tried to open it, he found that it was locked. His body, which was already stiff enough, grew painfully tense.

Tilburg crossed his arms pleasantly. "An interesting lock, isn't it? Sometimes it opens without a fuss. Other times, it can be locked from the inside, or the outside. It really all depends on whoever has the key."

Gohan realized very quickly that he was trapped. Whether or not he was in any actual danger had yet to be determined, but just by being trapped like this, he thought for sure that he was going to suffocate.

Several images swam through his mind, faster than he could make out, until they landed on one figure dressed in otherworldly green armor. His skin was a bluish gray, and he wore a green helmet that rose up on either side of his head like some kind of split mussel shell. His face was taunting, and his amber eyes were cruel. Under his gaze, Gohan had once felt trapped like this.

But he had no memory of that. Maybe _he_ was the one going crazy…

The image faded, and he was left alone in Tilburg's office. His head was spinning wildly, and his heart was pounding. He thought he was going to be sick. "Let me out."

"There is still much we have to talk about," Tilburg informed him, walking up to him casually. Gohan sensed him and spun around, leaning his back against the door in an attempt to get as far away from the man as possible. But that wasn't far away _enough_, and Tilburg stood directly before him, towering half a foot above him.

Gohan shook his head. "Get away from me."

Tilburg obligingly took a few steps back, but his expression didn't change. Gohan turned back towards the door and grabbed the knob with both his hands. He tried to force it open, but without luck.

All this time, Tilburg watched him in slight amusement. "Where are you from, my boy?"

"The school has my address," Gohan replied, giving up on the door and looking around the room for any _other_ means of escape. There were none.

"Where were you born?" Tilburg rephrased, taking in the sight of Gohan's growing panic.

"In a hospital!" he nearly shouted. "Like any _other_ ordinary person!"

"You aren't ordinary," the scientist patiently told him, which brought him to shake his head rather desperately. "You say in a hospital. Was that hospital… on Earth?"

"What kind of question is that?" Gohan demanded, leaning weakly against the door again, staring at the floor.

"Come, Gohan," Tilburg said kindly, stepping forward and taking the boy's arm. "You really _should_ sit down. You look pale."

"Don't touch me," Gohan said quietly, but Tilburg ignored him and forced him towards a bed. He urged the boy to sit, and then grabbed a chair to sit opposite him.

"You really _aren't_ aware of your heritage, are you?" he astutely observed, reading right through the boy.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I see," Tilburg frowned, considering that for a minute. "Maybe you _were_ born on Earth, but one of your parents wasn't."

Gohan shook his head. "There's no such thing as aliens."

"_Please_, Gohan," Tilburg scoffed. "Have you _seen_ half of the creatures that live in the woods these days? I believe very deeply in extraterrestrials, and it is not at _all_ farfetched that some of them walk among us."

"You're mad," Gohan said viciously. "I bet the only reason you're even _working_ at this school is because you've got something over Professor Gloucester."

Tilburg smiled. "You're pretty perceptive, kid."

_"You're pretty perceptive, kid."_ Gohan had heard those words before, and it felt like a slap to the face. He winced, shutting his eyes tightly and turning his head away. Another image passed through his mind. One of his father… only it wasn't his father… He was wearing a green scouter on a mocking face.

"Gohan?"

The teenager slowly blinked open his eyes and looked back at Tilburg miserably. The scientist was studying him with a look of dawning realization on his own cruel face.

He was a sharp, intuitive man all right, and he had a knack for seeing things _exactly_ as they were. His smile widened. "You _do_ have memories of _some_thing, don't you? They're just buried, aren't they?"

Gohan shook his head. "No." But Tilburg could read the fear in the boy's expression, and knew he was lying.

He leaned forward pensively. "Do you ever have dreams, Gohan?"

"No."

"But _everyone_ has dreams," Tilburg replied in some amusement. "At least, every _human_ has dreams."

Gohan stared at the scientist in horror, realizing what the man was doing. It was practically a mind game. Tilburg was trying to use Gohan's words against him. Trying to _force_ the teenager to admit what _he_ believed _was_ the truth. Gohan needed to be more careful. Smarter… cleverer…

_But why?_ _Surely_ Tilburg's little hypothesis wasn't right. It _couldn't_ be. It was impossible! So… _why_ was Gohan so afraid?

"I have dreams," he said slowly, trying to keep his voice steady. "But they aren't anything special…"

"What _are_ they about?" Tilburg asked, watching Gohan carefully. "Describe one to me. As much as you can remember."

"I…" Gohan stared at the floor. Tilburg was expecting him to contradict himself or something. He couldn't give the scientist that chance. "They're just… generally… about… Videl…" He felt his face flush even as Tilburg chuckled.

"Very good, Gohan," he said, shaking his head patiently. "Now let's try another question. Do you ever have any nightmares?"

Gohan bit his lip, thinking fast. "Sometimes I dream about getting stabbed again."

"Is that all?"

Gohan looked up at him resentfully. "Look, what do you want me to say? I'm just an ordinary kid! There's nothing different about me, _or_ my subconscious!"

Tilburg paused for a moment, watching Gohan carefully. "I imagine that this is a lot for you to take in. _Especially_ in such a short amount of time. On that note, I'll allow you to leave for the night. But only as long as you remember that this conversation is _far_ from over."

Gohan huffed and watched wordlessly as Tilburg returned to the door and unlocked it.

"Oh," the scientist looked back at the boy menacingly. "There's no need for you to share with _anyone_ what we talk about in this room. And that includes Videl." Gohan glared at him spitefully, and Tilburg smirked. "This _will_ stay between us, or I _will_ inform your mother of Videl. The choice is yours." With that said, Tilburg opened his office door and walked out, leaving behind a very confused and terrified boy.

**ooooooo**

When Videl found Gohan later that night, he was sitting up on the roof, staring out over the city as he had done the night before. Crawling towards him, she could tell right away that his mood had not improved at all.

"Gohan?" she hastened to reach him, and when she did, she wasted no time in wrapping her arms around him. "Was it awful?"

"Thought provoking, to say the least," he whispered in a voice she could hardly recognize. She pulled away from him to look at him in concern. He was staring off into the distance, and Videl had a strange feeling that a part of him wasn't entirely there. But then he blinked, and looked down at her curiously. "Do you believe in aliens?"

"Aliens?" she frowned. "Where is _that_ coming from?

"Something Dr. Tilburg said," Gohan replied with a shrug – though Videl could read how important this was to him. "What do you think it would be like to meet one?"

"An alien?" she considered that for a few minutes, turning to gaze out over the sparkling golden city herself. "Well… I guess it would be either enlightening or terrifying. Theoretically, aliens travel to different worlds only to learn or to conquer. So I guess it would depend on the circumstances."

Gohan closed his eyes. _It couldn't be true!_ But what with everything he had seen in those nightmares, and in those flashbacks – _if_ that was what they actually were – how could he say they weren't violent? If they really _were_ buried memories… did that make him a hostile alien?

_You're being stupid,_ he tried telling himself. _You're letting Tilburg get to you…_ There were no aliens. He had to keep telling himself that.

"Gohan…" Videl whispered, looking back at him. "What's wrong? What did the two of you talk about?"

He looked at her for a long moment, and then sighed. He had to snap out of it. If he was so willing to put himself through all this so that he could remain with Videl, then he _needed_ to make his time with her worth it. So he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

Just breathing her in was enough of a tonic for him.

"Let's not talk about that," he suggested quietly. "When we're up here… let's just be you and me, okay? Let's forget about everything else."

Videl sighed. She could tell he was evading her questions. He really _didn't_ want to talk about it. But… she feared pushing him. She didn't want to push him too far away. "Just promise me something, Gohan."

"Yeah," he told her softly. "I'll promise you anything."

She looked up at him with her bright blue eyes. "Promise me you'll be careful."

Looking at her, Gohan nodded. And they rested against each other, staring out over the city in somber silence.

**ooooooo**

_He didn't recognize where he was. But he was fighting someone… he was fighting that _thing_ – not a man, but something else – in the strange green armor he had seen in his mind earlier that day in Tilburg's office. _

_Well… not so much fighting him as _beating _him. The sky was a deep azure, and the land was arid and dry. Gohan was just a boy… just eleven years old. But he didn't recognize himself. His hair was golden, and he seemed to be glowing._

_Cell. That was the name of the thing he was pounding on like a pile of rubble. And he was showing it no mercy, either. He didn't want to. He _enjoyed_ torturing it._

_He was just eleven years old… And he was enjoying every second of it. Of course, his expression wasn't one of joy. His expression was of hate. Anger... and a pure, pure hate. Like nothing he had ever felt for anything else in his entire life._

_His father was nearby, telling him to finish it. Goku and their friends wished for Gohan to just destroy the thing and get it over with. But Gohan didn't._

_He wanted to draw this moment out. To make it last. To make sure that Cell suffered as much as physically possible. Gohan wanted to hurt it…_

His eyes snapped open and he jerked upright in alarm. He felt like he couldn't breathe!

Sweating, trembling, it was all Gohan could do to catch his breath again. He leaned forward, clutching the sides of his head in his hands. He closed his eyes again, but he seriously doubted he would be falling back asleep anytime soon. Instead, he sat there, cringing like a frightened child.

Something was wrong. _That_ wasn't him! He wasn't some kind of alien! He _wasn't_! He _didn't_ enjoy torturing _anything_! He _wasn't_ like that!

He didn't know where these dreams or flashbacks were coming from, and he didn't care. They weren't true! There weren't buried memories! Tilburg was wrong! Gohan _couldn't_ be that boy… He _couldn't_… He didn't _want_ to be…

_That's not who I am…_

Tears were slowly forming in Gohan's closed eyes. He didn't know what any of this meant, but he _refused_ to believe it. Because if _that_ was the kind of person he _truly_ was beneath the surface, then he knew, without a doubt, that he would very quickly grow to _hate_ being himself.

**ooooooo**

**A/N: **So what do you think? I love hearing from everyone, so please review!


	14. Power and Memories

**ooooooo**

Morning came entirely too quickly for Gohan. He did not feel at _all_ rested, and what with that nightmare he had had, he felt even _less_ at ease with himself than he had upon entering his room the night before. The _last_ thing he wanted was to face the coming day, where he would have to encounter Dr. Tilburg again.

The man was a lunatic. A dangerously powerful and intelligent lunatic, perhaps, which made it all the worse. Gohan didn't want to believe a thing he said! But the thing was… he himself was too smart to completely refute the guy's theory. He _had_ been seeing things lately, hadn't he? And he _had_ been having strange nightmares… whether or not Tilburg had tampered with the blood to make it _appear_ alien could be tested… but Gohan feared that it hadn't been. He feared that Tilburg was right.

In any event, he felt _much_ too nauseous to move very quickly, which Darren noticed. By the time _he_ was ready to head down to breakfast, Gohan had barely managed to climb out of bed.

Darren stared at him with a frown. "Not feeling well?"

"I'm fine," Gohan snapped, pushing himself towards the closet. A second later, he was stumbling towards the floor, and it was all Darren could do to catch him and help him back to the bed.

"Real smooth," he commented snidely. He pressed his hand against Gohan's forehead. "No fever. Kind of clammy, though." He backed away and studied the boy for a moment. "You're shaking pretty badly. Did you have a nightmare or something?"

"Kinda," Gohan admitted, mainly just to get Darren off his back. "Look, I appreciate your concern, but I'll be okay by myself."

Darren shrugged. "If you say so. I don't think there's a bug being passed around or anything, but if you're still wobbly in a couple of hours, you might want to think about going to Dr. Tilburg's sometime today."

Gohan bit his lip and stared at the floor. That was the _last_ thing he planned on doing. He'd sooner stumble his way all the way back to Capsule Corp! "I'll keep it in mind."

Darren nodded, satisfied, and left the room. Gohan remained sitting on his bed for a few minutes, trying to catch his breath, and then he once again made for the closet. Slowly, he got dressed and started out of his room.

It wasn't _that_ surprising that he should feel so shaky that morning. A person's mental condition could have a _huge_ effect on his body, and Gohan had been quite shaken the night before. In retrospect, it had probably been a pretty stupid idea for him to climb out onto the roof. Obviously, his judgment wasn't quite as sound as it reasonably should be, either.

But Dr. Tilburg had _horrified_ him. And that wasn't something you could quickly or easily recover from. Gohan honestly wasn't sure how much he could take without losing it, and _that_ frightened him more than anything else.

_You have to keep calm,_ he told himself, even though his breathing was growing faster and heavier with every second. The world felt like it was spinning, which made climbing down the stairs incredibly difficult. Almost impossible.

Fearing that he might trip and crack his head open, Gohan sat down on the step and just stared at the empty space in front of him. _Stay calm. Stay calm. Stay calm._

Who could be calm at a time like this?

He leaned forward, resting his head in his arms – which were crossed over his bent knees. Everything was spinning… it was all just spiraling out of control.

Gohan closed his eyes. But in his mind's sight, he found no shelter. Images kept swimming around him. Faster and faster… Brighter… harsher… There were so many of them that Gohan felt like he would drown if he didn't grab hold of one and let it carry him… either to safety or to the depths of some ominous black ocean.

_Piccolo…_

Gohan thought he could see his old mentor, and he practically _dove_ to follow him. A moment later, he found himself standing in some bleak and dark wilderness. Above him, the stars were shining brilliantly.

Piccolo stood before him. He was talking, and Gohan strained to hear. "I know this year has been hard for you…"

It was difficult making out his words. And the more Gohan tried to listen, the harder it became for him to grasp Piccolo's meaning. It was very much like a fleeting memory.

"You're half Saiyan, Gohan, and that… makes everything even _more_ complicated… You're stronger than anyone else in the world… you can endure it…"

"Yes, sir."

_Were these suppressed memories?_

Gohan opened his eyes and was once again sitting on the stairwell within West City Academy. Everything was silent.

_Just breathe,_ he told himself. If Piccolo _were_ here right now, he would probably insist the boy meditate or something. Try to get his body back under control. Panicking never helped anyone. He _needed_ to stay calm.

These _weren't_ suppressed memories. They _couldn't_ be. They were only dreams. Mere figments of his imagination. And now that he thought about it, he found that it wasn't even that surprising he should be plagued by such. After all, it hadn't even been three weeks since the stabbing, and he was still recovering. Vegeta had been unnecessarily violent, and Dr. Tilburg was bearing down on him like some freakishly mad scientist. Any _one_ of these would be traumatizing enough in themselves, but put all three of them together and it really was no wonder Gohan's imagination was running rampant. In fact, it would have been even _more_ alarming had he found himself capable of shaking these things off without a care.

There's only _so much_ a guy can take. Everyone has their limits. The nightmares and the daydreams weren't memories. They were just evidence that Gohan had reached his breaking point. They proved that he was just an ordinary kid, dealing with _way _too much pressure.

_I must be the only guy on the planet who would take comfort in something like that_, Gohan thought with a sigh. But he _did_ take comfort in it. Tilburg was out of his mind, but now that Gohan had some understanding of what his _own_ issues were, he could deal with them and face the scientist with a clear head. And _that_ was a relief.

Someone was walking towards the stairs from below. Gohan carefully rose to his feet – already a great deal more balanced – and he watched as Mr. Shu appeared.

The math teacher stared up at him in surprise, and then in loathing. "What do you think _you're_ doing? Classes are starting soon. I _hope_ you aren't planning on being late."

For once, Mr. Shu's open animosity was _greatly_ appreciated. It was so different from Dr. Tilburg that Gohan actually felt genuine cheerfulness. He smiled. "No, sir. I just wasn't very hungry this morning."

Mr. Shu frowned, caught off guard by the teenager's good mood. "Yes. Well. Move along. Students shouldn't be aimlessly wandering the halls."

"No, sir," Gohan agreed. "I hope you have a good day." He spoke and waved goodbye as he started down the hall with such sincerity that Mr. Shu nearly fell over in shock. There was no way he could confuse Gohan's present attitude with insolence, and he honestly could not remember the last time someone wished him well like that. He found himself staring after the boy, rubbing the back of his head as he wondered what to make of it all.

The rest of the morning passed by reasonably quickly, and Gohan met Videl for break before lunch. And as they had two days ago, they found themselves walking the grounds outside the building in that large park. Videl was beyond pleased to find Gohan acting more like himself, and time seemed to move by in a heartbeat.

When Gohan entered his science class later that afternoon, he _did_ feel _some_ apprehension – which could only be expected – but it was no where _near_ suffocating, as it had been the day before and earlier that morning. He was in more of a mood now to be defiant.

Dr. Tilburg, of course, had been waiting to see Gohan again, and it _was_ somewhat obvious that he was surprised to see the boy's condition. He hadn't anticipated Gohan recovering so fast.

When the bell rang, he rose from his desk and predictably requested that the teenager remain after. The boy stood up and walked over towards his teacher as the rest of the students shuffled out into the hallway.

Despite everything, Gohan _still_ didn't dare approach the scientist _too_ closely, and when he paused at the front of the room, he was still well away from the front of the desk.

Tilburg studied the boy for a few seconds. "I can see you've recovered well."

"Yeah," Gohan said stiffly. "I've had time to think. But now's not really a good time, sir. I can't be late to math class."

"I'll write you a note."

"I saw Mr. Shu in the hall this morning," Gohan objected. "He's expecting me on time today."

"Well then," Dr. Tilburg smirked. "I won't keep you. But come to my office directly after the last bell. We can continue our conversation from yesterday."

Gohan bit his lip. Just because he felt more confident in himself didn't mean he was eager to spend any more time alone with this man. "Actually, I was-"

"Gohan," Tilburg interrupted in that patient voice of his. "Let's not forget what our situation is. I can call your mother at any moment. But that's up to you."

Gohan took a deep breath. But as of that moment, he still wasn't quite certain how to fight the guy, and unless he could come up with an effective form of resistance, he was stuck. "Yes, sir."

Tilburg nodded, satisfied. "You're dismissed."

**ooooooo**

When the last bell rang, Videl was waiting for Gohan outside his math room. He joined her with a frown. "How'd you get here so fast?"

She grinned mischievously. "Snuck out. Some of the teachers at this school are completely oblivious."

Gohan shook his head. "They just aren't used to kids from public schools. They don't know what to expect from you."

"As I said," she replied cockily. "They're oblivious."

"Not all of them," he said softly, turning towards Dr. Tilburg's office. Videl noticed his change in direction, and frowned.

"No," she said quite firmly. "We're not going _that_ way." She forcibly pushed him around, and the two of them nearly ran into another cluster of students. The kids glared at them resentfully, but Videl just made a face and looked back at Gohan. "Come on. Let's go downstairs."

"I can't," Gohan told her regretfully. "Tilburg wants to see me again."

"So?" Videl pouted. "The _least_ you could do is make him wait."

"I'd rather not push him," he replied. "The guy's a little out of it, you know?" Videl looked up at him and could tell just how serious he was. She sighed.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Gohan." She sounded scared, and Gohan couldn't blame her. If she were in his place, he'd be feeling the same.

"Me, too," he whispered. "I'll see you for dinner, okay? Everything's going to be all right." Videl nodded, and she would have hugged him if they weren't trying to cover their relationship. He perceived this and smiled, quickly giving her hand a squeeze. And then he turned and headed back towards Tilburg's office completely alone.

The scientist was already there, waiting at his desk. He didn't look up when Gohan entered – as he was probably irritated that the boy wasn't quicker in arriving. But _that_ didn't bother Gohan at all, and he used the moment to glance quickly at the floor. There was a door stop lying there, and he hastily used his foot to wedge it between the door and its frame, determined not to be locked in again. Looking back up, he noticed that Tilburg was on his feet now, but was still staring at his computer screen.

Hoping not to draw the man's attention towards the ajar door, Gohan walked quietly towards the bed, dropping his book bag down on the floor beside it. He remained on his feet.

Finally, Tilburg glanced up at him. "I've been thinking of ways for us to unbury those lost memories of yours. Have a seat."

Gohan obeyed, even as the scientist walked around his desk. The boy watched him carefully as he walked over to a few cupboards on the wall and opened one. He quickly started sorting through a few files. Gohan frowned. "What if I really _don't_ have any buried memories? Wouldn't we just be wasting our time?"

"That's just a part of science, Gohan," Tilburg replied, closing the cupboard and walking over to the office door. He pulled out the wedge with his foot and nearly slammed the door shut, causing Gohan to wince and look away. "You never _really_ waste your time. Even in failure, you _always_ learn _some_thing. Even _if_ your discovery is really nothing more than a way _not_ to accomplish your ultimate goal."

Gohan looked back up at him bitterly as he turned around haughtily. There was something in his expression that bothered Gohan, and he shifted uncomfortably.

Tilburg crossed his arms. "Have you ever heard of hypnosis, Gohan?"

The teenager scoffed. "_Please_ tell me you're joking."

"I believe I answered _that _question yesterday," Tilburg replied calmly. "I have no time to waste joking, Gohan. Though I _do_ suspect that your idea of hypnosis is slightly different from mine."

"I know what hypnosis is," Gohan snapped back resentfully. "And I _know_ it's not that cluck-like-a-chicken suggestibility nonsense."

"And you'd be right," Tilburg nodded, sounding pleased. "Hypnosis has been around for over a hundred years. Of course, people don't realize that, and they _always_ mistake it for mind control and science fiction. The truth of the matter is that it is a _perfectly_ acceptable form of science. And it won't hurt you, Gohan. You won't be in any danger."

"Yeah, but I don't trust you," Gohan replied. "You're not even a psychologist, are you?"

Tilburg smiled. "I've studied it. The human mind is a fascinating subject." He paused at that, and stared at the teenager hungrily. "I'm _most_ eager to compare _our_ minds with _yours_."

_He's interested in reactions…_ Gohan tensed, and stared at the floor.

"Really now, in every sci-fi and alien book or movie you can think of, it's always about study," Tilburg went on. "The scientists are _always_ eager to dissect the creature and examine its body. Learn what makes it live. If you ask me, that's a waste. I'd _much_ rather question it. Learn _from_ it. Where has it been? How has it reached Earth? Interrogation can offer _so_ much more to us than mere dissection. Wouldn't you agree?"

Gohan looked up at him angrily. "You're disgusting." Even if there _were_ aliens, they shouldn't be treated like _this_.

Tilburg watched him patiently, reading him like a book. "You don't believe you're from a different world because you don't remember it. But even still, you would sympathize with _them_."

"There _is_ a thing called compassion," Gohan replied. "Maybe you should read up on it."

"Gohan," Tilburg spoke soothingly. Fondly. "Come. Now we're just wasting time on useless ethics. It's a matter of opinion, and one that can be debated until the end of the world. Let's avoid that, shall we? And get back to uncovering those memories of yours."

"Through hypnosis," Gohan rolled his eyes. "You're out of your mind. It won't work. It's absurd, and you're crazy, and I am _not_ an alien."

Tilburg shook his head in amusement, as if dealing with an unruly child. "Then you've got nothing to lose." Here, he narrowed his eyes, and his tone grew more severe. "Other than Videl, that is."

Gohan winced, and looked away. "Some things… are private. You don't… have the right to do this to me."

Tilburg nodded, feigning sympathy. "I understand you would feel that way. Now, I want you to take off your shirt and lie down. This isn't negotiable." With that said, he stood up and walked towards the other side of the room where several large pieces of equipment were waiting. Gohan watched in horror as the man rolled a large apparatus towards the bed.

_I don't have any suppressed memories! Just a bunch of bizarre nightmares. He's only wasting his time. Nothing will come out of it, even if I _do_ agree to humor him._ He sighed, and took off his shirt. But he _didn't_ lie down.

Tilburg carefully began attaching white monitor leads to Gohan's arms – two for each. And then he literally forced the boy onto his back. Gohan glared up at him furiously even as he produced a syringe.

He almost forgot to breathe. "What's _that_ for?"

"It's a sedative," Tilburg explained tranquilly. "For hypnosis to work, you need to be perfectly relaxed. The leads are to help with the induction. I can also use them to administer an extremely minute electrical current that will bring you out painlessly. No damage done."

"What if…" Gohan paused, thinking as quickly as he could for a way to persuade Tilburg to drop this dumb idea. "If I _did_ have buried memories… what if they were buried for a reason? What if, by bringing them to the surface, you're actually dooming the planet or something?"

Tilburg smiled, injecting the sedative. Gohan tensed, hoping that, with strength of will alone, he could keep from relaxing. It didn't work. In a matter of seconds, he could no longer feel his body. It felt like he was floating, and his eyes closed.

Someone was leaning over him. "The world _should_ have been doomed a _long_ time ago, Gohan."

_Fall asleep,_ he told himself. _Or at _least_ be afraid…_

But he couldn't… He couldn't do either. His heart was beating very slowly, rhythmically, and he felt perfectly at ease. Just floating there… in this strange otherworldly void.

Something bright shone in his eyes. A penlight… Gohan figured that was what it was, even though his eyes were closed. It blinked off, and then blinked on again. Gohan found himself focusing on it, though he didn't know why. It continued to blink, over and over again, and something intense washed through him.

There are different methods of inducting a person into a hypnotic state. And the experience is different every time. Gohan knew this at the back of his mind, even though he wasn't thinking about it at that particular moment. At _that_ moment, he wasn't thinking about much of anything. He was completely lost within himself.

"Gohan?" Someone was above him. Gohan tried looking up, but found that he couldn't. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes."

"I want you to go back to your childhood. When you were a very small boy. You were about to go on an extremely long journey. I want you to tell me how you felt."

Images swam through Gohan's mind. So many… but this time… he found that he was capable of following them. "I was… embarrassed 'cause my mom made me use this hair gel stuff. But more than that, I was hopeful. My friends were dead, but we were gonna get them back. And my dad was hurt… But he was gonna get better."

No… That hadn't happened… ever! Gohan had _never_ gone on a long journey of _any_ kind in his childhood!

What was this…?

"Tell me where you were going. What you hoped to accomplish there."

More images. They were blinding, but Gohan remained completely at ease. _That_ was the most disconcerting thing of all. How he could be so relaxed when instinct told him he _should_ be afraid.

_Don't answer. Say nothing._

Gohan couldn't help himself. "We were going to Namek. Piccolo's home world. We needed to find the dragonballs there to wish him and the others back to life."

_This isn't real! It can't be!_

"Tell me, Gohan. Where is _your_ home world? Your _parents' _home world?"

"I was born on Earth," Gohan said, wondering whether he had been given a sedative or a truth serum. "My mom was born on Earth. My dad comes from the planet Vegeta."

"Your friend's name is Vegeta."

"He was prince there," Gohan said. _Vegeta? A prince? Where was this all coming from?_ "But that was only until the planet was destroyed."

"How was it destroyed?"

"A meteor…?" Gohan hesitated, shaking his head. "No. It was destroyed by Frieza."

The image of his father suddenly came to mind. His father… returning from someplace far away… only to change before Gohan's very eyes into a monster. A white and purple reptilian _thing_ with a long tail that slammed heavily against the ground with vicious cruelty. Frieza.

"Tell me about him."

"He was a tyrant," Gohan found it suddenly hard to breathe. His _body_ remained perfectly relaxed. But in his _mind_, he was beginning to choke. "He killed my grandfather. Killed Vegeta's father. Killed Vegeta. Killed Krillan and Dende and _so_ many others. He beat us to Namek. He wanted the dragonballs too. He wanted immortality. He was _so_ strong."

"What happened?"

"My dad defeated him. We all returned to Earth, but my dad remained out there, training. He's a warrior, and he's always trying to get stronger. But because of that… he wasn't there when Frieza came back." _That_ was when he had had that dream. _That_ was when Mr. Shu had been his tutor. Gohan remembered it clearly now. He trembled. "Frieza's father, King Cold, had found him and healed him. They came to Earth, looking for revenge. I was… so afraid."

"How many times have aliens touched down on Earth?"

"Too many," Gohan whispered. "Too many to count. And most of them come to destroy."

"Including your father?"

"Yes."

_No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no!_

"He came to destroy, but he ended up with amnesia. He forgot who his people were. And now he protects Earth. He's given his life for Earth."

"And yet he's still alive."

"Because of the dragonballs," Gohan whispered. "But they won't always be able to bring him back. The last time he died, they weren't able to."

The last time he died… it had been Gohan's fault. He had been fighting Cell. He had wanted to _hurt_ Cell.

He had only been _eleven_ years old, and already he had been _eager_ to _hurt_ something…

It was in the Saiyans' blood to fight. To kill. What kind of _monster_ was he?

"I want out."

"Be patient, Gohan. We still have a ways to go, yet. There is _so_ _much_ that you can tell me, isn't there?" He was greedy. Greedy for knowledge. Greedy for power. "Tell me more about the dragonballs."

Hypnosis did not turn a person into a zombie. It was an exact science that lowered inhibitions and increased suggestibility. And it allowed people to discover truths that might be hidden within them. But Gohan didn't want that.

"No! I want out!"

"Gohan-"

There was power in the air. Energy all around him. He could feel it.

He was sweating. He could barely breathe. His heart was suddenly racing.

So much for sedatives.

Gohan needed out. Instinct was taking control. There was a power racing around him, sparkling, sizzling, burning. And he was drawing it into him.

_No! Stop it!_

But he couldn't control it. When had he _ever_ been able to control it? It _wanted_ back inside him, and it _wanted_ to be used.

_Don't let it!_

He couldn't stop it. It was starting to hurt. He gave in.

**ooooooo**

Something exploded.

Tilburg slowly backed away from both the bed and the equipment as Gohan jerked upright. It was as if he were awakening from a terrifying nightmare. Some kind of invisible force seemed to propel the monitor leads out of his arms and away from him altogether. The monitor itself cracked right down the middle.

Gohan was awake now, breathing heavily and sweating profusely. He didn't look at Tilburg, didn't acknowledge Tilburg, and remained completely oblivious to the fact that Tilburg was watching him in hungry awe. He wasn't afraid of the boy in the least. Quite to the contrary, he desired to know _more_. He desired to own the boy.

But Gohan needed out. He reached down for his shirt and struggled to put it back on. He then grabbed his bag and got to his feet. He ran for the door. Numbly, he remembered how Tilburg had shut it on him – more than likely locking it as well. But for some reason, _that_ didn't seem to worry him. He just needed to get to it.

Tilburg watched in fascination as Gohan grabbed the door handle and literally _tore_ it open. It nearly fell off its hinges.

Gohan stared in horror at what he had done. _This couldn't be happening!_

"Gohan…" Tilburg stepped towards him in near delight. "We're well on our way, now, aren't we?"

Gohan stared back at him and slowly shook his head. "Stay away from me." He turned and fled Tilburg's office. He had no idea where he planned on going. But he really didn't care.

**ooooooo**

Piccolo jumped to his feet. _Gohan!_

"Hmm?" Master Roshi looked up from where he had been sitting, watching Goku meditate. The man was in an incredibly _deep_ state at that moment, and seemed completely unaware of Piccolo's movement. The Turtle Hermit, however, stared up at the Namek in bafflement. "Is something wrong?"

"Gohan's in trouble," Piccolo said gruffly. And though a part of him was _glad_ that he could sense the boy again, another part of him was _terribly_ concerned. He remembered Dende's words from before.

_"Memories are often pretty delicate. They're what shape and mold us. If you mess with them, you might not be prepared for the consequences."_

He knew Gohan better than anyone. And he could _feel_ the boy's present state of mind. He was _more_ than just upset. The kid was in a near panic. And where _Gohan_ was concerned, _that_ didn't generally end well.

"What do you mean?" Roshi demanded. "How can you tell?"

"I don't have time to explain it," Piccolo replied. "I have to go to him. He needs help right now."

"Piccolo," Goku suddenly opened his eyes and stared at the Namek gravely. "What's going on?"

Piccolo looked back at him, and could suddenly _sense_ Goku's power. He had found it! And he had drawn it back inside himself again! It had worked! "Have your memories returned as well?"

Goku frowned. "I don't know what memories you're talking about. I have this power. I can feel it inside of me. And though I admit it _does_ feel familiar, I don't remember ever having it before."

"I'll help you find the trigger later then," Piccolo replied with a scowl. "But right now there's something I _need_ to do." _Gohan…_

"But what-?"

Power suddenly showered around them like nothing Piccolo had felt since Majin Buu's defeat.

And it wasn't just showering around _them_. It was showering around the entire planet.

"What the-?" He looked up towards the sky in horror. Something was coming.

Something _had_ come.

"Piccolo?" Goku rose to his feet, staring up at the sky in alarm as well. "What is that?"

"You can feel it?"

"Yeah. It's so powerful."

_Well, at least _that_ was going right._

But the timing couldn't have been worse. Gohan needed help. But now… _this_. Whatever _this_ was. Piccolo couldn't deal with both of them at once. Even _with_ Goku!

He stared back up at the sky and prayed to Kami that they would all get through this alive.

**ooooooo**

The Otiniuan long range spacecraft was ready to land on Target 87. The day had come at last, and the Confederation would not be disappointed. The planet where Lord Frieza himself – not to _mention_ King Cold! – had been defeated would at _last_ fall under Otiniu occupation.

Lord Etura stood before the wide windshield. From what he could tell, it was a beautiful planet, rich in resources and ideal for their expansion. And now that the planet was – according to their scanners – unprotected, there would be nothing to stop them.

He smirked. "Perfect."

**ooooooo**

**A/N: **Yay! It's slowly coming together! What does everybody think? I want your reviews! And just another quick **disclaimer:**I _did_ get the hypnosis idea from Stargate Atlantis. But other than that, it's still my story. Give me reviews! Please.


	15. Otiniuan Landing

**ooooooo**

It felt like a dream.

_Everything_ felt like a dream. Two dreams, molding into one, and Gohan wasn't sure if either of them were real. This life… or _that_ life.

_That _life wasn't at _all_ preferable. In _that_ life, it had always been: fight or die. Train or be useless. People got hurt. _Friends_ got hurt. And people died.

His own father had died more than once. One time, in an attempt to rescue Gohan from his uncle. Another time, because Gohan had been so determined to torture Cell. The Android had found an opening. And Goku had sacrificed himself to save the rest of the world.

He had died because of Gohan.

_That_ life had been, more often than not, a nightmare. A nightmare every bit as terrible as the one Gohan had had of Frieza while being tutored by Mr. Shu. He did not _want that _life.

He wanted _this_ life. The one where everyone was safe, and the only _real_ challenge was going behind his mother's back in order to be with Videl. _This_ life… with golden cities and rooftops at night. Normalcy. All he wanted was a little normalcy.

He was standing in a cold shower, letting the water pour down on him heavily. He had _hoped_ that it would help him calm his nerves somewhat, but it wasn't working. Power continued to spark and sizzle around him – as if he were a beacon for electricity. He stared down at his hands, watching them glow.

It was getting harder to breathe. It was getting harder to see. Gohan wasn't sure if that was because of the faucet water or because of his tears. It was quite possible that he was crying.

He turned the water off and grabbed a towel. He needn't of bothered. His body was generating such heat that the water was already evaporating.

_Is it even physically _possible _for _one_ body to possess such power? It's too much…_ Gohan shook his head and got dressed in black pants and a blue T-shirt. He had completely skipped dinner, and considering how he had promised to see Videl there, she was probably worried about him.

_I can't see her right now,_ he told himself miserably. How could he face her? He was a monster who took pleasure in tormenting defeated Androids. He might as well have killed his own father himself!

_"Just remember," _Goku's words came back to him now. _"Capsule Corp.'s not even five miles away. There's no way I'd ever completely strand you here. Go see Trunks when you have to."_

Or Bulma. Or even Vegeta! Gohan figured their memories were probably still altered under some barrier themselves, but that didn't matter. If he could just… get away from this place for one night… and get away from Tilburg… things would be okay.

Things would be normal at Capsule Corp. The Briefs would still be under the influence of whatever had changed their memories in the first place, and maybe Gohan could lose himself to that again. Even if it were only for a little while… he wasn't ready to face reality yet.

**ooooooo**

Lady Azomi, mate to Lord Etura, aunt of young Kaega, and relative to the Emperor Otiniu himself, was without a doubt one of the most beautiful of all the Otiniuan. She was tall, lithe, supple, and _beyond_ graceful. Her skin was a soft obsidian, and her hair a golden brown. She wore it bound high up behind her face, but even still, it flowed down past her waist. Her eyes were like yellow almonds, and her face was delicate and serene.

She always looked serene – which was quite possibly the most deceptive thing about her. As a warrior, she was almost as strong as Lord Etura, even if she _wasn't_ part of the military.

She said it was because she didn't like the uniforms. Due to Lord Etura's rank as a superior, he was permitted to deck himself in terrific armor. But the rest of the officers – like Kaega, Bakor, Siran, and Vebra – were required to wear the black Otiniuan armor that clung to their bodies – giving them full protection _and_ full range of motion. Azomi – though partial to black – did not like outfits that were solely one color. Instead, she wore a beautiful black Cheongsam patterned with crimson blossoms that almost seemed to glow in the right light. It suited her.

Presently, she was standing with Etura outside the spacecraft. The two of them had been the first to venture outside into this new world whose domination would most assuredly result in Etura's quick promotion. The planet was beautiful – in the midst of autumn where they had landed. The weather seemed perfect. The air clean – or at least cleaner than it was on some of the _other_ Otiniuan colonies. They couldn't ask for anything more.

Presently, Kaega was walking outside, leading her four-man squad towards Etura. Other squadrons were slowly coming out as well, and their senior officers were already issuing orders. There was little point in wasting time. Planets had been conquered before, and they would be conquered again in the future. It was all very routine, and Etura needed to do very little other than oversee the entire operation from afar.

Kaega saluted her uncle. "Lord Etura. Our analysis of Target 87's atmosphere and samples taken of the planet have been completed. The results are very promising."

Etura nodded, pleased. "Good. Begin reconnaissance. I want this place mapped and charted, and I want to know who the leader is and where he has gone. I want to know when he is expected to return, and who he has left in charge. The best scientists must be gathered. Children may be eliminated. And fortifications need to be built. The other squadrons have all done this before, Kaega, but yours is of novices, which is the only reason I am telling you this. From now on, you are expected to know beforehand what is required of you."

"Yes, sir," Kaega replied firmly. But a moment later, she frowned as if uncertain about something. "If I may ask… Prince Vegeta is known to have been living on this planet for years. We know he can't be here now, or our scanners would have detected him… but what if he or one of the other Saiyans return?"

"Our scanners are aimed towards the sky, Kaega," Etura assured her. "We'll have plenty of warning before they get here."

She nodded. "Yes, sir." And then she turned away, facing the three young men in her squad. "All right. Let's head out." Bakor and Siran grinned at each other, though Vebra just seemed disconcerted. He was young, and had never done anything like this before. The four of them lifted into the sky and flew off.

Azomi watched them go before looking back at her mate. He seemed to be entirely at ease, and fully prepared to just lean back and allow his subordinates do all the dirty work for him. She smirked, knowingly. "You've been waiting for this opportunity for years, Etura. Don't you want to scout around yourself for a bit?"

"There will be plenty of time for that," he assured her. "But our little niece _does_ have a point. Sooner or later, the Saiyans will return from wherever it is they went, and when they do, they are not going to be pleased to find their planet overrun. We must be prepared for them."

"Well then," Azomi said with a smile. "You go about making preparations. I plan on indulging myself a bit."

He shook his head in amusement. "Just don't take out any of the poor fools who will teach us how to use this planet's resources, Azomi."

She pushed off the ground, looking down at him daringly. "Well… maybe I won't take them _all_ out." He chuckled.

**ooooooo**

Piccolo could sense that Gohan's mind was not at ease, but he could _also_ sense that the planet was in danger. Well… maybe not the _planet_ so much as its _people_. And _they _would need protection.

As would the Saiyans. Goku might have recovered his chi, and he might be able to use it now, too, but that didn't mean he remembered how to wield it _properly_. More then likely, he wouldn't be able to power up to Super Saiyan yet, either. He wouldn't know how to. He wouldn't even know that he _should_. Which meant that he was still as vulnerable as all the others.

And as for Gohan… who _knew_ what the kid was dealing with. If his memories had been tampered with somehow… Piccolo didn't even want to _think_ about that. Instinct was telling him to get to the boy _now_. But duty was telling him to learn about this new threat, and what danger it posed.

In the end, duty won out, and Piccolo found himself flying towards the newcomers' landing site – though he _had_ told Goku to use his chi and fly to West City. If the Namek was busy with duty, he hoped that Goku would be enough to take care of his son.

But at that moment, something powerful shot past Piccolo – faster than lightning – and distracting him from his thoughts. He halted, looking back in surprise. _What was that?_

Whatever it had been seemed to pause as well, and was now on its way back. Within seconds, Piccolo found himself staring at an alien woman in an elegant black dress. He could _feel_ her power level, and it was enormous.

"A Namek," she said in a charming voice that had absolutely no affect whatsoever on her opponent. "Quaint."

"Who are you?" Piccolo asked rancorously. "And what brings you to Earth?"

She smiled. "Earth? Is that what it is called? For years now, my people have known of it only as Target 87."

"Target?" Piccolo frowned. "And what did this planet do to _you_ for you to label it a target?"

"That is not your concern, Namek," she replied calmly. "My name is Lady Azomi Otiniu. My people have come under Lord Etura Otiniu, my mate. This planet is ours now."

Piccolo shook his head. "Do you honestly think you can just come here like this and claim it as your own? It won't be that easy."

"You must be speaking of the Saiyans," Azomi guessed. Piccolo's frown deepened, and she smiled. "Yes, we are aware of them. Do you think it mere coincidence that we arrived now, when they are gone? We have been waiting for this opportunity a long time."

"So you are cowards?" Piccolo scoffed.

Azomi shook her head. "You mistake intelligence for cowardice."

"I don't think so," Piccolo smirked. "The Saiyans could return at any moment. Do you think you can stand against them?" Possibly a bluff, but Piccolo needed to see how she would react.

She didn't _seem_ particularly fazed. "Oh, we'll know when they return, and we will be ready for them. Still, it _has_ been something of a curiosity. Where is it that they have gone to?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Piccolo replied. Another bluff, but one he did not care about. "They don't inform me of such details. Mainly because I don't answer to them."

Azomi seemed surprised. "Oh. And who _do_ you answer to?"

"Myself."

She scoffed. "And I suppose the people of this world don't answer to the Saiyans either." There was definite sarcasm in her voice. "What rubbish."

"It's true," Piccolo assured her. "The Saiyans do not rule here. _This_ planet is not under some kind of world wide totalitarianism. And it won't be. Not by you or anyone else."

"Pretty bold words for a lonely Namek," she replied, crossing her arms. She studied him for a few moments. "But then… you aren't like other Namekians, are you? You have power. Are you planning on using it?"

Piccolo scowled. "Only if you force me to."

**ooooooo**

Goku landed carefully in the parking lot outside West City Academy where no one could see him. And once he was there, on solid ground again, he found himself falling to his knees in near exhaustion.

This was unreal! Him? _Flying_? It seemed so impossible.

And yet… here he was… outside his son's school… having flown all the way from Turtle Island. Piccolo had assured him he could do it. But even still… it was like nothing he had ever _dreamed_ of before!

And a part of it all _was _euphoric. A part of Goku wanted to leap back into the air and soar faster and faster than imaginable. He wanted to taste that freedom again, and to test his limits, seeing how far he could go. A part of him _lived_ for this. _Breathed_ for this.

But another part of himself remembered what he was doing here. Gohan. Piccolo had told him that Gohan might be in trouble, and _needed_ help. And _that_ part of him was more awake than any other. If Gohan was in trouble, Goku would _not_ leave him hanging out to dry.

He rushed towards the building and hastened inside. The sun was setting and it was getting dark. Many students were loitering around in the sitting room to the right of the front hall, though there _were_ a _few_ in the library. Goku ignored all of them as he hurried to the back offices.

Predictably, Professor Gloucester was in one of them, on the phone. When he saw Goku, however, he quickly hung up and rose to greet the man. "Why, Mr. Son! I didn't expect to see you again… so soon."

"Where's Gohan?" Goku demanded, trying very hard not to sound _too_ urgent. It didn't work.

Gloucester stared at him in concern. "Is there some problem that I should be made aware of?"

Goku shook his head. "I just need to talk to him. Can you page him or something?"

Gloucester hesitated. "I can… I'm sorry. Would you like to sit down? Can I get you some tea?" On _his_ part, Gloucester was terribly concerned that Goku might be here to pull his son out of the Academy. In which case, Gloucester would lose his chance to impose on the Briefs for the money he needed to pay Dr. Tilburg… which was a very frightening prospect to him.

But Goku was getting impatient. "Look, I just want to see my son. Do you have a problem with that?"

Gloucester paled. "Absolutely not! I'll page him right now." He turned back towards his phone – which also served as an intercom.

**ooooooo**

It was getting late, and Videl had not seen Gohan since school had let out. He had promised to meet her for dinner, but he had never showed. In the time following, she had spent every minute looking for him… but without luck.

She had even swung by Tilburg's office, fearing that he was still meeting with the guy. But neither one of them had been there – and the door looked broken. Which, naturally, alarmed her even more.

Presently, she was on the roof, crawling towards his window. She had _hoped_ he'd be up there – that was where she had found him the night before. But he wasn't anywhere to be seen, so that left his room as the final option. If he wasn't _there_ either, she'd consider calling search and rescue.

Leaning down from the top of the gable, she peered in and was surprised to find herself staring at Darren – Gohan's roommate. The boy was on his feet, sorting through his bag impatiently, as if he had better places to be and was only there because he needed to find something… and wasn't having any luck.

She knew _exactly_ how he must be feeling. She tapped on the window.

Darren looked up and when he saw her, he rolled his eyes. He walked over to the window and opened it for her. "What're _you_ doing?"

"I'm looking for Gohan," she said snidely. "You haven't seen him anywhere, have you?"

Darren shrugged. "I saw him this morning. He looked sick. Haven't seen him since."

_Sick?_ When Videl had seen him that morning, he had seemed perfectly fine. What was going on? And _where on Earth was he?_

"Gloucester just called for him on the intercom," Darren told her casually. She stared at him sharply, and he nodded. "You probably didn't hear, seeing how you were on the roof and all."

Without a word, Videl was through the window and in the room. Darren practically fell over in surprise.

"What are you doing?" His voice didn't sound terribly shocked – just slightly impressed.

She glared at him. "Like I have time to crawl back to _my_ room! I have to get downstairs!" She shot towards the door and raced out into the boy's wing. There were a few guys standing around, and they _all_ stared at her in amazement. Someone whistled, and Videl felt like hitting something.

However, she refrained from doing so and rushed towards the stairs. She ran as quickly as she could, and didn't stop until she was on the first floor and racing towards the main offices.

"Gohan?" She threw open Professor Gloucester's office door and found herself panting as she stared face to face at Goku.

He looked stunned. "Videl?"

She could feel herself falling in on herself. Gohan's dad was standing next to Gloucester, and _she_ had just charged in headfirst without even an _ounce_ of caution. "You _gotta_ be joking!"

Gloucester looked flabbergasted. "You two know each other?" He stared at Videl. "You told me that you were unacquainted with young Gohan."

Goku looked back at the professor in amazement. "And you believed her?"

Videl could not fail to notice that Gohan wasn't in the room with them. Her alarm escalated. _Surely_ if he had been paged, he would have answered here _before_ her! "Where's Gohan?"

Both adults looked back at her. And Goku did _not_ look pleased. "You don't know either?"

"I've looked for him all over the place!" she assured him. "He's not here!"

"Why, then…" Professor Gloucester's face was turning red. "Surely you aren't suggesting that he's _missing_?"

"No," Goku remembered the advise he had given his son on his first day here. "He probably went to Capsule Corp." Without another moment's hesitation, he started out. Both Videl and Gloucester followed him.

"He _can't_ have gone to Capsule Corp!" the professor was insisting. "Students are required to check out before they leave campus!"

Videl looked up at him and scoffed. "You really don't have a clue about us, do you? How do you _enforce_ rules like that?"

Gloucester stopped and stared at her furiously, and she paused to look back up at him in equal anger. "You _may_ be the World Champion's daughter, Miss Satan, but that does _not_ give you the right to speak like that to me!"

"Is it _really_ such a surprise that Gohan would want to get _away_ from this place?" she shot back. By now, all of this commotion had attracted several other students, and they all watched in fascination as Goku looked back at the two of them.

"Videl," he interrupted, and she practically jumped to stand at attention before him. He frowned at her. "From what I can recall, the only _real_ reason Gohan hated this place so much was because it took him away from you. But, as the two of you have _obviously_ found a way to work around _that_ particular little problem-" At this, Videl's face flushed and she stared at the floor. "-do you care to tell me exactly _why_ Gohan wanted to get away?"

She hesitated. All eyes were on her now, and everyone could tell that she was struggling with the choice of whether she should keep Gohan's confidence to herself or spill her guts out to his father. The second choice won out. "My guess is… he wants to get away from Dr. Tilburg."

"_Dr_. _Tilburg_?" Gloucester boomed, and everyone in the vicinity started to whisper amongst themselves.

Goku shook his head in confusion. "Who's Dr. Tilburg?"

"He is a science teacher at this Academy," Gloucester said, his face redder than before. "He is a very respectable man, and I don't see how-"

Videl glared up at him in annoyance. "Will you just stop _talking_?" She turned back to Goku. "The guy's _constantly _on Gohan's back! The other kids here all love him, but he treats Gohan like he's an object or something!"

The watchful students started to object, more than ready to defend their favorite teacher's honor. Gloucester, however, watched in silence, wondering whether or not this would end with the blackmailer _finally_ out of his life.

Goku considered that for a minute, and then turned back towards the door. "I've got to find Gohan."

Videl hesitated, looking around at all the other students. She could _see_ that they weren't too happy with her. "Umm… I'll go with you!" She rushed towards the door after Goku, and he held it open for her. At that moment, whether Chichi approved of the girl or not didn't matter to him in the slightest. All that mattered was that he find Gohan _now_. He was starting to have a really _bad_ feeling, and he didn't want to find himself reaching his son when it was too late to help him.

**ooooooo**

**A/N:** Yeah. So I'm trying to get these chapters up as quickly as possible, because I have to go back to school in a few days and I still have homework to do before then. Once vacation's over, I won't have as much time to work on this as I've had recently. And believe me, I'm having too much fun writing this to want to slow down for the continuance of my education. So _please_ keep on reviewing! It adds to my motivation to write faster! Thanks so much!


	16. Ultimatum

**ooooooo**

The sun had set an hour before, and the sky was getting darker by the minute. It was a warm evening, and Kaega reveled in it. She, Siran, and Vebra were all standing at different posts within a small forest village while Bakor consulted its leader.

The villagers were all cowering in their homes. They were simpletons, she had realized, and they had never seen warriors like her and her allies before. She scoffed at the mere thought of them. They didn't even realize what a paradise they lived in. Fools. They didn't deserve this land.

Bakor presently walked outside from the tiny hut he had been in, and he seemed mighty pleased with himself. Kaega couldn't help but roll her eyes as she, Siran, and Vebra gathered before him. "Well?"

Bakor nodded once. "It seems there _is_ a pretty famous scientist in our assigned jurisdiction. Our first _real_ operation, and we just so happened to be given the best area. I'd have to say: fate's on our side."

"Will you cut the crap and get straight to the point?" Siran demanded impatiently. "It's not like we have all night, you know." Kaega shot Siran a look, and the young man shrugged innocently.

"Yeah, yeah," Bakor waved a hand. "West City. There's a place called Capsule Corporation. It's owned by a Dr. Briefs. He's apparently an extremely prominent figure throughout the world."

"Then he should suit Lord Etura's needs," Kaega observed quietly. "How far away is this city?"

"Not far at all," Bakor assured her, hopping up into the air. "Come on. I'll race you to it."

"Yeah!" Siran jumped up after him. "You think you can take me?"

Bakor looked over at the man, slightly displeased. He hadn't wanted to race _Siran_. He had wanted to race _Kaega_. "Considering that you have no _idea_ where West City even _is_, I figure I can take you pretty well, loser."

Kaega sighed in exasperation. "What is the _matter_ with you two? This operation has been in the running for over ten years now. It's not a _game_!" Bakor and Siran glanced at each other and muttered beneath their breaths.

Vebra glanced between the three of them and then focused on the village leader's quiet hut. "Bakor… what did you do with that man?"

"Hmm?" Bakor glanced down at the youngest officer in their squad. He was still nothing more than a boy, really. He had been placed on Otiniu Beta because no one had foreseen this operation coming to life anytime in the near future. But since it had, in retrospect, Vebra probably should have remained in the Western Sector, closer to home. Bakor himself, however, just scoffed. "Oh, _him_? Just got rid of him. He had served his purpose."

Vebra's eyes widened slightly and he looked at the ground. "I see."

Siran rolled his eyes. "What did you expect, Veb? This operation's all about conquering. There's no longer any place for indigenous people here. Even the _scientists_ will be annihilated once they teach us how to use the planet's resources."

Kaega's eyes flashed angrily. "That's it. I'll give credits to the first one of you two in West City. Understand?"

"How much?" Bakor demanded greedily.

"Get there first and you'll find out," Kaega promised him challengingly. He nodded and Siran was off, faster than light. Bakor let loose a loud curse and shot after him, leaving Kaega and Vebra behind.

Lord Etura's niece turned to look at the boy understandingly. "Listen to me, Vebra. There isn't room here with the planet's natives. If we don't clear the place, it won't solve our main problem with population."

"Yeah, but-"

"Veb," Kaega cut in gently. "Think back to your home colony. Do you remember what it was like there?" The boy glanced down unhappily, and she placed both her hands on his shoulders. "Your family got sick, remember? When this place is ours, fewer families will get sick. This is for Otiniuan welfare. It's them or us, do you understand?"

Vebra nodded.

"Good," Kaega smiled. "In that case, I want you to get after Bakor and Siran. You're by _far_ faster than either of those two loafs, and I'd much rather give my credits to you than to either of them." Vebra nodded and tore into the sky after them, and Kaega sighed, watching him go. Once she could sense that he was a good distance away, she glanced back at the village around her. Inside those huts… she could _feel_ people staring out at her, afraid… and desperate…

No one wanted to die. But it was Kaega's duty to see all areas completely destroyed that could not offer the Otiniuan Confederation any clear service. And this place wasn't an exception.

And yet… she couldn't get Vebra's look out of her face. He was a young, ignorant and naïve novice with next to no field experience whatsoever. He would learn… But… until then… maybe naïveté rubbed off on people.

With yet another sigh, Kaega soared up into the sky herself, sparing the village, and racing after her three teammates.

**ooooooo**

Neither Piccolo nor Azomi had moved an inch. They remained hovering up in the sky, watching each other warily as the stars slowly began coming out. Already, Piccolo could tell that they would be twinkling down on Earth mockingly that night. They were just _waiting_ for the world's destruction. After all, they had already seen it go through so much conflict, and struggle through so many battles, that they were probably betting on how much longer it could last. Honestly, how much _could_ one mere planet _take_ before it finally gave in to its elimination?

_We'll see_, Piccolo told himself unwaveringly. Azomi was strong, there was no doubt about that. But Earth had been more of a home to the Namekian than any other globe in the universe. He would defend it.

"I warn you, Namek," Azomi finally broke the silence. "I have power, too. My people have power. You can surely not fight all of us."

"I'm not standing before all of you, am I?" he pointed out.

She smiled. "Spirit to go with your power. You just might make an interesting opponent." She held both of her arms out to her sides, and a wave of energy showered around her, bathing her with a silver aura. Piccolo could feel her power augment, and it was incredible.

Without a warning, she vanished. Piccolo narrowed his eyes and spun around. He threw up his arm, blocking her leg as she appeared again and attempted to kick him. She backed away, nodding in approval.

"I was right," she told him. "You aren't like other Namekians. What is your name?"

It was Piccolo's turn to smirk. "I have too many for you to comprehend."

**ooooooo**

The one problem with allowing Videl to follow him was that it prevented him from flying. Goku honestly had no idea how she would react if he were to suddenly lift off into the air without a warning. And the _last_ thing he wanted to do was scare her like that.

Instead, the two of them were forced to drive towards Capsule Corp. the old fashioned way… in a taxi.

It only took them about five seconds standing on a curb to wave one down. And once they were both seated inside, and were well on their way towards Bulma's, they finally had time again to talk.

Goku stared at Videl. "I want to hear more about this Dr. Tilburg guy."

The cab driver glanced back at the two of them in his rearview mirror. "Dr. Tilburg? Ya mean that scientist guy working at the Academy?"

Goku and Videl both started, and glanced over at their driver in surprise. "That's right."

The driver shook his head in disgust, pulling the cab to a halt at a red light. He muttered under his breath for a second, and then looked back at Goku. "If ya ask me, that prig deserves ta be put away for the rest of his miserable life. Word on the streets is, he used ta be a secret player for the Red Ribbon Army, years back."

Goku's jaw practically fell open. Red Ribbon Army? He hadn't heard about _them_ in _ages_! Something shifted in the back of his mind, and he frowned. He felt a kind of déjà vu pass through him, but when he tried grasping for it, it fled out of reach. More lost memories.

"He did research on top secret projects within the Army," the driver continued. "No one knew about him."

"It seems to me like there were _several_ top secret scientists in the Army working on secret projects," Goku observed, though he wasn't exactly sure _why_ that seemed to be the case to him.

The driver shrugged. "Yeah, well, that used ta be a mighty big Army. Can't say what his projects were, exactly, but one day he double crossed 'em. And then he blackmailed 'em outta _millions_ of zenny. I hear the Army nearly went bankrupt."

Videl scoffed. "Yeah, well, if even _half_ of the stories _I've_ heard about that Army are true, then they deserved it."

"Perhaps," the driver allowed, cruising forward as the light turned green again. "But then he infiltrated practically every other major organization in this city an' two others."

Goku frowned. "Are you sure that's not just an exaggeration? It seems like an awful lot of work…"

The driver ignored him. "The only one he didn't get was Capsule Corporation. Must be why that's the only business ya hear about these days."

"Why hasn't he been arrested?" Videl asked. "That sounds pretty illegal to me."

"Not enough evidence, I guess," the driver shrugged. "Either that or he's got something over the cops, too. Wouldn't be surprised. Wherever there's corruption, he's got this way of bringing it ta the surface and exploiting it."

"Then he…" Videl's face paled. "Then he must know that Gohan and I weren't supposed to be going to school together. He must be using that to get to Gohan!"

Goku's fists tightened in anger. "What does he want with Gohan? He's just a boy!" What kind of man treated children like that? It wasn't right! _Especially_ where Gohan was concerned. The kid _hated_ feeling helpless, and when he did, things sometimes got out of hand. Goku couldn't think of particular example of when _that_ had happened before, but _that_ wasn't the point. The _point_ was, it had gotten so bad that Gohan had run away, alarming Piccolo, even though Piccolo had been _hundreds_ of miles from West City.

If anything happened to Gohan, Goku feared it would be his fault. _I never should have let Chichi transfer him from Orange City. He was happy there._

"This is all my fault," Videl whispered. She clenched her eyes shut, trying not to look at Goku. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I just… I wanted to be with him so much! I didn't know Tilburg would use me to get to him!"

Goku stared at her for a minute. And then it struck him… she really _was_ in love with Gohan.

Chichi had once said that teenagers didn't know what it meant to truly be in love with someone. And Goku had to admit, _he_ certainly hadn't known the first _thing_ about loving someone with your whole heart for much of his life.

But… it was different with Videl and Gohan. It was like… they were _meant_ to be together. And all of _this_ was the result of trying to keep them apart.

He looked back at the taxi driver. "How is it that _you_ know so much about Tilburg?"

The man scoffed, as if _that_ should have been obvious. "Just look at me! Do ya think _I'd_ be driving taxis if _I_ hadn't been squandered outta all _my_ money by the freak as well? Man, _half_ the men driving taxis in this city used to be upstanding citizens 'till Tilburg came along. Stupid git."

"What would he want with a teenage boy?" Goku demanded. "What could Gohan _possibly_ offer him?"

"Could be anything," the driver shrugged, pulling up outside of Capsule Corp. Parking the cab, he turned around and looked back at Goku. "You get the guy in court, and I've got several mates who'd be willing ta testify against him. Maybe we can pull together enough evidence ta get the guy locked up for good."

Goku nodded. "We'll see. Right now, I just need to find my son." He got out of the cab and rushed towards the building.

Videl followed more slowly. She pulled a handful of zenny from her pocket and handed it to the driver.

He stared down at it all with wide eyes. "That's _way_ too much, gal."

She wiped dry her own eyes as best as she could. "Keep it. You earned it." The man couldn't think of how to respond, but Videl didn't particularly care. She didn't need the money, and had plenty more to boot. She hurried after Goku.

It was getting late, and most of the scientists had already left for home. So the main lobby was pretty much empty when Goku and Videl entered. They looked around, and Videl could hardly believe she was here again so soon after the day before. The place looked different after dark.

"I don't think Gohan's here," Goku said, feeling his heart drop. _Why_ wasn't he here?

Videl glanced at him in surprise. "How can you tell?"

Her question brought Goku to start. How _could_ he tell? It was because he couldn't _feel_ the teenager… as if _that_ made sense. Still… something inside _told_ him that it was completely _normal_ for him to be able to sense his son's presence. There was something _comforting_ about being able to sense Gohan… Something familiar… But he couldn't do it now! "I don't know…"

Someone was moving towards the stairs above them, and they both looked up in time to see Bulma herself appear. She nearly jumped in surprise at the sight of Goku and Videl. And then she was running downstairs in a near fury. "Are you two _crazy_? You can't just stand there like that and scare me half to death! What's the _matter_ with you?" She glared at Goku angrily and crossed her arms, waiting for an explanation.

He rubbed the back of his head. "You're not happy to see me?" He could never understand Bulma. Her mood swings were worse than Chichi's.

"Hey, don't get me wrong, Goku, I love it when you visit, but didn't anyone ever teach you how to use the _phone_?" she demanded rather loudly. Her voice _could_ carry, and was _bound_ to attract attention.

Goku stared at her, embarrassed. "Yeah, I guess that _would_ have been easier." But then again, there had been a _lot_ of other ways to go about all of this easier. He could have _flown _here! But if he had done _that_, he wouldn't have had that enlightening conversation with the cab driver, now would he? Sometimes, doing things the hard way proved to be more beneficial. He could thank Videl for that.

"Miss Briefs?" the girl presently stepped forward nervously. "We don't mean to bother you or anything, but is Gohan here?"

"Huh?" Bulma looked at Videl in surprise. "Gohan? No. I haven't seen him. Aren't you the girl Chichi wanted to get him _away_ from?" Videl's face turned red. She _hated_ having such a famous father.

Goku shook his head. "This situation's changed, Bulma. I _need_ to find Gohan. He's not at the school, and if he's not here, then he could be _any_where."

Bulma frowned. "I don't-"

She never got to finish what she was saying. For at that exact moment, the wall to their left exploded.

Videl and Bulma both screamed, racing for cover, even as Goku turned his head in surprise. The most astonishing thing of all was that _he_ didn't feel any fear whatsoever. Just mild curiosity that increased exponentially at the sight of three very strange – and yet beautiful – looking figures walking through the now settled pile of rubble that had once been Bulma's wall.

The smallest one glanced up at the largest one. "You didn't have to do _that_, Bakor!"

"Relax, Veb," the one in-between the two said in a laid back, casual manner. "We just wanted to make an entrance."

**ooooooo**

People were screaming and scrambling as quickly as they could away from Capsule Corp. in a pure panic. Everything in the surrounding vicinity had grown chaotic, and was rapidly becoming a huge, torrential mess.

In a park beside the road, a few blocks away from the science and research building, Gohan was sitting on a bench. He _had_ been leaning forward, resting his face in his hands while trying to come up with a reasonable excuse for his visit before arriving at Bulma's. But _now_, he just looked up and watched in confusion as hundreds of people ran around him, screaming at the tops of their lungs.

He had heard it, too. The explosion. Somewhere in the city, a bomb had gone off, or something close to it. It sounded like it had come from Capsule Corp…

"Bulma…" he whispered. Getting to his feet, he started off in the direction that everyone else seemed to racing _away_ from.

He didn't get very far, though, before a fancy white Mercedes drove up onto the sidewalk, directly in his path. The car nearly trampled over several other people – which _certainly_ didn't help crowd control any – while in the process. As more people screamed and swarmed around him in every which way, Gohan watched in both disbelief and horror as the car door opened and none other than Dr. Tilburg himself climbed out.

Gohan backed away as the scientist's cruel gaze locked onto him. "I told you to stay away from me!"

Tilburg shook his head. "Come, come, Gohan. You're being childish."

Gohan could feel his power start to flood back through his veins as it had before. It was beginning to whisper to him… beginning to want its release again… He had had such a hard time suppressing it since fleeing Tilburg's office… if he lost control over it now, he wasn't sure he'd be able to get it back. "You really _don't_ want to be here. I can be dangerous when I'm upset." _Boy_ was _that_ an understatement.

Tilburg smiled, walking around his car to approach Gohan. He wasn't afraid. He looked thirsty. Gohan suddenly felt like he was suffocating, and as Tilburg walked towards him, he found that he couldn't move, and could barely breathe.

"I believe you when you say you're dangerous," the scientist assured him. "You said it yourself. Your father came here to destroy."

"Shut up," Gohan told him quietly. "You don't know _anything_ about my father."

"I suppose not," Tilburg admitted. "But you are going to tell me all about him, aren't you? All about him. All about these dragonballs you spoke of. All about everything."

"No," Gohan refused, his heart feeling cold. "I'm not. I'm not going back to that school, and I don't care if you call my mother anymore. This is over. I'm not going to be studied by you."

Tilburg didn't look the least bit discouraged by the teenager's resolve. In fact, he only seemed amused. "This is _far_ from over, Gohan. I have seen some pretty daunting things in my time, but _you_ surpass _all _of them. I'm not about to just let you off the hook."

"You don't have a choice," Gohan shot back, trying as hard as he could to stay calm. "You can't control me."

"I can," Tilburg assured him patiently. "I will and I do. I plan on owning you, Gohan. On making you mine. If you don't fear a separation from Videl any longer… perhaps you would fear losing her more permanently."

Gohan felt his body start to tremble. He looked down at the ground, feeling his power boil in anger. Tilburg was threatening Videl now… He had no _idea_ how close he was to pushing the teenager past his limit.

"I can take her…" he whispered, looking back up at the scientist. "I can take her and I can leave. I can go where you'll _never_ find me. I survived on my own in a wilderness far from civilization for _months_ before I even turned seven. You won't even know where to _begin_ looking."

Tilburg scoffed. "You have a brother, don't you? If _you_ won't behave yourself, maybe _he'll_ prove slightly more cooperating."

In the blink of an eye, Gohan was in front of Tilburg, grabbing the man by his throat. Picking him up off the ground, he squeezed, sparks flying out of his very skin.

Tilburg's face turned red, but he stared down at Gohan daringly, and not at all fearfully. He was edging the boy on!

Gohan squeezed harder, _more_ than ready to snap the man's neck. And he was about to do it, too, when he realized just how far he had gone.

Feeling sick, dizzy, and nauseas, Gohan dropped the man and backed away. His body was shaking now, and sparks were still surging around him. Tilburg carefully got back up onto his feet, rubbing his neck with both hands. There were traces of blood.

"Don't threaten my family," Gohan whispered.

"It wasn't a threat," Tilburg said, releasing his throat and staring down at the blood on his hands in fascination. "It was a promise." He looked back up at Gohan. "Don't you see? You can't run from me, Gohan. I won't allow it. There's only one way you can escape from this."

Gohan watched him warily. His words felt like a trap, and there was nothing Gohan hated more. "How?"

Tilburg stared at him boldly. "You'll have to kill me."

Gohan stumbled backwards, and he shook his head in fear. "You've got a death wish?"

"Of course not," Tilburg actually chuckled at that. "I'm just trying to make it perfectly clear to you that you can't escape this. You can't run. And I daresay you won't hurt me. You're too gentle."

"Your neck's bleeding because of me," Gohan reminded him quietly.

"And somehow," Tilburg replied quite confidently. "I think that did more damage to you than to me. It won't happen again, will it?" The scientist frowned thoughtfully. "Or perhaps it will. Maybe I've judged you wrong. Maybe you _are_ capable of killing. Maybe, deep down inside where some of your memories are still buried, you _do_ lust for blood."

"No!" Gohan felt himself beginning to panic. That wasn't true! His ears were starting to ring, and he sank to his knees, covering them tightly. The power was too much. It was starting to hurt! He had to let it out!

He couldn't… He _didn't_ lust for blood… He didn't _want_ that!

Tilburg walked over to him and knelt down in front of him. He fiercely grabbed Gohan's wrists and forced his arms down. The boy looked up at him in alarm, and he frowned. "_You_ are the one making this so difficult. Understand, Gohan. It would be _best_ for you to get into the car with me and not make such a fuss. It's not like you really have a choice in the matter, anyway." He forcefully let go of the boy and stood up, staring down at him coldly.

Gohan sat there, looking up at him helplessly. All around him, the city was going to hell, and sirens could be heard in the distance. If a bomb had really gone off in Capsule Corp. as seemed to be the case, Bulma could be dead. Vegeta… Trunks… and several others… they could all be gone just like that.

"I don't want this…" he whispered.

Tilburg took a deep breath, staring at the boy cruelly. "There really isn't much you can do, is there? What will it be, Gohan?"

It wasn't a choice. It was an ultimatum. Gohan stared back at the ground and didn't move. He didn't get up, and he didn't draw on any of the power that was only _now_ beginning to settle down in defeat. "I'll come."

**ooooooo**

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews! I hope they keep coming! You've all been great!


	17. Arising Conflict

**ooooooo**

_"We just wanted to make an entrance." _That had been what the middle figure had said, in a voice that was both cocky and brazen. Like a teenager. Bulma could not believe it, and would not stand for it!

She stood up from where she _had_ been taking shelter behind the stairs, and walked around to face the three intruders with an expression of cold fury. "How _dare_ you-?"

"Bulma!" Goku cut in as the two larger figures stared at her in open amusement. The scientist glanced at the warrior in surprise, and could see the somber look on his face. He was worried that her loud mouth was going to get her killed. "Stay back with Videl."

"'Stay back with Videl?'" the girl walked out now, as well, somewhat offended. "I can handle myself…" Nevertheless, she stared at the figures in apprehension. They _had_, after all, blown a hole in Bulma's wall.

The largest one – Bakor? – shook his head and crossed his arms. "It really is amazing how stupid girls can be." The middle one chuckled, even as the smallest one stared at them both disapprovingly.

Bulma's face was red. She started forward again, _terribly_ insulted – for if there was one thing you _never_ did, it was joke around about _her_ intelligence – and Goku found himself grabbing the back of her shirt in order to hold her back.

"Let go, Goku!" she commanded, squirming around to break free. Normally, she would have been _fully_ capable of doing so, but for some reason, she presently found herself unable to. And _that_, of course, frustrated her. "Come on! These guys are just _asking _for it!"

"An accurate sentiment."

The voice was new and female. It caused the two larger men to start and turn around in guilty alarm. As Goku, Bulma, and Videl all watched, a fourth, and feminine figure, entered the room. She was staring at the two in disgust.

After a moment, the middle figure spoke up. "Come _on_, princess. We weren't talking about _you_!"

"Siran," she said coldly. "Shut up." She walked further into the building and stared at Goku and Bulma. "We're looking for a Dr. Briefs."

Bulma blinked and glanced at Goku. He shrugged, releasing her and she stepped forward. "I'm Bulma Briefs."

Bakor and Siran glanced at each other in disbelief, rolling their eyes. The latter crossed his arms, _glaring_ at Bulma. "The Dr. Briefs _we're_ looking for is a man. He owns this Corporation."

Bulma's face reddened again. "_I_ own this Corporation! Dr. Briefs is my father, and he's retired!"

The smallest figure was smiling. He looked at Bakor snidely. "It really is amazing how stupid girls can make you look."

He glared at the boy resentfully. "Shut up, Vebra." Then he turned towards the female. "Look, Kaega. There's no _point_ bothering with the guy's _daughter_. We need the _scientist_, not the manager."

"I _am_ a scientist!" Bulma shouted.

Goku gently pulled her back behind him. "Somehow, I don't really think that's something you wanna be bragging about right now, Bulma."

"What do you mean?"

"What on _Earth_ is going on down here?" The shout was loud, resounding, and utterly furious. Everyone paused – even Bakor and Siran – in astonishment to see none other than Vegeta himself appear at the top of the stairs. What he _had_ been doing up until that moment was _anyone's_ guess, but by that time, the noise had finally gotten the best of him, and he could no longer tolerate it. He simply _had_ to come downstairs and see for himself what the cause for it was.

He saw the large hole in the wall first. That turned his face white. He saw Goku next. And _that_ turned his face red. "Kakarot! What are _you_ doing here?"

"Hey Vegeta," Goku said looking slightly embarrassed as Bulma's husband came up to stand beside her. _She_ was now in-between the two of them, and it was obvious that instinct was telling her to get out of their way. Nevertheless, she didn't move, because at _that_ point, she _seriously_ doubted that a fight breaking out between the two would result well for them in their current situation.

In any event, her caution might have actually been unnecessary. For even as she was considering it all, the two names seemed to have thrown the four intruders into a near panic.

"He said 'Vegeta!'" Siran practically shouted as Vebra backed away in alarm.

"Kakarot is a Saiyan name," Bakor said angrily as Kaega grew tense. _Could it be? _she wondered, more than just a _little_ apprehensive, even at just the mere _thought_.

"What is this?" Vegeta demanded, even _angrier_ than Bakor. "Who are you people?"

"We are a squadron in service of the Otiniuan Confederation," Kaega said quickly in a clipped voice. "Under my uncle, Lord Etura Otiniu. Have you heard of him?" On one hand, if this _was_ the renowned Prince Vegeta, it would be to her uncle's honor for him to know the name.

On the other hand…

Vegeta was scowling both impatiently _and_ in dislike. "Why are you asking _me_ that? _I've_ never heard of the freak before in my _life_!"

"Always so charitable, aren't you Vegeta?" Goku was shaking his head.

"Oh, _spare _me," Vegeta glared at him in resent. "There is a _hole_ in my _wall_, Kakarot! Forgive me for skipping over pleasantries!"

"Kaega," Vebra was staring up at his leader in concern. As far as _he _knew, none of _them _were any match for a Super Saiyan. None of _them_ were even _close_. "What do we do?"

"I say we kill all of them," Siran stated bluntly. Bulma, Vegeta, and Videl stared at the young officer in surprise, while Goku's eyes narrowed attentively.

Kaega rolled her eyes. "You would." She glared at Siran and Bakor. "If you two want to test your skills against them, be my guest. However, _I_ intend to report this to Lord Etura. He'd want to know there are Saiyans here."

"Saiyans?" Vegeta asked, shaking his head in slight bafflement. The word sounded… so familiar. "What does _that_ mean?"

"Huh?" The four officers all stared at Vegeta in open surprise. It did not take much for even _Siran_ to note the confused expression on the prince's face.

Kaega blinked, and then shook her head in wonder. "Or not."

**ooooooo**

Piccolo had paused, and was now facing away from Azomi in order to gaze across the distance towards West City in concern. "Gohan…"

Azomi regarded him smugly. It was getting darker by the second, and with every moment lost, she was blending more and more into the night. "Dear me. Is there a problem? I hope my people are not the cause."

"Actually," Piccolo said, glancing over his shoulder at her. "You aren't. The people of _this_ world have problems of their own. It just so happens that you arrived at an extremely bad time."

Azomi nodded understandingly. "There's nothing worse than inconvenience. You don't have to tell _me_ that. I've been suffering from it for the last ten years."

Piccolo faced her. "Pity."

"Shall I let you go, then?" she asked, holding her hands out towards him in a passive gesture. It was mocking. "I've no desire to hold you here if there is something more important for you to attend to."

Piccolo shook his head. "If you have things your way, it won't matter much longer what problems the people of this world are facing. You intend to annihilate us all, do you not?"

"We certainly do," she nearly laughed. "You aren't naïve, Namek, I'll give you that."

"I won't make it easy for you," he warned her.

She considered him for a moment, shaking her head. "Wrong, Namek. We won't make it easy for you." With that, she raised one hand and powered up her chi. Silver energy poured forth from her fist and sped towards Piccolo.

He moved automatically. Spinning out of the blast's way, he powered himself up and countered with an onslaught of his own. She rose above his blasts, and he followed. Within a second, they were locked in a brutal round of hand to hand combat. Surprisingly, considering their difference in size, _she_ seemed to have the advantage in strength, whereas _he_ seemed to be faster.

At one point, he found himself behind her, and he ruthlessly wrapped an arm around her neck, squeezing for all he was worth. But she, without even so much as blinking an eye, quickly rolled him off her back, sending him careening towards the ground.

He righted himself before any kind of impact, however, and stared up at her with a frown. He could sense her diving towards him – though he could barely make her out in the darkness. She probably suspected that he couldn't see her at all – and as he _certainly _couldn't _hear_ her – _despite_ his sensitive hearing – she came down on him with a vengeance.

Needless to say, it caught her off guard when he rose up to meet her – proving that her best known advantage was actually ineffective – and he grabbed her by her arms and literally hurled her to the ground. She crashed with such force that the earth itself shifted beneath her.

Laughing, she rose back up into the night sky. "I did not expect to find myself facing someone like you so soon after arriving. How did you know where I was?"

"I do not rely on my vision," he replied coldly. "Especially when up against camouflage."

"What _do _you rely on?" she asked innocently. Piccolo merely smirked and failed to reply.

**ooooooo**

Presently, at the Otiniuan landing site, Lord Etura stood within his ship, keeping watch as his men incorporated Target 87's map and chart updates into the computer's main system. Nearby, a commander was in the process of giving him a report – to which he _had_ been paying extremely close attention… until now.

Now, he frowned, and glanced towards the ship's wide windshield.

The commander noticed, and frowned as well. "Is there a problem, my Lord?"

"It would appear that whoever has confronted Azomi is actually showing some proficiency," he explained. The commander's frown deepened, and he opened his mouth to speak – but never did. "If there _are_ warriors of _any_ sort on this planet, they must be dealt with first." On a planet like _this_ one, with _this_ one's legacy, any warriors whatsoever were enough to make him nervous.

The commander nodded somberly. "I shall see to it, my Lord."

"No," Etura shook his head. "_I_ shall see to it." Azomi was right. He _had_ been waiting for this opportunity _far_ too long to allow one of his subordinates to make some mistake now that would ultimately result in the entire operation's failure. He would see it done himself.

With that much resolved, he turned and started towards his ship's outlet. He was in the mind to exterminate.

**ooooooo**

_"Your power far exceeds my own, Goku. You just don't remember it. In fact, almost _everyone_ on Earth has had their memories suppressed and added to. Altered."_ That had been Piccolo's explanation for it. And Goku had a slight feeling that everything Kaega had spoken of in the last few minutes revolved around those altered memories in some way or another. But how?

And what was… what was a Saiyan? The word sounded familiar to Goku… and not entirely in a pleasant way, either. But he just… couldn't remember it.

Vegeta seemed unable to, as well. It was obvious that he was _trying_ to recall its meaning… His face was twisted in anger and frustration. There was something… fleeting in his mind… like a forgotten dream. He wanted to recover that dream in an attempt to find answers… though he wasn't even sure of the question.

Bakor suddenly started laughing. "This is unbelievable! He doesn't even know who he is, does he?" He shook his head in amusement. "He's probably no threat at all."

Vegeta's face turned red. "What do you _mean_, 'no threat'?" He started forward, but Bulma grabbed his arm.

"Vegeta, wait!"

"Get off me, woman!" he commanded, forcibly pushing her away from him. She might have landed on the floor, too, if Videl hadn't rushed forward to catch and support her.

"Watch it!" she shouted bitterly.

But Vegeta might not have heard her over Bulma's own cry: "They're dangerous, Vegeta! What do you think they used to tear down that wall?" He paused, heeding her words even if he didn't openly acknowledge her.

"There is definitely a deeper mystery here," Kaega stated, her gaze moving from the insolent Bakor to Vegeta. "He might not even be the right man."

"How many people on this Target would be named Vegeta?" Bakor demanded, frustrated by the mere _thought_ that they might be confusing two different men. "And Kakarot is _definitely_ a Saiyan name. There's no _doubt_ about who they are."

Vegeta listened to all of this in astonishment. He _wanted_ to believe that they were all clearly insane. But at the same time, there was something _incredibly_ familiar about the concept of a Saiyan… something that his very pride just wouldn't let go of or ignore.

"Maybe it's a trick," Siran offered. Both Kaega and Bakor stared at him as if he were out of his mind – which caused him to scowl and look away.

"I say we kill them now and get them out of the Confederation's way," Bakor suggested, glancing at Etura's niece. "Who knows? Our children's children may yet hear of our glorious deeds in history."

Kaega rolled her eyes. "Like you care about glory." She paused and glanced back at Vegeta. "Still… it is within our duty."

"Absolutely not," Goku stated firmly, from where he was standing a few feet to Vegeta's side. There was a confidence and an authoritative ring to his voice that slightly astonished the Otiniuan – though Bulma, Vegeta, and even _Videl_ had all heard it before and easily recognized it. Whatever it was exactly that was going on at present, the three of them realized very quickly that Goku was _not_ taking it at _all_ lightly.

Bakor recovered first with a scowl. "Do you care to say that again?"

Siran followed suit: "What makes you think that _you_ can give _us_ commands?"

"I wouldn't necessarily call it a command," Goku replied calmly. "More of a suggestion. If you insist on attacking us, I _will_ retaliate, but I'd rather not fight a handful of kids."

"Who are you calling 'kids'?" Siran demanded, clearly appalled. "We're Otiniuan officers! Considering how you don't even know what a _Saiyan_ is, not to _mention_ the fact that our scanners didn't detect any real power on this planet, it's perfectly clear that you're outclassed! Even _Vebra _could take you down without breaking a sweat!"

Goku glanced at the smallest one, who attempted to lift his chin courageously – mainly, however, just to keep from disappointing his friends. There was something about him, Goku decided, that was slightly reminiscent of Gohan when _he_ had been a child. He had no desire to fight them. Not even Bakor and Siran. They seemed to be merely energetic and outspoken youth looking only for adventure.

He glanced back at Siran with a smile. "Okay then. You and I will fight." At _that_ statement, Siran started in surprise, despite himself.

Bakor shook his head in disgust. "You change your mind quickly, don't you?"

"Nah," Goku grinned pleasantly. "I just phrased my opinion with the wrong word. I'm _more_ than willing to fight you kids… but I won't kill you."

"What?" Kaega demanded, even as Siran and Bakor's mouths both dropped open.

Vegeta scoffed. "Isn't _that_ just typical of you, Kakarot?"

"You're right, you won't kill us!" Bakor jumped in. "Because you don't have the _power_ to kill us!"

"It's not that," Goku assured him, good-naturedly. "It's just that you kids are still so young, it'd be a real shame for your lives to end."

"That makes no sense," Kaega told him coldly. "We are warriors _and_ we are on two different sides. Kakarot _is_ a Saiyan name, and that _does_ make you a killer."

"His _name_ is Goku!" Bulma replied stiffly, sticking up for her friend. "And he _isn't_ a killer!" She crossed her arms doggedly, as if _that_ closed the matter. Vegeta rolled his eyes, while Kaega just looked insulted.

On the other hand, Vebra looked confused. "But isn't it…?" He stopped short, and stared at the floor.

Bakor glared at him. "Speak up, Veb. We can't have you growing timid on us."

Vebra's black face flushed – if such a thing were even possible – and he looked up at Goku. "It's you or us!"

Kaega stared at the boy in surprise, wondering why that remark struck her so much. Hadn't she said the exact same thing? Hadn't he learned the phrase from her herself? Why did… why did it sting her so for him to repeat it?

Goku looked stunned as well. "You're too young to be saying things like that. That's not how the world works at all!"

"Maybe not on _this_ world," Kaega whispered, still hurt.

"That isn't what Goku meant!" Videl jumped in, speaking up for the first time. Kaega stared at her in surprise, having had _completely_ overlooked her earlier. But now… Videl was… she was the first girl Kaega's own age that she had seen in _years_… and _that_ thought was almost as depressing as Vebra's own words. Videl was shaking her head angrily. "We _do_ have cultures like that around here. Like Darwinism… and how only the strong survive. It's widely believed! But it doesn't _have_ to be true!"

"I'm not going to kill you just for opposing me," Goku promised them. "If you try hurting us, I _will_ stop you. But I won't kill you." He sounded so confident. He didn't know where that confidence was coming from, but ever since awakening from the meditation Piccolo had put him in, he had had this _strength_… inside him. And he could feel it now. It flowed within him as if by instinct… as if it were second nature… or a sixth sense… or something like that. It gave him assurance.

And Kaega could sense it, too. This man – this warrior… somehow knew what he was on about.

Siran, however, was just shaking furiously. "That's something I'd like to see." He powered up, with a burst of silver energy flashing to life around him.

"Siran!" Kaega shouted, but he ignored her. Charging headfirst towards Goku, he looked about ready to fire lasers out of his very eyes.

Goku tensed, feeling his own chi swirl within him. He gathered it together and tapped into it, pulling from it a strength that he had forgotten about entirely. And when Siran had arrived directly in front of him, and was about to swing his fist, Goku vanished.

"WHAT?" Vegeta shouted, as Bulma and Videl both shrieked.

Goku reappeared behind Siran and powerfully slammed a fist against the back of his head. Almost immediately, the boy crumbled to the floor, where he lay unmoving.

Bakor and Kaega both gasped.

"Siran!" Vebra shouted, rushing towards his ally. To get to him, Vebra needed to slip past Goku, which he did without even blinking. That was how much he feared for his friend's life. Goku watched sympathetically as Vebra reached Siran and quickly checked his vitals. He sighed, looking back towards Kaega. "He's just unconscious."

"You didn't believe me when I said I wouldn't kill him?" Goku asked.

Vebra wouldn't look at the Saiyan. "I don't know you. How can I believe anything you say?"

Goku seemed truly hurt by such words. The four of them were just kids. Kids shouldn't have to have burdens like the ones they were carrying.

Like the one Gohan must be carrying… "I have a son who's not much older than you." He glanced at Kaega and Bakor, who were both watching him warily. "He's about your age. I wouldn't want this for him."

"You're a Saiyan," Kaega said coldly. "You should not expect anything more or less." Vegeta scoffed – even though he _was_ still trying to get over the shock he felt from what he had just witnessed.

Goku shook his head. "I don't know what you mean by a Saiyan. But even if I _am_ one, that doesn't change things. Weren't you three ever taught how to love?"

Kaega felt like someone had slapped her upside the head. She blinked and glanced at Bakor. He looked just as bewildered as she felt.

**ooooooo**

It was Azomi's turn to pause and look away, staring into the distance in surprise. Piccolo hesitated, watching her. _What was going on?_

He _had_ sensed Goku powering up. Was Azomi distracted now because of _that_? Maybe.

"Azomi!"

Both Piccolo and the woman spun around to see who it was that had spoken. The Namek himself was astounded – he hadn't _sensed _anyone approaching! Whoever it was could hide his power level perfectly! Which wasn't exactly a good sign…

Things didn't seem to improve at all, either, when, through the darkness, he grew able to make out the newcomer's appearance. Wherever his armor jointed, there seemed to be spikes pointing outwards. The armor was in some places as black as the night sky, and in other places redder than human blood. His metal gloves and his spiked helmet made him look even less human than he probably did by nature, and his cape was practically in shreds, giving him a look of demonic ruthlessness. The scythe topped it all off – as it seemed stained in blood.

Piccolo was not normally one to place too much stock in a person's appearance. But there was something different about this… something primordial… and savage. He hesitated.

And Azomi snapped to attention. "Lord Etura! What are you-?"

"Did you feel Siran?" Etura asked, speaking in a voice that sounded monotonic to Piccolo… almost metallic, and _terribly_ chilling.

"I did," she nodded. "He is in Kaega's squadron, is he not?"

"Indeed," Etura said, holding his scythe firmly in both hands. "Whoever is responsible must be destroyed. As the Namek must be."

Piccolo tensed, readying himself for an attack that he sensed _must_ be on its way.

Azomi frowned. "I can defeat him, Etura."

The Otiniuan seemed to scoff. "Do not waste my time, Azomi." And without so much as another word, Etura vanished.

Piccolo blinked. _He couldn't sense the armored warrior anywhere…_

Something slid across his chest. A burning sensation followed. Looking down, Piccolo perceived the curved blade slashing through his very flesh. He screamed.

Etura became visible again, and he was staring at the Namek most casually – as if he killed everyday of his life – which wouldn't have been _that_ much of a stretch.

A moment later Piccolo was falling. Careening towards the earth. He landed heavily, purple blood soaking and staining the very dirt upon the ground. His legs had been cleanly cut from his torso. He realized, much to his irritation, that he was dying.

Etura and Azomi both stared down at him callously. And then they turned and flew towards West City. In their minds, Piccolo had already been forgotten.

**ooooooo**

**A/N:** Sorry it took a little longer to get this chapter posted. I'm back in school now, so I definitely might be slowing down a little bit, as much as that kills me. Please keep reviewing, though! Reviews help! They really do!


	18. Hating

**ooooooo**

The stars were shining brightly. They were _so_ mocking. They actually seemed to be _laughing_ at Piccolo.

_Well, I'll show them,_ he thought as his irritation continued to mount. Azomi had seemed to know right off the bat that he was a Namek. But, quite obviously, that alone didn't make her _or_ that Lord Etura guy terribly intelligent.

_They should _know_ not to simply leave an opponent lying for dead in the battlefield. _He should be mocking _them_.

Regenerating from serious wounds was very taxing on his body, but he was left with little other choice. After all… he had been cleanly cut in two! Already he could feel his chi fading. He had very little time to do the trick.

Two new legs practically sprouted out from his body and into place. He gasped at the shock of it, and was then left breathing pretty heavily. His body was covered in sweat, and remained slightly soaked in blood. He was still in a great deal of pain, but already he could feel himself beginning to heal. He sat up.

By this point, Azomi and Etura were _well_ on their way to West City. That didn't bode well for him. _Goku_ was in West City, as well as Gohan and a few of the others. And the _others_ were vulnerable.

Hell, they were _all_ vulnerable. Goku was running on instinct alone. He had no clear memory of how to _use_ his powers. As for Gohan…

Something _bad_ was going on with Gohan. And Piccolo had no _idea_ what it was… Only that it was hurting and frightening the boy – which was _never_ at all a very good mix. Gohan could be dangerous…

Not that whomever was responsible for terrorizing him wouldn't _deserve_ facing his wrath, but something within Piccolo told him that Gohan was at an _extremely_ critical place… He couldn't _afford_ to let go of his powers _now_. He might be in need of help…

Piccolo had _told_ Goku to find and look after his son. If such a task had proven too difficult for the Saiyan, then Piccolo would just have to take his place, and leave him dealing with Azomi and Etura.

He just hoped that Goku could was enough against them.

**ooooooo**

_Piccolo's recovered now…_ Gohan breathed a deep, _deep_ sigh of relief. He was sitting in the front seat of Tilburg's Mercedes, staring out the window, and when he had sensed his old mentor's chi drop _exponentially_, he _had_ nearly panicked again.

_Piccolo can't die! _If he _did_… Gohan had no idea what he would do. But the Namek was fine now. Whatever had happened… it was over. Past. He just wished he could say the same thing about him and Tilburg…

The man was driving as quickly as one could in the middle of a city. This far away from Capsule Corp. proved to be a _lot_ quieter than it had been in the building's immediate vicinity. Around here, it was still the same old bustling place, but no one seemed to really care that some bomb had gone off at a science and research building miles away. As long as _they_ weren't directly affected, _they_ were fine with it. They were at peace… Gohan envied that.

"Have you ever hated someone?" Tilburg asked suddenly, speaking for the first time as he pulled the car to a stop at yet another red light. Gohan turned his head and stared at the man coldly, as if the answer to _that_ question should have been _obvious_. Tilburg smiled and shook his head. "Other than me, I mean."

Gohan looked back out his window. "No."

Tilburg scoffed openly. "Well I find that hard to believe." He glanced sideways at the boy. "What about that tyrant you spoke of? Didn't you hate _him_?"

Frieza… Gohan tensed and continued to stare out the window as if something remarkably interesting had caught his eye. He pretended to have not heard the question.

But that only further amused Tilburg. "Do you think you can get away without answering, Gohan?"

"I don't know," he said quietly, refusing to turn his head. "I don't know if I hated him or not. I might have once… it's kind of hard to right now. It was so long ago and everything's still… kind of muddled together." Even now, it was hard for him to sort through which memories were false and which memories were real. He _still_ wasn't even all that sure of which ones were the real ones to begin with anyway! Everything was… so confusing.

"There _is_ a difference between fearing and loathing a person, and actually _hating_ him," Tilburg allowed. "Hate is so much _more_ powerful. It burns. And it lasts. And it leaves you so angry that you feel capable of almost _anything_. Even murder." He started the car forward again as the light turned green. "I suppose you've never felt _that_ before."

Gohan snuck a glance at him now, feeling somewhat guilty. He _had_ felt that way before… and his father had been killed because of it. He turned back towards the window and stared out, wishing that they could either change the subject or ride on in silence. Silence would _definitely_ be preferable.

But Tilburg _must_ have been some kind of mind reader. He glanced at Gohan through the corner of his eye. "Why don't you tell me about it, then?" Gohan tensed yet again, and the scientist chuckled. "Believe me. I _know_ when you are hiding something. You're very easy to read, Gohan."

"I don't want to talk about it."

Tilburg scoffed. "If I _cared_ about what you _wanted_, you wouldn't be here now, would you?"

Traffic was heavy, so the Mercedes pulled to a stop yet again, during which Gohan was half prepared to just step out of the car and flee. But he knew… _that_ wasn't an option.

"His name was Cell," he muttered reluctantly after a minute. "He was an Android. I really, _really_ hated him." He was the only one Gohan had ever really _wanted_ to hurt. There had been others that he had wanted to _stop_: Frieza and his family, Garlic, Bojack, Majin Buu, Babidi, Dabura… even Vegeta at times! But none of _them_ had ever even _compared_ with Cell. Cell… Gohan had _wanted_ to make the Android _suffer_… He had _wanted_ to… torture something…

He had only been _eleven_! He never wanted to feel that way again.

"What was it about him that you hated?" Tilburg demanded.

Gohan didn't really need to even think about _that_ one. He remembered. And he _hated_ how he remembered. "Cell was interested in seeing my power. But I couldn't show it to him. So he started pushing for it. He started hurting people I cared about. And he _made_ me watch. He wouldn't _let_ me help them."

He had felt so confused _then_, too. He had wanted to protect his friends… but he honestly hadn't known _how_. He had felt so helpless… as he felt helpless now.

If things kept unfolding like this – so closely paralleled to what happened that day seven years ago – Gohan might find himself completely losing it… and surrendering to a power that _would_ overwhelm him. He didn't want that.

What was it that Cell had said to him that day? "You're not a boy, you're a monster!" At the time, Gohan had shrugged his words off, but in retrospect… he _had_ resembled a monster… hadn't he?

_I don't want to be a monster. I don't want to be…_

Tilburg was considering Gohan's words. "You say he was an Android?"

"Mostly."

"What do you mean by 'mostly'?"

Gohan stared out the window towards the city sidewalk. Beyond it, there was an outside patio belonging to a little café. A small family was sitting there, happily eating a late dessert. They were all laughing, and suddenly the little boy threw his arms joyfully around his father, who gazed down at him in amusement. The mother said something that caused the man to chuckle and nod vigorously.

Gohan realized that he was shaking as Tilburg drove on, leaving the café and the little family behind. _That_ was a childhood _he_ had been deprived of. And _now_ he was being asked to detail Cell's physiology! It wasn't fair and it made him feel sick.

He thought back to one of the last conversations he had had with his father…

_"This is what I survived a stabbing for?"_

_"Don't talk like that, son. I don't _ever_ want to hear you jesting about that."_

_"I'm not. It feels like I'm being punished for something! What did I do that was so bad?"_

_What did I do _now_…?_ Was this because he defied his mother and continued seeing Videl? Had that _really _been so bad as to warrant a punishment like _this_?

"Gohan?" Tilburg asked patiently, glancing over at the boy expectantly.

But he didn't answer the scientist's question. Instead, he asked: "How long is this going to last?"

Tilburg leaned back a little – as if the question were an extremely familiar one that he looked at fondly. "Nothing lasts forever. But I _certainly_ intend to make it last for as long as possible. Don't hope to find a way out of this, Gohan. You're mine, now."

The way he spoke those words… they chilled Gohan… because a part of him believed it… and _that_ scared him.

**ooooooo**

Vebra got over his shock first. He stood up and spun around to _glare_ at Goku in obvious resent. "Of _course_ we were taught how to love!"

"Not unconditionally," Videl shot back with equal resent. "You show no _real_ regard whatsoever for strangers and care only when and for whomever it's convenient!"

Kaega was stunned completely. She could feel Vebra and even _Bakor_ – much to her amazement – looking at her in confusion. Looking _to_ her for answers. But right away, she knew she had none to offer them.

"Why did you even come here?" Bulma asked curiously, and both Kaega and Bakor glanced at her in confusion. She rolled her eyes in a sign of impatience. "Well, it's _obvious_ you lot aren't from _Earth_."

"What are you-?" Videl and Vegeta both turned to stare at the woman in surprise. "Are you _joking_?"

"Joking?" Bulma glanced over at them in offense. "What's there to joke about? Don't _tell_ me you two don't believe in aliens!"

"I…" Videl could hardly believe what she was hearing. Hadn't she and Gohan _just_ talked about aliens the night before? What were the odds? And what did it mean?

Vegeta let loose a nervous bark of laughter. "Aliens? What's _with_ you, woman? Are you out of your mind?"

Bulma's face flushed. "Am _I_ out of _my_ mind?"

"If," Kaega said, interrupting the two of them in a quiet, somber voice. "By aliens, you mean to ask whether we are from another world altogether, then the answer is affirmative."

Bulma nodded in satisfaction, positively _leering_ at Vegeta. "Told you!" It was _his_ turn to have a reddened face.

"Then…" Videl whispered, remembering the analysis she had given Gohan the night before on extraterrestrials. "You've come here to conquer?"

"It's inevitable, yes," Kaega replied, though she sounded – for the first time – sad… and a little remorseful. Vebra heard her voice and grew more confused than ever. "Our colonies are all overcrowding. It's gotten to the point where our people grow terribly ill. We need planets like this… and we need them cleared out." For Vebra's sake… and for the sakes of everyone else who suffered from disease.

Goku was frowning. "There are inhabitable planets out there that have the room you need, aren't there? Why not claim _them_? Why come to Earth? Is it just that you have no sense of ethics?"

Bakor's face darkened considerably. "You aren't in the position to be judging _us_! _Saiyan_!" He spat the word out as if it _disgusted_ him. "Who cares about _ethics_? The people of this world don't realize what a gift they have! They don't deserve this planet!"

"They're entitled to it!" Goku replied. The way he said that… brought Vegeta, Bulma, and Videl to stare at him in wonder. He had said 'they.' Not 'we.' 'They.' What did he mean by that? He hadn't even noticed! But he continued: "They were born to this planet. You weren't. By coming here like this, you're proving yourselves to be thieves. _You_ don't deserve it!"

"Thieves? Is that all?"

A chillingly monotonic voice entered the building from the hole that Bakor and Siran created. It brought the three conscious officers to jump to attention, while bringing Goku, Vegeta, Bulma, and Videl to look on in alarm.

Side by side, two new figures appeared. One was a woman. The other was a man dressed in extensive armor while holding a scythe. Even now, that scythe dripped of purple blood.

"Lord Etura," Kaega said as she, Bakor, and Vebra all saluted. "Lady Azomi."

"Kaega," Azomi nodded before her gaze landed on Siran. She sighed and shook her head. "Useless."

Etura continued to address Goku. "We have been called a lot worse than mere thieves in our time. You should do better than that."

Goku frowned, staring at the blood on Etura's scythe. It was sickening.

"Those are both Saiyans, Lord Etura," Kaega hastened to report. He glanced at her thoughtfully, and she nodded towards Vegeta. As he followed her gaze, she told him the Saiyan's name.

"But he doesn't seem to know what a Saiyan even is!" Bakor quickly added, which seemed to surprise Etura even _more_. "The other one took out Siran."

Their words _obviously_ flustered Vegeta. His body was completely tense, and his expression was twisted into a scowl. "How is it that _my_ name has been passed along among _aliens_?"

Bakor looked pointedly at Etura, as if resting his case. "You see?"

The Otiniuan Lord nodded. "Well that is certainly something."

"Maybe this has affected their powers," Azomi suggested. "The _Namek_ certainly didn't seem at all disoriented by our presence. We should kill them and get them out of our way now."

"Namek?" Goku asked, his heart suddenly racing. Namek. Purple blood. Suddenly, as if something inside his head had finally begun loosening its hold on whatever it was being kept from him, he knew. "You mean Piccolo!"

"What?" Vegeta and Bulma both turned to stare at Goku in perplexity. What did _Piccolo_ have to do with anything? Videl frowned – desperately trying to remember where she had heard that name before.

Azomi smiled. "Piccolo? Is _that_ what he was called?"

"Was…?" Bulma asked cautiously.

Azomi nodded. "He's dead now. Etura saw him slain."

_Piccolo… Dead…?_

"No." Goku felt a wave of anger pulsate through his body. Energy flared to life around him, as a power welled up inside him and threatened to overflow. It was worse than before, and Vebra scooted away from him, falling back towards Kaega and Bakor.

Azomi started. This man… was stronger than the Namek. Why hadn't their scanners detected them? It was inconceivable.

"Kakarot…" Vegeta's eyes were wide. He, too, could _feel_ Goku's power. It was _impossible_. Since _when_ had he had _this_ kind of talent? Where had it come from?

On the landing upstairs, little Trunks – who _had_ been spying and eavesdropping all this time – finally found himself shaking in horror. Like his father, Trunks felt something familiar in all of this… but _unlike_ his father, Trunks was _incredibly_ sensitive to it, and it proved slightly taxing on him. He stumbled downstairs, his body soaking in the energy generating from Goku. It felt slightly reminiscent to drowning.

"Daddy!" he shouted, covering his ears with his hands as he stumbled forwards. Every eye in the room was suddenly _fixed_ on him, and he stopped short in alarm. "What's happening…?"

"Trunks!" Bulma rushed towards her son and picked him up protectively into her arms. "What are you doing downstairs?"

Etura seemed to be delighted by the boy's arrival. "This should be fun." He held up his free hand and aimed a ball of silver energy towards Trunks and his mother. He fired.

Bulma screamed, clutching Trunks even closer to her body.

"Bulma!" Vegeta looked on in horror.

And at the same time, Kaega shrieked out loud: "Lord Etura!"

_What was he doing?_ she wondered. Goku _himself_ had promised not to hurt them, because they were still children! If _they_ were children, than Trunks was still nothing more than a babe! An innocent!

Something within her snapped, and told her that this was _wrong_. _She had been wrong!_ Closing her eyes tightly, she looked away, not wanting to be a witness to this evil deed.

But Etura's blast suddenly deflected off of some unknown kind of force before it reached Bulma and Trunks. When Kaega opened her eyes, she found that Goku had appeared standing in front of them. He did _not _look pleased.

Flashing forward, he swung a fist across Etura's face. There was a loud clang as it met with the Otiniuan Lord's metallic helmet, and though Etura _was_ sent stumbling backwards by the blow, it was quite obvious that Goku himself had practically crushed his own hand in the process. Clutching it with his _other_ hand, he winced – his face twisting into a mask of pain.

Etura righted himself, and looked back at Goku in disgust. "You should know, _Saiyan_, that physical attacks will damage your body more than mine." He glared at his opponent's injured hand rather pointedly.

Goku needed to catch his breath, as the pain began to spread up into his arm. It felt like every carpal and metacarpal bone in his entire hand had completely shattered or something, and he could _swear_ that it was now on fire. That had been his left hand. He didn't know if it would be useless now or not, but it would _definitely_ hinder him a little.

"Goku?" Bulma asked softly, taking a small step forward. "Are you-?"

"Videl," Goku cut in, failing to look away from Etura even for a moment. "Get Bulma and Trunks outside." He could hear sirens approaching now, and figured that the blast which had destroyed the wall had, by now, attracted attention. Ambulances and fire trucks were on the way. "Do what you can to keep people _outside_."

Videl was the daughter of the World Champion. If she told the firefighters and the police and the paramedics to keep away from the building, they would listen. She nodded, though her face was pale. "Yes, sir."

Etura and Azomi both watched in amusement as the teenager started ushering the mother and child towards the building's front door. Azomi herself started after them gracefully. "You three aren't going anywhere."

"Azomi…" Kaega whispered in despair. Was her aunt _really_ so willing to destroy a girl no older than Kaega herself? Why hadn't she been disgusted by all of this _before_? Had she just been naïve, as this was really only her first time in the field? _Maybe I'm not meant for this kind of work after all…_ A quick glance at Bakor, however, told her that she wasn't alone. Which was surprising… because if _anyone_ were cut out for battle, it _would_ have been Bakor. Nothing made sense anymore…

Goku was suddenly standing in front of Azomi. "Don't disregard me yet." She frowned and failed to block him as he suddenly sprang up into a kick that ultimately sent her careening to the floor.

Etura had taken this time to once again aim at the now retreating Bulma and Trunks. Vegeta shouted out a warning, but Goku was still on top of everything – despite sporting a crushed hand. He spun into the energy blast's path and once again deflected it before countering with a blast of his own from his right hand that sent Etura himself soaring right back out through the hole from which he had originally entered the building.

**ooooooo**

The fire trucks and ambulances and police cruisers were all pulled up near the portion of the building that had been destroyed, and those people who operated them were all now beginning their preparations so that they could get to work presently.

Videl raced towards them as fast as she could. "You have to stop!" Behind her, Bulma was following as quickly as possible while bearing her son – who was now beginning to calm down as distance separated him from Goku and Etura.

The two chiefs – one from the fire department and the other from the police station – both frowned, turning towards her in surprise. "What-?"

"My name is Videl Satan!" she said quickly – though they had already known _that_. "In Orange City I have worked beside the police on _numerous_ occasions, and though I am fully aware that this is _not_ Orange City, I _need_ you to understand that _your_ cooperation is required here, and not mine."

The chiefs both stared at her in amazement, _completely _stunned. "Miss Satan, I am truly sorry but that is not how it works here-"

"That's how it _will _work!" Bulma nearly shouted as she interrupted, which startled the men even _more_. "I'm Bulma Briefs and I _own_ this building! You won't go _near_ it without Videl's authorization! That's _final_!"

"What is…?" the chief of police hesitated. "What is the situation? And how is Miss Satan handling it?"

"That's confidential!" Videl said quickly, reaching forward and snatching the man's radio from his very belt – which caught him off guard yet _again_. "I'll be in touch! Until then, lie low and keep Miss Briefs and her son out of sight!"

Bulma spun around, red faced. "WHAT?" Out of sight? _That_ wasn't fair! She seemed to recall being in the middle of _scores_ of adventures where she hadn't been required to run and hide!

Of course, on some occasions she had more than _willingly_ chosen to skedaddle… but _this_ wasn't one of them!

_Wait a minute…_ her face was now draining of color. _When have I ever…?_ Was she losing her mind or something? She had _never_ been on a real life-threatening adventure before! _Had she…?_

Videl failed to answer. Because at that moment, she had turned back towards the main building and was now racing to get back inside.

**ooooooo**

**A/N:** Hey, thanks everyone for being patient. I don't know how long it'll take me to get the next chapter up, but I'm thinking about including a scene that I know some of you have been waiting for. The more reviews I get, the more motivated I'll be to work faster, so _please_! Keep them coming! Thanks!


	19. What it Means to be a Saiyan

**ooooooo**

Etura slowly stood up. Turning, and walking back into the building, it was almost as if he were on fire. How _dare_ the Saiyan attack _him_ like that? The insolent warrior and Vegeta were both watching him stiffly, as were Kaega, Bakor, and Vebra. Azomi, however, remained perfectly relaxed as she got to her feet as well.

"I'm warning you," Goku said coolly, catching _everyone's_ attention and not just Etura's. "Take your people and leave. We won't ask for any compensation. Just go."

Etura openly scoffed. "I might have underestimated you, Saiyan, but that does not present me with any desire to leave. I have claimed this world for the Otiniuan Confederation. We are not going anywhere."

Goku lowered his chin, staring at the armored warrior in growing resent. The man wouldn't be very quickly, or even at all easily, convinced. This could take some time. Dimly, he recalled his actual and original _purpose_ in coming to Capsule Corp.

_Gohan…_ _I don't know what your troubles are, but _please_ hold on while I finish handling _this_ particular crisis._ These people were getting in Goku's way, and _that_, not to even _mention_ the additional news of Piccolo's recent death, had been kindling an outburst of power that even now continued to draw near. "Don't test me."

The front doors reopened and Videl came running back inside. Everyone but Goku glanced at her in surprise – _his_ eyes remained fixed on Etura. He could sense that it was her, though, and when, in her hurry, she nearly fell over the long table that often served as a reception desk, he somehow knew. She caught herself on it, breathing heavily, and holding what seemed to be a radio in her hands.

Of course, Etura, Azomi, and the others had never seen such a device before, and they eyed it curiously as Goku took a few steps backwards in the girl's direction. "I told you to go outside."

"Yeah," she agreed, staring at him challengingly as she straightened up and off the desk. "You also told me to convince the cops to stay away. The only way to do _that _is if they think _I'm_ in here doing something about all of this."

"You're in danger here," Goku reminded her severely. "I might not be able to protect you." His left hand was still on fire, and his arm still throbbed. If he found himself taking on Etura, Azomi, _and_ the other teenagers, he doubted very much that he could win, even _with _Vegeta – though _he_ might prove to be just as useless as Goku suspected Videl herself was.

"Some things are worth a little danger," she told him firmly – though her face _was_ still pale at the thought. She had been in danger before, but _never_ in anything like _this_. "I… I'll do whatever I can to help fight them." She glanced at Kaega and Bakor. "This planet is _ours_ and I'll help protect it!"

They were the same. Kaega realized it first. She and Videl… they were perfectly alike. Respect filled up inside the Otiniuan girl. If she were in Videl's place, she _knew_ that she would be making the same exact decisions.

Azomi, however, was only amused. "You change nothing by this. You will only die sooner and in vain."

"No one has to die," Goku interrupted, positioning himself fully in-between Videl and the Otiniuan.

"Enough with that drivel, Kakarot," Vegeta said lowly, his face an overwhelmed mask of bitter, angry frustration. His heart was still racing from the horror of nearly seeing his family killed – and while he felt _almost_ grateful that Goku had defended them for him, he was mostly just irritated that _he_ had been unable to do so himself. He _hated_ being in Goku's debt. "Stop wasting time!"

Etura glanced at the Saiyan Prince. "Is this man supposed to be your champion? That you would have _him _fight in your stead? Somehow, this is not how I pictured you, Vegeta."

The man grimaced in a near fury. Etura's words struck hard and dealt out a damaging blow to Vegeta's pride. Instinct told him to rush forward and force the Otiniuan Lord to eat his words. But then again, common _sense_ told him to resist such impulses – which he somehow managed to do. "How is it that you have pictured me, then? Believe me, I am _most_ curious." He _still_ couldn't figure out _how_ it was that these _things_ knew his name.

"I can imagine," Etura allowed. "However, it is best not to dwell on preconceived notions. You shall not live long enough for it to matter." He looked back at Goku. "You are greatly mistaken. People _do_ need to die. And I think it would be best to start with you."

**ooooooo**

Piccolo reached West City in a matter of seconds. _That_ had been the easy part. The Namek was _unnaturally _fast, after all, and could even keep up with the Saiyans more than half the time.

The _hard_ part would be actually finding Gohan in this near metropolis. He could sense Goku, Azomi, and Etura… and could sense Gohan's _absence_ from Capsule Corp… but his actual _presence_ proved to be a _lot_ harder to pinpoint. The kid was struggling to hold in his power – to keep himself in perfect control. Piccolo could sense him… but couldn't track him. It made the Namek all the more concerned.

_Come on, Gohan. Where are you?_

**ooooooo**

Gohan glanced up towards what little of the sky he could see through the window of Tilburg's Mercedes. _Piccolo?_ He thought… He felt _positive_ that he had just _heard_ the Namek… Which wasn't necessarily impossible. The two of them had shared psychic links in the past, after all.

But for Piccolo to be trying to link with him _now_… when everyone else's memories were all still turned around… then…

Gohan had sensed it when Piccolo had been hurt. And he had sensed it when Piccolo had recovered. But _that_ hadn't proven anything. _That _hadn't proven Piccolo's memories to be in order. _This_ might.

Gohan wasn't sure how he felt about that. It might be nice… having Piccolo to share the truth with… but then again… did Gohan really want to have _anything_ to _do_ with the truth at all?

He was shivering still. Everything felt so cold.

Tilburg pulled the Mercedes into a small parking lot in front of the tallest building Gohan had ever seen in West City. It was a rectangular skyscraper, literally _hundreds_ of stories tall, with windows on every floor that radiated with hard yellow light. It was a menacing building – hard, cold, and modern. Nothing about it spoke of style or class. The architect had designed it to be nothing more than practical. There was no taste to it at all.

"Welcome to my home," Tilburg said, parking the car. He turned towards Gohan and continued to watch the boy, whose face had grown a little less pallid and a bit more green at the sight. A wave of excitement slowly began to course through the scientist's veins, making him feel warm and anticipative. "Or should I say… welcome to _your_ new home?"

Gohan started. "You don't…" He shook his head, looking back at Tilburg in dawning realization. "I'm not going to… _live_ here?"

"There is quite an enormous and luxurious penthouse inside that building," Tilburg said fondly. "I myself have made it into a very comfortable home that you will be sharing with me for a long, long time."

It grew difficult to breathe. Gohan _couldn't _breathe! It felt like the car was closing in on him.

He had _never_ considered himself claustrophobic before… but then again, he had _never_ been in a situation quite like this one before. He _needed_ out.

Tilburg sensed this, and as Gohan turned towards the door handle, the scientist quickly and subtly locked it. He wanted to see what the boy would do; test the boy's limits; as any scientist would.

When Gohan found that the car door simply wouldn't open, the world around him seemed to stop. _He_ seemed to stop. It was like his very heart wasn't even beating anymore.

_Why is this happening to me?_

Instinct was telling him to _get out_. And if he had been thinking clearly, he might have just unlocked the door manually like any _rational _person _would_ have in such a situation. Instead, he made a fist out of his hand and banged the inside of the door with an extra dose of power that he probably _shouldn't_ have drawn on. The door snapped open easily enough, but upon realizing what happened, his head began to spin.

It scared Gohan that he was already adjusting to the use of his powers again. That he was already starting to rely on them like second nature. It was yet another instance that proved what he really was. A freak – a monster – with superpowers. A horror that he did _not_ want to be at all.

He found himself staring at the open door – able to breathe again, but breathing painfully and heavily – unable to climb out. Unable to even move! _What had he done?_

Tilburg nodded in approval – he had other cars that were even _more_ expensive than the Mercedes, and so he did not fear damaging it. "You really hate being trapped, don't you, Gohan?"

The boy looked back at him, and couldn't think of what to say. In the end, he opted not to answer at all. Instead, he threatened: "My dad'll realize I'm not at school."

Tilburg shook his head, amused. "No, Gohan. Do you not remember telling me yourself that I have something over Gloucester's head? The old fool has been paying me a generous sum to keep quiet for quite some time now. However, he's starting to hurt for money and is growing rather desperate, as I'm sure _you_ can imagine. Believe me when I say that he'll be _more_ than obliging to help keep your parents blissfully unaware of your current situation. That man would choose money over you any day, Gohan, and by tomorrow, you'll be nothing more to him than a substitute means of keeping me silent."

**ooooooo**

Gohan was panicking. Already, a small burst of chi had escaped him, and Piccolo could sense it boiling beneath his skin.

_There!_

The Namek suddenly locked onto him. Fearing the worst, and desperate to protect the one person he had ever really come to care about, he shot forward, faster than any sense could comprehend.

**ooooooo**

Gohan had finally climbed out of the car and was now standing in the parking lot with Tilburg walking around towards him. He had never been this tense before, and as he stared up at the building towering above him, he wondered if he would ever see the light of day again.

Or if he would ever see Videl again… His _parents_ might not realize that he was missing from the school, but _she_ would. What would Tilburg and Gloucester do to keep _her_ from coming after him?

"Videl…"

Tilburg heard him whisper her name and smiled, knowing _exactly_ what thoughts were passing through his mind. "She won't find you. I own this building, but by a different name, which Gloucester most certainly doesn't know. You won't see _her_ anytime soon, either." The scientist chuckled. "How ironic. Which of your parents forbid you to see her? Perhaps I'm doing them a favor."

_Perhaps he's doing _Videl_ a favor,_ Gohan thought to himself miserably. Did he really want her around him right now? He was a monster, after all… Videl didn't deserve to be with such a person… She deserved someone _better_…

"Your parents have been ruled out," Tilburg said pleasantly, as if discussing some kind of game. "Miss Satan has been ruled out. The Briefs probably all _died_ in that explosion, so _they've_ been ruled out." Gohan winced at the casual manner in which the scientist made that cruel remark. "So tell me. Who does that leave to help you now?"

Gohan looked down at the hard cement ground. The helplessness had been bad enough, but _now_ he was faced with complete isolation. How long would he be trapped here, with no one but Tilburg and whatever lackeys he had inside as company? Nothing lasted forever… except for _this_, if he couldn't find a way out.

Needless to say, neither he nor Tilburg were in the _least_ bit prepared for the answer – which finally came, but not from either _one_ of them.

"That leaves _me_."

**ooooooo**

Etura charged. He _raced_ towards Goku, so quickly that Vegeta and Videl were both left standing in complete awe, unable to follow his movements. To _them_, it was as if he had become nothing more than one tremendous blur.

Goku prepared himself. When Etura reappeared directly above him and swung his scythe, Goku was able to reach up with his good hand and grab the shaft. It was an extremely dangerous move. That curved blade was _lethal_, and alarmingly close to piercing Goku's flesh.

He pulled the shaft towards him, counting on Etura's resistance. The man _did_ hold back, and Goku used that to propel himself upwards. He twisted and slammed the bottom of his foot against Etura's chest. Releasing the scythe, Goku flipped back over onto his feet as his opponent fell backwards.

Meanwhile, Azomi eyed Vegeta. She had every confidence in Etura's abilities, and therefore realized that if she wanted any fun at all, then she would have to claim it as her own.

Vegeta was too intent on Goku to notice that she had turned. It was only when she started walking purposefully towards him that his gaze locked on hers. She smiled maliciously and held up a finger which sparkled with silver energy.

Goku sensed her, and without a second's thought, he flew over to her side and caught her by the arm. Spinning around, he forcibly sent her flying towards Etura, who was only _now_ beginning to right himself. He caught her as she crashed towards him, and together, they _both_ stared at Goku in resent.

"His left hand is broken," Azomi stated angrily. "How is it that he can still _stand_ to fight?"

"He is a Saiyan," Etura analyzed in irritation. "That is what it means to be a Saiyan."

"I've already told you this once," Goku said stiffly. "Take your people and go. You won't beat me." Vegeta and Videl both glanced at the man in astonishment.

_This is Gohan's father,_ the girl reminded herself. _And yet… as incredible as that is… it doesn't really… there's something about it that's… familiar? I'm not _that _surprised by it all. What does… it mean?_

"Won't beat you?" Azomi asked with a laugh. "You fool. Our blood has not even yet begun to race."

**ooooooo**

Piccolo was hovering a few feet off the ground not more then ten yards away, and both Gohan and Tilburg turned towards him in astonishment.

"Who are you?" the scientist asked. He could sense Gohan's astonishment slowly converting into hopeful joy – and _that_ worried him even more than this stranger's unexpected appearance and apparent ability to fly. That he was an alien too, there was no doubt, but at this point, there was only _one_ alien Tilburg cared about, and he had no intention of losing him. As long as Gohan was dispirited, he could be manipulated. But give him his spirit _back_, and he could be defiant. _That_ was something Tilburg wanted to avoid at all costs.

"I should be asking _you_ that question," Piccolo replied, calmly descending to the ground. Even so, he did _not_ look happy.

"Mr. Piccolo," Gohan started towards the Namek, but Tilburg, who no longer looked at all pleased himself, caught the boy's arm and forced him back. He was bigger than the teenager – almost as big as Piccolo – and Gohan, for some reason, didn't fight back. Side by side, it was almost as if _Tilburg_ had Saiyan strength and Gohan did not.

Piccolo noted that with a frown before once again regarding the scientist. "If I were you, I would let go of him right now."

Tilburg hesitated for a moment, but in the end, he _did_ unhand the boy. He took a step towards the Namek. "Piccolo… I do believe that Gohan has mentioned you once or twice. An alien friend of his? This _is_ an honor."

Piccolo didn't reply. He vanished.

Tilburg narrowed his eyes in confusion. Where did-?

Sensing something forming behind him, the scientist turned around and watched as the Namek reappeared next to the boy. Gohan was looking up at him in regret – and he responded by gently resting his hands on the boy's shoulders. He no longer looked angry. Just concerned.

"Are you all right, Gohan?" he asked.

"I…" Gohan was shaking, and he could feel his emotions shaking as well. He had never been happier to see Piccolo in his life! And yet… it meant accepting what he _loathed_ to accept. He averted his eyes, all the while trying to stop the tears.

Tears. They generally irritated the hell out of Piccolo. But from Gohan… there was something different about them. Something that incited compassion.

"I'm… not," the boy finally admitted.

Piccolo paused, closing his own eyes as he sensed the battle that was even now taking place at Capsule Corp. Upon opening them again, his expression softened. "Are you aware of what's happening right now, Gohan?"

The boy met his gaze again, utterly miserable. "You mean…? What's happening where?"

"At Capsule Corp," Piccolo specified. "And elsewhere around the world."

_There had been an explosion…_ Gohan's heart began to pound. "Are they okay? Bulma and Trunks and Vegeta?"

Piccolo frowned. "Why don't you tell _me_ that?"

It took a moment for Gohan to understand what the Namek meant, but once he _did_, he felt ashamed for not having thought of it sooner. Closing his eyes, he reached out with his mind, searching for Vegeta's presence the same way he had sensed Piccolo's earlier.

But it was not Vegeta whom he found. It was his father. His father's chi. It struck him so suddenly and unexpectedly that he found himself stumbling backwards in alarm. "What's going on?" He looked up at Piccolo beseechingly, wanting nothing more than to understand. "Who's my dad fighting?"

"Fighting?" Tilburg asked sharply.

Piccolo ignored the scientist. "I can't explain it fully. A group of beings under the command of an Etura Otiniu have arrived here with the intention of taking over and destroying the people of Earth. Goku is fighting them, but he needs help."

"My dad…?" Gohan was stunned. "Piccolo, what happened to us? How can my dad be fighting them? There's so much I don't-"

"A wish was made," Piccolo explained. "By Hercule, of all people! It took away your strength and your memories. With the exception of myself, Korin, Dende, and Mr. Popo, everyone was affected. Your father found his strength again, but he does _not_ have his memories. If you have yours, it _will_ make a difference."

Gohan was stunned. Hercule? _Hercule_ had done this? Why?

That's not important, he told himself. The important thing was to help his father. He _needed_ to get to Capsule Corp. and help fight off these aliens. That was-

_No!_ That _wasn't_ what he wanted! That wasn't the _life_ that he wanted! He wanted things to be _normal!_ _Boring_ even! Just him and Videl, sitting on top of a roof while staring out at the city's beautiful golden lights… that was all he ever wanted…

"Gohan?" Piccolo asked in concern, knowing full well that what he was asking hurt the boy on levels no one could even _begin_ to understand. Not even _himself_, really.

Gohan shook his head, backing farther away and turning around. He sank to his hands and knees, feeling weak. Even _if_ Piccolo were to allow him to live a life away from his own heritage, _Tilburg_ never would. One way or the other, the life that Hercule had created for Gohan through the dragonballs was over.

What was left _now_ was nothing short of Hell.

"I can't do this, Piccolo…" he whispered.

The Namek took a deep breath, and gazed down at the boy remorsefully. "I would not ask this of you, Gohan. But the fate of the very _world_ is at stake, and your father _will_ need help. Without his memories, he won't know how to become a Super Saiyan."

"But I…" Gohan clenched his eyes shut. _If I become a Super Saiyan, I don't know if I'll be able to stay in control of my powers. I think I might be going insane…_

"I know you don't like to fight," Piccolo said quietly. "You're the only Saiyan in history who would rather not."

Those words had been spoken before. Gohan could hear them… as if six years ago had only been last night.

_"I know the last year has been hard for you. It won't get any easier by abandoning your training. You're half Saiyan, Gohan, and that will not _ever_ change. But you are also the only Saiyan in history who would rather _not_ fight. That makes everything even _more_ complicated. For you and everyone who knows you. You're stronger than anyone else in the world, Gohan. No matter how complicated it gets, remember that you can endure it, if nothing else."_

"I can't," Gohan objected. "I don't have that strength anymore."

"What is your strength now, Gohan?" Piccolo demanded, his tone growing harsher – tougher. "Do you even remember?"

_It's not me…_ he thought to himself miserably. What kept him strong… what kept him going… it wasn't from something found within himself.

It came from Videl. _She_ was his strength.

Videl… He had seen her after school that very afternoon. But it felt like… it felt like it had been so long ago. Just a few hours… felt like eternity.

Where was she now? What was she doing? How was she dealing with his absence? It was getting extremely late. Could she even begin to _guess_ where he was? He missed her…

Reaching out with his mind, he felt for her. He searched for her, expecting to sense her chi within West City Academy.

But her chi _wasn't_ coming from the school. Her chi was coming from Capsule Corp! She was with his father! Up against that Etura guy Piccolo had mentioned earlier! If Goku was using his own powers to fight, than Videl was in _way _over her head!

She was in danger!

"Videl!"

Piccolo and Tilburg both started in surprise at Gohan's sudden cry. The boy sat up straighter then, staring in Capsule Corp.'s direction with such dread pouring out of him that even the scientist could feel it! Piccolo immediately followed Gohan's gaze, and with his mind, he searched for Videl. It didn't take him long to reach the same conclusion that the teenager had.

A different fear from the one Gohan felt swept through Piccolo. He started towards the boy, kneeling down beside him and grabbing his shoulders. "Gohan! Listen to me! Goku would _not_ allow her to be there if he thought he couldn't protect her!"

"No!" Gohan managed to force Piccolo away from him, and then he jumped into the sky and sped off without a moment's hesitation.

Tilburg took several leaps after him. "GOHAN!" When the boy did not come back, the scientist looked over at Piccolo. "What does he think he is doing?"

Piccolo regarded the man resentfully. "He's _not_ thinking. At least not clearly. Gohan is a Saiyan, and he senses that someone precious to him is in danger. He'll do absolutely _anything_ to protect her. That is what it _means_ to be a Saiyan."

Without another word, the Namek turned away from Tilburg and started after Gohan as quickly as he could. He would deal with the scientist later, but right now… he _feared_ what might happen when Gohan finally did reach Capsule Corp. Asking him to help his father was one thing. But placing him in a situation where the girl he loved could be threatened – or even hurt – was another thing entirely.

**ooooooo**

**A/N:** I'm _so_ sorry it took me this long to get this chapter posted. I know it's only been a few days, but to me – the girl who loves to write so much it's like suffocation when she can't find the time – it feels like it's been forever. I know some of you have been looking forward to this chapter – getting Piccolo and Gohan to talk face to face and everything. I hope it met all of your expectations. Please review and let me know. I'm really eager to find out what you all think. And I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. Until then, keep reviewing!


	20. Trade Off

**ooooooo**

The radio in Videl's hands crackled to life, and she glanced down at it in surprise just in time to hear the police chief's voice: "Miss Satan, come in! What is your current status?"

Once again, all eyes but Goku's were on her.

Vebra was frowning in bewilderment. "It spoke…" What was it? Some kind of artificial intelligence or something?

"Must be a communicator," Bakor observed quietly. Whatever it was, it was very distracting, and it reminded Etura that there were other people in the city who needed to be eliminated.

He glared at Goku. "You are starting to try my patience."

"Hey, I've got things to be doing myself," the Saiyan assured him, thinking of Gohan. Wherever the boy was… he hoped he wasn't still in too much trouble. If these Otiniuan were to be believed, then Piccolo was already dead. Goku had no desire whatsoever to lose anyone else. Especially not his son.

Tense, Videl raised the radio to her lips. "This is Videl." She proceeded to tell the cop to shut up and butt out – though not quite so brazenly. He was, after all, just trying to do his job. Nevertheless, he was drawing Etura's attention to where she would rather not have it, and it frightened her that she could do nothing about it. She knew all too well that she was outclassed by these guys… and sometimes it was hard for her to stand back and put her faith in someone else. She was just too independent.

The same could be said for Vegeta. But it didn't frighten him so much as it frustrated him. Somehow… he just _knew_ that _he_ was _not_ outclassed as Videl was. And yet… he couldn't for the life of him figure out _how_ that much was possible. _He_ didn't have these powers that Kakarot seemed to have. Did he?

Watching Kakarot now, it was easy to recognize his energy. The man might not have been bouncing off the walls like Trunks often did – and Goten as well – but even in his present stillness, he seemed to radiate with it. Where did he get that power from? Vegeta could almost _see_ the answer… but even now it managed to evade him.

Etura was shaking his head. "I have indulged you for long enough, Saiyan. It is time to finish this."

"You keep saying that," Goku shot back with a smirk. "But it never leads to anything. You really need to put up more of a fight, Etura, or I'll just start thinking that you're only bluffing."

Etura was not amused. Firing towards Goku, he anticipated the Saiyan's counter block. Vaulting to his right, he spun around, so that he and Goku were standing directly side by side. _That_ move confused the Saiyan, who started to turn.

Before he could completely, however, Etura tossed his scythe to his left hand and reached with his right to savagely grab hold of Goku's injured one – which he _had_ been holding up to help block the Otiniuan's initial charge.

Already crushed enough as it was, Etura's metallic glove did absolutely nothing to relieve the hand's injury. No. It just made the damage _that_ much worse. And the pain was unbearable.

Goku cried out, nearly collapsing as sweat poured out over his skin and several flashing lights hindered his vision. It was all he could do to kick off the ground and spin towards Etura, pounding the soles of his boots against the man's torso – as he had already done once before.

Etura wouldn't be fooled by such a move again. As his body doubled over, he held out his left hand, turning the scythe so that the blade was curved upwards. When gravity started pulling Goku back down towards the ground, the blade was waiting to impale him.

Goku saw it and quickly summoned forth the chi required to get out of the blade's way. But everything was happening so fast, and he only had time enough to use that chi to spin his body into a kind of sideways dive.

The blade ripped through the back of his tunic and tore at some flesh. It only grazed the skin on his back, but it did so enough to draw forth some blood and send another wave of pain flowing through his body.

_Hey, I'm at a disadvantage here!_ he thought to himself as he landed heavily on his side against the floor. _I don't have any weapons! Cheap shot. _

Still doubled over, Etura was, however, at _least_ still standing on his feet. He slowly righted himself and readied his scythe once again. It was time to end this.

"NO!" Videl shouted, starting forward in alarm. It was all Vegeta could do to grab her and hold her back.

Etura raised the scythe over his head. And then he swung it down – aiming directly for Goku's neck.

**ooooooo**

Gohan landed in the parking lot outside Capsule Corp. No one noticed him at first, and so he wasted no time whatsoever in running towards the building's front door.

_Videl!_ She was the only thing he could think about. Literally. Images of her swept through his mind's sight more vividly than even the scene playing out around him. She was clear. Everything else was just a blur and even now seemed to be caving in on itself.

Meanwhile, Bulma was several yards away, kneeling down on the cement with her arms wrapped around Trunks. There were several officers standing guard around the two of them, but even with them, Bulma did not feel at all secure as she rested her cheek against the top of her child's head.

It was through the corner of her eye that she first saw Gohan. _That_ brought her to snap to attention, and she straightened in alarm, screaming the boy's name. He didn't seem to hear her, but the cops did, and they followed her gaze quickly.

It did not take them long at all to deduce where it was that Gohan was heading. Inside. After Videl. Remembering her orders to stay clear of the building, the chief held out his arm and yelled for his men to stop the boy.

There were several between Gohan and Capsule Corp. They turned and quickly reached out to restrain him, all the while ordering him to stay back.

"Let go of me!" Gohan shouted as two cops blocked his path while gripping his shoulders. He jerked free of them savagely, sending them both crashing to the ground. Their cries, however, stunned him, and he couldn't help but stop short in sudden revulsion.

_Look what I'm doing…_ Backing away, his shaking augmented as Piccolo's words returned to him. _"Goku would _not_ allow her to be there if he thought he couldn't protect her."_

Why hadn't Gohan listened? Nothing good _ever _came out of him losing his control. _This_ wasn't what would shelter Videl from alien hostility. This _was_ alien hostility!

"Gohan!" Bulma was holding Trunks in her arms again, racing towards the teenager with the chief of police directly behind her. "What is the _matter_ with you?"

"I-" Gohan stared at her, but didn't really see her. He had heard her question, but couldn't really respond to it. "Videl-"

"Videl and your father have both been looking for you!" Bulma nearly screamed at him, setting Trunks down on the ground again. "They said you ran away from school! And now _this_! Where were you? How did you get here? And _please_ tell me you were _not_ just considering running headfirst into that building!"

Gohan couldn't process everything she was saying at the speed in which she was saying it. It was too much too fast, and he was too dizzy. His ears were ringing, and his self-condemnation continued to increase. "But Videl-"

"This is _exactly_ why Chichi sent you to West City Academy, Gohan!" Bulma scolded raucously. "You keep trying to follow her into life threatening situations and _you_ are _obviously_ in no condition for that right now!"

"Bulma-" He stared at her and Trunks as if seeing them both for the first time. He allowed himself to feel a moment's relief. "You're alive…"

"What?" She stared at him as if he were out of his mind. And then she spun around towards the police chief. "He was stabbed two weeks ago. He almost died."

The cop nodded understandingly, and then reached over to grip Gohan's shoulders soothingly in his hands. "I think you had better sit down, son." He glanced over his shoulder. "We need a doctor over here!"

_Doctor…_

_Tilburg…_

Several men started towards them from one of the ambulances. One of them had on a white lab coat. Gohan panicked. "NO!"

The cop's grip on his shoulders tightened. "It's all right! You're not in any danger. Just try to calm down!"

The energy was starting to build up around Trunks again. It was starting to collect around him and pour inside him. Which scared him… but at the same time amazed him. It soaked in, like water into a sponge, and Trunks – sensitive to its power – was enraptured by it.

"Let go of me!" Gohan was shouting again. Instinct was literally _screaming_ at him to give into his power and force the cop away. But he couldn't… he was too afraid. He feared sacrificing his gentleness for _any_ amount of time. He feared not getting it back.

Presently, Piccolo was standing on the roof of the building, staring down silently at the scene below him. He wanted nothing more than to dive down there and help the boy. But common sense assured him that _that_ would not be to _Gohan's_ benefit. He could do nothing but watch.

Trunks, however, wasn't _that_ unfortunate. He squirmed away from his mother and ran up towards the cop. Wasting no time whatsoever, he kicked the man in his shin – a move taught to him by his father – which effectively sent the man stumbling backwards in pain.

"He said let go!" he shouted, sticking up for his best friend's older brother.

"Trunks!" Bulma had never been more astounded in her life. Or at least, she couldn't _remember_ ever being more so. "What on Earth-?"

"Gohan!" Trunks turned towards the older boy. "Our dads are both inside! With your girlfriend!" Gohan stared at the kid in horror. What was he supposed to do now?

But the medics were getting closer. Gohan could hear their shouts – could hear their tools. He couldn't bear the sound! He focused as best as he could on the little boy. "Thank you."

Without another word, he started racing towards the building again. This time, he stopped for nothing.

And Piccolo, watching from above, turned and made for the rooftop door that would lead him inside as well.

**ooooooo**

The blade shot down so quickly that it could be literally _heard_ piercing the air. But it never struck Goku.

He disappeared before it could, which caught _everyone_ off guard.

"What _now_?" Etura grumbled, turning around as he sensed Goku reappear several feet behind him.

The Saiyan was holding two fingers to his brow, and he _looked_ mighty pleased with himself. "I'm pretty sure _that_ was called instant transmission." Etura was appalled. The man actually had the effrontery to_ beam_ at him like a grinning monkey! "Come on, Etura! Admit it! That was one impressive move! It had you holding your breath, didn't it? And don't deny it, either!"

"Is this a _game_ to you?" Etura demanded furiously.

"Everything's a game to him," Vegeta grumbled.

"First a broken hand and now a wound to his back," Bakor whispered in astonishment. "You would think that he would at _least_ slow down a little bit."

"No kidding," Videl found herself agreeing with the bad guys. "It's like he's running on energizer batteries." It was inconceivable! And it _impressed_ her more than anything else.

The front doors of the building were suddenly thrown open. Videl was the only one who really still had her back to them, and so she automatically assumed that the cops were coming through. She spun around _furiously_…

…only to find herself staring face to face at Gohan. He was drenched in sweat, breathing heavily, and seemed to be in worse shape than even Goku! He could barely even stand…

Goku looked stunned. Glancing back and forth between the two, Etura quickly noted the facial resemblance, and guessed at the cause for Goku's sudden pallor.

For a moment, no one moved or said a word. Azomi watched in as much interest as her mate, though the expressions on Kaega, Bakor, and Vebra's faces could only be described as ones of concern. Concern almost equal to that of Goku and Videl's. And even Vegeta's!

Gohan stared at Videl for a long time. For some reason… even though they had seen each other just a few hours ago… it felt like an eternity had passed. Seeing her now… caused everything else to slip away. His muscles relaxed and his breath grew shallow. His legs began to buckle.

"Gohan!" Videl rushed towards him, dropping the radio on the floor as she went, and she caught him in her arms when he fell. His weight was too much for her, though, and it pulled her to the ground. But she somehow managed to keep him in her arms, and she held him close to her heart as tears formed in her eyes. "What did he do to you?"

In the shadows of the landing above them, Piccolo arrived. He did not reveal himself, however, and watched with a frown. _He?_

Vegeta scowled. "Don't tell me you're talking about that prig of a scientist who came here yesterday?"

Videl glanced over at him even as Goku and Piccolo both eyed the other Saiyan in surprise.

"Scientist?" Goku asked. "You mean that Tilburg guy?"

_The man I found Gohan with,_ Piccolo realized, anger boiling hotly beneath his skin. _I should have killed him on the spot._

Vegeta glanced over at Goku. "He's got an eye on your kid, Kakarot."

"I've heard," Goku assured him, trying to ignore how visibly Etura and Azomi both seemed to brighten at Vegeta's words. _He had a son! _Goku shook his head. "I still don't understand _why_!" He started towards the boy being held in Videl's arms. "Gohan?"

It seemed to take extreme effort for Gohan to even _lift_ his head up off Videl's breast. He stared first at his father, and then at Vegeta and each of the Otiniuan. He looked so tired. Worn out. Exhausted.

But not because of physical exertion. It was something else. Something _much_ harder to recover from. "Dad… I… I came to help."

It felt like everyone was saying that, Kaega thought to herself as she watched the scene unfolding before her eyes in near despair. Gohan was… the son that Goku had mentioned earlier… the son whom he would not wish this kind of fate upon. But just look at him! He was lying there, held up only by Videl, and still willing to help!

"Gohan…?" Azomi grinned cruelly. "I seem to remember that Namek whispering your name before he was _killed_."

Goku grew stone cold at her words. _How could she…? How could she say that? Didn't she see how hurt Gohan was already? Didn't she have any… compassion at all?_ How was he going to tell Gohan that Piccolo was dead? It would be painful to do such a thing in _any_ situation, but in _this_ one… it would be simply impossible.

Gohan, however, just looked confused. "Killed? You mean…? You killed Dende?" Weakly, he pushed himself to his feet, and Videl stood up with him, giving him her support. "But he's just a kid! He never hurt anyone in his life!" But then again, that had been why Frieza had killed him, right? That and the fact that Dende could heal…

Goku's concern suddenly escalated. Who…? Who was Dende? What was Gohan talking about? Glancing at Vegeta, he saw the Saiyan shrug, equally as baffled.

Azomi shook her head, taking pleasure in her cruelty. "Oh no. _This_ Namek was no child. And he _did_ put up a fight. Well." She glanced at Goku. "Not as much of a fight as _you_ are." Goku glared at her bitterly.

But her words had little effect on Gohan. "You mean Piccolo? He's not dead. I just saw him not even five minutes ago."

For a moment no one spoke. Azomi glanced at Etura uncertainly as Goku took a deep, relieved breath. Piccolo was alive! He had every faith that his son – despite his fatigue – knew what he was talking about in _this_ particular matter.

"How many Namekians _are_ there on this planet?" Azomi demanded, her uncertainty melting into anger as she turned her head in frustration back towards the boy.

"Just two," he said, slowly and softly.

"Well then," she replied, crossing her arms. "Forgive me for not believing you. I _saw_ him die. And until I _see_ otherwise, _that_ is all that matters."

Etura was not above scoffing at his own. "No, Azomi. _Believe_ what he says. If he is lying or mistaken, it will not hurt _us_. But if he _does_ speak the truth, we shall not allow ourselves to be caught off guard." Azomi, as well, was not above leering at _her_ own, which she did ungraciously. Somehow… the look did not detract from her beauty – which only Videl seemed to notice, now that Gohan was here, and only in the way that _any_ suddenly self-conscious girl would notice when in the presence of a gorgeous woman. She almost pouted.

But then she was distracted when the radio she had left on the floor several feet away suddenly crackled to life again. She stared at it – as did everyone else – as the police chief's frazzled, frantic sounding voice grew audible: "Miss Satan! Come in! There's a boy heading straight to you! He-"

Videl quickly slipped past Gohan and bolted to the radio. She picked it up, interrupting the chief mid-sentence. "You're a bit late for _that_!"

"Videl," Goku interrupted himself. She looked at him, understanding the solemnity and finality in his voice. For whatever he was about to say, there would be no arguing. "Take Gohan and go." For a moment, she hesitated, looking over at the teenager.

He was stunned. Was his dad sending him away? Why-? Did it really matter? No matter _what_ he heard himself saying, he _didn't_ want to fight. He wasn't even sure that he _could!_ He had come here only to find Videl. In fact, the only reason that he had _said_ otherwise was because it almost felt as if _that_ was what was expected of him. Expected of him by _whom_, he wasn't sure. Maybe… just by himself. "Dad…"

Goku turned towards his son, but didn't move because doing so would have left no one standing between Etura, Azomi, and Videl. What words could he say? Thanks for offering, Gohan, but you've got enough problems of your own as it is? Let me handle this? I won't let you overdo it again – you're _still_ recovering from a _stabbing_, after all – and Chichi would kill me? Nothing that he could have said seemed even _remotely_ adequate at that particular moment to satisfy his fatherly desire to protect.

Except for… the one thing that he had been just _waiting_ to say. "Gohan, whatever happens, I love you. Now just be with the girl that _you _love, and for once, don't worry about anything else." _I'm the father here. Let me _protect_ you_ _for a change._

Etura started walking forward. Before _any_one could respond to Goku, _all_ of their eyes were on the Otiniuan Lord. Videl tensed, backing up towards Gohan as Goku turned back around and readied himself for another go.

But Etura was instead focused on the teenager. "Another Saiyan? I think I begin to understand Lord Frieza's frustration. Our scanners told us that your kind was not on this miserable planet, and yet… here you are, multiplying one by one. How absurd."

Vegeta cringed at the word 'Frieza,' and he wondered why he felt _certain_ that he had heard that name before. And why he felt his blood tingle furiously at the very thought.

For the first time, Etura addressed Gohan directly. "Do you fight as well as your father, boy? I _had_ been fixing to end this whole affair, but with your arrival, I think there is cause for a little bit of appropriate entertainment, would you not agree?" The chilling monotony of his voice was new to Gohan, and though it wasn't quite as disturbing as the soothing quality in _Tilburg's_, it came fairly close. When he did not answer, Etura seemed amused. "What is this? A Saiyan? Hesitant to fight? How novel."

"Gohan?" Videl turned back towards the boy in wonder. "Can you? Can you fight like your father can?" _That_ was a dumb question, she realized, feeling utterly _ridiculous_. Of _course_ he couldn't! She had seen him fight before, and his style hadn't even come _close _to Goku's. If Gohan could fight like _that_, he _never_ would have been stabbed two weeks ago!

And yet… something inside Videl's very soul assured her that he could… That he just didn't want to.

And he _didn't_ want to! Hearing her ask that question nearly panicked him again. It brought back every fear and agony that he had had before laying his eyes on her two minutes ago. He _could_ fight like his dad. But even _worse _than his dad, _he_ was a monster! Because _he_ had given into his power. _He _had lost to it. And it had turned him into an eleven year old sadist who reveled in the torture of Androids.

"Etura, I really do believe it _is_ novel," Azomi said, walking up to her mate in pure delight. "Just the very _thought_ of battle sickens him. What kind of Saiyan _is_ he?"

"Shall we find out?" Etura asked, in a playful monotony.

"NO!" Kaega shouted, suddenly interrupting, unable to _bear_ it anymore. Everyone started, and turned towards her in surprise as she rushed forward several steps. "Can we not just _end_ this? I grow weary of it all!" It was getting painful. A part of Kaega _knew_ that this operation _had_ to succeed for her people. And yet another part of her – a growing part – was starting to truly ache. Years from now, would she look back on this day in regret? Or indifference? She didn't want to make the wrong decision, and if she _had_ to choose her own people over these, then the very _least _she could do for them was see to it that their end was not overly painful. "Uncle Etura… Let us just _finish_ this."

The Otiniuan Lord paused, considering her words. And then he nodded, gripping his scythe firmly in hand. "Very well."

He vanished. Goku tensed, readying himself for an assault, but even _he_ wasn't prepared for it when it came. Etura reappeared behind him, and kicked him so savagely that he was thrown all the way across the room and straight into Vegeta! The two of them landed heavily against a wall before they sank to the floor.

Piccolo immediately jumped over the side of the landing's balustrade. He flashed to Etura's side, reaching for the warrior's scythe.

Azomi's eyes widened at the sight. "Well, what do you know? He _is_ still alive."

Etura recovered quickly. Using his scythe almost as a pole that one would swing around, he turned towards Piccolo and head butted him. One of his helmet's spikes tore at the Namek's flesh, and Piccolo found himself on the floor, struggling simply to remain _conscious_ as drips of purple blood streamed towards the tiles on the ground. Everything felt like black fire.

Videl's eyes widened in horror. "Oh my God!" She started to back away as Etura glanced over at her. A moment later, Gohan was standing between them, but he felt so lightheaded…

Piccolo was down. Goku was down – though the man _was_ starting to get back up onto his feet. But not _quickly_ enough! Gohan _had_ to protect Videl!

Etura held up his hand and a stream of silver energy burst forth from its palm – firing unmercifully towards Gohan.

Videl screamed as the teenager easily deflected it.

Well… perhaps not _easily._ Gohan was breathing hard now, panicking. His powers were _surging_ through him, _beyond_ desperate to escape. And the more he fell back on them, the harder it became to control them. _Especially_ when his friends – his _family_ – were in such danger! They were boiling – just _waiting_ to erupt.

Etura was in the air, leaping above Gohan. He brandished his scythe before bringing it down upon the boy.

Videl's world crashed around her. In her mind, she could _see _a certain man – a thug – bearing down on her with a knife… She could _see_ Gohan pulling him off of her… She could _see_ that knife digging into his very flesh… And she could see that happening again. Now. With a scythe instead of a knife. There would be no recovery for Gohan _this_ time.

"NO!" She had never screamed louder in her life, but she couldn't lose him! Sprinting forward, she grabbed Gohan's arm and swung herself around him. She forcefully pushed him backwards – nearly sending him to the floor.

And still Etura came down with his scythe.

The tip of its blade sank into her back – directly between the shoulder blades. Her mouth fell open in shock, but no sound came out. Everything else began to spin, and the only thing she was fully aware of was the fact that there were now tears on her face, sliding silently downwards towards the floor where they would mix with the same dust that was waiting for her blood.

**ooooooo**


	21. Dark Reprisal

**Warning:** This chapter's rating has _definitely_ gone up. If it was a T before, it's gonna be an M now, at _least_. That said, enjoy!

**ooooooo**

"Darkness boils in my blood  
Its hot, bubbling anger oozes out of my pores.  
I feel its need for absolute vengeance,  
The fire is inside me, ravaging at me,  
Plundering at my mind, obliterating my own thoughts.  
The hellstorm takes over;  
I have become one with Darkness.  
I am my own shadow nemesis;  
I am the Dark Reprisal."

- Sylvia Wei

They say that before every storm, there is a silence, or a calm. That may be true. When Etura pulled his scythe free from Videl's back; when she fell forward, landing almost gracefully – like a fallen doll – upon the floor, nothing else in the room seemed to move, or made even the _slightest_ sound.

Time stopped for a minute. There was a haze that seemed to crawl up from beneath the tiled ground. Goku… Piccolo… even Vegeta! …and most _especially_ Kaega, Vebra, and Bakor… could all _hear_ the blood pounding in their ears: beat… by beat… by pulsing beat… slower, yet harder, with each individual throb.

Gohan, however, was spared from that. There was no blood pulsing through his veins, because his heart had stopped beating. And his lungs had stopped breathing. It was as if he had stopped living entirely, and was instead nothing more than a lifeless, soulless black stone.

The curved blade had pulled apart not only Videl's shirt, but it had also ripped open the flesh of her back. The blood welled up first like a wide cup being filled, and _then_ like one overflowing. It slowly spilled onto the floor, covering and surrounding her like a small red blanket. The smell was indescribable. Both smothering and sickening and absolutely unrelenting.

Etura slowly backed away, staring down indifferently at the girl's fallen body as Kaega began to choke. _What was this? What had she done by asking for this? _And what would happen now?

She hadn't _expected_ to see a sacrifice! _None_ of them had been expecting to see a sacrifice! It changed _everything_! Fighting courageously to dutifully protect your planet was one thing! Throwing your life away in exchange for another's was something else entirely!

Why? Why had she jumped in the way? And for a _Saiyan_? What was the _point? They_ weren't helpless! _They_ could defend themselves! _They_ didn't _need _and wouldn't _want_ that kind of offering! Just the very _thought _was _completely_ absurd!

_"Some things are worth a little danger."_ Videl had _said_ that, but only _now_ did Kaega realize _just_ how sincere she had been. She had known from the start what she had been talking about. And she had proven herself more than capable of standing by those words. But for _what_?

For _this_? How was _that_ fair?

The stone that Gohan might have been becoming now began to tremble. Its hard, outer layer began to shed, and with that shedding went every last ounce of restraint that he had still been clinging to. The rope that had been serving as a thin, delicate anchor to his self-control untied itself, and ultimately Gohan was left feeling achingly raw – exposing a passionate fury – and completely unbound – with no further desire to hold his power in, and no memory whatsoever that he had ever even _wanted _to.

There was a monster within him. An Oozaru, perhaps, or something much, much worse. And Gohan _lost_ himself to it. It burned. It ravished. And it _spread_, first consuming _him_, and then stretching out its tendrils towards _all_ of the others.

_Especially_ towards Goku and Vegeta, for an Oozaru dwelled inside each of _them_ as well. And they could _taste_ the darkness spreading from Gohan. There was something different about it, though… More savage… More primal… More dangerous than normal.

It alerted Vegeta. It _awoke _Vegeta. As it did Goku. Their memories came flooding back to them!

The Prince of the Saiyans took a deep breath and looked specifically at Etura – who, for the first time, had the decency to look afraid. And Vegeta _knew_ what to say to him. But more importantly, he remembered _why_ his words were appropriate. "You picked the wrong Super Saiyan."

Etura did not respond. _Nobody_ responded. They _couldn't_ respond. All they could do was wait for a storm to erupt out of Hell.

Despite sporting a violent head wound, Piccolo managed to sit up and face the teenager. He had _seen_ Gohan angry before. But even against _Cell_, his fury had _never_ been _this_… consuming.

Against Majin Buu, Gohan had unlocked a power through the aid of an Elder Kai. But during the actual battle as a Mystic Saiyan, he had _always_ been in complete control of himself. Buu had failed to push him the way Cell had done. Stronger than ever before, what would be the consequences of him surrendering to his power _now_? Like this? It was incomprehensible!

Slowly, in the glass pane of a nearby window, a long crack crawled its way from the center. A moment later, the window burst apart, shattering into millions of pieces. Likewise, _all_ of the windows on every single _level_ of the building exploded, and glass rained down towards the people outside – all of whom either screamed or shouted to get out of the way. Meanwhile, Trunks and Bulma both stared up at them in fearful wonder.

Inside, Gohan was radiating. But it didn't stop there. A wind picked up. Because they were inside, and because it had been an otherwise serene night, the wind could not feasibly have come from _anywhere_ other than Gohan himself. It turned into a near cyclone, and _everyone_ other than the boy himself held up their arms to shield their faces from its wrath.

Outside, a wave of chi rippled from the surface of the earth. Everyone who had _ever_ sensed chi before in their lives could feel it – all across the world. Krillan… Goten… Master Roshi… Yamcha, Tien, Chaozu… everyone. Even the _Kais_ could sense it, and forgotten memories slowly returned… forgotten strengths slowly were regained.

But to Gohan himself, it meant nothing. There was no meaning. Lightning started illuminating the sky – but there were no storm clouds at all. More windows began shattering in other buildings, and in a matter of seconds, more than _half_ of the city's electricity went out entirely. Chaos was beginning to reign, and Gohan was _oblivious_ to it.

_He_ remembered nothing. Not his name. Not even _Videl's_ name. It was lost to him. In fact, if there was _anything _of the old Gohan left at all, if there was any _sign_ that he still existed somewhere deep inside, it was only through the despair. Despair so incredible that _no_ lamentation could even _look_ upon it. And the only thing that could match it was his unquenchable _thirst_ for vengeance. His power mounted. It surpassed Super Saiyan. It surpassed Mystic Saiyan. At this point, it might _even_ have surpassed Vegito!

Energy continued to ripple. It wove into Piccolo, healing the damage done by Etura's head butt. It wove into Goku, healing his broken hand. It wove into Siran, bringing him back into consciousness. And it wove into Videl – though just _barely_ touching her.

It didn't seem right. Of _course_ the _others_ had not been _slaughtered_, but even still… if _they_ could be healed, why not her as well? The energy began to evaporate, leaving Videl still saturated in blood. Alive, perhaps, but now bleeding slowly to death.

"Siran…" Kaega rushed towards her friend, kneeling beside him and supporting him as he rose to his knees.

He weakly looked over at Gohan. "What happened? Who…?"

It was hard to hear his voice through the raging wind. But Kaega understood. "This operation was over before it even began. But now…" She followed his gaze and took in the sight of Gohan.

He didn't _appear_ to have changed at all. He still looked smaller than Goku, smaller than Piccolo, and _much_ smaller than Etura. His hair and his eyes were still obsidian. His clothes were still the same: loose fitting and adolescent. But there was undeniably something else. Power and anger cast aside; there was a new quality to him that was completely unrecognizable.

Mix violent rage and immeasurable despair inside a naturally gentle teenage boy, and what was left? But even worse… what was taken away?

"Now," Kaega repeated. "We've doomed ourselves." Even if the Otiniuan retreated in order to come back with an entire _fleet_ of warriors, they _still_ would be no match against _this_. And not even _Etura_ could deny that. But then… the question wasn't whether or not he _could_. The question was whether or not he _would_.

In the midst of it all, Videl unconsciously moved, as if she were dreaming as she died. Piccolo's gaze was drawn to her, and despite the wind, despite the chaos, he could still hear her whisper.

"Gohan…"

She was alive. Piccolo wasted no time whatsoever in turning towards Goku. "Videl's alive!"

"What?" Goku, Vegeta, and even Etura, all turned towards the Namek in disbelief. His words, however, earned no response from Gohan in the least. It was like he hadn't even heard…

But his father _more_ than heard. He understood. In the blink of an eye, Goku was kneeling beside Videl. Not even five feet away, Gohan stood like a statue, generating more and more energy, his gaze fixed blindly on the air in front of him.

Goku stared at his son in concern for a few seconds as he carefully picked up Videl. Then, he looked over at Piccolo, almost desperately. "I can't leave him like this!"

"I'll take care of your son, Goku!" Piccolo shot back firmly. "Help Videl!" _Don't let her die… Gohan loves her. _But Goku didn't look convinced. Piccolo scowled impatiently. "Trust me! Save her!"

Goku nodded, despite his doubts. He cast one final glance towards his son, and then he instant transmitted away, with Videl in his arms. Satisfied, Piccolo turned grimly towards Gohan. Now what?

For the first time, Azomi moved, stepping towards Etura. "This is getting out of hand!" The Otiniuan Lord glanced over his shoulder at her for an instant before looking back at the teenager. He couldn't agree more. Shifting his weight, he readied his scythe, preparing for yet another onslaught.

Gohan's eyes seemed to flicker, and he turned his eyes towards Etura. Or more specifically, towards Etura's weapon. It was the first sign he made to show that he _was_ still aware of what was happening around him. And Etura used that as a signal to attack.

Once again using his speed to his advantage, Etura disappeared – properly wielding his chi to make it difficult for anyone else to sense him. He reappeared behind the boy and swung the blade… striking Gohan directly in the back!

But only in time to feel himself, a second later, lose his balance and fall forward. It had only been an _image_ of Gohan! And even now, that image was rippling into nothingness…

Before Etura was given the time to even _contemplate_ this, however, the _real_ Gohan seemed to materialize, facing the Otiniuan Lord only mere _inches_ away. He started in tremendous surprise as the boy reached for the scythe and effortlessly confiscated it, as if doing so were as easy as picking a stick up off the ground.

Hovering a foot off the floor, Gohan floated backwards, staring at the scythe's bloody blade. How had this happened? Scythes were tools. They were for farming. At least, on _Earth_ they were. Was the universe _really_ so corrupt that it could take one simple farming tool and utterly transform it into such a weapon?

These thoughts did not pass through Gohan's mind coherently. He did not _think_ thoughts or words. He dwelt on _feeling_. Already _breathing_ fury and despair, a hint of disgust found its way inside him as well.

Holding the bloody blade up, he feverishly swung it towards the floor. The force of the motion cut through the wind, cut through the very _fabric_ of the air. And when the blade slammed itself against the tiles on the ground, sparks seemed to fly. The blade itself shattered, as the windows had, leaving behind nothing more than a long, useless shaft.

Etura stared at it, stunned. _Never_, in his entire _life_, had he _ever_ been so utterly _humiliated_ and offended! He could _feel_ Azomi staring at him. He could _feel_ Kaega, Bakor, Vebra, and Siran staring at him. That scythe had been his pride! And _now_ it had been taken from him. He would never get it back.

Furious, he shot towards Gohan, more than eager to _impale_ the boy with the spikes jutting out from his elbows, or his shoulders, or from wherever else his armor jointed. He dove forward, so that he was flying almost horizontally, and then, as he neared the teenager, he twisted forty-five degrees so that his side was down. And as he was about to slip past his adversary, he held up his arm towards the sky and then bent it down, in an effort to ram it into Gohan's neck.

But the boy simply reached over with his far hand, crossing it over his chest, to grab Etura's arm below the wrist. It didn't seem to bother him at all. As if Etura weighed nothing more than a mere rag doll, Gohan swung his arm back around and sent him careening towards the wall.

The force of the collision tore the entire side of Capsule Corp. apart. The building shook and debris started falling. Outside, firefighters and other officers raced to clear the area of _all_ people. Bulma herself started to panic as her home began falling to pieces. Trunks, however, remained calmer than he had ever been before in his entire life.

"Kaega!" Azomi shouted, being the first to shake off her surprise at seeing Etura so quickly and easily swatted away. "Get outside!" She turned back around towards Gohan and fired two furious blasts of silver energy his way. He allowed them to come. They would do no damage to him, and sure enough, even when they struck, they hurt very little, if at all, and felt more like a shower of warmth than a violent attack.

Kaega helped Siran to his feet before passing him along to Bakor. The four of them started towards the large hole created in the wall upon their arrival, though Kaega herself could not shake off the feeling that it was all pointless. They could not escape. They didn't even _deserve_ to.

Etura was crawling back into the room. When he saw the four younger officers retreating, however, he angrily pushed off the ground and shot their way. He jumped over them, landing directly in their path, and _they_ all stopped, staring at him in apprehension.

"Where do you think you are going, Kaega?" he asked. At a time like this, the chilling monotony in his voice did nothing to calm her nerves. In fact, _he_ suddenly looked even _more_ dangerous than Gohan!

His scythe had been broken. He himself had been humiliated. And he feared that, after more than ten years of waiting, his operation was about to fail. All of this, mixed into one, with the addition of his natural lust for blood, presented a warrior who was not only on the verge of an abyss, but who was already falling into it.

Kaega hesitated. "Azomi-"

"Is not military!" Etura reminded her cruelly. "_She_ does not give commands and she shall be reminded of her place!" Holding up his left arm, Etura glanced at his own mate and sent a wide blast of, not silver, but _black_, energy in her direction. She stared at it in shock, too stunned to move, and when it reached her, her screams echoed hauntingly around the building. Only Gohan seemed unaffected by them, while Piccolo, and even _Vegeta_, grimaced in horrified disgust.

But to Kaega, Vebra, Siran, and Bakor, this world had just become something worse than a nightmare. Etura had slain Azomi! When the dust and debris from his violent attack finally settled, there was not even a _sign_ that showed she had ever existed at all.

Etura looked back down at Kaega. His niece. She had _never_ been more afraid of him in her life. When he reached out his hand and grabbed her upper arm, squeezing it firmly, she could feel her skin break, and she felt both violated and crowded as blood quietly trickled down her arm.

"Get back to your post," he told her, shoving her farther back into the room, at which point she cried out in pain and fear.

The sound of such a cry through her lips reached Gohan's ears, when not even Azomi's _screams_ had affected him. He narrowed his eyes.

A moment later, he had flown past Bakor, Siran, and Vebra. He found himself hovering off the ground in Etura's face – it was only then that he did not have to look up at his opponent.

Holding his left arm across his chest, towards his right, he viciously swung it back around, backhanding Etura across the face. Such a move had earlier _crushed_ Goku's hand! But it didn't even _faze_ Gohan, and Etura was thrown to the ground on his back.

The four Otiniuan friends were stunned. _Never_ in their lives had they seen something like _this_. Never had they even _imagined_ it!

Gohan purposely walked forward, pausing only when he was standing directly beside Etura's head. He regarded the fallen warrior icily. And then he bent down, grabbing the man by the neck. Righting himself, he continued to walk forward, dragging Etura mercilessly as he went. The Otiniuan Lord sputtered and choked, and he reached up with both of his hands to try prying Gohan's fingers off his throat. But with no luck. Helpless, he continued to struggle in vain as Gohan walked out of the building.

"Where's he going?" Vegeta demanded, thunderstruck. This kind of behavior coming from _Gohan_ was rare – in fact, Vegeta himself had only witnessed it once… when the kid had been fighting Cell as a level two Super Saiyan.

"Kaega!" Vebra, Siran, and Bakor had all rushed to the girl's side, and were now looking her over in concern, hardly _caring _about what happened to Etura. The warrior had lost his mind, after all. He was no longer fit for command, and quite frankly, not even _Vebra_ would argue that he even qualified for life. To the Otiniuan, life without sanity was not worth living. They _hoped_ that Gohan would kill him.

Except for Kaega. Cradling her wounded arm, she turned desperately towards Piccolo and Vegeta. There were tears in her eyes. Whether they came from pain or from grief was debatable. "Please… He's my uncle…"

Without a word, Piccolo shot out through the hole in the wall after Gohan. But Vegeta… he paused first, and _leered_ at the girl.

"Don't expect to see him again."

In her childhood, and in her education, Kaega had heard _many_ stories of the legendary Saiyans. But upon reaching Earth, none of the warriors in real life had even come _close _to resembling the image of them that she had made up in her mind.

Until now.

And she shivered because of it, closing her eyes in dread as Vegeta walked passed her and followed the Namek outside. What would become of them now?

**ooooooo**

As all of this was taking place, Goku teleported to the Lookout. Still holding Videl gently in his arms, he couldn't stop thinking about what was happening to his son. Or about the look that had been in his eyes. Or about that power. That anger. He felt like he should be there, trying to help Gohan, instead of here, helping Videl, even though he _knew_ that this was where he was most needed, and that Piccolo would have just as much of a chance calming the boy back down as he would. But the fact remained that _he_ was Gohan's father, and so _he_ was the one who should be there! Not the other way around…

Needless to say, Goku was a bit distracted when Dende and Mr. Popo both came running to greet him. Though he _did_ have the sense to kneel down and delicately place Videl on the ground with her back towards the sky, he couldn't focus on what was being said by the Earth's Guardian or by Mr. Popo.

Contrary to popular belief, Goku was not one hundred percent naïve. It might have taken some time for him to finally accept it, but he _was_ aware of the fact that Gohan did not take after him when it came to fighting. And while Gohan might not actually _hate_ martial arts, he certainly didn't spend his free time practicing it or training for the next big tournament. No. He preferred simpler things.

But while there was not a gentler, kinder soul anywhere else on the entire planet that Goku knew of, or anywhere else in the whole wide universe for that matter, there was _also_ not one who, when pushed too far, had ever erupted into such a blind rage. Much of the time, a Saiyan's power _came_ from their rage, and Goku had felt it before himself! And he had seen it before in Vegeta, as well! But when it came to _blind_ rage – when it came to a fury that was so overwhelming that a Saiyan actually drowned in it, unable to control himself and seeking only find absolute vengeance – Gohan was and had always been undeniably in a league of his own.

In the past, in Gohan's childhood, those bursts of unrivaled power had only ever lasted for a few seconds. It was against Cell that he first demonstrated that power for an extended amount of time. And he had been incredible! He had met Goku's every expectation, and _then_ some, showing a heart and a spirit that _more_ than made up for those few moments of understandable bloodlust – for Cell had been a monster. Goku himself had never been prouder.

But this time… there was something different. _This _time… Tilburg had been thrown into the mix.

Goku had no _idea_ of what Tilburg had said or done to Gohan. But he _did_ have sense enough to understand that this so-called scientist _was_ a factor. A factor that had _never_ been there before. Because of it, Gohan wasn't himself. Because of it, _this_ time, Goku had no room for _any_ amount of fatherly pride whatsoever. He was just too afraid.

_What was happening to his child? What was happening to Gohan?_ Would he be all right in the end?

Goku didn't know, and not knowing was among the _worst_ feelings in the universe! Gohan… He had _seen_ the condition that the boy had been in when he arrived at Capsule Corp. He hadn't even been able to _stand_, he was so worn out! Because of Tilburg… But now… Now he looked _exactly_ as Goku would imagine a super powerful, incredibly violent catatonic looking like. Empty. Mobile and unstoppable, maybe, but also empty. And with only a _trace_ of despair.

How does one come back from that? How does one, having fallen into such a dark, impenetrable abyss, climb back out into the sunlight? Is it even possible?

Exhausted from too much thinking, and growing even sicker from urgency and alarm, Goku realized he _had_ to calm down. Taking a deep breath, he tried to focus on Videl and Dende. He summoned up as much faith as he could and placed it in Piccolo. If anyone _else_ could do _anything_ for Gohan, it would be the Namek, wouldn't it?

Dende was leaning over Videl, spraying her with healing energy. The process was nearly done. And then… it _was_ done. Dende sat back, and together, he, Goku, and Mr. Popo all watched as she moaned and opened her eyes.

Pushing up with her hands, she leaned backwards to sit on her calves, blinking furiously. She moaned again, and rested her forehead in one hand. "I had such a terrible dream…"

"Videl?" Goku asked carefully, wondering how much she remembered. Getting stabbed in the back, after all, and by a scythe, of all things! could be pretty traumatizing.

She looked at him with wide eyes. "I dreamt that everything was… well… _boring_, I guess… only it _wasn't_! And there was this… _arrogant_ jerk of a scientist who-" She paused short, suddenly realizing where she was. She looked at Dende in surprise. "You!" She turned back towards Goku. "What are we doing here?"

"That's a good question," Dende grumbled, looking slightly put out. He had been asking Goku that question ever since the man had _arrived_, and with not even a _reaction_ from him to work with! How was it _possible_ for Goku to _be_ here?

"Look, I can't go into it now," the Saiyan replied, his thoughts once again returning to his son. It was utterly _impossible_ for them to remain elsewhere. "I have to get back to Capsule Corp."

Videl suddenly caught her breath, as if in horror. Goku and Dende both glanced at her in concern, wondering what it was that had caught her attention.

Pushing wordlessly to her feet, she raced towards the Lookout's edge in a panic.

Here, at the tower, it was like a completely different world from West City. Everything there had been – at least to her – bright and yellow (she was completely unaware of the fact that much of the city had lost its electricity). Here, however, the darkness of the night made it extremely difficult to see very far at all. The stars were bright, but also cold, and they did not glitter as they so often did. At least they didn't _seem_ to.

In any event, she almost ran right off the very side of the tower! Catching herself rather abruptly, she proceeded to stand perfectly still, holding her hands up to her mouth in concern as she stared off into the distance.

"Gohan…"

Goku, Dende, and Mr. Popo were all approaching her slowly from behind. Goku was wearing a surprised frown. "You can sense him?" It wasn't _that_ much of a surprise, he supposed. When everyone _else_ had assumed that Gohan had died at the hands of Majin Buu, she alone had had the intuition to know better.

"How could I _not_?" she asked, glancing over her shoulder at him through the darkness. "He's so hurt!"

Goku knew what she meant. But her meaning frightened him. He didn't want to even _think_ about it. "At this point, I don't think Etura or any of the others will even be able to lay a finger on him."

"But he's _bleeding_!" Videl insisted, crossing her arms so that her hands tightly grasped their opposite shoulders. "It _feels_ like he's bleeding! He's in so much pain!"

Pain?

It was… anger that powered a Saiyan… in Gohan's case, it had _always_ been anger… hadn't it?

Or was it through pain, through hurt, through injury, that Gohan brought out such extraordinary power? Or was it a combination of that with fury…?

_How does _that_ matter? Pain is pain, even if it _is_ mixed with rage!_

What was Gohan going through?

Whatever it was, Goku realized that it was a _lot_ worse than he had originally thought.

**ooooooo**

**A/N:** Just a quick **disclaimer** before I go on. The quote at the beginning of the chapter was not written by me. I am not _that_ good with words quite yet. The credit goes to Sylvia Wei. When I found it, I thought it was absolutely _perfect_ for this chapter, and I couldn't resist tossing it in. Anyway, keep the reviews coming in, and I'll get the next chapter up ASAP. Thanks!


	22. Wanting

**ooooooo**

Etura could not get loose. And Gohan seemed absolutely oblivious that he was even trying to. He dragged the man outside, seemingly unaware of the darkness throughout the city. Unaware of Piccolo following him carefully and uneasily. Unaware of everything.

He glanced up towards the sky. Normally, in the middle of a city, the stars would have been invisible. But tonight, they glowed brightly. And to Gohan… they were like beacons of pain and anger. He wanted to _numb_ that feeling. But to do _that_… those stars… they had to go.

He jumped into the air, still clutching Etura's throat. His grip unconsciously tightened as he rose higher and higher into the sky. The stars were so far away… Somewhere in the back of his mind, he _knew_ that the closest star to him was over ninety four million miles from the planet, and if he destroyed it, the planet would die. He also knew that the _next_ closest star was more than two hundred fifty thousand miles after _that_.

They were too far away. And there were too many for even _him_ to take out one by one. But the logic of this did not present itself to Gohan. He had known it once… but not anymore. All he knew _now_ was that for some reason, it was impossible… and his despair rose as quickly as he did.

The air around him was growing thin. Normally, it would have been difficult to breathe. But Gohan… he didn't notice that. The limited amount of oxygen did not bother him in the least.

It bothered Etura, though, and his already useless struggling weakened. It reached the point where he no longer struggled at all, but just grew limp. It was as if he had lost consciousness, and his dead weight became like a corpse's. Gohan remained oblivious to it.

**ooooooo**

With Vebra supporting Siran, and Bakor supporting Kaega, the four of them made their way out of the building and into the sky after Gohan. It did not take them long to catch up with Piccolo and Vegeta – both of whom were hovering side by side, hundreds of feet off the ground. Neither one of them moved, but together, they stared upwards towards the stars. They seemed completely indifferent to Kaega, for she did not know either of them well enough to recognize how deep their frowns were. Deep with worry.

"What is going on?" she asked as she and her friends paused as well, following the Namek and the Saiyan's gazes towards the night sky.

"We can't follow the kid any farther," Vegeta stated rather bluntly – with such a bite in his retort that Kaega and Vebra both flinched. "He's gone too high. We can't breathe in space."

"Neither can we," Bakor replied. "Neither can Lord Etura."

"Can-?" Kaega paused, trying to remember the boy's name. She _knew_ that she had heard it… It _had_ been spoken… "Can… Gohan?"

Vegeta shrugged. "Perhaps he can _now_. But even _if_ he can't, I don't think he particularly cares." The Saiyan Prince knew that _he_ had certainly felt that way before. Where he didn't care one way or the other if he lived or died. Against Majin Buu he had willingly sacrificed his life. And he hadn't even been _close_ to the condition that Gohan was in now.

"I still do not understand what is going on," Siran said quietly, looking at Vebra in confusion. "Who was that kid? What happened?"

"He's a pissed off Saiyan," Vegeta analyzed. "Who's always had a knack for summoning up power he can't control." He looked back up towards the stars. "But it has never been _this_ bad before."

"How do we stop him?" Vebra asked meekly. For a moment, no one said anything. And the silence was enough of an answer. Gohan _couldn't_ be stopped… Not by force, anyway, until he powered down again.

_If_ he powered down again…

Piccolo closed his eyes. "Gohan…" _Come on, Gohan… Answer me._

**ooooooo**

Cell had angered Gohan. _That_ was how Gohan had been able to ascend Super Saiyan, and finally defeat him.

But then again… being forced to watch helplessly as his friends were practically tortured without end was angering enough. It _was_ the anger… but also it was the loss… the loss of Android Sixteen… and the threat of losing everyone else… that finally pushed him into that ascension.

Anger was a part of it… but pain was as well. And _here_… against Etura now… it was pain more than anything else that powered Gohan. Videl had been able to see _that_ much right away. Goku saw it only through her.

As, seven years ago at the Cell Games, he had only seen Gohan's loathing to fight through Piccolo.

Maybe he really _was_ that naïve, then. And that blind. Maybe he really _didn't_ know his son.

_How had this happened?_

"Goku…?" Mr. Popo was standing directly behind him now. Between Dende, Videl, and the round black servant, it was he who knew Goku the best.

"Gohan really is in trouble, isn't he?" Goku felt his body beginning to tremble. "I can't lose him." He stepped off the tower, and paused only long enough to look back at Videl one last time. "You should wait here. This is where you're safest."

"What?" Videl stared at him as if she didn't think she had heard quite right. And _then_ she stared at him as if he were out of his mind. "I'm not staying here! If Gohan's in trouble, than _I'm_ going to help him!"

"No!" Goku insisted, and then turned and shot off into the distance.

"You think you're the boss of me?" Videl shouted after him angrily. Gathering her chi, remembering the lessons Gohan had once given her – they seemed so long ago, now… like from another lifetime – she floated off the ground. "First Chichi, then my dad. Now _you_… Gohan and I are _meant_ to be together!"

She would have flown after Goku, determined to find Gohan, but suddenly some kind of _force_ seemed to grab her from behind and hold her back. She struggled against it for awhile, until she realized what it was.

Mr. Popo… holding her ankle… and pulling her back down.

"Stop it!" Videl yelled at him angrily. "Lemme go!" She struggled to break free, but Mr. Popo's grip was like iron – and yet amazingly gentle.

"You heard what Goku said," Dende told her delicately, trying to be somewhat appeasing as Mr. Popo set her down and held her shoulder, keeping her there.

She glared at them both furiously. "But what if Goku's not enough? Gohan is…" She looked back out towards the sky. It looked black and impenetrable. It looked so dark… "He's hurting!"

"Trust Goku," Dende advised – though it was hard even for _him_ to make such an appeal. Gohan was his friend, too! And if the young Namek could have _his_ way, he'd be out there with Goku, trying to help in whatever way that he could as well. Just waiting here… made him feel so useless. And he had intuition enough to know that Videl felt the same way. "When this is all over, let's be waiting safely for Gohan to come home again."

Videl stared at him for a minute, and then looked away. She stared up at the stars, trying desperately to control her emotions. What if…?

What if Gohan never _did_ come home?

**ooooooo**

_Come on, kid… Give me a sign that you can at _least_ hear me!_

Piccolo's thoughts continued to probe into Gohan's mind. He could hear every word as he soared farther and farther from the planet. He hadn't crossed out of the atmosphere yet, but he was getting close.

And though he did not _understand_ Piccolo's words… or even that it was Piccolo thinking them… And though he could not coherently remember who Piccolo _was_, there was _something_ within him that began to tingle.

He slowed down. And then he paused altogether. Etura's body continued to hang flaccidly from his hand, and his head lolled to one side. Gohan found himself letting go. He didn't even notice.

The body plummeted towards the planet. It fell… it began to spin… and gravity began to pull. It grew heavier… it fell faster… and as the planet grew larger beneath it, it struck down into the sea with a force that created tidal waves.

**ooooooo**

Piccolo opened his eyes. "He's coming back."

Everyone looked at him, and Vegeta seemed skeptical. "Are you sure?" _He_ couldn't tell. All _he_ knew was that Gohan was still somewhere above him.

"Absolutely," Piccolo promised.

"Is Etura with him?" Bakor asked tightly, which caused Kaega to tense and close her eyes.

"No." Anyone _else_ might have said they were sorry. But coming from Piccolo, _that_ would have been a lie. "Etura is dead."

Vebra looked over at Kaega in concern, noting the grief on her face. And when she opened her eyes, he could see that they were moist.

"Then it is over now?" she asked, though it might not have been a question. "We can go home? And forget about this place?"

"The Confederation might not allow it," Bakor said thoughtfully.

Vegeta turned to him and scoffed. "The Confederation might not allow it? _I_ might not allow it!" All four officers stared at him in apprehension. But they could not blame him for his words.

Piccolo interrupted: "You're wrong. This isn't over yet." They all looked at him, and could see that he was still staring upwards.

Gohan suddenly came back into sight! He was hovering above them, staring down at them with hate on his face. But _what_ it _was_ that he hated… _they_ couldn't tell.

"What's he thinking?" Vegeta asked stiffly, uncomfortable by the boy's expression.

Piccolo frowned and closed his eyes. Treading carefully, he prodded into Gohan's mind. _Talk to us, Gohan… We're your friends._

_I am no one's friend._ It was the first semblance of coherency Piccolo had heard or felt from the boy since Videl had been injured. _I can do nothing but harm._

Piccolo opened his eyes. "Gohan!"

The boy held out his right hand. Energy poured around it, and then streamed down towards them and the rest of the planet.

"What's he doing?" Vegeta shouted even as he charged towards the blast and fired one of his own. The two crashed together. There was a small explosion between the Saiyans, but a moment later, the energy dispersed without doing any damage.

Gohan hardly seemed to react at all to any of this. If anything, his gaze might have softened, but nothing more.

Vegeta glowered at him furiously. "What's the _matter_ with you?" When Gohan did not answer, his frustration mounted. "Well. If _that's_ the way you want to be!" He had asked Gohan for a fight with Kakarot. But he had _also_ emphasized his willingness to fight with the boy instead. "After all of this, you still owe me a round, kid." He powered up.

"Vegeta!" Piccolo shouted in objection.

The Saiyan didn't so much as turn his gaze. "What would you have me do, Namek? Sit back and _watch _him destroy my home?" He didn't wait for a reply, but soared towards Gohan.

The boy watched him come. He didn't move. Not until Vegeta had reached him. And _then_ he batted the prince away, effortlessly, as if he were nothing more than a fly.

"GOHAN!" Goku suddenly appeared, hovering in the sky – actually _above_ his son. Everyone looked up. Kaega and her friends. Piccolo. Vegeta, once he regained his balance. Even Gohan.

Goku looked afraid, but even more than that, he looked concerned. "You're trying to destroy West City, aren't you? The place where you met so much misery… You think that once it's destroyed, you can move on. Is _that_ it?"

Gohan didn't answer. He just stared up at his father blankly.

"No one knows," Goku guessed. "You haven't told anyone, have you? About Tilburg? Whatever he threatened you with, you've been bearing it alone! And no one's done anything to help you. Not even me…"

"That's not true," Gohan said, _finally_ speaking. There was something in his voice, though… Something that made Piccolo _wish_ he had continued on in silence. "Videl tried. Piccolo did. And even Vegeta knew."

Goku shot a look towards the other Saiyan, who merely scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Please," he said in his own defense. "The kid didn't _want_ my help!"

"You should have told me," Goku replied, and then he looked back at the boy. "You _both_ should have. Gohan, you're my _son_!"

"Do you think the others know yet?" Siran suddenly asked in a soft whisper, looking at Kaega and Bakor, while choosing the most inappropriate time to ask questions. It was just that… everything since he had awoken had been moving so inordinately fast, and he felt like he was _way_ behind. He couldn't hold it in anymore. He _needed_ to catch up. "About Lord Etura?"

"Siran!" Bakor snapped furiously as all eyes landed on the smaller Otiniuan.

"There are _others_?" Vegeta nearly shouted in fury.

"Well…" Siran looked up at the Saiyan Prince, failing to understand why Bakor had yelled at him, feeling slightly disoriented. "Yes. Did you think it had just been the six of us?"

Vebra pushed away from the officer – which caused him to nearly lose his balance and fall as well. The boy backed away from Siran, shaking his head in horror.

Gohan narrowed his eyes. _Others…?_

They could all sense the teenager's power. They could all sense his anger. Piccolo and Goku could also sense his pain.

Kaega stared at Siran in quiet fury. "You idiot."

Gohan vanished.

And Siran jumped, startled. "Where did he go?"

"To destroy the rest of your kind, no doubt," Vegeta replied indifferently. He could feel them all now, too. There were hundreds of them methodically going about their business of conquering the world. It was a slow process. The Otiniuan were efficient and didn't want to miss anything. Gohan would not be so orderly. As it was, it was a _wonder_ that the Saiyans and Piccolo hadn't sensed them all before. It felt like there were _so many_…

"But they did nothing to him!" Kaega objected, horrified.

"They came here!" Vegeta shouted back at her. "Your lucky he hasn't destroyed _you_ yet!" She flinched, and Bakor's arm around her waist tightened protectively.

Gohan was fast. Already, they could sense his power in use. They could sense the power of the Otiniuan fighting back. They could sense those Otiniuan ultimately fail… and die.

"NO!" Kaega screamed as dozens of her people lost their lives in a matter of heartbeats.

"Piccolo!" Goku shouted. The Namek shot towards him and together, the two of them instant transmitted away.

Vegeta said not a word at being left behind. He figured Kakarot didn't think _he'd_ be much help calming down the runt. And he'd probably be right. Besides… there were four Otiniuan right here in his company. He turned his head and stared at them.

Four kids. No older than Trunks had been upon arriving from the future all those years ago. They returned his gaze, each of them looking terribly ill at ease. Vegeta couldn't help it. He smirked.

**ooooooo**

It was like wiping out an ant hill. In a single step, he could destroy the lives of thousands without ever fully realizing the destruction he had caused. In a single instant, it felt like, he had destroyed countless Otiniuan without even blinking an eye. And there were so many of them, too. It was like a swarm.

A swarm that he got rid of in a single, metaphorical, step.

He was hovering above their ship when Goku and Piccolo finally caught up with him. He was staring down at it, wondering whether or not he should destroy it as well when Goku did the unthinkable.

He teleported in front of Gohan… and then he backhanded the teenager.

Gohan's head snapped to his side from the force of the blow, but other than that, his body did not move. Slowly, he turned his head to look back at his father.

"I would never hurt you, Gohan," Goku told him quietly. Though he _had_ struck his child, he knew perfectly well that the blow hadn't hurt one bit. "But you need to snap out of this and come back to us. Videl's waiting for you."

Gohan remained expressionless at the news. In fact, he now looked utterly _devoid_. And he did not reply… his silence had returned.

"Stop this now, Gohan," Piccolo said, rising up to Goku's side. "You're strong. You can get through this."

Gohan did not listen. In his mind, he told himself that he was a monster now. Videl _couldn't_ be waiting for him anymore and he didn't want her to. It was time that she moved on. He didn't have any friends because he didn't deserve them. He would only end up hurting them. It was inevitable, and _not_ what he wanted.

What he _wanted_ was for this pain to go away. He thought back to the stars… if he couldn't destroy the beacons of pain… maybe he could destroy something else.

_Anything that would end this…_

He didn't want to go back. Back to his life before Hercule's wish… back to his life after Hercule's wish… back to Tilburg…

_All he wanted was some peace…_

Gohan narrowed his eyes. He moved towards his father and slammed a fist into his gut. Piccolo saw this, and barely moved out of the way in time to avoid another strike aimed at him.

_Maybe if he forced them to fight…_

"Gohan…" Goku was clutching his stomach as he watched the teenager fly after the Namek. In all his life… he had never felt this afraid. What was happening to his child?

Piccolo seemed to be wondering the same thing as he dodged Gohan's attacks. The boy was fighting, but not with everything he had. And Piccolo, who had trained him, found it _more_ than possible to anticipate his moves.

He worked around them almost gracefully as Goku regained his strength. The Saiyan then joined in on the fight. Together, he and Piccolo did whatever they could to battle Gohan. Not to defeat him… or even to hurt or stop him… but to try appeasing him. Calming him. They wanted back the Gohan they knew, and so they fought.

The boy was holding back on them. Not enough to make it easy for them, though. They were both fighting as hard as they could, and it didn't take them long to understand what it was that Gohan was doing.

_Maybe if he forced them to fight… they'd end it._

Above the Otiniuan spaceship, there was a fight raging that had never been fought before. A fight between family… and to the death.

_Maybe if he forced them to… they'd kill him._

Goku had yet to turn Super Saiyan. He hadn't had the need to before… Besides, he hadn't remembered _how_ to before. But now, he was confident that he could. Instinct was telling him to. Instinct was telling him that if Gohan was so determined to fight, then _this_ was the only thing that could stop him.

But Goku didn't run on instinct.

He ran on heart.

And when instinct told him to power up and stop the boy…

His heart told him that this had gone too far.

He stopped, and Gohan's fist connected with his face. Goku was thrown towards the earth below him, and he crashed against it heavily.

"Goku!" Piccolo paused and spun around to watch as the Saiyan calmly pushed back up onto his feet. Gohan paused as well, watching his father coldly.

Goku looked up at them, powering down. And _then_ he turned towards the Namek. "Piccolo. This is my son. So this is my problem. I won't ask you to share it with me."

"No, Goku," Piccolo objected, knowing immediately what it was that the Saiyan was asking him to do. "I am not about to just up and leave. Not when it's Gohan."

"I know," Goku said with a soft, understanding smile. "I didn't think you would." He raised two fingers up towards his brow, and disappeared.

"Huh?" Piccolo's eyes widened, knowing almost immediately what was about to happen.

But immediately wasn't quick enough.

Goku reappeared behind him and struck the back of his head. And Piccolo – no matter how strong he was – had said it himself. Goku was stronger. He had probably _always_ been stronger. And he always would be.

Gohan turned his head ever so slightly as the Namek lost consciousness and fell towards the ground. He landed heavily against the earth, but there was no doubt he would be fine again in a little while.

Gohan stared down at his fallen trainer for a minute or two before looking back up at his father. His expression remained empty. Almost to the point of uncaring.

"Now it's just you and me, kiddo" Goku told him pleasantly, as if Gohan were only five years old again.

But then his smile faded. His expression grew solemn. And he _looked_ almost heartbroken… "I should have been there for you before. I should never have allowed it to get this far. I _told_ you that I'd never completely strand you in West City. But I did, didn't I? I'm _so_ sorry, Gohan. It will never happen again."

_You're right,_ Gohan thought. _It won't._ He charged towards his father again, ready to resume the fight. It had to end. He was just _waiting_ for his father to power up and destroy him. He wanted it to end.

But when Gohan reached his father, he realized something.

Goku was just hovering there… waiting for him to strike.

Gohan had seen his father use a strategy similar to this before. It was meant to confound his opponents. But there was something different about it this time. Goku wasn't just waiting until the last second…

He was just waiting.

Gohan stopped short and regarded the older man, displeased.

Goku saw his expression and read it for what it was. "No, Gohan. I'm not going to fight you. Not any more."

Gohan narrowed his eyes and continued towards his father. He punched him hard. Goku went flying to the ground, but did not fight back. Gohan watched in alarm as Goku stood up again and made no show of countering.

Descending towards the earth himself, Gohan stood several feet away from his old man. "I'll destroy everything on this planet if you don't stop me."

Goku shook his head. "You're stronger than that, Gohan. I don't know what Tilburg said or did to you, but this isn't the answer, and you should know that. You won't destroy anything, buddy. I know that much."

"How?" Gohan demanded, holding up his right hand. Yellow energy swirled up around it, and he aimed it towards the sky. "How do you know I won't?"

"Because I know _you_, Gohan," Goku replied steadily. "You're not a monster."

_You're not a monster._

Gohan hesitated, unable to meet his father's gaze for the next several moments. When he finally could, however, he stared at Goku with ice in his eyes. "Yes I am."

The yellow energy swirled around his hand even faster and then it shot towards the sky. Everything brightened so much that the energy almost looked white instead of yellow.

"Gohan!" Goku shouted.

The energy streamed upwards like one long, smooth beacon. And then it exploded. It burst apart in every direction, blanketing the sky so brightly that the stars could no longer be seen. Energy was flooding out in every which way, inciting lightning and smokeless fire across the sky.

It was loud. It was _deafening_. The wind was shrieking, the lightning brought on thunder, and the flames roared. Combined, the three sounds created a mixture of pandemonium that had _never_ before been rivaled.

The energy could be seen across the planet. It _stretched_ across the planet.

Above West City, Vegeta, Kaega, Siran, Bakor, and Vebra all had to rush for shelter.

Tilburg stood watching through a window in the darkness of his own skyscraper.

Bulma, Trunks, and all the cops and firefighters, and all the people on the streets stared up at the energy in horror.

In Orange City, Hercule could see it. As could Sharpner, Erasa, and all the others.

Master Roshi saw it on Turtle Island. Yamcha, Tien, and Chaozu could all see it from where they were. When Krillan and Eighteen walked outside their own home with Marron between them, the little girl – not knowing what it was – ran forward, laughing and pointing at it in delight.

On the mountain, Chichi and Goten both stood outside, gazing up at it through the tree branches as well. Goten was in awe. Chichi was in anguish. She could recognize it. She didn't want to think about what it meant.

"Gohan…"

She spoke the name at the same moment Videl did, for she too could see the energy from the Lookout with Dende and Mr. Popo. They were standing above it, watching it in horror.

The energy was not like normal energy. It swirled around itself like misty, yellowish white tendrils of vapor. It generated flames and lightning at once. It was electricity on fire. It was unreal. And it came from Gohan.

He was the epicenter. He was standing at an alien landing site, with his father in front of him and his trainer unconscious behind him. And he was creating a web of energy that was growing to surround the entire planet. It would soon envelop the planet completely… and then crush it.

He lowered his gaze back towards his dad. "Make it stop."

Goku shook his head. "Only you can do that now, Gohan."

"NO!" the boy shouted, furiously. "You protect Earth! You've _always_ protected Earth! You've _sworn_ to! Protect it now!"

"You want me to kill you!" Goku shouted back. "And I won't do it!"

"You can't choose me over the rest of the planet," Gohan insisted. "And if you _do…_ I'll destroy it!"

"No, Gohan," Goku said, walking calmly towards his son. "I'll teleport you somewhere where you can't destroy Earth. We can work through this together on some other empty planet. But I won't kill you! You can't ask me that!"

"You don't understand!" Gohan shouted, the yellow white energy turning crimson orange. "I don't want this anymore!"

Goku stopped, staring at his son gently. "What _do_ you want, Gohan?"

The boy hesitated, looking broken. And then he lowered his arm. The energy began to pour back into him, returning from the different corners of the world, returning from the sky… flooding back inside him like a stream of blindingly brilliant liquid.

A moment later, the energy was gone. And everything was darker than pitch.

Light from the stars and the moon calmly bathed down on them. It took a moment for Goku's eyes to adjust, but once they did, he could see Gohan shrug.

"I wanna be with Videl… sitting on a rooftop… staring out over the city at night when all the lights are on… sparkling like a sea of gold… not knowing what a Saiyan is… or that there aliens in the universe… or evil in the world…"

"That doesn't make you a monster, Gohan," Goku told him quietly. Now that the energy was gone… everything was quiet.

"No…" Gohan shrugged again. "But just look at everything I've done. I can't have those things I want. I've been a part of too much evil."

"Gohan…" Goku stared at his son with tears in his eyes. "Do you have any idea how much you are loved? How much we all love you? How much I love you?"

Gohan stared at the ground beneath him. There was no going back now. There was nothing. "I love you too, dad. I'll spare you now."

With that said, he rose into the air, gathering his chi as he went. He said not a word, and gave nothing away.

"Huh?" Goku's eyes widened as he stared up at his son. _What was he doing?_ "Gohan!"

He was gathering more and more energy, feeding it into a golden aura that even now was forming around him. And he kept ascending closer and closer towards the heavens.

"Gohan!" Goku shouted, jumping into the air after the boy. He thought he knew what the teenager was doing, and he had to stop him! He couldn't let this happen!

Gohan looked down at his father through the aura of chi surrounding him. He held out a hand, and a beam of white energy flowed from his fingers towards his father. It happened before Goku could see or sense it.

And it struck.

Goku gasped as the world around him brightened.

And then darkened.

Gohan stared down towards the earth as his father's unconscious body fell, landing next to Piccolo. Before too long, they would both awaken. And they would both recover.

He only hoped that they would understand.

With everything that had happened… it just felt like there was nothing left.

_Videl…_

His chi began enveloping him. He had gathered so much of it.

No. He had gathered _all_ of it.

_I love you…_

**ooooooo**

_I love you…_

Videl's eyes widened from where she stood on the Lookout. I love you. I love you?

Gohan…

She screamed. She jumped into the sky so quickly and so forcefully that not even Mr. Popo could hold her back!

And she flew. Faster than she had ever flown before in her life, she flew! "Gohan!"

_I love you… I love you! IloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyou!_

Miles ahead of her, and below her, she could see an explosion. And with tears in her eyes, she knew what it meant.

**ooooooo**

**A/N: **It's not over yet, I promise! But I need reviews before I continue! Otherwise I just _might_ make it end this way… It just _might _be up to you…


	23. Absurdities

**A/N:** Tilburg's in this chapter! Just read it all and you'll see! It's not over yet!

**ooooooo**

**One Week Later:**

In light of everything that had happened at Capsule Corporation the week before, _no one_ would have considered – even for a _moment_! – that the eyes of newspapers and sensational reporters everywhere would have ended up turning towards West City Academy. But in the end, that is exactly what happened, and whenever men and women and construction workers and doctors weren't off seeing to the city's – not to _mention_ Capsule Corp.'s – reconstruction, thoughts and gazes landed on the school.

Of course, rumors had been off the charts, and stories had spread, and inquiries made. But it was only on that particular morning, a week after the end of the horrific hell storm, that any solid, credible,and _factual_ confirmations were made.

It was extremely early in the day when the train of cars pulled up into the parking lot before the building. The sky was supposed to be clear and azure later in the afternoon, but presently it was not yet even seven o'clock, and everything was still overcast from the rain shower the night before. It was crisp indeed – but in a refreshing way.

Videl was the first to step out of her car – which had been in the lead. Her father, who had been driving, followed her example as soon as he shut off the ignition. Behind them, there were several cop cruisers, and nearly a dozen officers stepped out – including the chief of police whom Videl had met that night outside Capsule Corp.

The last car was Goku's, and he stepped outside with Chichi – who had been sitting in the passenger's seat – and Bulma – who had been riding in the back. Trunks and Goten were both at her parents' home – hopefully playing and having a good time with all of the Briefs' many pets.

For a moment, no one talked as they gathered near the Academy's front entrance. It was the first time that the Sons had seen or heard from Hercule since the phone call he and Chichi had had three weeks ago. The one where they had decided to separate Gohan and Videl. The one that had gotten them in this mess to begin with.

Chichi was not at all happy to see the World Champ. It was no secret _now_ that he had used the dragonballs to make a selfish wish. A wish that could have brought about the end of the human race… and that almost _did_.

Hercule himself seemed meek for a change. Meek and ashamed of himself. When Chichi walked up to him and slapped him furiously across the face, he did nothing and said nothing. He felt that it was deserved.

"Chichi," Goku said softly, taking her gently by the arm and pulling her away from the Champ. "That won't help. Not at all."

Chichi allowed Goku to pull her away, but she did not turn her gaze from Hercule. "You cost me a son." Her voice was low and damning.

Hercule stared at the cement ground. "I'm sorry… And I'll… I'll do whatever I can to make this right again… I swear-"

"Daddy," Videl interrupted quietly, walking to his side. "We already talked about this, remember? It's not that easy… Things like this can't just be undone." She looked pale, the rest of the group noticed. Pale… and uncharacteristically tentative.

Chichi almost started to weep at the sight of her. "Videl!" She broke away from her husband and wrapped her arms tightly around the girl. "I'm so sorry! I've never been sorrier in my entire life! I heard about everything you did for Gohan and I can only ask that you would… _Please_ forgive me!"

It was amazing how quick a woman could be to condemn… and then to seek forgiveness. Goku didn't know if he would _ever_ understand them.

The cops were watching all of this uncomfortably. Deciding that the two families deserved a little privacy, Bulma subtly whispered to the chief, who nodded and silently motioned for his men to enter the school building. They did so almost in pure relief. And Bulma herself followed them in.

Hercule turned towards Goku almost desperately. "Are you sure it can't be undone? The dragonballs-"

"They can only be used once a year," Goku told him quietly as Chichi finally released Videl. The two women solemnly listened to Goku's words as he finished his explanation. "And even when the time comes that they _can_ be used again, it will ultimately be Gohan's decision. We can't _force_ him to live."

"Why not?" Hercule was whining like a miserable little boy. "This isn't what I wished for!"

"I know," Goku assured him. "No one would wish for this." At least, no one _he_ cared to think about ever would. He shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe the whole year rule is a good thing. Maybe when it's passed, Gohan will be ready to come home."

Hercule frowned, scratching the back of his head. "Is that how you… how you've been able to keep going… after all of this?" He looked over at Videl, who averted her eyes.

"It does help," she whispered. "Thinking that he'll come back. I know that I'd wait for him forever… so one year doesn't seem _that_ bad."

"Maybe not to _you_," Chichi choked, tears flooding to her eyes. "But he's my _son_! I want him back… more than… more than anything!"

Videl stared at her bitterly. "Are you joking? I put my life on hold to be with him! _You_ sent him away!"

Chichi looked stung, but before she could reply, Goku stepped in-between them.

"That's enough," he said authoritatively. He looked around himself. Hercule… Videl… Chichi… they were all watching him… as if looking to him for answers. He took a deep breath. "Come on, you guys. We're family now. We have to be. If only to honor Gohan. We all had a part in what happened. That can't be changed. So let's just move forward, all right? Move forward together."

Who could argue with words like that? It would be hard, they all knew. For the most part… for most people… forgiveness was harder than anything else.

But that was a part of the reason why they had all come here. To align themselves together against common enemies. To see together that there _could _be justice in an altogether cruel, hateful world.

_If this is how we view it,_ Videl wondered to herself. _Why do we fight so hard to protect it? There are worse things than death, after all._ She should know. She had _been_ dead once. So why did they fight and struggle for a world full of people like Gloucester? And like Tilburg? What was the point?

"Do we know…?" Hercule asked delicately, looking up at Goku after awhile. "Do we know for sure that… that Gohan is really dead?"

Chichi and Videl both jumped at the question and turned towards Goku almost eagerly. They had all thought about it before, of course, but none of them had dared speak of it out loud. They hadn't been sure they could bear the answer. But now they practically seemed to pine for it, and parts of them were grateful that Hercule was here after all. If there was one good thing about having the Champ around… it was that he always asked whatever it was on his mind… so that they didn't have to.

Goku considered it for a moment, and breathed heavily, looking up at the clouds in the sky. "There's always the hope that he's not. We never found his body. But that doesn't mean anything. A week's gone by and no one has felt even a _fraction_ of his chi. It would take a _lot_ of control for him to keep it hidden over such an amount of time."

And Gohan hadn't exactly been in control of his powers that night. Not by a long shot.

The doors to the Academy's front entrance opened up and two officers came out with Gloucester cuffed between them. The chief of police followed behind them, as did Bulma and, surprisingly, Mr. Shu.

Hercule and Chichi's mouths both fell open – not at the sight of the panicking, bubbling headmaster – but at the sight of the old tutor. Hercule had fired him after Videl had bit and kicked him. Chichi had thrown him out a window, and had never expected to see him again. He himself looked at them both in absolute disgust.

"You can't do this to me!" Gloucester was screaming frantically all the while. Above them, in all the windows of the building's upper floors, students were poking their heads out, watching in amazement as their professor was arrested. "I MADE A DEAL!"

"Shut up!" the two cops practically said together as they dragged him into a cruiser and drove him away from the building. He was _definitely_ headed downtown.

The chief of police, Bulma, and Mr. Shu all gathered around Goku, Chichi, Hercule, and Videl.

"He's going to be put away, hopefully for good," the chief promised them. "He's got a long criminal history that dates back to the Red Ribbon Army."

"Which is where he probably met Dr. Tilburg," Bulma stated, casually crossing her arms and nodding her head. "We've already had several witnesses corroborate the story, plus records to serve as evidence. Gloucester's gonna have a tough time getting out of _this_ mess."

"And what about Dr. Tilburg?" Goku asked stiffly. "Is he going to be arrested, too?"

"If he can be found," the chief assured them all. "He's a wanted man, now. A fugitive. A smart one, though. He hasn't stepped foot inside this building since the night the city went to hell. No one's seen him or heard from him even once."

"But he is probably not at all that far away," Mr. Shu stated scornfully. "Tilburg is a man with many names. He is used to running from the law."

"Well he's not just running from the law _now_," Chichi said, crackling her knuckles. She had heard all about _him_ as well, and needless to say, she had _not_ been pleased. But now she glared at Mr. Shu. "What are _you _doing here?"

Mr. Shu glared back at her haughtily. "Now that Gloucester is under arrest, I shall be this Academy's new Headmaster."

"WHAT?" Chichi and Hercule shouted at the same exact time. Any differences they might have had _before _were now completely forgotten in the face of this common antagonist.

"Please, you guys!" Bulma ran in-between them, holding her hands up passively. "Mr. Shu isn't all that bad!"

"Not all that bad?" Hercule demanded. "Videl _hated_ him!"

"Daddy," the girl in question interrupted, looking up at her father almost sheepishly. "I was a spoiled brat when I was a little girl."

"So?" Chichi shot back, looking from the teacher to the teenager and back again in fury. "He whipped Gohan!"

"That was over ten years ago!" Mr. Shu objected. "Not only was corporal punishment _acceptable _back then, but it was also looked favorably upon! I'll have you know that I haven't flogged a child in years!"

"That's not the point!" Chichi screamed, rushing towards the teacher. Goku was required to grab hold of the back of her shirt to keep her from killing the man then and there. "You talked dirt about his father! You called him a delinquent!"

Mr. Shu sighed. It seemed to take an awful lot out of him – and he didn't look at _all_ thrilled to be doing so – but he nodded and averted his gaze. "You are right in saying so. I apologize."

Chichi stopped short, looking stunned. Had he just said what she _thought_ he had just said?

Bulma hesitated for a second, staring at Chichi cautiously – as if afraid she might try attacking again – and then she smiled. "Mr. Shu has actually been a great help to me over the last few years."

That news was a bit of a shock as well, and Chichi and Hercule both nearly fell over when they heard it.

Bulma nodded in amusement. "Believe it or not. I've known for a couple of years now that Professor Gloucester was trying to swindle Capsule Corp. out of our funding. But I haven't had proof, and my father has been supporting the school for as long as I can remember, so I couldn't very well just cut them off without so much as an explanation. But awhile back, Mr. Shu came to me, thinking that I was ignorant of the matter, and told me all about it. Since then, we've been working together to bring Gloucester down. I guess you can say that this is the day we've both been _waiting_ for."

Chichi looked _shocked_. "You knew about all this and you didn't _tell_ me?"

Bulma sighed and looked down. "Looking back on it now, I know I should have. But the only thing Gloucester was guilty of was trying to get _my_ money. I didn't think it would affect Gohan in the least. I'm sorry, Chichi."

Videl had been staring at Mr. Shu during all of this in genuine consideration. "None of the other students like you, you know."

Mr. Shu puffed out his chest. "I'm their teacher. They aren't _supposed_ to like me. Besides, the students at _this_ school do not know what is good for them. I suspect it is the same at _any_ school, but specifically at this one. Just look at who _was_ their favorite teacher! I can promise you, Dr. Tilburg did not care about _them_ in the _slightest_."

He had a point. The kids at West City Academy had _loved_ Tilburg. And they had _hated_ strangers. There were a lot of lessons they still needed to be taught. Not just about academics. But about life in general. Maybe with Tilburg and Gloucester out of the way… they could start to learn.

"What's past is past," Mr. Shu was saying quietly. He silently remembered the words Gohan had spoken to him the day of the hell storm. _'I hope you have a good day.' _It was _amazing_ how just _one_ nice sentence could utterly and completely change a person's view towards another. "He was a good kid. I would not have wanted this for him." He turned towards Goku and Chichi. "I am terribly sorry for your loss."

They didn't reply. They couldn't. There was nothing to say. So they nodded to him, and he turned and walked silently back up the steps leading towards the entrance of the school. Everything would be different at West City Academy now. There was no changing that. But hopefully… it would be for the best. Darren and the other students deserved the best. They needed to know what was good for them.

Truth be told, however, Videl was _glad_ she wouldn't be hanging around to watch. That would be Bulma's job. Videl was ready to go home. Orange City High School was waiting for her. She wanted to see Erasa again. And _all_ the others. Even Sharpner…

"Well, I must say," the chief broke the silence after a minute, turning towards Videl and Bulma. "That was one heck of an investigation you two helped solve for us."

The world did not know that aliens had attacked that night. They would never know. The truth was, they weren't _ready_ to know.

What actually had happened – at least according to the newspapers and sensational reporters – was that a man from the Red Ribbon Army had devised a daring scheme to reclaim the power and position throughout the world that the army had lost _years_ ago. With the aid of another veteran – Gloucester – who was completely unaware of his true intentions – Tilburg became a teacher in the West City Academy science department. This gave him access to Capsule Corporation funds, records, files, equipment, and various other pieces of technology allowing him to build up God only knew what, and start creating a new army that would ultimately conquer the world. _Fortunately, _Videl Satan had gotten wind of the situation, and had gone under cover with a young ally – whose name remained unknown – to foil Tilburg's plans. One thing led to another, and on the night when Tilburg finally put his plans to action, the two of them – with Bulma's help – stopped him – but not in time to prevent the hell storm the week before. All in all, the damage _could_ have been a _lot_ worse, and Videl Satan – with her allies – had saved _countless_ lives – not to even _mention_ the freedom of the world. And though her friend had sacrificed _his_ life as well, in the end, everything had turned out for the best. Once again, the world was in the Satans' debt.

"I only wish it could have had a happier ending," Bulma said quietly, staring at the ground.

"We all do," the chief agreed solemnly. He looked at Goku and Chichi. "I, too, am sorry for your loss. Your son did a good thing. He was a good boy."

"Thank you," Chichi nearly choked, leaning into her husband, who wrapped an arm around her.

"Are you and the other officers staying at the school?" Videl asked, noting how only two out of more than a dozen had returned outside in all this time.

The chief nodded. "The investigation is still under way. But please don't concern yourself, Miss Satan. You've already done enough."

"If you don't mind, then," the girl said softly. "I'd like to go home." She and her father had a helicopter waiting at Capsule Corp. Or rather… what was left of it. It would take her back to Orange City. Back home.

"Very well, then," the chief nodded and turned towards the building. After watching him go, Videl, Hercule, Goku, Chichi, and Bulma all turned around themselves, and walked across the parking lot.

They quickly reached their two cars – Hercule and Videl belonging to one – Goku, Chichi, and Bulma to another – when the Saiyan paused and looked back around at the teenager thoughtfully.

"Hey, Videl."

Everyone, and not just the girl, stopped to look at him curiously.

He hesitated for a moment, and then continued on with his call. "You never _did_ tell us what _your_ opinion was! About Hercule's question! Remember? Do you really think Gohan's dead?"

Videl frowned, not certain she understood. "You're asking me?"

Goku smiled. "Well, yeah! The last time we all thought Gohan had died, you swore to _all_ of us that he hadn't! You alone knew. And you were right all along."

All eyes were on the girl now. She stared back at Goku in amazement, and for the longest time, she couldn't think of how to answer.

Eventually, her gaze turned upwards, and she stared longingly at the sky. Through the clouds… through the mist… golden beams of sunlight were beginning to show. She closed her eyes.

_"Come _on_!" _She could hear herself saying in the past… _weeks_ ago… to Gohan one afternoon in Orange City. _"Let's touch the sky!"_

Her eyes opened again and she smiled. She looked at Goku. Everyone was still watching her, but she didn't notice. "I think it's too beautiful a day for Gohan not to be here."

Her words brought a smile to Goku's lips, and he nodded. No matter how her answer could be interpreted, it satisfied him, _and_ the rest. Without another word, they all climbed into their cars and drove away from West City Academy. At that moment, not a single one of them even _considered_ looking back.

**ooooooo**

_It's too late to go back now,_ Kaega thought to herself as she, Vebra, Bakor, and Siran all stood together outside their spaceship with the rest of the survivors. Gohan had slain over a hundred of her people that night… but he hadn't killed _all_ of them. And those who were left felt _more_ than ready to return to their homes again at last.

They didn't want to be on Earth any longer. And Kaega couldn't blame them. She was _among_ them. And so were her three best friends.

Somehow or other, by coincidence or by strategy, the only Otiniuan that Gohan _hadn't_ managed to kill were those who ranked beneath Kaega. Which made _her_ the woman in charge of the rest of the Operation. And _as_ the woman in charge, she had declared the mission a failure. Target 87 could not be taken. One way or the other, she knew the Confederation would not be pleased, but it was too late to help that now. It was too late to go back.

She sensed Vegeta walking up behind her, and she closed her eyes, not moving an inch, even when Vebra, Siran, and even _Bakor_ backed away in unconscious alarm. Vegeta, they had grown to realize, was not a man to trifle with.

"You need not worry," she told him, without bothering to turn around and face him. "The last of our number returned last night. We will be leaving in a matter of hours. We have no intention of returning."

"If you _do_ return," Vegeta warned her. "For any reason that is not in any way benevolent, you _will_ be destroyed."

"I understand," Kaega assured him, finally bringing herself to turn around. Her gaze met his, and steadily at that. "You and your people were worthy opponents, Prince Vegeta. And we are the ones who were defeated. By Otiniuan Law, you will not see us again."

"Good," Vegeta snapped and quickly turned away. But then he paused and looked back at her almost reluctantly. No. _Terribly_ reluctantly. "I was… _asked_… by Bulma to give you a message."

Kaega snapped immediately to attention. It was no secret that Bulma was a prestigious scientist. The woman was probably smarter than Kaega herself! Vegeta produced a circular disc and tossed it towards to Otiniuan, who caught it expertly.

"It's a star chart," he explained. "Bulma made it up for you. She said that it might help you find a couple of empty – yet _habitable_ – planets for your people to colonize. _Without_ needing to conquer anyone."

Kaega's mouth dropped open in astonishment. "You cannot be _serious_!" Vebra jumped forward in delight, taking the disc from her and staring at it in joy, hope, and excitement, all rolled into one.

"I am being _very_ serious!" Vegeta scowled. "Now take it! Leave! And don't come back!" With that said, he shot off towards the sky and disappeared into the horizon.

Kaega watched him go, and as Vebra shared his excitement with Bakor and Siran, she smiled. She lifted her head towards the sky, bathing in the sunlight, which was finally beginning to break though the clouds. "Thank you."

**ooooooo**

True to his word, the name 'Tilburg' was not the only one belonging to the scientist. He had claimed _several_ others through the years, and no one person knew more than one identity. Tilburg trusted only himself with such information. Which wasn't necessarily a sign of paranoia. After all, he _was_ still alive and free, wasn't he?

Another day had passed, and he was presently sitting up in his penthouse at the top of his skyscraper in West City. It was midmorning, and the rain had returned. Not that he minded. There was nothing better than a stormy morning where he could sit back in his parlor drinking tea while reading the paper.

He still couldn't believe the story young Miss Videl Satan had come up with to cover up what _really_ happened that night. It was terribly clever, and Tilburg knew that his days with _that_ particular pseudonym were over.

Fortunately, there had been no pictures of him, and if the cops didn't know what he looked like, he'd get away with the whole thing easily. After all, he had already gotten Gloucester out of jail, hadn't he?

Taking a sip of tea, the scientist gazed over the rim of his cup at the portly man who sat across the table from him. All in all, Gloucester looked like a run over stray that had finally been cornered by animal control and was about to be euthanized. Not that he didn't _deserve_ it. Poor, stupid bastard.

"I'm still not sure I understand how you _did_ it," Gloucester finally said after a moment. "In such a short amount of time…"

Tilburg put down his cup. "It was simple, really. Something happened a few weeks ago that took away and changed some of our memories. But the night of the-" He paused and glanced down at the paper one last time. '-the hell storm, I guess it is called now, those memories returned. And with them came _several_ pieces of technology that _had_ been lost to us. After mixing the blood sample that I still have in my possession with a specific radar, I was able to-"

At that particular moment, however, his explanation was rudely cut short.

The wall to their left suddenly imploded, and as Tilburg calmly stood up to stare at it, Gloucester went _scrambling_ for cover.

A moment later, the smoke began to clear and the debris settled. In their place, Tilburg could now make out two lone figures walking into the room. It did not take him long at all to recognize who they were.

Piccolo and Vegeta.

Not necessarily a harmless pair.

"Well," Tilburg crossed his arms, still somehow capable of remaining perfectly composed. "This is certainly a surprise. Do feel free to come in." He smiled derisively.

"You're awfully cocky," Vegeta noted, walking straight up to him and grabbing him by his throat. He slammed him first against a wall, and then against a table. The table broke apart. Tea went flying everywhere. And Tilburg himself landed on his back against the floor with Vegeta towering above him. The Saiyan glowered. "You _do_ realize that we have every intention of killing you, do you not?"

Gloucester squealed and ran towards the first door in sight. Upon opening it, he saw that it wasn't the way out, but the entrance into a pantry. Nevertheless, the coward bolted inside and slammed the door shut. Vegeta ignored him.

Tilburg, however, just sat up. "You would kill a man who physically does not stand even a _remote_ chance against you in cold blood? That doesn't sound much like a good guy's role, if you ask me."

Vegeta scoffed, and crossed his arms. "One. We _aren't_ asking you. Two. It doesn't really matter, because neither one of us particularly fit under the exact definition of a good guy anyway. We both have blood on our hands."

"And we could care less about adding yours to the mix," Piccolo stated coldly.

Tilburg nodded. "I see." He stood up. "Well then, by all means. I can't stop you. So let's try not wasting time here."

Vegeta stared at him in disgust. "You're about to die and you're worried about wasting time?" Not only did he sound completely _appalled_, but also at a loss. How could one take pleasure and satisfaction in killing someone like _this_?

"There _is_ an absurdity to it, isn't there?" Tilburg said almost sympathetically. He nodded in understanding. "But there are people in this world who literally _worship_ absurdity. You never know who exactly are among them."

Piccolo regarded the scientist coldly. "You aren't afraid of death?"

Tilburg smiled. "Everyone dies eventually. And as I've said before, nothing lasts forever. With that in mind, I have found greater freedom to do as I want, knowing full well that every action has consequences, and _more_ than prepared to face up to them, whatever they might be." He sounded _so_ pleased with himself.

Even _Vegeta_ was disgusted. "Men like you aren't rewarded in the afterlife, you know."

Tilburg shook his head. "What afterlife?"

Nothing could have astounded Piccolo and Vegeta more. After having _seen_ the afterlife for themselves, _literally_, it was sometimes difficult to remember that there _were_ people on Earth who didn't believe in it.

Vegeta's face darkened. "The one that you _go_ to after you _die_!"

"There is no such place," Tilburg stated in perfect composure. "The thought of Heaven and Hell. They are just fantasies made up to comfort those who can't accept the fact that death is the end. Once a person's life is over, there is nothing left. Nothing but a void. Probably not even _that_."

Piccolo shook his head. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

Vegeta's face was contorted in anger now. "How can you say _that _and not fear death? It makes no sense!"

"It makes perfect sense," Tilburg assured him. "The mere fact that you cannot comprehend it is why you feel the need to believe in the so-called afterlife. I myself have surpassed that. There is no greater freedom. And if I am to die today, then so be it."

Vegeta and Piccolo glanced at each other, completely and utterly _confounded_. The Saiyan Prince nearly pouted. "He's taking away all the fun!"

"We aren't here for fun," the Namek reminded him coldly, looking back at Tilburg. "If you find no punishment in death, maybe we should do this another way." He walked right up to the scientist and grabbed him by his throat. The man's face quickly began to turn red as Piccolo squeezed. "You should know first and foremost that you have lost. You sought to study Gohan, did you not? Because he is a Saiyan? You will _never_ get the chance to do so now."

Vegeta stood behind the Namek with crossed arms. "Gohan is dead. For better or for worse, he is out of your reach."

Tilburg's eyes turned from Piccolo to Vegeta and back again. Because of oxygen deprivation, he couldn't respond in any way, or even _react_! His face was turning a strange shade of purple…

"Gohan was one of a kind," Piccolo continued. "I have never met another person like him. Saiyans are generally categorized in one of two ways. Ruthless killers." He gestured with his free hand towards Vegeta. "Or foolish morons. Like Gohan's dad. But Gohan himself wasn't _either_ of those two."

"If you even _consider _trying to pull off what you did to Gohan on someone like me, I would kill you without a second thought," Vegeta told him. "And if you were to try it on anyone _else_ in Gohan's family, they probably wouldn't even notice what you were up to. And once their stomachs start rumbling, they'd just wander off without a care in the world. Believe me, it's _impossible_ to manipulate _those_ two clowns."

"The only other Saiyan who even came _close_ to Gohan's personality won't be found by you, either," Piccolo stated, finally releasing Tilburg. The man crumbled to the floor, where he sat rubbing his neck and breathing heavily as he stared up at his two assaulters thoughtfully. Piccolo's eyes narrowed. "For right now, he is still but a child, and at _this_ point in the timeline, he might not _ever_ grow into the maturity I saw from him in his future form."

Vegeta regarded the Namek resentfully. "Are you speaking of _my_ son?"

Piccolo scoffed at the Saiyan Prince. "Your son has more of a chance becoming another Goku than another Gohan, Vegeta."

Either way, the sentence was _painfully_ offensive to the proud Saiyan. "How _dare_ you suggest that he turn into either _one_ of those-"

"Please, Vegeta," Piccolo interrupted with a scowl. "It was _your_ son's bright idea to try _apologizing _to Majin Buu with _candy_ when it appeared that they had lost the fight!"

Vegeta stuttered, outraged. "H-he…! Trunks did no such thing." He crossed his arms and turned his head, as if that alone settled the matter.

Piccolo rolled his eyes. "If you say so, Vegeta." He looked back at Tilburg. "So that is it. You're over."

Tilburg stared at him with narrow slits for eyes. "That's all?"

"No, that's not all!" Vegeta yelled, turning back towards him and grabbing him by his arm. Pulling him to his feet, he slammed his fist into the guy's face. A moment later, the scientist was unconscious. Vegeta dropped him to the floor again and stared at Piccolo. "Where do you want to dispose of him?"

Piccolo stared at the body for several moments, growing even _more_ somber than before. That man lying there… was responsible for so much of Gohan's misery.

Memories were delicate things… if you messed with them… you could end up messing with everything. Including people's very lives. Dende had warned him of that, and look at what had happened to Gohan.

He should want to snap Tilburg's throat! Or keep him alive long enough to slowly torture him to death!

But he wasn't that Namek anymore. He hadn't been for a long time.

He thought of Gohan. He thought of him as he had been _years_ ago. As a little boy trying to survive in the wilderness.

Gohan had been so happy back then… Piccolo wished to God that those times had never ended.

And he wanted nothing to do with Tilburg.

He turned towards the hole in the wall that Vegeta had created – a method of entering buildings that he had picked up from the Otiniuan. "Do what you like with him. But make sure he's out of our lives for good."

"And what about the man hiding in the pantry like some kind of idiot?" Vegeta asked. "Who do you think he is, anyway?"

"I don't know who he is," Piccolo replied, for he had never met Gloucester, and he had never seen a picture of him, either. Neither had Vegeta. "Just leave him. I doubt that he can do any more harm than Tilburg already has."

Vegeta nodded as Piccolo flew away from the building. And then he glanced back down at Tilburg, wondering if an uncharted island on the other side of the planet would be a good place to strand the guy for the rest of his miserable life.

**ooooooo**

The sun felt hot against his face when he finally opened his eyes again. Where was he?

Damn, it was _so_ bright! Tilburg was forced to blink _multiple_ times before his eyes could adjust to the light. And then he realized that he was on a beach buried up to his neck in the sand! Surf from the ocean was starting to spray against his face, and it tasted like salt.

Great.

It didn't take him long at all to guess at what had happened. Buried alive like this on a deserted, tropical island with no way home. Paradise to anyone else. Merely inconvenient to him.

Fortunately, he _did_ have a sense of humor, and by the time he had dug himself out of the ground, he was chuckling to himself at the absurdity of it all.

If anyone was an Absurdist, _he_ most definitely was. No doubt the… the Saiyan, was it? …had thought that he would never see Tilburg again. And he wasn't a fool to believe so, either. Leaving a man stranded on an island like this would indeed have hindered anyone _else_. Probably for the rest of their lives, too, no doubt. After all, Tilburg was only human. It wasn't like _he_ had superpowers at his disposal, allowing him to jump up and away into the sky and back to the city. No. Tilburg couldn't fly. By all rights, he _should_ live out the rest of his miserable life on this island, reflecting on his past sins.

It was definitely more of a prison than any jail cell ever could have been, anyway. Here, no one knew where he was, and it would be as if he had fallen off the face of the planet. It was the perfect way to punish someone who did not fear death or torture, and who could not be contained even by an isolation room.

Too bad for Gohan's friends… sometimes punishments were nothing more than hindrances… to those _inflicting_ the punishments, and not to the punished themselves.

Tilburg waded into the water and held up his wrist. He was wearing just a simple watch, with nothing more on it than a simple digital face.

Or so it seemed.

Tilburg, however, was not a simple man. He kept himself prepared for _everything_. And yes. That _included_ being stranded on a tropical island. Just another example of how absurd the universe really was.

Popping the watch's face off, Tilburg found himself looking down at two small capsules. The ingenuity of Capsule Corporation served more than just the Briefs, he guessed.

Pulling one capsule out of the watch's tiny, _tiny_ little hidden compartment, Tilburg threw it over the water, watching as it burst apart and produced a large, sturdy motor boat for him to ride out of here on.

One of these days, he would thank Bulma personally for this.

Climbing into the boat, Tilburg wasted no time in starting the engine. There was a satellite powered cell phone inside a small little chest on the starboard side, and Tilburg went for it next.

Speed dialing, he was pleased to hear a woman answer on the first ring.

"Carla? … Yes, this is Ardian. Now listen to me. I need to know what the date is." As she told him, he dug through the chest a little bit more and found a small little pocket mirror. Holding it up, he stared at his peeling face. He had been sunburned.

Perfect.

Shaking his head in disgust, he dropped the mirror back into the chest again and sighed. It hadn't been more than a day since the two intruders had tried ruining his life by bringing him here. But at least _that_ wasn't going to stop him.

"And the boy?" he asked, digging through the chest for a flask of water, which he then drank as Carla answered.

The boy hadn't moved. He was still in a coma at the laboratory, under lock and key. Nothing had changed. And hopefully nothing _would_ change before Tilburg got back. There was still _much_ that needed to be done before Gohan could be endured awakening.

As he had been trying to tell Gloucester before Piccolo and Vegeta's rude intrusion, Gohan's body _had_ been found. Using a special radar mixed with his blood, it had been easy to pinpoint the exact location of the rest of his DNA. Finding his body had been simple after that.

The hard part had been transferring him from the woods to a secret laboratory literally _beneath_ West City, while fighting to save his life. He had been in pretty bad shape, to say the least, and almost died!

But Tilburg wasn't done with him yet. He wasn't _about_ to just lose the greatest discovery ever to be made! It had taken _hours_ to stabilize the kid, and even _then_, he had _still_ fallen into a coma. But all things considered, a comatose Saiyan would probably be the easiest to deal with. For now. It mattered not to Tilburg. One way or the other, he had Gohan _exactly_ where he wanted him, and _now_, not only did the boy's friends think that _he_ was dead, but they also expected Tilburg to be trapped on some tropical island in the middle of nowhere!

All things considered, everything was running smoothly. And now, no one was _any_ bit the wiser! Eventually, Gohan would reawaken. And when that time came, Tilburg would be ready for him.

He would come out of his coma. And when he did, he and Tilburg could resume their little _discussion_ for _years_ to come if need be.

The scientist could hardly wait!

**ooooooo**

**A/N:** See? It's not over yet! I bet you're all pretty disappointed that Piccolo and Vegeta didn't kick the crap out of Tilburg, but I wouldn't go so far as to say they let him off lightly this time. Besides, I've still got some things in store… Well anyway. Keep reviewing and tell me what you think!


	24. Everyone Wants a Little Safety

**A/N:** I probably should add that now that Hercule's wish is starting to come undone, we're going to begin seeing the characters more as they were to begin with. And though Tilburg is an original character, and wasn't seen at all anywhere until _after_ the wish was made, in this chapter, you'll start to see more of what he'd be like in the real DBZ universe, and not the one created by Mr. Satan. Enjoy!

**ooooooo**

_Laughter._

_It was among the most pleasant of sounds in the universe, he decided. And he felt like he hadn't heard any of it in far too long._

_He was laughing now. What was there _not_ to laugh about? It was such a beautiful day! The sky was a deeper shade of blue than it had ever been before. The sun was bright, and its golden rays shimmered down through the emerald leaves of the trees – and even against the thick patches of grass growing out all across the forest floor. A breeze picked up, and from it, those leaves seemed to rustle. Everything washed together, blending into a world that was at once serene, mystical, and vibrant._

_He had never seen such vividness in any kind of color before! The spectrum that was gold, green, and blue proved truly illuminant, and with the wind and the laughter mixed into one there was a musical quality added to the scene that echoed most enchantingly, like chimes. He never wanted to leave._

_The place was paradise! There was no darkness here, for even the shadows seemed gentle and harmonic. Bluebirds and robins began to chirp, and he stopped laughing so that he might hear them better._

_He was just a small boy. Dressed in green and yellow, he wore a large red hat to cover his thick mat of black hair. His babyish face was bright and curious, happy and eager – completely oblivious to the fact that there was a whole wide world out there, extending far beyond the forest that was his home. He did not know that there was anything more to life. That there was pain or hate or anger or destruction. Or that there was kindness, friendships, families, and love._

_He had forgotten about such things. And he didn't care to remember. This place was a utopia! It was absolute peace, free of those kinds of bothers, and _despite_ the fact that he was there alone, completely and utterly by himself, the content he felt within such a haven _more_ than made up for it._

_There was relief to be found. He had no idea why, for the life of him, it felt so good. So pleasant and agreeable. But he would not trade it for anything. He didn't _want_ to. He was safe here. Safe. Secure. Carefree. And at ease._

_What more could a little boy, no older than five, possibly ask for? There _was_ nothing, and so he ran. He ran with nothing but the wind to kiss his face, and when he could run no more, he jumped over the rise of a small hill, landing on the thick, soft grass, and rolled his way to the bottom. Always, he laughed._

_Upon rolling all the way to the foot of that hill, he came to a rest on his back, staring up through the thin branches of the trees and towards the sky. There was such simplicity here. Such simple pleasures._

_He took a deep breath and sighed, closing his eyes. He found that he couldn't sleep, but just lying there with the warmth of the sun caressing his skin was enough. He knew that he could lie there forever._

**ooooooo**

The chamber was dark. Then again, the same could be said about _all_ the chambers within the hidden laboratory beneath the city. For though people didn't make a habit out of climbing down into the ground beneath the vast sewer or subway systems, one could never be too careful.

_Especially_ when that one was Dr. Tilburg. He didn't want to risk any lighting being noticed from above. Besides… he _liked_ working in the dark.

But the chamber in question _now_ was even _more_ so than the other unlit rooms. It had been made out of solid steel titanium. The floor, walls, and ceiling were all titanic, and whatever lighting that there actually _was_ came only from the several computer screens hooked up to various leads and tubes that were all attached either to the bed… or to the boy.

Gohan.

For a teenager who had spent the majority of his life fighting, exercising, and keeping fit, healthy, and strong, he _looked_ like nothing more than a sickly invalid slowly wasting away until death. The bed he was on was big and firm, seemingly _twice_ his size! – yet comfortable and warm. He was tucked under several blankets, and his head rested on thick pillows that were the best of their kind. The boss had definitely paid every expense for _this_ particular case.

The boy had been dressed in blue hospital pants and a short-sleeved hospital shirt. Bandages covered his arms and forehead. His skin was pale, and he had been unconscious for _days_. As far as Carla could tell, that wouldn't be changing, either, _any_ time soon.

In any event, the black screens with their green graphs and charts and bits of information _barely_ lit the room at all. What they _really _seemed to do was _add_ to the effect of the darkness. They made the shadows seem deeper… more like an impenetrable pit of dark obsidian. But once again, her boss _preferred_ it that way. He _always_ had, and probably always would, even if it _did_ make everything else seem so chilling… so nightmarish. Carla _hated_ the place. And _that_ probably wouldn't ever change, either.

Behind her, she heard a door slide open – but refrained from turning around to see. She knew that the newcomer could only have been Dr. Tilburg – though she didn't know him by _that_ name. To _her_, he was Dr. Ardian. Terrifying, manipulative, cruel Dr. Ardian, whom she was helpless against.

_How had it come to this?_

Only when she found herself listening to two sets of footsteps on the floor behind her did she realize that Tilburg was not alone. Finally bringing herself to turn – for this was the first time in a long time that she had ever been in the company of _anyone_ other than the scientist himself – she found herself staring at a large round man dressed in tweed.

That man, though she did not know it, was Gloucester, and he felt every bit as terrified as he looked being there right now. Already a part of him sensed that nothing about this place was natural… and the woman's pale, sickly complexion did very little to help calm his nerves. It was like… she hadn't seen any sunlight in _weeks_. There was something wrong with that.

"Welcome to another one of my _many_ sanctuaries, Professor Gloucester," Tilburg said, smiling soothingly as he walked towards the monitors hooked up to Gohan. "I had quite forgotten about this place… The technology used to build it is incredibly advanced, you know. I'm finding that whatever it was that changed and altered all our memories… what was it, a _month_ ago now? ...made me into quite a docile, harmless genius. It is very good to know that I am myself again." He paused long enough to glance over his shoulder. "You should feel privileged, my friend. It is very rare that I give second chances."

Gloucester stared at Gohan's unconscious form in slight disgust. "What are you doing to him, Tilburg?"

Carla blinked. _Tilburg?_

The scientist's smile was pleasant enough. "I am keeping him alive. He had all but died when I found him, and now he has a chance to recover."

"And the people you used to bring him here?" the professor demanded angrily. "Any assistants and transporters… what happened to _them_?"

Tilburg's smile grew twisted. "With the exception of Carla here, they all outlived their usefulness."

Gloucester was stunned. "You killed them?"

The scientist turned back towards the bed on which Gohan slept. "This place took a great deal of money to construct. Though you might not believe it, I had it done in less than a year! Gas lines run along several of the walls. Pipes have valves and the flow can be controlled with the push of a button. Walls can turn and slide, like a changing labyrinth. And if even _one_ small portion of the ceiling is disturbed, the fault will be as well, and the entire city above us might come crashing to the ground. You see, Gloucester, _I _have all the power in the world here. And if I so choose, you will never step foot outside again."

The professor slowly backed away. "You're mad." If Tilburg wasn't completely bluffing, then this whole place was like a funhouse to him. A funhouse that had killed God only knew how many people!

Tilburg chuckled. "Yes, my sanity has been questioned before, but I assure you, I am not _mad_." He faced Carla. "How is the boy faring, my dear?"

She recoiled, disgusted, and stared at the floor. "This is like no coma that I have ever seen before. His brain activity leads me to believe that he is only sleeping – and dreaming. But he reacts to nothing. It is almost as if… his body is comatose while his mind is not."

Tilburg looked back at the sleeping teenager and calmly walked closer to the bedside. His fingers gently stroked Gohan's face. "Still trying to hide from me, are you my child?" His voice was so congenial… almost amused. "Enjoy it while it lasts. I _will_ find a way inside that head of yours." It was no ordinary coma… but then again… Gohan was no ordinary kid. And Tilburg wanted to know _everything_ there was to know about him. Every little secret. Every little detail. _Including_ the things he dreamt of. What were they about right now? He wanted to know!

"Tilburg…" Gloucester said slowly, sounding slightly anxious. "I've… I've seen enough. I want out."

Tilburg took a deep breath and turned around. Looking through the darkness, he could clearly make out Gloucester's form – even _if_ Gloucester couldn't see _him_ that well at all. "If you leave, you have nowhere else to go but back to jail."

Gloucester looked utterly terrified, but he nodded nevertheless. "I know. I don't care. Jail is… better than this place…"

Tilburg nodded, regarding Gloucester understandingly. "There is something almost secure about being confined inside a jail cell. So long as the other prisoners don't try to murder you in your sleep, you can get through day by day without a care in the world. It makes life easy and simple, doesn't it? You don't have to worry about decisions. You don't have to worry about work or politics. All of that is taken care of _for_ you. Don't you see, Gloucester?" He swung back around towards Gohan. "I have already arranged all of that for you here."

He was interested in reactions… That much hadn't changed. And Gloucester's reaction was one of shock.

There was something innately pleasurable in beholding the various responses people had when told that they were trapped and helpless. The surprise. The indignation. The fury. The terror. The assortment of _several_ emotions twisted into one. _All_ of them. They satisfied Tilburg in ways that no other high could – sending surges of excitement coursing through his veins, making him feel both warm and euphoric. It was near bliss.

There was much he had yet to do before he wanted Gohan to wake up, but he still waited for the day most eagerly. Like an anxious little child. Seeing how Gohan reacted _then_ would be pure ecstasy.

Until that time, however, he figured he would just have to satisfy himself by feeding off of Gloucester's reactions. Of course, _they_ wouldn't come even _close_ to comparing with what Tilburg anticipated from the boy, but for the moment, they would just have to do.

He was almost done with Carla. Her real purpose for being here was _not_ to assist him with Gohan, as she thought it was. And neither was Gloucester. They were both here for a separate experiment – one that had nothing to do with the Saiyan. They just didn't know it. Yet.

He was interested in seeing if emotions could be rekindled. Carla had been kept locked away from other people and the outside world for so long that she had regressed into this state of continual disgusted dullness. She slaved for him, but went about each task lifelessly – as if she were a mindless drone. Tilburg wanted to see if he couldn't goad out of her any last remaining traces of spirit or survival instinct before destroying her completely. And then he would do the same to Gloucester – in order to compare between the two.

It was one of the two projects Tilburg had come up with in order to pass the time until Gohan awoke – the other one being his intention to discover a way of keeping the kid submissive for as long as possible once he finally did open his eyes. Though that _would_ undoubtedly be more difficult.

But not impossible. There was a way to keep _everyone_ subdued. You just needed to find it.

Gloucester himself finally found his tongue again. "You can't hold me here! That was _never_ part of our agreement!" He started sputtering, his face turning crimson.

Tilburg looked back at him. "And what _was_ our agreement? You would pay me everything or I would slip to the public your darkest secrets. Now those secrets are out, and you have nothing to pay me with."

"No!" Gloucester argued. "You just have nothing to hold over my head anymore!"

"Except for your freedom," Tilburg reminded him with a smile. "But if you _truly_ want to leave, then by all means. I won't stop you. Though I _do_ have to ask that you try not getting lost on the way out. The walls might start to move on you, and I have no time to waste showing you to the door."

**ooooooo**

It has been said that you can never go home again. Whatever the heck _that_ meant. But Videl thought she could feel it, upon standing on the front lawn of Orange City High School that crisp, clear morning. Slightly different. Estranged, even.

Of course, to the other students it was like she had not been gone at all. That whole excursion to West City Academy had been nothing more to her – or so they thought – than just another job. An undercover assignment leading to the downfall of yet another villainous mad scientist. As far as _their_ social concerns went, it changed nothing. But to Videl… the truth was that it had changed everything.

There was something comforting about being back at Orange City. It was safer here. She was among friends.

But the truth was her life now lacked the one friend that she wanted more than anyone else. The one friend that meant everything to her. She _longed_ to be back at West City Academy, sitting on the rooftop beside him, overlooking the gorgeous golden town.

Darren – Gohan's old roommate – had said it himself. The rooftop had been _their_ territory. _Their _place. Hers and Gohan's. She wanted it back. She wanted _him_ back! Orange City High School just wasn't the same without him.

_Nothing_ was the same without him!

And so she felt cut apart from the rest. None of _them_ knew that Gohan was dead. It had been agreed that, since in a year they would try wishing him back to life, fewer questions would be asked if they just pretended that Gohan was still attending the Academy. No one had to know the truth. It would just be easier. But it meant that Videl was alone. _They_ couldn't understand. Those people walking through the school corridors, sitting in the classrooms, taking notes or passing notes, listening attentively or absently, laughing or crying about social dramas, _they_ didn't know!

They didn't know how much it hurt… how hard it was to keep on smiling and pretending like nothing in the world was the matter. When _everything_ was the matter! The fact that there were _indeed_ others in the world going through the same thing that she was – and without even the _hope_ of ever seeing their lost loved ones again at that! – never even crossed her mind. It might have seemed shallow and self-centered of her… but _that_ was how much she missed Gohan. _That_ was how much she wanted him back.

Why had he left her? Hadn't she told him… hadn't she _begged_ him… not to give up on their love? _"Don't give up on us…"_ They had _both_ said it to each other.

And yet… sometimes she felt like that was _exactly_ what he had done. Given up. There were times when _everyone_ wanted a little safety. And taking things on faith… wasn't exactly the safest thing to do. Maybe just giving up had felt safer to Gohan…

Right now that was what felt safest to Videl. Safest and easiest. But not right. Wrong. It was _so_ confusing!

Where was Gohan when she needed him?

Why were some days easier than others? Why did this week feel so much more unbearable than last week? Would things ever be right again?

"Videl!"

She looked up and saw Erasa waving happily to her. Sighing deeply, she waved back and started towards her best friend.

No, she told herself. Things _wouldn't_ be right again until she had Gohan back. _If_ she could ever have him back again at all…

**ooooooo**

Night had fallen outside the Son's lodge in the mountains. The truck was parked out back, already falling to pieces – it seemed – from neglect. For the family didn't need automobiles anymore. Aside from Chichi, they could just _fly_ to wherever it was they wanted to go.

Presently, Chichi was at the kitchen counter throwing together a salad, and Goku was in the living room waiting patiently as he did hundreds upon _hundreds_ of push-ups. They were both going about their everyday lives as if nothing on Earth was amiss.

Goten didn't understand! He _knew_ that Chichi must have been _used_ to waiting for the dragonballs to get family members back by _now_, and he figured that Goku felt confident about his eldest son's present wellbeing. After all, _he_ had been dead before, and had found _plenty_ to do, see, and enjoy. There wasn't anything for _them_ to be worried about!

But Goten… he felt so restless.

Hoping to settle down even if only for just a _fraction_ of a second, the little boy snuck into his brother's bedroom. Everything about it, right down to the very _smell_, remained exactly as it had been when Gohan was alive. There was something comforting about that.

Quietly, Goten ducked into his brother's closet. When Gohan had still been attending Orange City High School, Goten used to hide in there and wait for his brother's return. Then, Gohan would take that Nerf ball beside his bed and hit the doorknob, jolting it open in order to reveal the boy's presence.

Goten missed that. He missed a _lot_ of that kind of stuff. The small things he had shared with Gohan. Things that would ultimately mean _nothing_ if shared with anyone else.

"This is boring," he said to himself after awhile of waiting for his brother to come home again… when he wasn't even alive to come home at all. He left the closet, and then left the room.

Wallowing in misery, he wondered if maybe he could find something more distracting to do outside.

**ooooooo**

**A/N:** I know, it's a short, transitional chapter that's probably not as exciting as some of the others, but I hope it sets the stage for what's coming up. Please keep reading and reviewing! Thanks!


	25. Return to West City

**ooooooo **

It was like a labyrinth beneath West City. The corridors were long and dark, menacingly twisted into bends and curves that led God only knew where. It was enormous! There were stairs that led up to higher levels and down to lower levels – _all_ of which were _far_ beneath the subways.

Why Tilburg required so much space down here, Carla had no idea. And she didn't _want_ to know, either. For all she knew, there could be _dozens_ of other doctors and scientists being kept against their will below ground, and _any_ number of them might be willing to help her if she were willing to help them. But she didn't care about _that_ possibility, either. There was very little that she cared about anymore – Tilburg had broken her _that_ much. He had a natural knack for breaking spirits like that, and she hated him for it.

It was impossible to navigate one's way out of the labyrinth. The walls were all controlled by a special electronic device that only Tilburg himself understood enough to use – and which was portable, allowing him to always either carry it on his person, or to hide it somewhere impossible to find. If Carla tried escaping, it would be all too easy for Tilburg to not only _find_ her through the use of his high tech surveillance equipment, but also to trap and corner her as if she were a mere blind mouse. She should know. She had been down here long enough to have experienced that helplessness more than once. And she _knew_ that Gloucester himself was learning all about what it felt like down here as well. There was nothing worse.

Presently, she was walking down the staircase of one such corridor with a clipboard in hand. Most of the time, Tilburg only changed the walls of the corridors farther out towards the exterior of his laboratory, keeping its epicenter fixed in place. That way, so long as Carla stayed within the specified boundaries, she generally had no trouble navigating her way from place to place – thus allowing her to run certain errands for her captor, as she was doing right now.

These hallways were gloomy. Every ten yards or so, there would be two dimly lit fluorescent lights hanging on either wall that were both a sickly shade of green. The glow was not warm or comforting. It was cold, hard, and severe, more eerie than anything else, and quite possibly more chilling and disturbing than absolute _darkness_ would have been.

Those halls were silent, but with the greenish lights washing over them, Carla was almost certain that she could hear echoes of the cries of Tilburg's victims before her. But then again… she _had_ been down here for _quite_ a length of time, and wouldn't have been surprised if her mind was just playing tricks. It was often cruel that way.

But the truth was, her shoes made up the only sounds to be heard in that corridor. She was wearing black high heeled pumps that went with the black suit and skirt Tilburg had insisted she wear. It was as if he were trying to convince her that she was a colleague of his, and not a prisoner. But the outfit didn't fool either of them.

The sound of her shoes against the hard floor was clear, brisk, and unfeeling. Once in her life, it would have stunned her that _she_ could ever have produced such a harsh reverberation. But now… they echoed what was left of her heart. And it no longer meant anything at all.

Or so she thought.

It was just that… she was still young. She didn't want to be confined like this. She wasn't ready for her life to be so utterly at an end. She loathed the thought that she was helpless.

So when she sensed it – for there was no other word that could be used to describe the sudden change that came over her – she was afraid. She felt a terror flowing through her veins.

Something had happened then… something had changed… In a single instant, what had been nothing more than another meaningless errand to run had become something cruel. Something frightening… and threatening. Intuition told her so.

She paused, feeling uncomfortably warm. Sweat glistened on her face and hands as her heart started pumping. She shivered, glancing behind her.

There was nothing there but the long corridor stretching down until it bent. The green lights on the walls seemed to blend into one as the shadows crept up on her, but she couldn't prove that they weren't anything more than her imagination.

She turned her head back around to face forward, and she stared at the ground a few feet in front of her, trying to calm down and catch her breath. What was the matter? What was going on?

_That_ was when she heard it. The sound… of gas… running through a pipeline.

Carla stared up at the ceiling where, on both sides of the corridor, it met with the walls. There were _several_ thin lines of pipes bundled together there, running up and down the full length of the hall. Valves protruded out from them almost regularly – more regularly than even the murky lights!

There were also many large, square duct panels beneath those pipelines. They, too, seemed to have been activated after weeks – possibly _months_ – of disuse. And Carla, to her horror, had a slight idea of what they were for.

The mere _thought_ was more than she could deal with. Her breaths grew heavy and ragged as she dropped the clipboard in her hands.

It hit the ground with an audible smack.

The next thing she knew, there was a new wall behind her that seemed to emerge out of the very wall to her left, extending to the one on her right. She spun around with a gasp to stare at it in shock – it was blocking off her way back!

Her legs were shaking now. She could barely stand upright. Reaching up a hand, her fingers brushed the surface of the wall. And only one thought crossed her mind: _Why_?

Gas suddenly sprayed out at her from one of the valves above her head. She screamed as it rushed towards her and into her lungs – as if drawn there. It felt like acid against her skin and it _burned_!

She turned and _fled_.

She ran faster and with more urgency than she _ever_ had in her _entire_ life!

She couldn't think. She could barely breathe. She survived only on instinct. Tilburg was trying to kill her! There was no other explanation, and she did _not_ want to die!

Several yards in front of her, she could see a portion of the wall literally swing open. It blocked off her path again, but revealed a new corridor that extended to her left. Tears stung in her eyes as she turned and ran down it, too desperate to escape to care about where it might lead.

It twisted again and she continued down that way until she found herself at the top of another staircase descending into total darkness. There were no lights down there at all.

But the gas was still following her. Carla couldn't die that way! Instead, she plunged down into that darkness.

She sensed that she was reaching the bottom when, without warning, the distance from one step to the next shortened, and she stumbled, falling forward. The cement steps broke her skin, and she hissed in pain as her body toppled downwards. She hit the bottom heavily, but continued to roll.

She continued to roll right up to the edge of a vertical drop – and then she rolled completely over it.

She screamed as absolutely nothing but air rushed up to meet her. Her stomach fluttered as her head spun, and it was all she could do to reach up her hand and grab the side of the ledge that was now above her head. She jerked to a stop, and then just dangled there against the cold cement – her arm burning and literally pulling its way out of her joint.

She had no idea how long she could hold on, but she knew that if she let go, she would die. Somehow or other… she _needed_ to pull herself up!

Or get help…! But who would help her? It didn't matter. She didn't care, so long as she found some! She kept screaming, all the while _fighting_ the urge to let go and relieve her arm of its torturous pain.

She heard footsteps above her and looked up, biting her tongue. Were those steps _real_? Or just her imagination?

Oh, they were real all right. As she stared upwards, she could clearly make out the shape of a large figure appearing above her head. But she couldn't see who it was through the thick, impenetrable darkness.

"Please help me!" she begged desperately. "Pull me up!"

The figure bent down and grabbed her wrist. She reached up with her other hand to grab _his_ wrist and held on tightly as he pulled her up. He pulled her up about a foot or so when she let go of his wrist to press her entire arm against the ground. She pushed up, and was in the process of worming her way to safety when the man dropped her other arm.

She screamed again as the force of gravity beneath her weighed her back down. She extended _that_ arm out over the ground as well, practically hugging it, all the while staring up at him in horror as she tried to crawl her way back up.

It wasn't working so well. She could feel herself slipping. She just wasn't that strong!

"Please!" she screamed again, trying – and failing – to hold back her tears.

He was on his knees now, sitting above her. He reached forward with his hand and stroked her face, brushing a few stray strands of her red hair back behind her ear. "Carla," he said in a soothing voice that she recognized easily. "Ssh."

"Dr. Ardian?" she cried, starting to shake _much_ more violently. "Why are you doing this?"

She thought she could sense Tilburg smiling. "To test you, my dear." His hand slowly continued to caress her face, but then he slid it across her skin and over her mouth. He clamped his palm against it, and then pressed his fingers against her nose. As it was, he was twice her size and could _easily_ smother her to death in this way.

She screamed, but no sound made it past his hand. His grip tightened on her face. She couldn't breathe… And her panic heightened.

He reached down with his other hand to grab the back of her neck. The pressure stung, but at the same time, it filled her with adrenaline. She let go of the floor, reaching up to grab Tilburg's arms as best as she could. Doing so nearly sent them _both _careening over the edge.

But Tilburg was stronger than that, and he didn't let her fall. He continued to suffocate her even as she fought to climb up. He slowly stepped back, bringing her with him, and once she could feel the ground beneath her feet again, she dug her fingernails into his skin.

To her amazement, the maneuver worked, and Tilburg hissed and let go. She pushed past him and sprinted back towards the staircase leading up. Tilburg _must_ have gotten down here _some_how! She _had_ to have missed something – but she was determined to find it now and to escape. She had to! She didn't want to die!

She could hear Tilburg chuckling behind her. The sound made her skin crawl. She wanted nothing more than to bend over and retch.

But _that_ wasn't an option.

She had almost reached the top of the stairs when the last thing on earth that she had _ever_ expected to see happen happened.

_Several_ iron poles at the top of the steps shot out of the ground and stretched up towards the ceiling. They were bars. _Bars! _And they _completely _cut her off!

She was trapped.

"Somebody help me!" she screamed upon reaching them. She grabbed them and shook them as violently as she could, but for naught. They wouldn't even budge!

She glanced over her shoulder and saw Tilburg walking casually up the stairs after her. She screamed again and reached her arms out through the bars, extending them as far as they could go, as if by doing such a thing, she could somehow weasel her way out.

But she would have no such luck. She _knew_ now that this was the end. For Tilburg was already less than five steps behind her. And he wouldn't let her go.

**ooooooo**

Videl sighed.

Sitting in the middle of a history class, she found that, unsurprisingly, it was _impossible_ to focus on anything other than Gohan.

But then again, maybe it _was_ a bit of a surprise. Everything had ended, after all. Every loose end had been tied up. Gohan would be wished back to life in less than a year now, and after that, everything else would return to normal. She had had almost two whole weeks now to accept that, and in her _mind_, she already had.

So then why couldn't she allow herself even five _minutes_ to just concentrate on doing her schoolwork? Was that too much to ask? Why – when her mind _should_ have been adjusting and settling down – did every little thing around her get her worked up with memories and thoughts of her deceased boyfriend? It wasn't fair! And it was starting to grow more and more unbearable!

_Gohan,_ she would often wonder. _Where are you?_ As if completely forgetting that she knew perfectly well where he was. The afterlife.

And so she would sit in the middle of class, sighing and staring out the window, ignoring her lessons and everything else that vivacious young teenagers concerned themselves with.

It didn't take long for people to begin noticing that, either. Especially at home. Her father, her father's dog, even Majin Buu whenever he was around to spend time with the Champ, could sense that something was distracting her, and they all worried about it. But whenever they questioned her, she would always either avoid answering, or ignore them outright. Neither response was very encouraging.

She herself didn't know what to make of or what to do about her ever increasing restlessness. She didn't feel up to discussing it openly with just _anyone_, and the only person that she _would_ have readily confided in just so happened to be the boy in question – the one whom she was missing. Gohan.

Staring out the window _now_, her blue eyes focused on the overcast sky. It had been raining earlier, and though the chill didn't touch inside the school building itself, she could still remember it in her mind, and shivered unconsciously. In moments like those, she felt far more isolated than ever before in her life, and she would wonder if Gohan had ever even existed at all. There seemed to be so little left to tie herself to him. But such reservations were _always_ immediately followed by a flood of overwhelming nostalgia that left her wistful and morose, but also somewhat reassured.

During the early morning hours when she was still asleep in her bed, she would often dream about him. And each time, the dreams would seem more vivid and more real than the last. It reached the point, on occasion, where she would wake up and wonder if she were not dreaming now, and that her dreams instead were the true reality.

_He's alive!_ she would hear herself say over and over again as a mantra in her mind. _We're all deluding ourselves by believing otherwise!_ But she didn't know – she couldn't fathom – how such a thing might be true.

Nevertheless, her father's words came back to her more than once. _"Do we know for sure that… that Gohan is really dead?"_

They had never found his body, after all. And come on! This was Gohan they were talking about! He _had_ to have survived! …Right…?

The last bell rang for the day, and Videl found herself walking down the school's front steps and towards the parking lot. It still felt good to be home. She doubted that she would _ever_ take Orange City for granted again. But even still, that didn't make up for Gohan's absence.

She wanted him back so much!

The clouds were heavy above her, and there was a stiff breeze that chilled to the bone. For a moment she wanted to imagine Gohan's arms wrapped around her, keeping her warm… But she couldn't. She couldn't believe it. For Gohan to be holding her now, he would _have_ to be a spirit. And though her head still told her that he _was_ a spirit, that he _was_ in fact dead, either her heart couldn't bear it, or deep down within her subconscious, she just _couldn't_ believe it.

A red car suddenly came barreling around the building, and as Videl watched glumly, it pulled up in front of her. The window rolled down, and upon peering inside, the teenager recognized her blonde best friend. Erasa.

"Hey!" the girl called out to her. "Hop in! We're going on a road trip!"

Nothing – absolutely nothing – else that she might have said could have surprised Videl more than this. For several long moments, she was unable to respond… unable to answer, unable to breathe, unable to even _move_ in anyway whatsoever.

Erasa rolled her eyes. "Come _on_, Videl! It's cold outside! Just get in the car!"

"Are you kidding me?" Videl demanded, finally finding her voice again. "We can't just _decide_ to go on a road trip!

"Sure we can!" Erasa stated enthusiastically. "I've already made all the arrangements with our folks! _And_ it's a Friday! Or did you forget?"

Videl was shocked. How does one respond to something like this? "But Erasa! Why-?"

"We're going to West City!" Erasa exclaimed brightly. "I know it's a bit of a drive, but it's gonna be a weekend trip, so no worries there! And I bet there's gonna be someone there who's just _dying_ to see you again!" Her voice had grown high pitched and enticing. Like the rest of Orange City, Erasa had no _idea_ that Gohan actually _was_ dead. It had been the general opinion that by pretending he was still alive, everything else would be made easier. Only now, however, did Videl perceive the flaw to _that_ particular plan.

She tensed, wondering how on _Earth_ she was going to get out of _this_ one without revealing anything to her best friend. "Erasa, I'd _like_ to, but there's this thing-"

"I know you've been a little out of it ever since you came back," Erasa talked right over her. "Saving the world must have been terribly unpleasant, so I get that West City's probably not the place you wanna be going to right now. But I think it'll do you some good! Gohan'll do you some good, too! I miss him a bunch myself, but it must be worse for you. Your dad agreed and my parents don't mind! So get in the car and let's _go_!"

Videl frowned. "My dad agreed?" _He_ knew that Gohan was dead… Why was he allowing Erasa to put _her_ in this kind of position?

Erasa blushed. "Well, actually, I only told your dad that we'd be going on a weekend drive to help you get your spirits back up. I omitted the part about you seeing Gohan. I just wasn't sure how he'd feel about that."

Go figure.

"Erasa," Videl whispered. "I'm really not feeling up to it."

"I know," the blonde assured her. "But if you _were_ feeling up to it, than we wouldn't be in this situation, now would we? Get in the car! I promise you, you won't regret it!"

Videl considered her for a long time. In the end, she _did _feel herself succumbing, and the next thing she knew, she was riding along in the passenger's seat as Erasa drove towards Orange City's city limits.

If for no other reason, the girl wanted to make absolutely _certain_ that Gohan really _was_ gone, and wasn't still attending West City Academy without any of their knowledge.

**ooooooo**

_Gohan felt like he was sitting in paradise. The forest around him was practically _glowing_, and the water of the pond before him was crystal clear. He could literally see the fish swimming around in the shallow pool, but as they were all so small here, he wouldn't bother them. If he got hungry, he knew that he would just have to run deeper into the woods until he reached the actual lake. There were _enormous_ trout in those particular waters!_

_Presently, he was sitting with his bare feet hanging in the pond, enjoying the feel of it against his skin on such a warm morning. He had removed his red hat from his messy tumble of black hair, and was now fiddling with it contently._

_Sighing blissfully, he fell onto his back, resting the hat on his stomach. "This is the life!"_

_"It _is_ rather peaceful, isn't it?"_

_The voice was both new and unfamiliar. The five year old sat up with a start and glanced quickly over his shoulder in astonishment._

_There was a man there! Standing beneath a maple tree!_

_He was an old fellow. Dressed in Oriental garb, he had on a black cap, a white moustache, and white eyebrows. His skin was thin and crinkly – especially around the eyes. Though he was _definitely_ old, he was also heavy set, and looked both sturdy and hearty. All in all, he had a pleasant appearance, and Gohan felt himself smile._

_"Hi there!" he greeted the elder warmly. "Where did you come from?"_

_"Oh," the old man sighed as he considered the question. "Not that far from here, I imagine. I came to see _you_, Gohan. I've been wanting to meet you for a long time."_

_The young child frowned, baffled. "Hey… How'd you know my name?"_

_The man chuckled and shook his head, failing to answer the question. Instead, he held out a hand. "Shall we go for a walk, my boy? I would very much like to see this home of yours. It's a beautiful forest."_

_Gohan beamed. "You think so?" He got up to his feet almost clumsily. "I'm glad. There's no other place like it in the whole world!" In all honesty, however, this _was_ the whole world. At least it was to Gohan. Nothing else mattered enough to even exist in his mind. He waddled over to the old man and took his hand. But upon touching it, he frowned again. "Gosh, that feels like ice." He glanced up into the old man's eyes in concern. "Do you have a cold? Would you like me to build a campfire?"_

_The man chuckled again. "No, no! I'm quite all right." Gohan tilted his head uncertainly, but the man just smiled. "Believe me, Gohan. It is no bother. Come. Come show me around the forest."_

**ooooooo**

Goten was in the process of doing jumping jacks on his bed when his mom came running into the room.

"Ninety eight… ninety nine… three hundred… one… two…"

"Goten what are you doing?" Chichi yelled, grabbing his waist and carrying him off the bed. "That is no way to behave! You'll break the springs!"

"Too late," Goten said pleasantly, staring at the sagging mattress.

Chichi moaned loudly. "Goooteeen!" She sat him down on the floor and bent down to his level. "Do you know how long it'll take to fix that? We don't have any mattress stores way out here! You'll ruin your back! Your posture will be nonexistent! Goten!"

The boy grinned. "I can always sleep in Gohan's bed!"

His mother's face darkened. "You know you aren't allowed to be rough housing! I'm not going to reward you for breaking your bed! Tomorrow I'll order a couple of mattress capsules from Bulma. Until then, you can sleep on the floor!"

"What?" Goten's smile disappeared. "I don't wanna-"

"Maybe now you'll learn to obey the house rules!" Chichi told him strictly. She stood up and walked back to his door. "Now wash up for supper. And don't even _think_ about skipping your face this time, either!" With that said, she marched right out of the room without so much as a backward glance.

Goten pouted. Why did his mom have to be so severe? He didn't do anything wrong! Breaking a bed didn't hurt anyone!

Except for himself. "'You'll ruin your back!'" He mimicked his mother crossly. "Puh-lease! It's not like I've got good posture right now, _anyway_." He grumbled some more and then turned towards his window. Outside, what with the cloud cover, it was too obscure to see any stars. They'd probably seem to just be laughing at him anyway. No big deal.

_Gosh, why was he so upset?_ He couldn't _think_ of when he had last been this irritable. It didn't feel good at _all_.

It's just because he felt lonely. It had never been this bad before. Even when Gohan was away at the Academy, the isolation hadn't been _this_ extreme! It was terrible!

He just wanted an older brother right now. Someone he could talk to that _wasn't_ a parent. Someone he could have fun with. And if it couldn't be Gohan… then that only left one other choice.

Feeling rather impulsive, Goten slid his window open and jumped outside. He didn't plan on taking too long, and maybe, if he was fast enough, his mom wouldn't even realize he was missing! If he was fast enough, maybe he'd be home in time for supper, too! It all depended on him. He was the one in control.

"I just wanna spend a moment or two with Trunks," he told himself. "Maybe I can convince him to come over and have supper with me! Then we really _could_ have some time to play together!"

It sounded like the perfect plan to him. And so he jumped up into the air – trying not to think about how it was Gohan who had taught him to fly – and stole away, heading west towards Capsule Corp.

**ooooooo**

**A/N:** I hope that things start picking up again in the next chapter. The first half of _this_ chapter really didn't seem to have much to do with Gohan, I know. But it's still important for it _does_ serve a purpose in the story. Please just keep reading, and don't forget to review! I don't work as fast without reviews!


	26. Good or Evil

**ooooooo**

_They had been walking together all morning. The sun was crossing the sky slowly, and its golden rays – so pale that they might have been confused with white – radiated through the leaves like a shower of light. Everything, as could be expected, was peaceful._

_Little, five year old Gohan had spent the last few hours walking the elderly man through the woods, holding his ice cold hand as if it didn't bother him at all, as he pointed out different aspects that made the forest home. And he did so effortlessly at that! If the old man hadn't known any better, he would have pegged little Gohan for a tour guide in the making._

_Presently, however, he looked down at the child in what _might _have been called concern. "You must get awfully lonely, sometimes."_

_"Lonely?" Gohan looked up at the old man as if he didn't understand the question. "Why would you say that? I'm not lonely."_

_"Oh, no?" the old man smiled, and looked back up at the green canopy above him. "The birds and the squirrels and chipmunks are friends enough, you say?"_

_"Of course they are!" Gohan said rather resolutely. He released the old man's hand and took a few steps forward. Feeling the man's eyes on his back, Gohan leaned forward – his hands gripping his slightly bent knees. He smiled at the roots of a rather large tree and waited. A moment later, three fuzzy brown squirrels jumped towards him and started running in circles around him – as if they were playing. Gohan laughed as one even went so far as to jump onto his knee, climb up his loose-fitting green sleeve, jump to his other shoulder, prance onto his red hat, and sit up on his hind legs, sniffing the air. A moment later, the other squirrels bounded back to the tree, and the one on Gohan's hat followed suit. The boy glanced back at the old man with a look on his face that clearly said: You see?_

_The old man nodded, _seemingly _convinced, and still wearing that smile. "Is that enough to you, Gohan?"_

_The boy's look faded, and then he frowned, scratching the back of his neck. "Yeah, it's enough…" He hesitated. "Uh… enough for what?"_

_"Not 'for what,' Gohan," he replied steadily. "But 'to what.'" He seemed greatly amused at Gohan's pursuing confusion._

_"I have _no_ idea what you're talking about!" he complained a moment later. "That makes _no_ sense whatsoever!"_

_"Gohan," the man said slowly, ready to explain, and still smiling. "Is that enough to live?"_

_"_That_ makes even _less_ sense!" the boy argued. "Of course it is! I'm alive, aren't I?" It wasn't a question. It was a dare. Of _course_ he was alive! But he _dared_ this old man to say otherwise!_

_The man's smile _finally_ diminished somewhat, and with a sigh he turned to gaze at the forest around him. "Yes, in the technical sense, you _are_ alive. But this place… it is farther from life than even the Otherworld."_

_Gohan had never heard of the Otherworld before. But somehow… he _knew_ what the old man meant when saying it. "How can I be alive but far from life?"_

_The old man regarded him. "What is it that you are feeling right now?"_

_"Confused. I don't get you at all."_

_The man's smile returned slightly. "Go deeper then that, Gohan. How do you feel _right now_? Inside?"_

_Gohan paused. "Well I… I feel happy. And content. This is the only life I want."_

_"I see," the man nodded, as if he had expected that answer to begin with. "Assuming that this _is_ life, how do you know it's the only one you want? Have you tried others?"_

_Gohan laughed. "Don't be silly! I'm just a boy! What other life _could_ I have tried?"_

_"You tell me," the man suggested – and it was the serious quality in his voice that first captured Gohan's real attention. "What do you remember of before? Where did _you_ come from?"_

_Gohan blinked. "But when I asked _you_ that question, you didn't answer me! Well, not really anyway. I still don't even know what to call you!"_

_"Call me Grandpa, Gohan," he said patiently. "And if you _really _want to know where I come from, I suppose I _could_ describe it to you."_

_"Yeah, sure!" Gohan nodded eagerly – ready to move out of the spotlight for a minute or two, or possibly forever. "Tell me all about it!"_

_"Well, now, let's see," he started walking forward again, and Gohan walked beside him, looking up at him attentively instead of watching the trail beneath his feet. "I myself lived near the mountains. But in my day, there was so much more to see! I traveled some in my younger days, you know. It was only towards the end that I finally settled down."_

_Gohan looked confused again. "Towards the end? But you're still traveling! That's how you got here, right?"_

_Grandpa ignored the question. "There's so much to see in the world, my boy. Beaches. Plains. Deserts. Even cities. From what I hear, they're even _greater _today than they were twenty, thirty years ago."_

_Gohan paused, and Grandpa stopped with him, although failing to meet his gaze. Gohan wondered. "…Cities…?"_

_"Oh, yes," Grandpa nodded. "With golden lights, I hear. If you find the right roof, you can look out over them and see nothing but the most _stunning_ of brilliances."_

_"It sounds nice," Gohan said, wondering why his words sounded choked when they finally twisted their way out of his throat._

_"You should go see them," Grandpa said quietly. "I know you'd like them."_

_A sinking feeling fell into the pit of Gohan's stomach, and he looked away. He didn't know where the feeling had originated from, but it distressed him greatly. "I don't think that's a good idea. I can't leave."_

_"Can't?" Grandpa asked, finally looking back at him. "Can't or won't?"_

_Gohan backed away. "Why are you asking me these questions?" There was a look of fear on his face that _must_ have affected the old man in _some_ way, for great sympathy crawled onto _his_ face._

_"I am sorry, Gohan," he nearly whispered. "If I could, I would take the time to be more subtle. But the fact is that I don't have much time. The longer you stay here, the harder it will be for you to leave."_

_Gohan's heart started to pound. In the following moments, the world around him seemed to dim some. The vividness seemed to drain… the shadows seemed to darken… and the sun's rays grew cool. The boy looked around himself in alarm. "What's happening?" He turned towards Grandpa. "Stop it! I don't want to leave! Ever!"_

_"Careful, Gohan," Grandpa's voice grew somewhat harsher. "The more stubborn you are, the less subtle I must be in order to get through to you before it is too late."_

_"Before _what_ is too late?" Gohan asked suspiciously._

_Grandpa stared at him straight in the eye – which caused Gohan's eyes to quiver. "I can't say before you die. For there is someone bound to keep you alive. But that someone is looking to trap you, Gohan, and if you don't wake up, he might well succeed. You must wake up."_

_"I _am_ awake!" Gohan assured him coldly. Grandpa regarded him for a moment longer, and then reached down to press the palm of his hand against Gohan's left ear. Gohan flinched at the touch, but he wasn't given the time to complain._

_"Hear what I am constantly attuned to," Grandpa said softly – even understandingly. Gohan stared up at him in alarm. That alarm started to grow when he suddenly began hearing voices in his head._

"Fascinating."

_The voice was calm. Soothing. But _not _in a good way. Gohan recognized it from somewhere… and he didn't _want_ to._

"What is?"

_That voice he recognized too, but couldn't place. The first unsettling voice to have spoken then continued._

"He is, of course. Who else? But look here, Gloucester. See his brain activity? My dear Carla described it by saying that his body was comatose while his mind was in a dream. But now… it is as though his mind were _conscious_. But all rights, Gohan _should_ be awake. And yet here he is, still sleeping."

"Perhaps he's faking. Wouldn't be able to blame him."

"Bodies respond to different stimulants, my good friend. I have tested them. I am without a doubt _certain_ that he is not, as you say, 'faking.'"

"I'm no scientist, Tilburg, but I can safely say that _this_ sort of thing is not possible."

_Tilburg._

_Gohan knew that name._

_He knew it._

_He didn't want to know it._

_This couldn't be happening!_

_"NO!" He scrambled away from Grandpa._

_"Gohan…"_

_"NO!" He screamed even louder. His mind was _streaming_ in denial. A denial that denied his denial, promising him that none of it was real and never _had_ been. There was no such thing! There was no such person! There was no such place!_

_Only the forest. Where he _should_ have been _alone_! He turned around and did the only thing that a five year old mind was capable of doing in such a situation. He ran._

**ooooooo**

Gohan's sudden, unexpected rush of emotion did not go completely unnoticed by rest of the world. People felt him – though they did not know who or what it was that they were feeling. They would pause in whatever it was they were doing and look around, as if expecting to see someone over their shoulders.

In the Son lodge, Chichi was standing at the counter mixing a salad – and still furious about Goten's bed – when _she_ felt it. She could not recognize it, however, but still managed to drop the salad fork when her heart constricted. Goku – predictably lying on his back on the floor doing sit-ups – paused with a frown spread across his face.

"Go…han…?"

Chichi spun her head, gasping as she looked back at her husband. "Is that…? Can it be?" Goku could not answer.

Halfway across the continent, Piccolo was levitating in front of a waterfall, deep in meditation. He felt it, too, and his closed eyes clenched shut even tighter. _Gohan! Where are you? _He couldn't tell. He _had_ to pinpoint the boy's exact location! But he just… _couldn't_ do it…

It was strange though… The more Piccolo focused on the boy's energy, the more positive he was that it wasn't the Gohan he had found in West City. No. It was the Gohan he had trained in the wilderness _years_ ago. When he had just been but a child. He had no _idea_ what to make of it…

In West City, Goten – who was only now reaching up for Capsule Corp.'s main entrance door handle – froze in his spot, stricken. He glanced quickly over his shoulder, wondering from which direction the energy had come from. Inside Capsule Corp., as Trunks lay on his bed reading yet another one of Yamcha's comic books, and as Vegeta carried on with his non-stop training, _they_ both felt it as well, but after a few seconds of initial shock they both shrugged it off and continued on with what they had been doing.

Out of all of them – out of everyone in the entire world at that! – only one found herself able to hold onto it. Only one could practically _taste _it. And only one could feel where it was coming from. She just didn't understand _why_.

Not that it mattered. School had let out for the day _hours_ ago. It was approaching ten o'clock at night already, and though the rush hour traffic had long since dissipated, they _still_ were only in the city's outskirts. And all of a sudden, Videl's patience to ride it out left her. The car seemed to be moving _unbearably_ slow.

And Gohan _was_ alive! That energy she was sensing… it couldn't be explained any other way! And though there _was_ something different about it – something almost foreign – she could not _help_ but believe it _was_ her beau. The dreams she had been having lately… the ones leaving her with the dread that they were all being deceived by their own belief in his death… had been more accurate than she had cared to admit. He was out there somewhere! And she had a feeling that that somewhere was in West City.

"Erasa," she looked over at her friend, who was frowning for the first time ever as she stared out at the road through the windshield. Videl clenched her biker gloved fists. "Please hurry."

Erasa, recognizing the tone in her crime punishing friend's voice, did not question her, but pressed her foot harder against the pedal. The car sped up.

And at the same time, miles beneath the city, there were two final characters taking in a strange sight _incredible_ to behold. Sure, _they_ felt the wave of energy as much as anyone else had. But what _they_ were staring at _now_ far outweighed any _ounce_ of chi.

Gohan was illuminant. His very _body_ was glowing, washed in a silvery red light. He was radiant!

But still unconscious.

Gloucester's mouth was open. "What's going on? How is that _happening_?"

Tilburg, as could be expected, stood watching the boy in perfect composure. He quickly looked over at the monitors Gohan was hooked up to, but there was no change in his vitals. Just his brain activity. _It_ seemed to be working rampantly.

He took a deep breath and turned his gaze once again back onto the boy. A smile crept onto his face. "It might be that he is waking."

Gloucester was shaking. Never in his entire _life_ had he _ever_ been afraid of a teenager before! But this… this _monster_ was _obviously _not an ordinary teenager! "How will… how will… can you… I mean… what if he _does_?"

"Come now, Gloucester," Tilburg said soothingly as he approached Gohan's bed. "When he _does_ wake, he won't be going anywhere." He bent his knees ever so slightly and gently pressed his left palm against the boy's forehead. The silvery red energy was warm – but did not burn or hurt him in the slightest. No. It was more _intoxicating_ than anything else.

This energy was Gohan's very _life_! Controlling the life of another person was one thing… one thing that Tilburg enjoyed wholeheartedly.

But actually _touching_ one's life was different. _Unbelievably_ so! _This _was power. _This_ went _beyond_ mere control. _This_ was more like possession. Being able to press his hand against Gohan's skin… feeling Gohan's chi ever so gradually seeping through his very own pores… made Gohan _his_.

It was addicting. He could feel himself breathing in Gohan's life force. He didn't know why, and he didn't know how. If he had to take a guess, it would be that Gohan was offering it up by pushing it away. And Tilburg would accept.

Not all of it, though. As a scientist, he _knew_ that all things must be taken in increments. Too much at once would destroy him. What he needed were small doses. Always small doses.

And until his body grew accustomed to them, he knew better than to try holding them in. Better to use them, first. Like a sponge. Soak them in, carry them for a bit, and then let go.

Besides, Tilburg reminded himself. He could think of at least _one_ way to constructively use these powers. One way that might ensure Gohan's captivity – even _long_ after he awoke.

Immersed in the Saiyan's chi was rapturous. It was purifying. Tilburg had never felt so strong in his life! And what surprised him most was that the longer he held onto this life energy, the better he understood it. And not just Gohan's, for that matter. _His_, as well. As well as everyone else's. As well as the entire planet's! Even… the dragon's.

The kid understood more than he had given himself credit for. Even Tilburg had underestimated him. He was indeed a great prize. One that the scientist would _never_ let go of. He was, by now, by _far_ too obsessed.

He gently removed the blanket that Gohan was lying under. The rest of the boy's body grew visible. He looked so relaxed, dressed in those blue hospital garbs, barefoot, and asleep. Even with the energy pouring over him, he seemed to be nothing more than a sleeping child. Fragile. And, more importantly, vulnerable.

Tilburg's smile dimmed somewhat as he concentrated on focusing not _just _Gohan's chi… but his _own_ as well. Then, he reached for Gohan's left arm. He took it in his hands and positioned it so that the boy's arm was straight and his hand's palm pressed against the mattress.

He rested both of his own hands against Gohan's arm. The energy that he had soaked in from the boy began dripping back, and as it did so, it turned from silvery red to a sick shade of greenish brown. It was tainted from Tilburg's own energy – which he was adding to the mix.

The green brown energy began to wrap itself around Gohan's arm from his elbow to his fingertips – so that it _looked_ like a strand of string sewn around the arm like a coiling snake, _fastening _the boy down. When Tilburg stepped away, the energy remained to restrain Gohan to the bed when he awoke. The doctor casually walked around the bed, and went through the same process with the _other_ arm. And this time, when he stepped back, he watched as the rest of Gohan's energy began channeling out of the boy and into the strands of chi binding him.

Intuition told Tilburg, as he watched, that this drainage would not kill the boy. No, not even close. But it _would_ leave him incapable of breaking free. And _entirely_ at Tilburg's disposal for the rest of his life – which _would_ last for a _long_ time.

"Tilburg…" Gloucester was _beyond_ terrified. His face was whiter than a sheet of paper, and he was fighting _just _to remain up on his feet. "I don't-"

"Now, now, my friend," Tilburg calmly interrupted, while reclaiming the blanket and carefully placing it back down over the boy. "There is no need for words. What you witness now… will change everything. Try to enjoy it."

**ooooooo**

_What had once been a beautiful, heavenly forest in which Gohan had found a measure of pure bliss and unimaginable peace, had now become a realm of terrible darkness and unspeakable pain._

_Little Gohan was on his hands and knees, sobbing, as rain both colder _and_ harder than _ice_ poured down on him. Each drop was like a blow that could literally tear his skin, and it was a wonder that he managed to stay conscious during all of it. The storm clouds above him were thicker than the slippery piles of mud on the ground, and they were darker than pitch. The trees were no longer comforting and in bloom – they were bare and twisted, as if something had poisoned them._

_This was Hell. And there was nothing more terrifying to little Gohan than Hell. And so he sat there on his hands and knees, helpless to do anything, and sobbing. "Why…? Why is this happening?"_

_"Gohan…?" _

_Grandpa was suddenly on his knees beside the boy. He pulled Gohan into his arms and held him as protectively as an old man could. "You're okay… You're okay. It's all right."_

_Those words were lies. Gohan knew it, too. He looked up at his Grandpa in childlike terror. "Why is this happening? Please don't lie to me!"_

_Grandpa gazed at him uncertainly. But in the end, he _knew_ that he was only here inside the mind of his great-grandson to help him. Help him. Not shelter him. It was just… kind of hard to look at a five year old and tell himself that that boy was actually a young man. A part of him found it hard to believe. It had _always_ been his nature to fall for young children. After all, he had raised Goku, hadn't he?_

_"You are doing this to yourself, Gohan," Grandpa finally told the boy – as much as it pained him. "You are pushing away your very chi trying to forget your past! And you're succeeding! Your chi is now being manipulated by a man who would keep you against your will! His chi is, with your chi, holding you down and you won't fight it! You _have_ to fight it!"_

_"No!" Gohan shook his head so forcefully that the red cap he was wearing flew off and landed in the mud several feet away. "Don't lie to me!"_

_"Gohan!" Grandpa took the boy and forced him to stand facing him. He gripped the boy firmly by his upper arms. "Listen to me!"_

_"I don't want-"_

_"The longer you wait, the stronger these binds will become! And if you don't wake up, you'll find that you won't _ever_ be able to and you'll be trapped here in this storm for the rest of your life! How can you not see that?"_

_Tears streamed down Gohan's face. He was wailing now. He was – after all – just a little boy. Grandpa hated being hard on him… but it was the only way._

_"Gohan…" Grandpa's eyes clenched shut. And then he pulled his great-grandson close to him and held him tighter than he would have held his own flesh and blood._

_It was the last thing Gohan had been expecting. For a moment, his wailing ceased._

_"I love you, Gohan," his grandfather told him. "Your dad loves you. Your mom and brother love you. You need to wake up. You need to fight this. I'll help you. I'm not going to leave you."_

_"I can't wake up," Gohan said through his tears. At the same time, a flash of lightning tore across the sky. "I'm a monster, grandpa! I can't control it! I-"_

_Grandpa held him back and stared intently into his black eyes. "Before you were born, Gohan, I was killed. I was crushed to death. By your father."_

_Gohan's young, impressionable eyes widened in horror. His face paled, and for a moment he couldn't breathe._

_Grandpa smiled gently, brushing wet strands of hair out of Gohan's innocent face. "When I found your father, he was wilder than a rowdy bull, and even _more_ destructive! But I loved him, and found the child in him! He wasn't a monster. Not ever! Even now when I look back on how I died, I don't see the monkey. I see the child! I have more right than anyone else to brand your father fiendish, but I would _never_ consider it! Do you understand? I love him! There is no monster in him! I love him."_

_Gohan was shaking. It was obvious that this story was affecting him in some way or other, but his grandfather had no idea if that was good or bad._

_"Look inside your heart, Gohan," Grandpa suggested. "It is okay to fear your power. But it is not okay to let that fear paralyze you! Your father is not a monster! _You_ are most _definitely_ not a monster! But in the end, it does not matter if you are or not. There is only one thing that matters! There is only one question that you truly need to answer! What is your heart, Gohan? Is it good… or evil?"_

_Gohan stared at him, looking stricken. He eased his way out of his grandfather's arms, and then backed away. The rain still came pelting down on them, and thunder was rolling directly overhead as lightning continued its devilish dance across the sky._

_In its sickening light, Grandpa found himself watching as Gohan began to age. Right before his eyes, the boy grew up. From five to seven to nine to eleven and then…_

_To nothing. He made it to eleven and then he was stuck._

_Eleven…_

_When he had battled Cell…_

_"Gohan…" Grandpa whispered._

_The boy stared back at him in alarm. Pure, desperate alarm._

_"Grandpa…" his voice shook in terror. "I… I-I-I can't… I can't do it! I can't wake up! I'm trying to… But I just _can't_ do it!"_

**ooooooo**

**A/N:** I know it's been a couple of days, but I've been so busy at school! Sorry. I swear, I am determined to finish this! But it's still kinda hard without reviews, so _please_ don't forget to send me some! I'll get the next chapter posted soon! Thanks!


	27. Elevators

**ooooooo**

"Trunks!" Goten shouted at the top of his lungs as he barreled up the stairs that he knew from past experience led to his best friend's bedroom. "Trunks!"

Almost immediately after climbing off the top step and onto the landing, he saw a door on the other side of the hall and down a ways fly open. A young boy with a head full of purple hair glanced out at him in pure astonishment.

"Goten?" he asked as the boy in question rushed towards him. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Well," Goten hesitated, biting a fingernail in consideration. "First I came here to ask you over to play – though now that I think about it, mommy probably wouldn't have liked _that_ idea too much. But now I've sensed my brother and I have to find him! You have to come with me!"

Trunks frowned, crossing his arms. "_I_ have to? Why do _I _have to?"

"He's my _brother_, Trunks!" Goten insisted. "Don't you _get_ it? He's alive! Besides, don't you think looking for him would be fun?"

"That's just the _thing_!" Trunks shot back. "We'd have to be _looking_! I don't know about you, but when _I_ sensed your brother, _I_ couldn't tell where he was! He could be _anywhere_ Goten! So there's really no point in wasting our time searching!"

Goten couldn't believe what he was hearing. His eyes widened and he pouted. Trunks stared at him for a minute, and then he rolled his own eyes. He couldn't believe what he was _seeing_! Goten could be such a baby.

"Suck it up," he suggested, turning his head. "My dad said that even if Gohan _were_ alive, he wouldn't _want_ to be found."

Goten's expression turned a little bit more challenging. "Since when do _you_ care about what other people say? What are you in the middle of that's more exciting than _this_? Comic books?"

Trunks's face paled – for he was caught. He hesitated for a moment, his body unnaturally rigid, and then he nodded, giving in. "Good point. Let's go." He shut the door behind him and the two started together downstairs. They were just in time for Bulma to catch them as she walked into the front lobby from a science room just a ways down a different hall.

"Trunks?" she asked before noticing his friend. "Goten? How-? When-?"

"Bye mom!" Trunks said, waving his hand over his shoulder as he ran in front of Goten and out the door. "We're going on a quick adventure! We won't be out too late!"

"Wait a minute!" Bulma shouted, but her words went unheeded by the children. She sighed. "And I just ordered three large pizzas, too."

**ooooooo**

West City was certainly a foreign place to Erasa. She had no _idea_ where she was, and had long since surrendered all navigational duties over to Videl. _She_ was the one who told Erasa which streets to take and which corners to turn at. _She_ was the one who had complete control over their ultimate destination – wherever _that_ was. Erasa was quite certain they had passed both the hotel _and_ the Academy _miles_ ago.

"Videl," she finally said as she pulled the car to a stop at a red light – much to her friend's irritation. Erasa turned her head and looked at her imploringly. "Where are we going?"

Videl glanced at her, and Erasa could read the frustrated impatience in her eyes. "It's hard to explain! But we don't have much time! If traffic doesn't start moving any faster, I just might get out of the car and run!"

Erasa was stunned. "And _strand_ me here?" This vacation was supposed to be _fun_! It was supposed to wipe away Videl's growing depression! But now… here the two of them were, seated in the middle of what Erasa was starting to recognize as yet another crisis!

Videl's expression softened somewhat as she remembered her friend. "I would never strand you anywhere. But Erasa… this just might be what I need right now! You know?"

Erasa considered for a minute. "Can you at least tell me what's going on?" The light turned green and she slowly started the car forward again. Videl nodded.

"It's Gohan," she said quietly, looking out the front windshield as her impatience returned. "I can feel him. I think he's in trouble. Turn right up here!"

Erasa frowned as she hastened to obey. "But we passed the school an hour ago! Are you telling me he's not there?"

"That's exactly what I'm telling you," Videl assured her, her gloved fists shaking. This was quickly growing torturous. All she wanted was to be with Gohan! And with each passing second, that _want_ was growing into an all out _need_! They were too far… they were too far apart! She felt like she was suffocating!

At the same time, they were _so_ close… Looking out the window, she could see the titanic buildings towering above her and somehow just _knew_ that somewhere in this city, he was out there. Without her. And she wanted him back so much! They were so close… and yet _worlds_ apart.

"You'll let me help you find him, won't you?" Erasa asked, keeping her eyes on the road in front of her. Videl started, and then looked at her friend in astonishment.

"Erasa, this could be dangerous-"

"Gohan is my friend, too, Videl!" the girl exclaimed, her hands gripping the wheel so tightly that her knuckles turned white. "If he's in trouble!" She cut herself off, and shook her head. "I know he's the Great Saiyaman."

Videl blinked, and then looked down. So Erasa remembered that after all… Gohan hadn't wanted anyone to know. Not even Videl herself. He had always wanted… to fit in. To be normal. But he hadn't ever been given that chance! It just wasn't fair.

"The two of you are always on adventures together," Erasa continued. "I know it's because of who your dad is. You have the training and I don't. But just for _once_, I wanna have a part in something too!"

Videl couldn't face her. The truth was… Erasa would probably only get in the way. Not to _mention_ slow her down. "Do you know how important this is?"

Erasa nodded. "That's why I have to help. So you and Gohan can be together." She had always admired Gohan. Sometimes she had hoped for something more… serious between them. Like what he and Videl shared.

But that was just it, now. He was for Videl. And Erasa couldn't bring herself to do anything about it. But she _would_ bring herself to ensure that _they_ stayed together. It was time for her to be a part of something important. "You're my friend, Videl. Isn't this what it really means to be a friend? I know I can help. Give me a chance."

Videl hesitated. And then she nodded. "Pull over here." There was a spot on the curb generally reserved for taxi cabs. Erasa took it, and together, the two of them got on the sidewalk in the midst of a flood of pedestrians – all of whom were going about their business and their lives and their evenings despite the late hour – it was nearing eleven, but no one on the streets seemed to notice or care. West City, like every city, never slept. _That_ was why the skyline always appeared to be golden at night.

Erasa stood next to Videl, looking puzzled in each direction. There were windows for stores everywhere, as well as _huge_, fluorescent signs and billboards – sidewalk booths, street lights, and people. Never before had a city _ever_ seemed so crowded to either one of them.

"It must be because of the papers," Erasa guessed, and Videl looked at her. "It's your story, Videl. This place must be a hotbed for tourism now that it's known you brought down a psychopathic villain from the Red Ribbon Army here!"

"But that was over a month ago!" Videl complained. _Were people _still_ coming to see what damage had been done? Didn't they understand that so many people had _died_ and that so many lives had been changed forever? What ever happened to decent old sensitivity?_

It had become sensationalism.

If only the world had any idea of what _really_ happened that night.

Videl's body stiffened. That night wasn't over yet! It had never ended because Gohan had survived it and no one else had known! And to Gohan, that night over a month ago must still be taking place! He must _still_ be suffering from the torment of it! Completely and utterly alone!

Videl had abandoned him to it. How could she have been so blind? Tears began to sting in her eyes. _I'm so sorry, Gohan…_

"Can you still feel him?" Erasa asked – having always been something of a romantic herself. If someone said they could "feel" a person they loved, _she_ certainly wasn't one who was going to argue. People in love… shared a connection. At least they did in her mind (and maybe _that_ was why Videl could feel his place when no one else could).

Videl hesitated, focusing on him again, and nodded. "Follow me." She started to push her way through the crowd and Erasa followed. They could see a side alley between two buildings ahead of them, and _that_ was where they were going. But it seemed almost as if the crowd didn't _want_ them to get there. The closer they came to it, the harder it became for them to push their way through.

The flood of people thickened, and they were all in _such_ a hurry, streaming in different directions, that it was hard not getting pulled along in the currents.

This is what separated her from Gohan, Videl thought miserably. A swarm of people who had come in response to a story created in the hopes of making things easier. Gohan must have wanted to make things easier, too. That was why _he_ had created a story that Videl, like everyone else, had believed.

But the thing was… _nothing_ had been made easy. _Everything_ was just _that_ much harder!

She would never look for ease again. She would go back to the way she had been when she had _fought_ to be with Gohan after Chichi and Hercule had tried separating them. She would _fight_ to be with Gohan now! And _nothing_ would stand in her way!

A wave of silver energy burst forth from her chest. It shot forward, forcefully pushing aside the people who _had_ been in her path a moment ago. No one was hurt – but the astonishment was tremendous.

"Videl…" Erasa's voice was shaking as her friend starting running forward. As far as the blonde had known, all those tricks with blasts of light and flying around and stuff had been nothing more than that. Tricks. Had she and the rest of the world been deceived?

Videl glanced back at her over her shoulder. "Are you coming?"

Erasa hesitated for a minute, but then she nodded. "Of course I am!" She raced after the girl and together they ran into the alleyway with no further hindrance.

**ooooooo**

Miles away, Goten and Trunks, who had been searching for Gohan in one of the city's many parks, stopped short at once and turned their heads.

"Did you feel _that_?" Trunks asked, scratching the top of his head in surprise.

Goten nodded with wide, shocked eyes. "Yeah. It was Videl."

Trunks scoffed, obviously unconvinced. After all, _he_ couldn't recognize the chi that had just a moment ago been spent. So why should Goten? "How would _you_ know?"

Goten looked at him good-naturedly, failing to notice the scorn in his best friend's voice. "I helped Gohan teach her how to use her chi! It's easy to recognize what you helped develop! Try it sometime, Trunks! Though not with an older girl. She was annoying back then."

Trunks scowled. "Why don't I try it with a younger boy? _You_ could learn to handle _your_ chi properly, after all!"

Goten shrugged, and then started running in the direction that Videl had taken. "Come on! Maybe _she_ knows where Gohan is!"

Trunks sighed. "Yeah. Maybe." He started running after the other boy.

**ooooooo**

The other side of the alleyway opened up next to a large parking garage that had been built alongside the river. In a place like West City, parking garages were common enough, and _constantly_ filled to the brim.

The street that actually led up to the garage was on the other end of the block, and if anyone caught Videl and Erasa where they were, it would have been assumed that the two kids were trying to sneak in. Which, in a moment, they _would_ be.

But first Videl stared out over the river. On the opposite bank, the city continued stretching into the distance. About a mile and a half to her left, she could see the large, illuminant suspension bridge that connected the two shores. That bridge was practically golden, as everything else in the city seemed to be at night.

_Don't worry Gohan, _she tried to tell him – as if they were psychically linked or something. _We'll city-gaze together again soon. I promise._

She looked back at the garage. Erasa was already picking her way over to the four foot tall cement slab that wrapped around its first level – there were wrap-around slabs on each of the garage's seven floors. They were thick ones, too. Videl followed her friend.

Together, they jumped up and over the four foot wall, landing squarely inside the garage. Cars were parked _everywhere_ in a variety of colors and brands. Most of them were common enough though, and they didn't strike too much of either girls' attention.

Instead, Erasa looked at Videl in confusion. "You think Gohan's somewhere in here?"

Videl hesitated for a moment, thinking. Her arms were tingling furiously – she was _certain_ that she was getting closer! But Erasa _did_ have a point… a parking garage _did_ seem unlikely.

Unless…

"No," she said, her voice _and_ her heartbeat quickening. "He's not _here_! He's below us!" She raced towards the elevators, and Erasa scrambled after her. There were four in total, and together, the two of them pressed all the buttons to bring them all down. Within minutes, the doors slid open and one by one, Videl checked and double checked their control panels.

No luck. None of them went below ground level.

"Videl!"

The girl stepped out of the elevator she was currently in and looked into the one from which Erasa had spoken. The girl was standing in the middle of the chamber, staring at its floor. "What's with the second escape hatch?" she asked.

Videl frowned and looked in. Sure enough, there seemed to be one on the floor, when all the _other_ elevators only had one next to the actual sliding door. _This_ elevator had two!

"Let me see," she rushed forward and started working to open the hatch. As she did so, the elevator door slid shut. Erasa stared at it for a moment, uncertainly.

When Videl finally pulled it open, she found herself staring at a large square seal that was quite obviously sheltering something. There was an electronic lock on it, staring up at her mockingly as it waited for a pass code.

Videl did _not_ have time for this! Biting her lip impatiently, she pressed her hand against the seal and struggled to use a power that Gohan had only _begun_ to teach her about. She had managed to use it outside in the crowd, but it _still_ wasn't something that she could easily control. And when she _could_, it wasn't at all that powerful.

But it worked well enough _this_ time, and yet another blast of silvery chi shot forth from the palm of her hand. It practically blew the seal apart, and Erasa squealed, jumping backwards. Videl stood up and took a few steps back as well. When the dust died down, they found themselves staring into a deep, black hole. The seal had been guarding a black iron staircase that spiraled down into impenetrable darkness.

"Gohan's down there," Videl whispered.

"How'd he _get_ down there?" Erasa whispered back, frightened. Why they were whispering, neither of them knew, but they most _certainly_ didn't want to alert their presences to anyone that might try killing them for knowing too much.

"That's a good question." How _did_ Gohan get down there? When he had supposedly died, he had been in a wilderness _miles_ away from the city. What could have…?

Tilburg.

It was the only plausible explanation.

And suddenly Videl felt _intolerably_ sick. She couldn't even _begin_ to imagine what the mad scientist must be doing to him even as she stood there! It was too _horrifying_ to even _contemplate_! Gohan!

_Don't panic! Don't panic, don't panic, don't panic!_

_But how could she not?_

"I have to find him!" Videl jumped forward and starting climbing out of the elevator. It was a bit of an awkward struggle making her way far enough down under the elevator to walk down the staircase standing erectly. But once she had, she knew the rest of the way would be a piece of cake… if she didn't trip in the darkness.

Slowly and ever so carefully, Erasa followed her. Once she was steady on the stairs as well, she took a deep breath and glanced over the side. "How far down do you think it goes?"

Videl shook her head. "I have no idea." She looked up at her friend. "You've come far enough, Erasa. I really appreciate it. But I don't want you getting in over your head. I have no idea what we'll find down there!"

"It's okay," Erasa assured her. "I'm with you all the way, Videl. Now let's find Gohan and bring him home, all right?"

Videl smiled, unable to think of a time when she had been more grateful for her friend than she was now. She really couldn't ask for a better ally. "Okay. Let's do this."

One by one, the two of them made their way down. They tried to be quiet, but their shoes sounded on each step, and with each step, they felt no closer to the bottom than they _had_ been the moment before. It was like an unending pit!

So when Videl finally _did_ hit solid ground, it came as something of a surprise, and knocked some breath out of her. When she recovered, she glanced up over her shoulder. "Careful, that's the last step."

"Thanks," Erasa said, coming to stand beside her. She looked around, but could see _nothing_. "What now?"

Her question was answered before Videl had time to even _think_ on it. As if responding to their presence, yet _another_ elevator door slid open, revealing a sickly shade of greenish light that beckoned menacingly. They both hesitated.

"Did I mention how much I _hate_ that color?" Erasa asked nervously, practically cowering behind Videl.

Videl herself was standing perfectly still, considering her options. She had no doubt that this elevator would bring her closer to Gohan. But then again… the elevator could _also_ very easily carry her straight to Tilburg – if it was indeed Tilburg that she was dealing with. And if it did _that_, then she could have a pretty big problem. Especially with Erasa here.

But there really was no other choice, was there? Taking a deep breath, she walked forward, and Erasa followed close behind. They stepped into the elevator. And it began to descend almost immediately, and at a rather unsettling pace.

**ooooooo**

Tilburg was still in the middle of admiring his prize when the alarm sounded. It was a quiet alarm, and sounded more like a soft, repetitive buzz than anything else. It was coming from the surveillance room in the far corner of this particular chamber.

"What's that?" Gloucester asked, sitting slumped over in a chair and looking rather queasy. Tilburg ignored the question.

"Don't do anything foolish, my good friend," he suggested instead. Looking back at Gohan one last time, he sighed and left the room.

Upon entering the surveillance room, his eyes were drawn immediately to a particular monitor. The elevator. There were two girls standing in it, and he recognized one of them immediately.

Trespassers. With only one thing on their minds, no doubt.

Miss Videl Satan had come to rescue Gohan. How precious.

Tilburg scoffed and shook his head. Only a real _idiot_ would walk willingly into _his_ laboratory. Miss Satan had no idea what was in store for her here. After all, this place was just _full_ of his toys.

Perhaps now that Gohan was properly secured, he could spend some free time entertaining himself with the boy's two friends. It would pass the time until the kid awoke again, and Tilburg knew he could use some more enjoyment.

Besides, he figured that if he played his cards right, he could use the girl to make up a nice little surprise for the boy. And wouldn't _that_ be pleasurable?

Tilburg reached inside his pocket for the small device that controlled each of the labyrinth's many obstacles. Anticipation was already flowing hotly through his veins. _This_ game would be one in a lifetime.

**ooooooo**

**A/N:** _Please_ keep reviewing! I _love_ reviews!


	28. The Labyrinth

**ooooooo**

The elevator's descent was so fast and so incredible that it felt like the cables had snapped apart. The fact that Videl and Erasa were both able to keep their feet planted firmly on the ground in itself was a miracle to them both.

"Why is this taking so long?" Erasa complained, turning towards her friend in dismay. But Videl wouldn't look at her. She was staring at the floor, doing quick mental calculations that, at their age, only _Gohan_ would have been able to keep up with.

"At this speed," she glanced at her rather large wristwatch. "I have to say we're dropping about a mile every ten seconds."

Erasa gawked at her. "That's impossible, isn't it? Don't you think we'd be crushed against the ceiling or something?"

"I guess this thing's got really good shock absorbers," Videl shrugged. _That_ wasn't the part that bothered her. What bothered her was that with each passing second, she grew more and more certain that it was indeed Tilburg she was up against. And that man was a genius. She didn't know whether or not she could, in a battle of wits, even come _close_ to competing with him.

Eventually, the elevator came to a very gradual stop, and the door slid open once again. Carefully, Videl stepped out and Erasa followed her. They found themselves in a corridor that was dimly lit by two harsh, fluorescent lights hanging on the walls across from each other. They both radiated in that same sickly green hue that the elevator had.

The corridor extended several yards before them before twisting to the right. Videl wasn't too keen on walking down that path, but as the only other option was to turn around and flee, she realized very quickly that she was stuck.

"I don't like this," she whispered, her body growing stiff the way it _always_ did whenever she sensed that she was in danger. She glanced up to where the walls met the ceiling on both sides, and took in the two bundles of pipes that lined the corridor. Seeing the valves on them, she knew without a doubt that there was something ominous to be found within them. This place was not safe.

The door to the elevator behind them suddenly slid shut and could be heard ascending. Videl and Erasa both spun around to watch as it disappeared above them, leaving behind nothing but a pit they dared not approach.

"Uh oh," Erasa covered her mouth with her hands. There was no way back up!

Videl exhaled in alarm. They were stuck down there. With only one way to go. And upon glancing over her shoulder, she determined very quickly that she _really_ didn't want to go that way.

"Do you think they know we're here?" Erasa asked in a squeaky voice.

"Who?" Videl asked, trying to keep _her_ voice calm and steady. She was, to her surprise, more or less successive.

"Whoever it was that made this place!" her friend squealed.

Videl's breath was ragged as she thought. She shook her head, trying to clear it. "I think I know who made it. A teacher at West Academy named Dr. Tilburg. I think he kidnapped Gohan."

"But why would he-?" Erasa paused and frowned. "Does this have anything to do with what happened the last time you were in this city?"

"Probably," Videl admitted. "And it's the same guy, too."

"So he took Gohan to get back at you, is that it?" Erasa asked.

"I don't think so," Videl said evasively, no longer able to just lie to her friend – though she had no problem omitting some material. "Come on. I guess there's no sense in us just standing here. We've got no where else to go."

Erasa nodded, holding both of her arms bent up in front of her as if hoping that, by doing so, she could ward off the shadows. "At least we can go together, right?"

"Always," Videl allowed, and together the two of them started cautiously down the hall. When they reached the corner, Videl signaled for her friend to stop – and she obeyed. Then, Videl leaned her back against the wall and peered around the corner. It seemed to be no different from the one she was already in, and so she carefully stepped around it with Erasa at her heels. Together, they continued on their way.

It did not take them long, however, to realize that there _was_ something different about this part of the hallway. Something _terrifyingly_ different.

When they reached the end of it, they found that it did not turn in just one direction. It branched off into two, both ways extending either right or left.

Videl could feel Erasa's eyes on her, but neither one of them said anything. What was there to say? A moment ago, they had had no options. Now they were presented with two, but no answers. Already, this place was bigger than Videl had feared, and _now_ she was worried that it might turn out being _enormous_! How was she supposed to find her way around?

"Erasa?" she glanced over at her friend. "You wouldn't happen to have some lipstick on you, would you?"

The teenager started and then glanced down at the purse she just so happened to be carrying on her shoulder. She pulled it loose and then started sorting through it. "Well. I've got four tubes of lip gloss, but if you're thinking what I think you're thinking, then none of 'em will show on the walls. Maybe… nail polish?" She held up a small pink vial.

Videl sighed and rolled her eyes, reaching for it. "I guess it'll have to do." After glancing in both directions, she walked up to the wall in front of them and touched it. The surface was hard, cold, and smooth, like some kind of metal. She bit her lip and quickly used the nail polish to paint on a quick pink X she'd be sure to see if she found her way back to this place. If they started walking in circles or something, she'd want to know!

"All right," Erasa said quietly when Videl was done. "Which way?" Videl nodded to their right, and they started down that direction.

Eventually, the corridor bent to their left again, and after Videl had peered around the corner, they carried on that way. But they hadn't walked more then twenty yards when they noticed that they were coming face to face with another wall.

A dead end.

Videl stopped short, catching her breath in shock even as Erasa scrambled forward in dismay. When she reached the wall she started hitting it in her distress. "This can't be happening!"

"Erasa!" Videl took one step forward, trying not to panic herself. "Erasa, calm down!"

The teenager looked back at Hercule's daughter and a blush crept up onto her face as she realized how she was behaving. "I'm sorry, Videl. This is why you told me not to come down here, isn't it? I'm overreacting."

Videl took a deep breath and shook her head. "No. Believe me, you're not. We're in a maze, and they're designed to panic people."

"A maze?" Erasa's horror quickly returned. "Videl, we could be lost down here, wandering around forever!"

"No!" Videl quickly shot back, trying hard to reassure not only Erasa, but herself as well. "That isn't necessarily true. Mazes can be solved!"

Erasa blinked. "How?"

Videl had to think about that one, which wasn't much of a comfort to her friend. But then the girl placed her right hand on the right wall. "Just keep your hand up like that and move forward. Turn with the wall, so that even if you come to a dead end, you can just turn yourself around, go back the way you came, and turn at the next corner. You can work your way through the maze like that and eventually reach the end."

"How big do you think this maze is?" Erasa asked nervously, her voice shaking. "Because we just might be working our way through it for the next year and a half!"

Videl shook her head again. "Come on. Let's not waste any time." She was just starting to turn away when several iron bars shot up from the floor to the ceiling behind her, separating her and Erasa – the latter of whom shrieked.

Videl spun back around in alarm. "What-?"

Erasa was trapped in a cell! And as Videl watched, that's cell's floor slowly detached from the ground outside it and began sliding in on itself towards the dead end wall!

"Videl!" Erasa shrieked, backing up as far as she could go. It wouldn't make much of a difference, however. In a matter of seconds, the floor would be gone completely, and nothing would be able to keep Erasa from falling down into a _terrifyingly _deep, black pit.

"Erasa!" Videl ran up to the bars and grabbed them. She shook them savagely, but they barely moved at all. These bars were strong and fixed to their spots!

"Videl!" Erasa shrieked even louder, the floor beneath her inching away second by second.

"Hold on!" Videl screamed, fixing her grip on the bars and pulling each of them with every ounce of strength that she had – hoping to bend them out of shape. She screamed as she did this – for it felt like her muscles were tearing apart. But ever so slowly, bit by bit, the bars began to bend.

But they weren't bending fast enough! There wasn't even a foot left of the floor in Erasa's cell!

Videl looked up at her desperately and reached her hand through. "You have to jump and grab my hand!"

Erasa shook her head. "Are you out of your _mind_?"

"You _have_ to, Erasa!" Videl shouted. "Or you'll fall!"

The girl looked down at the floor. It was almost completely gone. Tears of panic glittered in her eyes, but she looked back up at Videl and nodded. A moment later, she was springing towards the bars. Reaching forward with both of her hands, Erasa caught hold of Videl's, and when gravity pulled her down, Hercule Satan's daughter struggled to manage holding her up.

"Don't let go!" Erasa screamed, failing to notice that the more she flailed her waist and legs around, the harder it was for Videl not to drop her. "I can't do this! I just can't! Videl!"

"Hold still!" Videl suggested through gritted teeth, but Erasa was in a panic. She wouldn't be able to listen to reason until she was out of harm's way. But with the bars where they were, how was Videl supposed to pull her to safety?

She had to _think_! What she needed was to free her hands…

She looked down at Erasa and pulled her up as far as she could. "Erasa, listen to me! I want you to reach through the bars and grab my ankles. When you do that, I'm going to let go of you!"

Erasa stared up at her in horror, but when Videl guided her arms back through the bars, the blonde let go of her hands and grabbed her feet using all the strength she had to hold on. With that taken care of, Videl stood back up and started bending the bars again. It still seemed to take forever, but eventually there was enough space for a girl to slip through. And Videl wasted no time whatsoever in helping Erasa do just that.

Once Erasa was back to safety, the two of them both fell to the floor and spent the next few minutes catching their breaths again.

"What _is_ this place?" Erasa asked once her tears were more or less dry.

Videl stared up at the ceiling miserably. "I don't know…" There was only one thing she knew for certain and _that_ was that somewhere down here, Gohan was every bit as trapped as Erasa had just been. Possibly even _more_ so. She had to find him! She had to free him! Before _he_ fell into the abyss that Erasa had just so narrowly escaped from.

"Come on," Videl said, after another minute. "We have to find Gohan."

Erasa shook her head as the two of them got back onto their feet. "I can't believe he's down here somewhere by himself."

"He's _not_ by himself," Videl said softly. "That's what worries me."

The two of them cautiously retraced their steps back as far as they could go. But before long, they found that the way they had come from had been blocked off by yet another set of iron bars! And where there had once been nothing more than another wall, there was now another threshold opening up into yet another corridor.

"This place is changing on us!" Erasa squeaked, covering her mouth again.

Videl's own mouth fell slightly open in disbelief as she stared down the new passageway. It was quite obvious that they were being directed. "It's like someone's herding us."

"Can't you just… just bend the bars again?" Erasa asked frantically.

Videl hesitated, considering. She stared at the bars for a moment, but then looked back down the other corridor. "I can feel Gohan down that way." Uncertainty was _eating_ away at her! Should she behave as Tilburg seemed to want her to by taking this new route at his request? Or should she be defiant, and find some _other_ way to get to Gohan?

What if there _was_ no other way?

"Videl?" Erasa asked.

The teenager looked at the blonde. "I'm sorry. That's the way I have to go."

Erasa's face was unnaturally white as she considered Videl's words. In the end, however, she tried to steel herself and nodded. "All right. I'll be right behind you. All the way." They had come here for Gohan. And neither one of them would leave without him.

**ooooooo**

_"What do I do?"_

_The rain was pouring colder and harder than ever, and each drop was like a blow to the face. The bolts of lightning overhead were practically striking at each other, and the thunder and the wind that accompanied them was deafening. It was the worst storm Gohan had ever witnessed before in his entire life! He was soaked to the skin, _beyond _saturated, and shivering cold._

_"There is only one thing you _can _do, Gohan," Grandpa told him as gently as he could in such pandemonium. "You have to wake up!"_

_"I CAN'T!" Gohan shouted. Hadn't the man heard him the first time? He was trying to! He had aged six years, but couldn't pass that! And if he couldn't pass that, then he couldn't awaken… _

_"YOU HAVE TO!" Grandpa shouted back, refusing to be soft on him any longer. "Gohan, when you accept that this isn't your world, and that you belong on Earth, you _will_ recover! The only reason you can't wake up is because deep down you don't want to! You still would rather hide out here!"_

_"You don't know anything!" Gohan objected loudly. "Why on Earth would I want to hide out in a storm like this?"_

_"Because you still prefer it over the harsher reality that you are a Saiyan!" Grandpa analyzed severely. "But here or there, Gohan, you can't escape it!"_

_Gohan's eyes narrowed and he stared down wretchedly at the muddy ground. "You don't know what it's like! You can say that you have the right to deny my father as a monster since you're the one he killed. And you _are_ right about that! But it's different with me! I've tortured! I've taken pleasure in it! When I lost control, I didn't just become a mindless beast! I can still remember every thought that passed through my head! I still remember what it felt like! It wasn't just instinct for me. I hated. I can't get past that hate and it hurt! Every day of my life since Cell, it hurt! Sometimes I was able to distract myself from it… With friends and secret identities and other threats that came and went… But the pain was still always there underneath it all! The only time that it was gone for good was when Hercule changed all our memories! And it _must_ have felt good, because when my memories came back, the pain was worse than ever before! But before I was even given the chance to readjust, the hate returned as well and I lost control all over again! I was responsible for my father's death back then, and if I wake up, whose death will I be responsible for next?"_

_"That's not how it works, Gohan!" Grandpa argued. "You can't live in fear of blame! You did not kill your father!"_

_"I didn't kill Cell either!" Gohan shouted. "Which is _why_ my father died!"_

_"Your father is not dead!"_

_"But he _was_!"_

_Lightning surged all around them, striking into trees and lighting them on fire. And not even the raindrops could put out those flames. They seemed to be burning even brighter off of Gohan's emotions. His turmoil was feeding them…_

_"Gohan, your loved ones _want_ you to wake up," Grandpa said after a pause. "There is one in particular who even now has ventured headfirst into danger to rescue you from the one who is keeping you. But I fear that if you do not go to her, she will not be able to find her way back out."_

_Gohan's heart jumped into his throat, where it lodged. "…Her…?"_

_Grandpa nodded solemnly. "Videl."_

_"NO!" Gohan shouted, burying his face in his hands. This can't be happening! Videl…? Why was she always like that? Why did she always have to be a hero?_

_Because that's what she is, he told himself guiltily. She's more of a hero than I am, anyway… _

_He thought back to a conversation they had had once… How long ago had it been? A couple of weeks? A little over a month?_

_It had been shortly after this whole thing had started. It had all been over the phone._

_"I don't know, Gohan," Videl had told him. "I think my dad's losing it or something. He asked me if you were saving the city. Like you were a superhero."_

_"He did?"_

_"Yeah, it was bizarre. I don't know what he was thinking… Are you?"_

_"I _wish_! Maybe _then_ I'd be able to get to school and back home again on time! _Believe_ me, what I wouldn't do for that."_

_"You know what, Gohan? I think you _are_ a superhero. Or at _least_ superhero material."_

_"But then, what would that make you? Miss Damsel in Distress?"_

_"Absolutely not! Watch what you say, Gohan! It might come back to haunt you."_

_Everything had been coming back to haunt him lately. He didn't know what to do anymore. It was easy trying to stay hidden. It was easy trying to forget._

_But it could never be done. And it was the fact that Gohan _could not_ escape that hurt the worst._

_"I can give you the answer you so desperately seek," Grandpa said softly, breaking into the boy's thoughts, memories, and fears. Gohan looked up at him sharply, quite obviously doubtful. Grandpa shrugged. "Of course, it might do you no good, for you aren't in the habit of listening."_

_"I don't know what you're talking about," the eleven year old replied._

_A small smile formed on Grandpa's lips, and he ignored the boy's statement. "It's really quite simple. So simple, in fact, that it's often overlooked."_

_"And what's that?" Gohan demanded dourly._

_"Forgiveness," Grandpa's face softened considerably at the mere mention of the word. "Once you can forgive yourself, Gohan, the pain you spoke of will begin to diminish. I promise."_

**ooooooo**

Gloucester found himself looking up as Tilburg returned from whatever room it was that he had just been in a moment ago. The man had a twisted expression on his face – it might have been amusement mixed with impatience and sadism, or something else entirely that didn't particularly ease the professor's frightened nerves at all.

"What's going on?" he asked in his trembling voice as the scientist made his way back over to Gohan's bed.

"We've company," Tilburg replied easily as he stood over the sleeping boy. "Miss Satan and another girl are in the labyrinth."

Gloucester's eyes widened in surprise as he watched Tilburg bend down. The scientist caressed Gohan's face with both hands, and then kissed him on his forehead. A moment later he righted himself and started for the other door that led out of the dark chamber and into the corridor. Gloucester himself felt his stomach turn in revulsion. He quickly turned his head, pretending not to have seen what Tilburg had just done.

"I will deal with the two of them," the scientist said, pausing when he reached the door. "But I _will_ be in touch, my friend. If Gohan should awaken, I would not want to miss it for the world."

"This'll be the end for you, you know," Gloucester said – against his better judgment. He got to his feet and spun back around to face his captor. "Videl Satan will destroy you! You aren't the first criminal she's taken down and you won't be the last!"

Tilburg paused for a few moments, and then slowly turned around to look at the professor. His expression – or rather what could be seen of his expression – was one of displeasure. "I assure you, I will not be either. Perhaps under normal circumstances, you would be correct. But you forget where we are. In this realm, she has become nothing more than an object of my amusement. As _you_ have become, professor."

Gloucester felt his legs shake, and he sat back down on the chair. His clothes were damp all over from sweat – as was his hair – and his breathing came raggedly. Tilburg thought this laboratory was an altogether different realm? A realm in which _he_ ruled? "You're insane…"

Tilburg's eyes grew darker than the very room. "If you say that again, my friend, I will cut out your tongue with a scalpel." He had had enough of people labeling him mad!

It had to have been the way in which he had spoken those words – the tone of voice and the look on his shadow-obscured face – that left no doubt whatsoever in Gloucester's mind that this was _not_ an empty threat.

His face paled even more – so much so that it was a wonder he did not pass out then and there. Neither of them spoke another word, and Tilburg turned back around and left the chamber. But before he walked down the corridor and away, he took the time to electronically lock the door, ensuring that Gloucester and the boy would both still be there when he returned.

**ooooooo**

**A/N:** I want to thank everyone for their reviews! They were wonderful! Please keep sending them. They do wonders for my morale! Thank you!


	29. Bad Predicaments

**ooooooo**

The corridors seemed to twist sharply and with more frequency the deeper into the labyrinth Videl and Erasa dared go. More than once, when they came to a junction of sorts, iron bars would pop up out of the ground, indicating which direction they should take. It was a cruel, and often heart-stopping, reminder that Tilburg was the one in control, and they were the ones being led. And the more it happened, the more unsettled Videl became.

She had long ago given up the strategy of painting nail polish onto the walls to indicate where she had been. If Tilburg could, in fact, manipulate the walls and position them wherever he wanted to, any pink signs Videl made could be very easily used against her – leaving her even _more_ lost and turned around than she had been before. It would be better to just rely on her own instinct. That's what she had always done in the past, after all, and she was still alive and kicking. She had no intention whatsoever in allowing thatto change anytime soon.

It was hard to estimate how long they had been walking down here. Erasa, who was suffering from a mild case of denial that anyone, anywhere on the planet, could be smart enough, resourceful enough, and wealthy enough to create a labyrinth _this_ big beneath the city in addition to moving walls, floors, and iron bars, kept her right hand fixed firmly upon the right wall, taking Videl's earlier advice to heart even though such a tactic had long ago lost all helpfulness. _She_ certainly wouldn't have any idea of how much time had passed. And though Videl _was_ wearing a watch on her wrist, she had learned not to look at it, because every time she did, she found that only a couple of minutes had ticked away. It felt like those minutes had lasted _hours_.

Erasa talked nonstop. It was probably because she was so nervous – she felt the need to prattle on incessantly for fear that any silence might overwhelm them. And though at first it had bothered Videl, she had recently picked up answering questions and making remarks of her own – after all, it was quite obvious that Tilburg already knew the two of them were there, so their chances at making a surprise attack were already zero, and besides, talking _did_ help ease the mind, even if only just a little.

"And what was up with _you_ when we were still outside?" Erasa presently asked her friend. "On the sidewalk? And in the elevator? What was that silver energy kinda stuff that shot outta you? I thought those things were just performance tricks people did to impress audiences at big tournaments!"

Videl shrugged. That had just been her father's cover story. The strange thing was that everyone seemed to believe that cover story, even though fighters had been using such techniques at tournaments _long_ before they had the technology to make spectacles like that believable off camera. Hadn't they? "It's actually very real, Erasa. You shouldn't believe everything you hear my father say."

"Of course power like that must come naturally to you," the blonde chattered away. "If that's the case, I don't see why you can't just blow these walls all to smithereens and create a direct pathway straight to Gohan."

"Well, for one, I don't think I'm quite that strong yet," Videl admitted quietly. "But more importantly than that… West City lies on a fault, Erasa. And we're underground. The slightest disruption could end up starting an earthquake."

Erasa swallowed rather audibly. "But then… how was this place even built?"

Her friend considered. "Tilburg. He's a genius, Erasa. I'm starting to think that there's very little he can't do."

Erasa's stride shortened for a second, and she trailed behind Videl as she thought about this disturbing revelation. If Tilburg was as ingenious as Videl claimed, how on Earth were they to rescue Gohan?

Videl realized that Erasa was falling behind, so she paused and glanced over her shoulder. "Come on. We don't have time to be-"

Before she could finish, however, her words were cut short when yet another set of iron bars shot up from the ground, once again separating her from her friend.

"Videl!" Erasa bolted forward in alarm, her eyes instinctively moving to the floor. The last thing she needed right now was for it to start retracting on her again!

"You have to be kidding," Videl moaned, walking back to the bars and gripping two of them in either hand as she had done before. Bracing herself, she started pulling them apart, wondering exactly how much strain her muscles could take in one day… She knew that _this_ much just couldn't be healthy!

"What's that?" Erasa asked, holding her hands together in one large fist to cover her mouth. Videl relaxed, pausing in her efforts to catch her breath and listen for whatever it was that had caught her friend's attention.

It didn't take that long for her to hear it, either. It sounded like a kind of raspy hiss… Something was running through the bundled pipelines above their heads! And with each passing second, it seemed to be getting louder!

"Videl…?" Erasa was shaking as she stared up at the pipes in alarm.

Videl bit her lip and turned back to the bars. She once again _fought_ to bend them out of shape so that Erasa might slip through to her side. And though the bars _did_ show signs of curving, like before, they wouldn't do so fast enough.

Gas suddenly sprayed down on them like a shower of mist. Erasa screamed and Videl immediately covered her mouth and nose with her shirt. She then went right back to her task of bar bending – though her eyes were quickly starting to water.

Erasa was coughing hysterically, and she backed away step by step, looking faint. Videl herself started to cough as well, despite the protection her shirt offered. Obviously, it wasn't a sufficient filter and before long, she felt too dizzy to even _consider_ pulling the bars apart. At that moment, only one thought passed coherently through her mind: that they were either going to pass out or die.

"Erasa…" she spoke as loudly as she could through her coughs. "Run back the way… we came… Try… to get out… I'll find you later!"

Erasa tried to answer, but she couldn't past all her coughing, so she simply held up a hand and nodded. Her movements were jagged and awkward, but somehow she managed to turn around and retreat – disappearing through a cloud of smog.

Videl clenched her own eyes tightly shut, praying to God that her friend would be all right on her own. Hopefully, Tilburg would set his sights on _her_ instead of Erasa, but that didn't mean Erasa would be any better off. The truth was, Erasa was in more danger than she was, because Erasa lacked training for this kind of thing and couldn't protect herself. If anything happened to her… it would be Videl's fault!

There was nothing she could do now, however, except move forward before she fainted… or worse.

Pushing away from the bars, she used that force to turn around and propel herself farther down the corridor. It felt like sleepwalking or something – Videl was in a haze, and quite certain that she wasn't fully awake. She stumbled some, and reached out with her hands to catch herself on a wall.

Eventually, she found herself passing out of the fog. Oxygen rushed at her, and she delighted in the chance to breathe again – it certainly did wonders on relieving her burning lungs! But even still, her lightheadedness remained, and it grew no easier to keep upright and onward. Her muscles felt tired and relaxed, and she was overcome with fatigue…

_I need a break…_ Just a short one… To clear her head…

She came to another corner and stumbled around it. However, she failed to notice that there were steps there, and the next thing she knew, she had landed heavily against hard cement and was rolling down a flight of stairs.

At the foot of them, she came to a stop – but the damage had been done. After a moment's struggle to keep her eyes open, she gave in, and surrendered to the darkness.

"…Go…han…" It was the last word to pass through her lips before that darkness fell over her like a devil's blanket.

**ooooooo**

_Gohan's head snapped up towards the sky as Videl's voice echoed in his ears. She was calling to him! She was in trouble! Forget about forgiving himself, he needed to get out there and protect her before she died today on his behalf! "Videl…"_

_Grandpa suddenly moved in front of him and grabbed his shoulders. "Gohan, listen to me. You have to be extremely careful. I fear that you've already been here for far too long! You have to _want_ this! You have to want it for your own sake! If you don't, if you go just for her, I fear it won't be enough. Something can be said about reluctant heroes, but in a time like this, reluctance will be your weakness!"_

_"You told me I _had_ to wake up!" Gohan reminded him, pushing away. There was a look of betrayal on his face, though it might have been just overwhelming confusion._

_"And you do," Grandpa agreed. "But when you do, you have to want to live! Forgive yourself! Accept who you are and let go of everything else. What was it that Piccolo told you when you weren't much older than you look to be now? It was that you're stronger than anyone else in the world, wasn't it? And that no matter how complicated it gets, you can endure it? That was good advice, Gohan. You have a strength that no one else in the world can even begin to comprehend. No one can hurt you unless you allow them to! You have to understand that!"_

_Half of his words went ignored by Gohan, who was much too concerned with Videl's predicament – whatever that was. He didn't know what trouble she was in, but he _could _feel a sense of urgency that left him sick with panic. Something wasn't right… Tilburg… The longer Gohan took in waking up, the sooner it would be that Videl landed in Tilburg's hands… He couldn't let that happen!_

_He turned away from Grandpa, and found himself walking around in circles, trying to find a way _out_… There just wasn't any… he just couldn't wake up!_

_The roar of the fire was deafening. It was worse than the wind and thunder. Everything seemed to be burning, and the lightning was no longer visible due to the thick, thick clouds of smoke._

_"Gohan!" Grandpa was practically shouting. "You have to listen to me!"_

_His words sounded so far away. So distant. Nothing more than mere echoes that were fading away against the crackling flames. They were drawing closer. They were surrounding him. They had cut him off from his grandfather completely, and now he could only see the faces of demons smiling out at him from within the inferno._

_Videl…_

_Videl…_

_VidelVidelVidelVidelVidelVidelVidelVidelVidel…_

"VIDEL!"

Gohan's eyes snapped open and he struggled to sit up…

…only to find that something was pinning his arms down from his elbows to his fingertips. He couldn't move his hands at all, and was just _barely_ able to lift his shoulders up off of a soft, surprisingly comfortable, mattress… _What was going on? Where was he?_

"VIDEL!" he shouted again, thrashing around as wildly as he could underneath a thick, warm blanket. Looking left and right, he realized that he was hooked up to various different monitors around a dark room that was lit only from the graphs and charts on those screens. He could feel the bandages wrapped around different injuries that he himself had inflicted… and, he felt weaker than he had ever felt before in his life… it was as if something had drained him out of all his energy… leaving behind nothing but an empty shell that somehow remained alive…

Moments later, exhaustion won out, and Gohan fell back to lying motionlessly on the distressingly comfortable bed, literally gasping for breath.

Something in the darkness around him moved, and Gohan's eyes flashed down from the dark ceiling to find its cause. It took him a moment to adjust, but once he had, he found himself looking at…

"Professor Gloucester…" He couldn't recognize his own voice. It sounded raspy… thin and sick. His throat itself felt like it was on fire.

"Gohan…" Gloucester's voice was shaking as well – and the old man sounded _petrified_! "How do you feel? You've been asleep for weeks."

"Where are we?" Gohan asked as the professor came to kneel beside the bed. "What's going on?"

"We're in Tilburg's underground laboratory," Gloucester explained fearfully. When Gohan looked at him, he could see that the man's eyes were fluttering – he was looking in every different direction at once, focusing on everything and nothing, while failing to meet Gohan's gaze for even a second. "We're beneath West City. But that's all I know, I swear! The man's psychotic, Gohan! Completely psychotic!"

"Where's Videl?" Gohan demanded, attempting to flex the muscles in his arms. The moment he did so, however, whatever it was that held his arms down began to burn, and he found himself relaxing just to stop the stinging pain.

"I can't say," Gloucester whispered. "She's somewhere down here, I know. And she's not alone. Tilburg said she had a friend with her. But if they _are_ down here, then they're trapped as well. There's no escaping this place."

Gohan caught his breath, and turned his head miserably. Because as much as he loathed admitting it, he had a strange feeling that Gloucester's words were true.

**ooooooo**

Presently, Tilburg walked down a certain flight of steps in a graceful, casual manner. After all, the labyrinth was his, and within it, he was the one at ease while everyone _else_ fell into panic and confusion. Yes, it was a fun game to play.

He could see Videl lying in a bundle on the floor – like an unwrapped gift that had been graciously given to him by some humble beneficiary.

His hands were clasped behind him as he stepped off the last rise and walked around her. His gaze was fixed on her unconscious face – for it reminded him that Gohan, too, was sleeping, if he hadn't already woken up in his absence.

A rush of anticipation flowed through the scientist, and he wasted no time whatsoever in kneeling down beside the girl and positioning her arms behind her back, which he then fastened with several durable strips of flexible plastic bands that wouldn't easily be snapped in half – even by Hercule Satan's daughter. Tilburg _did_ have an idea of what her strength was, after all, for he had seen her move those bars on screen. If he had measured her accurately, and he was certain that he had, than these bindings should have no trouble holding her at all.

A moment later, he had her ankles bound as well. Taking a long strip of black cloth, he blindfolded her, and then picked her up into his arms – holding her like he would a little child – and carried her forward – deeper into the labyrinth.

**ooooooo**

Erasa was sprinting. Never in her life had she _ever_ flown this fast before, running as if her life depended on it – which, as far as she knew, it did. She had left the cloud of gas ages ago, it seemed, but even with the oxygen in her lungs again, she couldn't shake off the way that gas had felt… It was like nothing she could even begin to imagine, much less describe. All she knew was that she never wanted to breathe it in again.

"And they say cigarette smoke is bad for you!" She was panting and talking to herself – _never_ a good combination. _I have to get out of here!_

She was just in the middle of rounding yet another one of the labyrinth's many bends and corners, panicking over all kinds of imagined horrors, when she found herself suddenly barreling headfirst into two smaller figures. Their bodies all jumbled together into one gigantic mess that landed heavily on the cement ground – and more than one person shouted out in surprised complaint.

And then Erasa was on her feet, shrieking: "Don't come any closer! Stay away from me you little demons!" She grabbed her purse and started slamming it fiercely up and down on top of the first head that she could reach.

"Ow! Hey! CUT THAT OUT!" The voice was decidedly human – and childlike, too. Erasa paused and blinked, too surprised to move or say a word. She found herself staring down at a small purple haired boy who barely reached her waist when he pushed up angrily onto his feet. He rubbed his head and _glared_ at her in resent.

The other boy, who had black hair and was dressed in an orange uniform, sat where he was on the floor and laughed. "What's the matter, Trunks? Did the purse hurt?"

Trunks whirled around and turned his gaze onto his companion. "What? So now you taunt, Goten? Jeez, make up your mind. You can't mock _and_ go on rescue missions at the same time, you know."

Erasa's voice shook as she repeated what she had just heard. "Rescue… missions…?" She didn't know whether or not to be thankful or ecstatic.

"That's right!" Trunks snapped, looking back at her and crossing his arms. "But don't take this the wrong way, lady. We're not here to rescue _you_."

Erasa frowned. "Wait, wait, wait… You two are just children! Who do you think you're going to be rescuing? Do you have any idea what this place is _like_?"

"Yeah," Goten said stiffly, pushing up to his feet and crossing his own arms as he pouted. "It's big, dark, dumb, and confusing."

"Yeah, I'd like to meet the idiot who designed it," Trunks added, cracking his knuckles. "I've got a few things to say to him."

Erasa's heart started to pound viciously in her throat. "How'd you get down here? Who are you rescuing? What do you think-?" And then she went on to ask a multitude of questions, none of which the two boys could keep up with, understand, or interpret. Goten found himself worrying that his eyes would end up popping out of their sockets if she kept going on like that.

"Hey!" Trunks interrupted loudly. "Slow down! We don't get you." He glanced at Goten with a frown. "I think I'm starting to understand what you meant about older, annoying girls." Goten nodded.

"Just answer the questions!" Erasa squealed.

"All right, all right," Goten held up his hands. "We're looking for my brother. But we can't pinpoint his chi, so we're looking for Videl. Have you seen her?"

"We've been following her for hours now, but ever since we rode down that elevator, it's like her power level's been coming from all over the place," Trunks added. "Not that _that_ surprises us. This place is a stupid old maze!"

"You can say that again," Erasa grumbled before turning towards Goten. She studied him for several seconds – during which he stared back at her uncomfortably. He didn't have to wait long, however, before her eyes widened in recognition. "Hey! You're Gohan's little brother, aren't you?"

Goten perked right up. "Yeah! I'm-"

Trunks was suddenly next to him, and he elbowed the boy in the side. "Goten! Don't tell her anything! She could be a spy or something!"

Erasa practically fell over. "What are you _talking_ about?"

Trunks stared up at her suspiciously. "Yeah, I know you heard me! And listen well, blondie, we're on to you! You can tell your boss that we're coming for Gohan and Videl and we aren't leaving without 'em!"

"Trunks," Goten said in that matter-of-fact way of his. "You just told her more than I did." It was Trunks' turn to practically fall over.

"Wait just a minute!" Erasa interrupted. "I'm not a spy! I'm a friend of Videl's! We got separated awhile back, but we came here together looking for Gohan! I'm on your side!"

Trunks hesitated, considering her words, and knowing that Goten's eyes were on him. He could admit that he might have jumped to conclusions, but if he did that, he'd look like an idiot. The truth was, he had a feeling she was telling the truth… But the last thing he wanted was to look like an idiot.

"Say what you want!" he said instead, spinning around towards Goten. "Look, I still think she's a spy, but she might have her uses. We should keep an eye on her, and possibly use her for leverage later on if we have to, to get Gohan back. Right?"

Goten nodded enthusiastically. "Right!"

Trunks grinned, and looked back Erasa haughtily. "You're sticking with us, missy! And don't even _think_ about trying to escape! We've got our eyes on you!"

"Great…" Erasa grumbled, unsure of whether or not this was a good thing… or an extremely bad thing.

"And now…" Trunks turned towards a wall and held up his hands to his sides. "It's time to make our grand entrance! Whoever's got Gohan'll _never_ see _this_ coming!" Two balls of silver energy began to glow around the small boy's fists.

Erasa's eyes widened at the sight, and then she sprang forward in alarm. "Don't! Videl said that if you used your magic down here, you could start an earthquake! The entire city could be destroyed!"

Trunks powered down instantly and glared at the girl. "First of all, it's not magic! It's chi energy! And second of all, I think this place _blows_!"

Goten frowned. "Wait a minute. You're just going to believe what she says? I thought you said she was the enemy. She'll say anything to keep us from Gohan, won't she?"

"Use your head, Goten," Trunks shot back. "We're underground. The chance that she's right isn't exactly fifty-fifty." He sighed wretchedly. "It's not a chance we should take. Oh well. I guess we'll just have to find Gohan the hard way."

"We've been finding Gohan the hard way for hours now and we still haven't found him!" Goten whined. He rubbed his stomach. "I'm getting hungry."

"Suck it up, Goten," Trunks advised. "It was your idea to go on this stupid adventure in the first place, remember?"

"Yeah…" Goten sighed, and together, the two of them started down the corridor in the direction that Erasa had come from. She stared after them for a minute, not knowing whether or not she should follow. In the end, however, she did, for _their_ company was better than no company at all. Right?

**ooooooo**

When Videl first came to, she could feel herself moving. Something was… holding her… She felt like she was curled up into a little ball, and her face was pressed against a broad, solid surface. She was being carried…

She heard herself moan. And then she heard whoever it was carrying her chuckle.

"Glad to see you're still with us," he said in a frighteningly gentle voice. Videl unconsciously tensed when she recognized it. Tilburg. She started to struggle, but quickly realized that her ankles were bound and her wrists were tied behind her back. Her vision had yet to return, but even with it, she doubted that any amount of resistance would help – this guy had a strong hold on her and wasn't about to let go.

"Calm down, Videl, you'll just exhaust yourself faster," he informed her, sounding amused.

"Why can't I see?" she demanded furiously, through gritted teeth.

"That's simple," he told her, his tone changing so that it was near gleeful. "You've been blindfolded. Don't worry, my dear. The gas did no lasting damage. It was more of a sedative than anything else. The fact that you are conscious now only goes to show that its effects have already started to wear off. Unfortunately for you, your _full_ strength won't return for another couple of hours. And I dare say you don't have that long."

Videl felt a wave of fear brush through her. "What do you mean?"

"You'll see," he promised, but then he chuckled again. "Forgive me. You won't see, will you? For I most certainly do not have any intention of removing that blindfold anytime soon. Or ever."

"Are you going to kill me?" Videl asked – though, to her credit, she didn't sound scared at all. Just furious.

"Of course I am," Tilburg assured her, as if such a thing were as acceptable as the sunrise at dawn. "Do you have any idea what the expression on Gohan's face would be should he wake up to find your waterlogged body looking back at him?"

_That_ remark brought two instantaneous questions to Videl's mind, one right after the other. _Why was Gohan unconscious? And what did he mean by waterlogged?_

Eventually, Tilburg came to a pause, and Videl could feel him reposition her so that one of his arms was free. She took that opportunity to start fighting back again. She twisted her body and thrashed about, shrieking as she struggled to break free. But Tilburg barely seemed to notice, and even with just one arm, he had no trouble whatsoever in keeping her firmly in check.

She heard a sliding door open, and a moment later, he was walking forward again. She screamed, louder than before, but to no avail. She was helpless…

Ever so gently, she felt Tilburg place her down on the cold cement floor. As soon as he stepped away from her, she twisted around, hoping to crash her legs into his and send him to the ground as well. But she met with nothing – just empty space – and _that_ made her feel like a fish out of water.

"Goodbye, Videl," Tilburg had already returned to the door, and though Videl couldn't see him, she could sense the look of pleasure on his face. It angered her more than anything else. "I'll be sure to tell Gohan that you were here."

A moment later, the door slid shut again, and Videl knew that she was in some kind of prison cell by herself.

"This is just _great_," she grumbled furiously, wiggling around as best as she could in an attempt to break free of whatever it was that fastened her ankles and wrists together. It felt like plastic digging into her skin, which was somewhat offensive, for by all rights, she _should_ have been able to break apart plastic bindings.

According to Tilburg, however, that gas had served as a sedative. Truth be told, her arms and legs _did_ feel a little flimsy… she also felt empty, like there was no substance to her at all.

And at that moment, something started to hiss…

It sounded slightly reminiscent to the gas she had heard running through the pipelines in the hallway earlier… But there was something different about it this time… It sounded more like… waterlines…

The second question that she had asked herself returned with a vengeance. Just what _had _Tilburg meant by waterlogged?

The answer came within seconds. For water suddenly began spraying out of a faucet somewhere above her… Well, actually, out of _several_ faucets… She could hear the blend of at least five of them.

Some of it poured down directly against her face. The water was cold… It felt like it had _just_ been ice moments ago. And that alone was cause for her to recoil, shrieking.

Her shrieks turned into screams as she realized that Tilburg had every intention of drowning her. And weak as she was, she was helpless to escape!

The cold liquid against her skin felt like a flood of daggers piercing every inch of her body. It was starting to burn. And what was worse, there was a salty taste to it when some of it sprayed into her mouth, as if it had come directly from the ocean. Which meant… she would float…

Terrified, she thrashed around wildly, trying to at _least_ remove the blindfold – but Tilburg had tied it over her face as securely as he had bound her wrists. It wouldn't come off.

Videl started to panic. For a moment, her screaming ceased as she could do nothing but gasp at the shock of such freezing cold liquid. But then they returned tenfold, and as the water level started to rise, her fear went with it.

**ooooooo**

Tilburg remained standing in the corridor outside the room in which he had left Videl. The door itself was locked tightly shut – and no water would escape through it. The same could not be said about sound, however, and he took great pleasure in listening to Videl scream.

He knew all too well how cold the water was. He had tested it himself to get the temperature exactly right. It wasn't cold enough to kill her. No. He wanted her to drown. And she _would_ drown. There was no other way for her to get out. It would be a terribly slow process, however. For the water was salt water, and as it rose towards the ceiling, it would carry her with it. She wouldn't drown until the entire room was flooded.

It wouldn't take that long for the room to fill, either. Truth be told, Tilburg had no idea when the sedative would wear off completely. For someone like Videl, it could be hours from now, or in the next twenty minutes. There was no real way to predict it. So while he _wanted_ her to suffer for a little bit, he didn't want the process to take _too_ long. He needed her dead, and dead she would be when Gohan woke up.

She was still in there screaming when Tilburg finally turned around and started back the way he had come. It was time, he decided, to check on the boy. And _then_ he would see to dealing with the _other_ girl that had ventured into his private dwelling place.

**ooooooo**

**A/N:** Please keep the reviews coming! I really appreciate it! And I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible.


	30. Inside a Crystal

**ooooooo**

"A man who becomes conscious of the responsibility he bears toward a human being who affectionately waits for him … will never be able to throw away his life. He knows the 'why' for his existence, and will be able to bear almost any 'how'."

- Victor Frankl

"In the midst of winter, I found there was within me, an invincible summer."

- Albert Camus

People do not always know what strength resides within them. Sometimes it comes to them, and they make their revelations knowing full well that in their hearts they will never forget. But oftentimes they do, be a result of time, grief, fear, or even wishes granted – and not necessarily by the Eternal Dragon at that.

Sometimes it is easier to just let go and surrender to the triumphs of your enemies. Why struggle in vain? It does nothing but make your final moments that much more exhaustive.

And yet… there's a difference between giving up and giving in. Something can be said about letting go and giving in to faith. Instead of fighting the torrents, allow them to carry you through to more tranquil waters. There, true peace can be found, and there, one might realize that the strength he had forgotten about had never truly left him to begin with.

**ooooooo**

His eyes were closed, and he was lying perfectly still upon the bed. For a moment, Gloucester feared that he had fallen back into the coma from which he had just awoken.

But Gohan could not sleep. He had escaped from his dream, but in consciousness he found that, as he had expected, he was no better off than he had been while asleep. In fact, he felt even _more_ trapped than before…

Gloucester had fallen into the practice of pacing out of agitation, and he was doing so presently when Gohan opened his eyes again.

"Why can't I sit up?" he demanded quietly. He tried to flex his muscles again, but like before, whatever it was pinning him down began to sting. It was a cruel reward for his efforts, and in order to relieve the pain, he was forced to lie there submissively.

Gloucester looked at him, but made no sign of approaching. In fact, there was a look of disgust crawling onto his face that Gohan recognized – it reminded him of what he was. He quickly averted his gaze.

Gloucester continued to pace, running his thick hands through his hair. "I have no idea why you can't sit up! There's something Tilburg wrapped around your arms, but I don't know what it is!"

Gohan trembled. That was not the kind of comforting answer he had been looking for. He turned his head and stared at some of the monitors to his left. It was almost difficult to believe that _anyone's_ vitals, and not just his, could be captured on such screens. Technology these days… whatever happened to the simplicity he had dreamt of? He was longing for it.

But not _nearly_ as much as he longed for Videl… The fact that she was still in trouble had not escaped him, and it was all he could do not to hyperventilate out of growing panic. She was in danger… and it was his fault, and he could do nothing about it! There was no torture worse than this…

If only he could sleep again…

A door slid open at that moment, and both Gloucester and Gohan looked up to watch as a figure obscured in the shadows entered the room. But despite the fact that his face could not be seen, there was no doubt in either of the two's minds as to who it was.

And they could both sense him smiling. "Why Gohan. I've been waiting for you."

**ooooooo**

"I wonder how much it costs to manage this place," Trunks was taking in everything around him in complete impassivity. Both of his arms were bent over his head, and he looked entirely at ease.

"Who cares?" Goten yawned. "We aren't getting any closer to Videl, are we?"

"I dunno," Trunks shot back. "Wouldn't it be funny if the only thing this guy gets convicted for is embezzlement?"

"What's embezzlement?"

"It's irrelevant," Erasa snapped. "I don't think Tilburg's guilty of embezzlement. But even if he _was_, after everything I've heard about him in the papers, that's the least of his crimes."

Both boys stared up at her – Goten with wide eyes, and Trunks with narrowed ones.

"What's irrelevant?" the first demanded.

At the same time, the second scowled. "I hope you're not talking about the stuffy science professor guy! He's no fun."

"What's irrelevant!"

"It's something that has nothing to do with anything, Goten!" Trunks practically shouted. "Kinda like you!"

Erasa moaned loudly, dragging her feet on the ground. She could tell that this was going to be an extremely long rescue mission.

**ooooooo**

The water level had risen frighteningly. Videl had lost all track of time, but she could already feel her body floating. It was impossible determining how far the floor was beneath her, but she certainly couldn't feel it any longer – even as she struggled.

This was what it felt like to be completely powerless. The water was all that held her up – and she was sick with the knowledge that she would still be helpless even if her wrists and ankles _weren't_ tied. She was blind and alone, and God only knew how far away from certain death. Unable to reach out for anything at all, she had no idea what she was still fighting for.

The salt had grown more and more prominent in her mouth. Whether it came from the water or from her own tears, sliding down her face beneath the blindfold, she was unsure. It didn't matter though. If she wanted to get out of this alive, than she couldn't allow herself to dwell on flavor. She needed to find a way out!

The iciness of the water no longer burned. Videl's body had grown completely and utterly numb – though if she wanted to keep more of a positive attitude, she might have said that her body wasn't numb at all, but just used to the cold temperature.

It was all about the attitude. She had stopped screaming now that the shock had worn off. She was a survivor by nature, and she had her father's legacy to live up to. After all, how many times had _he_ survived odds that were simply not survivable? Wasn't _he_ the one who had successfully turned the monstrous Majin Buu into an adorable, puppy loving, childlike creature that was perfectly content to spend the rest of his days munching on candy? If Videl Satan allowed herself to drown in the middle of a labyrinth beneath West City by some _maniac_ when Gohan still needed rescuing, than she wouldn't be the daughter of the World Champ! And that left her with only one option…

She needed to figure out how to get out of this place… and she needed to do it _fast_.

**ooooooo**

Gohan's world felt like it was out of control, spinning around him sickeningly as Tilburg started forward. It left him feeling nauseas, and for a moment he feared that he was about to retch…

The problem was… he didn't feel like he had the strength for even that…

"Where's Videl…?" he asked weakly, in a strangled voice, as the scientist moved in front of the monitors to swiftly check them over.

He then eyed the boy in amusement. "Drowning. As we speak."

The bluntness of his response, and the total, utter apathy in his voice was enough to leave Gohan lying there, too stunned to react in any way. He was too stunned to move, and even to breathe. His heart literally came to a standstill as panic spread across his face.

Tilburg turned to face him more completely. "Come now, my son. You just woke up. We've much still to talk about, and I'll admit I'm eager to get started again. I'm sure you don't know how much time we've already wasted with you lying in that coma, so try not to think too much about the girl. She won't be a part of your life anymore."

Gohan's head started to pound, and a film of silvery sparkles of light crept over his vision. It felt like he was passing out… _This can't be happening… What life was there for him to have without Videl…?_

A hand that was softly stroking his face brought him snapping back to the present, and he jerked away savagely. "Stop!" He attempted to break away, summoning as much energy as he could to free himself. But like before, the only result was a burning pain that literally tore the skin in his arms. He gasped, wincing in agony – which only made the pain that much worse.

"Try to relax, Gohan," Tilburg suggested in that same syrupy voice of his. "Fighting it only makes it hurt."

Gohan unwillingly felt himself listening… obeying… He closed his eyes, wishing to be _anywhere_ else. "How are you doing this to me?"

Tilburg smirked. "Believe it or not, I learned from you while you were unconscious. I've directed my chi into yours. They've woven together, you might say, to create sufficient bindings. But what's really ironic about it all is that over seventy-five percent of the chi holding you down is your own. You've practically given it to me, Gohan."

To prove his point, Tilburg lowered his hand again and pressed it against the side of the boy's neck. A moment later, Gohan felt his very life force draining out of him. It was being taken from him by Tilburg, and as it went, Gohan felt drier and frailer than ever before in his life. It didn't hurt… but it left him out of breath and impossibly exhausted.

When Tilburg finally removed his hand, a glowing, brownish aura outlined his figure. There was a look of rapture on his face – pure bliss. It was the look selfish men wore when their appetites had just been sated.

A moment later, his gaze settled on the boy again. His expression was practically lustful. Greedy, hungry, and cruel. _This_ was how tyrants like Frieza were born… They were parasites. And Gohan could honestly say that he had never been more terrified of another person in his life.

"You've done this to yourself, Gohan," Tilburg said gently. There was even a touch of fondness in his voice. "I haven't forgotten what your friend told me about the Saiyan race. You sense that someone precious to you is in danger, and you do whatever it takes to protect that person. Whatever happened to that fierce protectiveness, Gohan? You've lost it. You've given it up. You must not care for her that much after all."

"No…" Gohan would have shouted out in fury. But he was just too tired… "You're wrong. You don't know anything about me."

"No?" Tilburg shook his head, smiling. "Gohan. You've become a _part_ of me." He held up his hand to demonstrate. And sure enough, silver energy washed around it. Silver energy that once belonged solely to the half-Saiyan teenager.

Gohan flinched and looked away. "You don't know what you're doing."

"Angering you?" Tilburg guessed, and Gohan's eyes turned back towards him in dread. The scientist nodded provokingly. "By all means, my son. Anger. Give in to your rage. Why else would I have the girl die? Even if you do find the strength to kill me, at least _I_ will die bearing witness to the monster that you _truly_ are."

Gohan felt like he was choking. His knees bent upwards – he was rolling into as small of a ball as he could with his arms tied down as they were. He wanted to just curl up on himself and disappear. He wanted an escape. He wanted anything that would save him from this torment.

_How does he know? How does he know to use words like 'monster'? Unless… unless I really _am_ a part of him now…_ The thought left Gohan feeling such deep despair that he feared his heart would cleave and shatter. Literally.

He just couldn't fight anymore. He had nothing left to fight _with_. Videl was drowning and there was nothing he could do to save her without turning into the monster that he despised. And even if he could, wasn't that what Tilburg wanted? Either way, _he_ was the one who would win. Gohan was helpless to do anything about it.

_"No one can hurt you unless you allow them to!"_

Had his great-grandfather told him that?

Gohan couldn't remember. But whoever had said it had been lying. Gohan wasn't the one in control here. Tilburg was. And he had been all along. He had been the victor from the start. Gohan had never even stood a chance.

**ooooooo**

_"Baba, please."_

_"Will you let it rest? There's only so much I can take of your incessant jabber!"_

_Fortuneteller Baba was sitting on top of her large bluish white crystal ball – which was almost as big as she was! She was a wrinkled old hag with pinkish hair, and she dressed entirely in black robes, complete with the black pointed hat. Presently, she was looking more put upon than usual._

_The crystal ball was hovering a foot above the greenish blue grass that undulated in the breeze, across the plains of Otherworld, where she had been asked to visit by an old friend. At that moment, however, she was starting to regret the trip._

_"I know you aren't as callous as this, Baba, no matter what you'd rather have people believe," her friend said patiently. "What's this really about?"_

_"You're over-analyzing," the witch shot back. "There isn't anything more to this than there appears to be! I'm not in the mind, and the price isn't right."_

_"Would you change your mind if I offered to challenge your warriors?"_

_"NO!" Baba stared at her friend as if he had lost his mind. "That certainly wouldn't make a difference!"_

_"Then what's this _really_ about?"_

_Baba sighed and rolled her eyes. The crystal ball dropped closer to the ground, and she rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Nothing gets by you, does it?"_

_"My friend," Gohan interrupted, stepping closer to her. "We are pressed for you time, you understand?"_

_"Of course I understand!" Baba spat. "That's not what the problem is here! The problem is what you're asking me to do! Do you know how long it's been since I've used the crystal to weave a particular spell like that? That's not what they are built for and it probably wouldn't even work anyway!"_

_A small smile tugged on the old man's lips. "I see. So you are too afraid of ruining your reputation through failure to even do what's right these days."_

_"Why try something that can't be done?" Baba shot back, trying not to let the old man's words get to her. "It'll be nothing more than a waste of time."_

_"If you don't feel like you are failing, than you are probably just not striving towards something that actually matters with enough heart," Gohan stated sagely. _

_"Don't you dare try sounding all philosophical on _me_, Gohan!" Baba snapped. "It won't work! Besides, the boy obviously can't even see help when it's smacking him right in the face! So what makes you think this'll make some kind of difference?"_

_"Because," Gohan said gently. "Sometimes you _need_ to hear the same thing said over and over again through different voices. To help you believe."_

_Baba scoffed. "Why is this so important to you? It's not like the boy hasn't been in real danger before! What's so different about this?"_

_"Everything," Gohan sighed, wondering how to best convince the witch to at least _try_ helping his great-grandson before it really was too late. "If simple love won't affect you, Baba… can you at least understand that the man behind all of this has offended me? He does not believe in the afterlife. He does not believe in grace or in miracles. He has no faith in anything other than himself. If for nothing else, he should be taught better."_

_"That's not our place," Baba crossed her arms and turned her face away. For a moment, neither of them spoke a word, and Baba just sat there on top of her crystal, feeling the warmth of the sun kissing her skin. She sighed and looked back at Gohan. "It's hard being sensitive, you know. You end up doing things you'd rather not. This kind of thing isn't often done, Gohan, so I hope you appreciate it!"_

_"I would have been too proud to ask you otherwise," Gohan assured her, smiling. "And I promise that I will make it up to you."_

_"Don't get all grateful on me just yet," Baba warned. "Even if the spell does work, in the end, it'll still only be up to the boy. This isn't intervention, Gohan. It's just mediation. I'll have no influence on _him_ whatsoever."_

_"But the girl…?"_

_"We'll see, Gohan," Baba stated quietly, concentrating on her crystal. "We'll see."_

**ooooooo**

Everything was white.

White and misty… like a cloud. Videl blinked, astonished at the sight of it. Hadn't she just been in a flooding room? How did she get here?

_Am I…?_ The sudden, horrible thought left fire in her throat. _Am I dead?_

No. She had been dead before, and it hadn't looked like _this_! Besides, unless she had passed out or something, the water had still been filling up inside her death chamber. As far as she knew, she hadn't drowned _yet_.

She certainly didn't remember drowning anyway…

She glanced down at her hands. There were free, untied, dry, and once again in her control. Her ankles were free too, and she was no longer wearing a blindfold. None of this comforted her, however, for she had no understanding of it at all.

She glanced around herself again, looking for some sign or clue as to where she was. She started walking forward, through the white mist that hung over and around her. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

She had no idea who she expected to answer. Somewhere beyond the mist, there was a source of yellow light, and it reflected timidly against the drops of condensation in the air. There was something unearthly about it. Something that was almost… celestial. It was peace itself.

"What is this place?" Videl whispered, her awe starting to overcome her. It wasn't Otherworld… She had never seen anything like it!

"This is within the crystal."

Videl started, whirling around to see who had spoken. But there was no one. She still seemed to be alone. "Who said that?"

"I did!"

The image of an old, shriveled, pink-haired witch appeared in a crystalloid window above the teenager's head. A moment later, another image of her appeared above the first, and then another to their left. Before long, there were _hundreds_ of such images in every direction, surrounding Videl completely. It was, like the old hag had suggested, as if Videl were inside a crystal, and these windows all came from the crystal's multiple facets.

The girl's mouth fell open as she recognized who it was appearing to her. "Hey! I know you! You led Goku back to Otherworld when his time on Earth ended!"

"My name's Fortuneteller Baba, young lady, and you'll do well to remember that!" the hag screeched irritably. "Show a little respect! I'm doing you a big favor right now!"

Videl blinked. "I… I-I-I don't understand! Has my time ended or something? Are you taking me to Otherworld?"

"Through the crystal?" Baba looked incredulous. "What, are you out of your mind or something? NO! I'm not here to take you anywhere! In fact, I _haven't_ taken you anywhere! You're still inside underground moments away from drowning! If you don't want to die that way, then I'd suggest you be quiet and pay attention!"

That shut Videl up rather quickly. She didn't have a lot of time left! A part of her even went so far as to hope that this, whatever this was, didn't take too long, for she needed to get back into that room in order to find a way out. "Sorry."

"Don't mention it," Baba grumbled. "Just remember to use that head of yours sometimes. Now then." She clapped her hands in front of her, looking ready to get right down to business. A moment later, she was extending one of those two hands in front of her, gesturing towards something that seemed to be behind the teenager.

Videl frowned, glancing quickly at _all_ of the Baba images surrounding her. They all seemed to be indicating the same area. Not behind her, but directly below her own two feet.

Her frown deepened, and she found herself backing away in order to better look at what Baba was gesturing to. And she found that the white marble floor she had been standing on was now beginning to fade away.

She gasped, thinking back to when the floor had disappeared on Erasa. _This_ couldn't be good! She tried backing away even farther, but the floor vanished with more speed. Soon, there was nothing remaining beneath her feet but empty air, and in fear, she cried out…

…only to find that she was floating. Her cry died in her throat, and she looked back up at the many Babas in astonishment. "What's going on?"

"Watch," the fortuneteller suggested.

Videl stared at her for a moment, uncertainly. But then she obeyed, and to her amazement, she found herself looking down at the very person she had been searching for all this time.

"Gohan!"

**ooooooo**

The room was spinning and closing in on him all at once. For a moment, he couldn't distinguish respiration from suffocation. It felt like _he_ was the one drowning here.

"We have a lot to talk about," Tilburg was telling him presently, standing beside the door leading out into the corridor. He opened it and glanced at Gloucester. "You won't be needed for this."

The burdened old man stared at the scientist sullenly. "And where would you have me go? I take it you're not permitting me to actually _leave_."

"Of course," Tilburg said patronizingly. "By all means. Return to the world above. I care not." However, he did not present the man with any means of actually finding his way out of the labyrinth as he literally shoved him out the door. A moment later, he was shutting it once again, and locking it as well.

"Finally," he said, looking back at the boy. "We're alone."

Gohan wouldn't look at him. "I've got nothing to tell you."

Tilburg took his time in walking back to the side of the bed. "I promise you, my son. You will tell me everything I want to know. Because the longer you defy me, the longer this will take. And I daresay the sport of it will augment with time."

Gohan closed his eyes, wishing to fall back into that coma. Because his grandfather… or whoever it had been… had spoken the truth. He preferred even the hellish storm of nightmares over reality. Reality was just too hard… It was easier to fantasize… it was easier to just toss away life and existence for a dream that was, in every way, completely meaningless. There was peace to be found in the void. There, he had been alone. There, he hadn't had anything to fear. There, he hadn't felt pain. He wanted that oblivion back.

Tilburg was standing next to him now, towering over the bed. His presence compelled Gohan to open his eyes again, but in a state of dizziness, he made out three scientists instead of one – all of whom circled over him like vultures. He caught his breath, sinking in on himself in dread.

"Now Gohan." All three of their voices blended into one, echoing resonantly. They were each sugary and sweet and malicious. "Where do we begin?"

**ooooooo**

One can never really estimate just how deeply overwhelming another person's despair might actually be. Like all feelings, despair cannot be measured like a man's weight. Even those empathetic souls who recognize its presence can never fully comprehend its substance, especially when they have not experienced such despair for themselves.

But for Videl, seeing Gohan within a crystal ball engraved a visual in her mind that would have been impossible to present anywhere else. And with that visual came an understanding that shocked her to her very core.

It wasn't much of a visual. Just him whom she loved standing beneath her – as far away from her as the darkest shadow is ever from the brightest light. He was literally wrapped in tendrils of darkness. They were the chains that fettered him down into an abyss that chilled Videl's heart and mind, even though she was high above it and far enough away.

She couldn't believe it. If it chilled _her_ this much, she couldn't even begin to _imagine_ what it was doing to Gohan! It was no wonder he had wanted a way out…

_This isn't just Tilburg's doing. This… This goes so much _deeper_ than him! No one man can do this to another person! He's just the tip of a much deadlier problem. _

What that problem was, Videl had no idea. But it left her feeling sick with panic, and _desperate_ to fix it.

"GOHAN!"

Summoning her chi, she propelled herself downwards, towards the pit in which he was trapped. And as she went, she screamed his name at the top of her lungs, over and over again, with tears burning in her eyes.

But it was fruitless. She could not touch him, or even make it near him – for no sooner had she reached the edge of darkness than the darkness slipped away again. Candles, after all, could never penetrate the borderline of shadows.

But that didn't stop her from trying. "GOHAN!" Millions of Babas swirled around her as she tried closing in the distance between her and her beloved. When she found that she just couldn't do it, she struggled harder than ever.

_I won't give up! I won't! I can't! GOHAN!_

"Will you stop SHOUTING?" Baba screeched in beleaguered frustration. "He can't HEAR YOU when you SHOUT!"

Videl stopped short, stunned. She whirled around and stared up at the first picture of Baba that her eyes came to. "What?"

"You heard me," Baba wiped her hands in front of her. "And if I were you, I'd pay attention. Don't forget where your body actually is, little girl! You'll be drowning in a matter of minutes, so you might as well not waste your time struggling futilely when you actually have a chance of accomplishing something!"

Videl didn't know what to say. She just stared at the woman in blank confusion.

Baba sighed. "Listen. Just relax. I can't tell you what to do. But you've been given a special chance that your little scientist friend wouldn't believe in if it meant his eternal soul! The mere fact that we're all even here right now is something of a miracle in itself, so don't throw it away!"

Videl blinked. And the next thing she knew, Baba was gone. In fact, every Baba was gone. Every sign of her faded, including the crystal facets from which she had peered in from the outside. It was as if the fortuneteller had never even been there at all.

Videl paused, listening for her. But there was no sound. She was here now, and aside from Gohan, she was completely by herself.

Turning, she looked back down at the boy in question. He looked so small… so unprotected and helpless. It was entirely in Videl's nature to just charge forward, take command, and order him to cast off his sorrows. She was a fighter, and if nothing else worked, she used force to save lives. That was just how she operated. And it always _had_ been.

Seeing Gohan like this brought that quality in her straight to the surface. If she could have, she would have dived right on down to him in order to literally and forcibly snap him out of it. That was what she wanted to do. She loved him, and she couldn't _imagine_ just "relaxing," as Baba had recommended. She couldn't just sit back and take something up on faith. She was a fighter! Giving in and accepting things for what they were had never been a part of any plan!

But this time…

_"…you might as well not waste your time struggling futilely when you actually have a chance of accomplishing something! Listen. Just relax."_

If struggling was futile, where did that leave her?

Trembling, she clenched her eyes shut tightly. And then she looked back at Gohan. Her tears were blurring her vision, but she could, at that moment, _see_ with a surprising amount of clarity. Sometimes, those who say "snap out of it," only do more harm.

She spoke gently, and quietly. "Gohan."

His eyes opened with a start, and he looked up at her in astonishment, as if he were staring at an angel. "Videl?"

His voice sounded choked… tired… close to death. It brought Videl's heart to bleed, and for a moment, she had to fight just to keep on breathing. "I've missed you."

Gohan's eyes began to glisten with tears, and he closed them and looked away.

_No!_ Videl's heart screamed. _No, no, no, no! Don't look away from me, Gohan!_ She didn't say that, though. It wasn't what he needed. "Are you ever going to come back?"

"I can't," Gohan said wretchedly, still refusing to meet her gaze. He looked down at the shadowy tendrils shackling his arms. He didn't even bother trying to resist them. He was giving up…

"Why?" Videl didn't understand. Didn't he love her anymore?

"It's not that…" Gohan looked up at her again, as if in response to her very thoughts. "Videl, there's never been a time when I didn't want to be with you! But I just can't… bear the thought… of you being with me."

Videl shook her head, hurt. "Why would you say that? There isn't anyone else that I would rather be with!"

Gohan was shaking. He looked just about ready for the darkness to consume him. "I've done things… I've given in to a power that I can't control. Videl, I don't want you spending your life next to a monster!"

A monster? What was he…?

And then it came to her. It came to her so that she understood exactly what it was that he was talking about.

"What is a monster, Gohan?" she asked him. She could see him blinking. Of all the possible reactions that he had foreseen, _this_ was not one of them. Videl even went so far as to smile, ever so gently. "They're creatures that destroy out of pure indifference. I know you, Gohan. When have you ever felt indifferent towards anything in your life?"

Gohan opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't think of what.

Videl allowed him no time whatsoever to come up with some kind of argument. "Monsters feel nothing when they wreak havoc. They are the epitome of what is opposite to love. And trust me, Gohan. You aren't that. When you get angry… when you lose control to your rage, the fire that starts burning within you is directly proportional to the amount that you care for others."

"I've delighted in torture," Gohan whispered, staring down at his feet in anguish.

"Against whom?" Videl asked gently. "Things like Cell, right? Majin Buu? Real evil? So what? Let me tell you something, Gohan. That doesn't make you a monster. It makes you human. As awful as this sounds, revenge is a part of human nature."

"I shouldn't feel it," he shook his head. "My father died because of it! I don't want to be responsible for anyone's death!"

"But that's the risk heroes take," Videl pointed out. Gohan looked up at her and she tilted her head. "We fight to save lives. We place other people above ourselves. But in the end, we can't save everyone. Because we're just people, too, and no different from the rest of them. If there's any difference at all, it's only that we're willing to risk ourselves… and our hearts."

"What if I'm not a hero after all?" he asked, almost fearfully.

Videl stared at him. "Then you don't have to worry about being responsible for your father's death. And you don't have to worry about being praised for saving the world, either. No risk, no reward, right?"

"I don't want any rewards," Gohan told her. "I just want some peace."

Videl smiled broadly. "There. You just said it yourself. You want peace. How can a monster want peace?"

Gohan started, confused.

And Videl sighed. "Where do you find peace, Gohan? And I'm not talking about just a world of nothing, because that's not peace. It's just nothing. You can't settle for nothing. I mean, because what's the point? Why just be happy when you can be joyous? Why just smile when you can laugh? Gohan… Why be in the dark when you can be in the light?"

Tears were sliding down his face. It looked to Videl, for all the world, like his heart had just shattered into pieces. "Because… I can't get out."

Videl took a deep breath. "Reach out, Gohan. And someone will reach back."

He hesitated. She could see the reluctance on his face. She could see the uncertainty. He tried to move his arms, but the moment he did so, the tendrils of darkness around them tightened, holding him down fast and firm.

"Remember what you said to me once, Gohan?" Videl asked, desperately searching for a way to get through to him. "'It'll take more than a suggestion to get me away from you.' Please, Gohan. Don't let _this_ be that something more. I love you. You have to live, Gohan. Because I can't stand not being with you."

He stared at her, his tears flowing freely. He remembered his grandfather's words. _"Once you can forgive yourself, Gohan, the pain you spoke of will begin to diminish. I promise." _And then, he nodded.

The tendrils of darkness holding him down began to slip away as he lifted up both of his arms. He stretched them out towards her, and with a cry of exaltation, she reached down to help him up.

She extended down her right hand, and both of his grasped it tightly. A moment later, the golden white light swept around them both, and the darkness faded away.

**ooooooo**

**Disclaimer:** I didn't write the two quotes at the top of this chapter, but I _did_ write the three paragraphs after them. I hope they tied in well with the story. What do you think? I _live_ for reviews! So please send me some! Thanks!


	31. Gentleness

**ooooooo**

It swept out of the crystal, extending between worlds, from Gohan's mind, and into the very room which he and Tilburg shared. A golden white light so dazzling in its brilliance that it not only caught the scientist completely by surprise, but blinded him temporarily in its splendor as well.

He cried out, holding up both of his arms to shield his face. Having _always _preferred working in the darkness, and having spent nearly two weeks in it, down in that laboratory, he was accustomed to the obscurity. It was impossible for him to make the transition from that to this – and it left his eyes literally on fire.

"What on earth?"

The light was coming from the boy. He was the source. As Tilburg _slowly_ adjusted, he lowered his arms and, blinking furiously, focused on Gohan. _His_ eyes were closed, and if the scientist didn't know any better, he'd say that Gohan had slipped back into his coma. He seemed to be completely unresponsive to this sudden burst of radiance.

But then, even as Tilburg watched, Gohan's shoulders began to rise up off the bed. It was as if he were being lifted by some unknown force into an upright position – his head fell backwards, but in a graceful way, even as the blanket that had been covering him began to slip off.

The strands of greenish brown energy that had been used to tie him to the bed were still there, wrapped around his arms – but loosely. They no longer bound him to anything, but were just waiting to be brushed off. Gohan's own chi was no longer a part of the mix. It was Tilburg's energy – and his energy alone – that was still fixed to the boy. And it was not strong enough – not nearly strong enough – to hold him. Gohan was a Saiyan, after all. And not just _any_ Saiyan. He was, alone, the strongest.

_"You're stronger than anyone else in the world, Gohan. No matter how complicated it gets, remember that you can endure it, if nothing else." _ Those had been Piccolo's words.

_"You have a strength that no one else in the world can even begin to comprehend. No one can hurt you unless you allow them to! You have to understand that!"_ Those had been his great-grandfather's words. And now… Gohan understood them all too well.

His strength was no longer forgotten. And at that moment, his eyes opened again and he stepped off the bed. The last of the energy wrapped around his arms dispersed, fading away into nothing.

In his astonishment Tilburg narrowed his eyes, using all of the logic and reason ingrained within his brain to try and figure out what it was happening to the boy. And yet, despite all of his intelligence, he found that he just could not. Even if he had been given months, or years, to try, he never would have been able to understand, for there was one thing in this world that was just too far over his head – one thing that he could not have even begun to imagine! And it was that sometimes there were miracles that not even science could explain. It was a miracle that had just been handed to Gohan and Videl. It was a gift that Tilburg could not infect with his cruelty or manipulation. It was something that he could not touch. Could not blemish. And could not take away.

The light began to dim some as Gohan turned towards the room's door. By the time he had actually _reached_ it, the light had faded entirely, and they were both standing in darkness again. But to the teenager… it was no longer a room lost to all light. No. It was just a room… without a light switch.

He glanced over his shoulder, looking at the scientist. "You know, Tilburg? You were right about something. Nothing lasts forever." Tilburg slowly began to shake his head, but Gohan did not stick around long enough to hear any kind of response. _He_ could honestly care less about the man's reaction to anything right now. He just didn't have the time for it. There was someone who needed him. And he would not keep her waiting any longer.

The door was locked. Whether Tilburg had locked it simply in order to intimidate or out of an actual sense of need, Gohan knew not. But like the strands of energy before it, _this_ was not strong enough to serve as a sufficient obstacle. He broke past it with ease, pinpointing Videl's chi as he went. He made for her as quickly as he could.

**ooooooo**

The water had risen exponentially since the Fortuneteller had graced her with some temporary relief within the crystal. But now that Videl was back inside this death chamber, it was worse than before, and she wished that she could have stayed inside that jewel forever. She had been, more or less, safe there – and everyone wanted safety. There was nothing worse than experiencing it for but a moment, and then finding yourself back where you started – with your extremities bound and your eyes covered, trapped in a room flooding with water, unable to get out.

Returning to such helplessness almost warranted despair. Videl was caught in a web that she could not, for once, get herself out of. Daughter of the World Champion or not, she realized that she could not save herself. She was left with no choice but to accept it.

The water was freezing cold – unbearably so all over again. She had adjusted herself to it before being pulled out of it – but now she had to numb herself to its hellish temperature once more. Only this time… she didn't have enough time.

The salty water had lifted her up to the ceiling. She could feel it against the side of her cheek – there wasn't even five inches left of the room to fill! Her oxygen was almost completely spent – and the faucets were pouring liquid out faster than ever.

_Stop struggling,_ she told herself silently as tears ran down her face. _If you're going to go out now, go out with some dignity…_

"Gohan…" she whispered, ignoring the salt that poured into her mouth as she spoke. "I love you…"

And then that was it. The water poured over and around her completely – having finally filled the room. There was no air left at all. Videl couldn't breathe, and the only thing she could feel was the freezing, burning, water filling her mouth and nose while rushing towards her lungs.

_This is it, then…_ Beneath the blindfold, she closed her eyes. All she could do was float there, wrapped in this blanket from the sea. She cried some, and her heart bled. But in the end… she gave in to faith, and found a semblance of peace.

**ooooooo**

Gohan was moving faster than the speed of light. But even so, he feared it wouldn't be fast enough. This was a labyrinth, after all, and West City had been built on a fault. He could sense that it was West City above him, and not some other place, and he knew that if he tried blasting apart every dead end that he came to, it would induce an earthquake that would very quickly devastate the people living there. He couldn't be responsible for that.

And so he searched the old fashioned way, and navigated as best as he could. However, following Videl's chi always seemed to take him directly to a dead end, and even though he never found himself stopping in front of the same one twice, the pattern never changed or ended. He just couldn't reach her!

Videl…

What was the point of being this strong if he couldn't even use his strength to reunite with the one who had given it to him? He loved her. He couldn't let this happen to her!

In his heart, he could sense more than just her chi. He could feel the water… he knew that its surface had reached the ceiling. If Videl hadn't been drowning before, than she _definitely_ was now. And unless he could get to her, there was nothing he could do to stop it!

_She was floating there… giving into it… It was the only thing she could do… She was accepting her fate. She had no regrets._

_"Gohan… I love you…"_

"VIDEL!"

He stopped short and faced the direction that her chi was leading him in. Fault or no fault, he _couldn't_ let her die! And not only that… but he _wouldn't_!

_If I can, for once in my life, control my chi… If I can make it smooth enough, calm enough, and… gentle… enough, it won't shake the fault enough to create an earthquake._

Once, he had feared using his power because if it slipped out of his control, he could lose the gentleness that had always defined him. He dreaded losing that… and had always feared that if the gentleness left him for _any_ amount of time, he would never get it back. But now… it was his only hope… and Videl's only chance to live… He _had_ to use his power and incorporate his gentleness into it!

He had no idea if it could be done. And he had no idea whether or not he possessed the self-control to handle such a disciplined technique. But what choice did he have?

He closed his eyes. He lifted his right hand, outstretching it before him with his palm forward. Silver energy washed around it – but it was rough, raw energy, used only in battle. It was uncultivated… there was no refinement to it at all.

He frowned, concentrating on his chi and nothing else. If he was going to do this… he had to do it perfectly… and in the next few seconds. He couldn't wait, and he required absolute control – the one thing he had never seemed able to possess before.

He chipped away at his energy. He chiseled and he carved and he shaped it into something polished. Something lustrous. Something warm and cool at the same time – something that generated comfort… and security.

And it was gentle… It was the lifeblood of gentleness.

Gohan released it. Such a release was not like any other wave of energy that he had ever sent blasting forth from his hand before. It was not a thunderous shot of fire and lightning. It was more like a gift… being offered tenderly to the one he loved.

It spread forward, gently breaking its way through first one wall, and then another, and another after that. It shook nothing… and failed to affect the Earth around it in any way. It was so quiet that the Earth probably didn't even hear it, or sense that it was there.

Everything was tranquil, and when Gohan let go of it, and began to follow it towards a certain room, he felt a serenity that was completely foreign to him. But what was perhaps the strangest thought of all was that this tranquility – all of it – had come directly from within himself – after he had been absolutely certain that there rested no amount of peace within him whatsoever. It astonished him… and offered him a bit of joy that he had expected to live the rest of his life without.

_Videl… I'm coming. Hold on._

**ooooooo**

Once, when she had been little more than a baby, she had been wrapped up in a blanket. Someone had been holding her… keeping her warm and secure. Videl could not remember who that person had been. But the feeling… had been something like this.

She couldn't breathe, she was _far_ from warm, and she knew that the only thing holding her in its arms was death. But the sensation… within her heart… was remarkably similar. She had no reason to fear. She had no reason to struggle. Because there was someone… somewhere… watching over her. And just because of that, she felt safer than she had ever been before in her entire life.

Something warm entered the room she was in. Something _remarkably_ warm. With the blindfold on, she couldn't see what it was. But just feeling it was more than enough. It mixed in with the water, heating it up so that its touch against her clothes and skin no longer felt like ice. And then… Videl felt herself being dragged downwards.

She was falling…

But not as quickly as the water itself was falling. A moment later, her head broke above the surface again, and oxygen tore into her lungs. It was the most wonderful sensation that had _ever_ been felt by anyone anywhere in the universe. There was nothing like it, and Videl felt herself gasping more from pure rapture than from an actual desire to breathe again.

The water was pouring out of the room and into the corridor beyond it. Videl was being dragged with it, and she braced herself for some kind of impact. For some reason, she just hadn't expected anyone to be there, ready to catch her before she fell against the wall or floor.

But there _was_ someone…

She could feel him wrapping his arms around her. She could feel him pulling her out of danger. And she could feel him holding her close.

For some reason… she felt herself begin to cry. Her tears turned to sobs as he pulled away from her only long enough to snap off the bonds around her ankles, and then her wrists. Finally, he removed the blindfold, and she could see for herself – through blurred vision – that it was indeed him.

"Gohan…"

His gaze met hers, and a small, sheepish smile crossed his face. "Hey Videl…"

Her tears blinded her, and without another word, she threw her arms around him, holding onto him tighter than she would an anchor, if it was all that fastened her to this world. It had to have been a dream. After weeks of believing him to be dead, here she was, in his embrace – for he was indeed holding her as tightly as she was him – as if no time had passed at all. Her heart constricted – even as it raced in a flutter.

They were together again! He was with her! This… was the answer to her prayers.

"I thought I'd never see you again…" she whispered through her tears. "I thought I'd lost you. Gohan, I missed you so much!"

"I know," he whispered just as softly. "I missed you too."

He calmly summoned forth enough chi to heat the corridor and dry Videl off – the icy water had soaked her to the skin.

Feeling his power rinse her dry was at once unfamiliar and nostalgic. Videl pressed her head against his chest and just rested there, taking solace in his presence. The universe had no greater gift to offer her. And even if it _had_, she would not have wanted it. There was nothing that she wanted but Gohan.

And now they had each other. She couldn't help but smile, even as the tears poured down her face.

"I guess I really am a hero after all," he told her in quiet humor. "Miss Damsel in Distress."

Videl whimpered. "You shouldn't joke like that!" But when she lifted her head off his chest, glancing up at him, and when their gazes met, he could see the relief shining in her eyes. He was himself again, and she had never been more thankful.

"Come on," he whispered, shifting her slightly around so that he was still holding her, but with just one arm. He used his other to indicate the ceiling of the labyrinth above them.

"Gohan," Videl objected softly, as if she could read his mind. "The city is lying on a fault."

He glanced down at her with a gentle smile. "I know. And it's okay." He looked back up at the ceiling and released his chi as he had done before. And, as it had before, the energy delicately pushed its way through. It went up, higher and higher, mile after mile, until it gracefully pushed its way out into the world above. And then, the energy dispersed… quietly… and still… with the same grace and majesty as Van Gogh's Starry Night.

It was not like anything Videl had ever seen before. Here was the gentleness Gohan had feared losing. He should have known that _nothing_ could ever have taken it away from him.

"Let's go," he suggested. Pushing off the ground, he carried Videl with him even though she was perfectly capable of flying on her own. He didn't want her to. He wanted her to be in his arms, close to his heart. Holding her, the two of them rose to touch the sky together once again.

**ooooooo**

Fury was not generally something that Tilburg gave into. Somehow, it seemed to him rather characteristic of a lower class. But at that particular moment, as he stood in his surveillance room bearing witness to Gohan and Videl's reunion, he found it particularly difficult not to lose control.

Somehow, however, he managed, and carried on to seethe in a composed silence. _This was not how it was supposed to happen…_ What was he supposed to do _now_, in order to regain possession of the boy – whom he was not ready to lose? And once he _did_ accomplish that – for he was confident that he would – how was he going to prevent something like it from happening again?

There were so many questions burning in his mind – and not enough time to answer them all. Already, Gohan was on his way out of the labyrinth. Tilburg had no way to stop him from escaping… What he really needed was-

All thoughts came to an immediate halt as Tilburg's gaze unconsciously shifted over to another one of his camera screens. On it, he caught sight of that other girl – the one whom he had cut off from Videl earlier that evening. In the pleasure of seeing Gohan awake again, he had forgotten all about her. How careless…

What _really_ surprised him now was that she was no longer alone. There were two small children with her – one of whom was the son of Bulma Briefs!

A small smile formed on Tilburg's lips. He glanced down at his hands and summoned to them a power that was not his own.

The life that he had drained out of Gohan earlier that night still flowed within his veins. He still possessed some of the boy's chi. They were _still_ a part of each other.

"Well then, Gohan," he spoke quietly, wondering if, on some level, the boy could hear his words. "Let's see if we can't turn this back around. I'm not ready for our little arrangement to end just yet."

**ooooooo**

The tunnel that Gohan's energy had created in the ground opened up into a field that was literally _beyond_ the city's borders. There was nothing in the area nearby – just a wide empty meadow – and no one to see them as they flew up into the sky, overlooking the city.

"I don't believe it," Videl shook her head, taking in the sight below her with astonishment written clearly across her face. "When we entered that labyrinth, we were in the middle of the city! This can't be right! There's just no way that we could have possibly walked that far!"

It was a beautiful night. In the distance was the city, in all its golden splendor. And above them, in the heavens, the stars were shining just as brightly. Put together, the city skyline, and the sky itself, illuminated the world most breathtakingly.

But the moment ended as soon as Videl's words registered in Gohan's mind. He frowned and glanced at her uncertainly. "Who went in with you?"

Videl caught her breath. "Erasa." She turned towards him in horrified desperation. "Gohan, Erasa's still down there!"

"Erasa?" Gohan glanced back down at the tunnel he had made in anxious apprehension. _Why on Earth had _Erasa_ of all people gone into that place?_

"She was worried about you, Gohan…" Videl's voice trembled something fierce. "She didn't want me to say no."

He knew what _that_ felt like. He knew what that felt like all too well. But that still didn't change the fact that Erasa was down there and in god only knew what kind of trouble!

Ever so gently, he let go of Videl, and floated back down towards the tunnel. Videl's eyes opened wide in shock as intuition very loudly told her exactly what Gohan was thinking.

"Wait!" She dove after him. "You can't go back in there, Gohan! That's just what Tilburg would want! Find your father! Or Piccolo! Or _some_one! You've finally found a way _out_, Gohan! Please, don't risk this!"

He gazed at her fondly. "You're the one who told me heroes take risks. I'm not afraid of Tilburg anymore."

"But, Gohan, I am!" She leveled herself next to him and cupped his face in her hands. "I don't want to lose you again."

"It's okay, Videl," he promised her, taking her hands into his and holding them before him. "I swear to you. This time… I _won't_ give up on us. Wait for me, okay?"

"Where?" she whispered, trying to hold back her tears. How was it even _possible_ that she could so quickly go from being so strong to so vulnerable? It made her feel almost pathetic… but it wasn't something she could help.

Gohan smiled, as if to say: _Where else?_ "On the roof." He squeezed her hands. "Don't worry. We'll city-gaze together again soon. I promise."

Those had been her thoughts earlier that night as she had stood staring out across the river before entering Tilburg's labyrinth. Now they were being repeated back to her in words – as if he had heard her all along.

The tears in her eyes made them sparkle. She somehow managed to smile – even though her heart was heavy in concern – and, finally, she nodded. "Okay."

Gohan nodded back. And then he let go of her hands, returned to the tunnel, and reentered the dark labyrinth. For the longest time after that, Videl's gaze remained fixed on where he had been, even though he had disappeared from sight.

**ooooooo**

**A/N:** Vincent Van Gogh's my favorite artist! I realize the allusion probably has nothing to do with the story, but I was trying to get the mood across. Let me know what you all think! And _please_ keep reviewing – I appreciate it! Thanks, everyone!


	32. Golden

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay! I've been very busy, but here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

**ooooooo**

The fluorescent lights evenly spaced apart on the walls had dimmed some in the past hour, and were now more dusky than illuminative – if they had ever even been illuminative at all. It was impossible to tell whether or not they diffused by an automatic timing system or by a controlled command, but one way or another, the shadows were longer and more nefarious than before.

It unnerved Erasa. The labyrinth had become like a crypt, and she half expected some kind of twisted gargoyle to jump out at her from behind. She was walking in a land where she did not belong, and her only companions were two bumbling kids who couldn't even _begin _to understand just how serious their predicament was.

Of course, _they_ didn't seem to be afraid of the dark. They didn't even seem to notice it. Instead, they continued walking along, talking and jeering and criticizing each other, making observations that could only be seen by the most simplest of minds – though in retrospect, some of those ideas did have some real legitimacy, if one actually took the time to think about them. Those kids were bright.

But Erasa wasn't thinking about that. Her mind was caught on other things, on other problems. Like where Videl was. Or Gohan. Or Tilburg… The thought of running into _him_ had crossed her mind as well, and she completely dreaded the chance. It was more than obvious, just by looking around at the labyrinth he had created, that he was no one to trifle with, and by herself, Erasa knew she'd be no match for him. If she came across him, or fell into another one of his little traps, she figured that that would be the end of her. And there was no greater terror.

She wasn't ready to die! She didn't want to be trapped down here by a mad man! Every couple of feet or so, she would frantically glance over her shoulder, as if hoping to make sure that no one was following behind them. Every time they turned a corner, her heart would pound furiously in her breast – threatening to break past her ribs and through her skin. It was a constant threat, and it plagued her down to her very core.

It did not take long for Trunks and Goten to notice her discomfort. Once, when she was struggling to keep on walking in a straight line as she stared back over her shoulder, both of the boys turned towards her in baffled concern.

"What's eating you?" Goten finally demanded, catching her off guard. She whipped her head around towards him, her face pale, and for a moment, she could not say.

"I'm worried," she replied at last, after several long and silent moments. "I don't like it down here, and what's worse is that we're completely lost."

"We're not lost," Trunks told her haughtily. "We're right below West City, and we're perfectly fine."

"But-"

"But," Goten interrupted, holding up a solemn, sage-like finger. "The same can't be said of you. You're still our prisoner."

"Goten," Trunks shot his friend a look of disdain. "Don't be a dweeb."

The black-haired boy frowned, scratching his head in confusion. _What had he done wrong now?_ "But you're the one who said she was a spy!"

Erasa bit her lip, watching the two somewhat nervously as Trunks' face gradually turned red. "I didn't say _that_!"

"Yeah you did!"

"Did not!"

"Did!"

Trunks was shaking now in frustration. "Knock it off, Goten!" Yellow, dusty energy was starting to spray around him, but while it was enough to send Erasa backing away in fear, Goten didn't seem to even notice.

He crossed his arms. "Gosh, Trunks. You can be so immature."

"At least I have manners!"

"What do you mean by that?"

Trunks puffed out his chest. "Well for starters, I don't go into other peoples' homes uninvited, begging them to help me look for my neurotic older brother!"

Erasa, who had, up until that point, remained quiet and at a distance, could no longer keep out of the conversation. It just wasn't in her nature to stand back and let everyone else do all the talking. "Gohan's not neurotic!"

"Yeah, and you don't even _have_ an older brother!" Goten raised his chin up high as if he had pointed out something purely ingenious. Trunks just rolled his eyes.

"You're missing the point."

"Am not!" Goten argued.

"Am too!"

"Who's there?"

The voice was new – strange to all of them – and though its owner was trying to sound commanding and unafraid, they could all recognize the hint of uneasy agitation in its tone. Goten and Trunks both curiously glanced in the direction that the voice had come from, wondering who it belonged to. Erasa, on the other hand, could hear her own breath quivering as well, and she took a few steps backwards.

They could not see the man who had spoken. Whoever he was, he had felt the need to hide, and was probably cowering somewhere around the nearest corner.

"None of your business!" Trunks shouted back in response, still too irritated at Goten to care about any other newcomers. Besides, he had only made an exception with Erasa, and he certainly wasn't about to tolerate anyone _else_ joining up with them on their latest mission. "So go away and leave us alone!"

"Wait!" Goten jumped forward, holding up his hands and waving them wildly left and right. "Don't go away!" He flashed Trunks a look, but the boy merely shrugged insensitively. "We're looking for my brother! Have you seen him?"

A moment later, the man who had spoken emerged through the dark, impenetrable shadows. He was a pudgy, fat old professor dressed in brown tweed, looking even more than twice as skittish as Erasa felt. Presently, however, he was staring down at Goten in frightened astonishment. Should his legs happen to buckle beneath him, and should he happen to land face first flat on his head, none of them would have been too terribly surprised. He just had that look about him.

"You're Gohan's brother?" His voice was shaking something fierce now, and Goten, feeling slightly discomforted by it, not to mention self-conscious, huddled in on himself, growing slightly tense.

"So?" Trunks demanded in the meantime, feeling more riled by this guy than uncomfortable. "Why don't you just answer the question?"

The professor's eyes had not moved from Goten. But a moment after Trunks' words processed in his mind, he jumped a little and glanced from the younger boy to the older, and then finally up to Erasa. "I'm Professor Gloucester. How did you kids get in here?"

Trunks glanced at Goten, and the boy shrugged. "We're not sure. That was awhile ago."

"You have to get out of here!" Gloucester was suddenly dashing towards Goten – causing the kid to hop a little in shock. He knelt down in front of the child and grabbed him by his shoulders, shaking him a little bit more severely than he had probably had in mind. "I'm telling you! You have to go! And you have to bring me with you! This place is not for people like us!"

A sense of protectiveness swept over Erasa. It surprised her a little, but this man – whose name she _did_ recognize – was shaking Goten almost violently! Goten! Gohan's baby brother! Gohan was one of Erasa's best friends, and she couldn't stand the sight of anyone hurting his little brother – however inadvertently.

"Leave him alone!" She ran forward and pushed Gloucester away from Goten with all the strength she had. She doubted it would have been at all effective – except that Gloucester was _clearly_ not in the best of health at present. Her assault sent him careening onto his backside, and for the next few seconds, he and Goten both had a look of dizziness spiraling around them.

Trunks thought it was hilarious. He had his arms crossed and a large smirk planted on his face. "Good job, Goten. You really do know how to handle yourself in these situations, don't you?" Goten held up a befuddled thumb – looking like he could fall over at any moment. Erasa scratched the back of her head somewhat sheepishly.

But as Gloucester sat back up, bearing some semblance of self-control again, all eyes turned towards him.

"So you _do_ know where Gohan is?" Erasa asked him.

"And what did you mean by 'people like us'?" Goten added. As far as he could tell, there was nothing he had in common with this fat old mop-head. Nothing at all.

"People like us…" Gloucester was trembling. "People who have done no… wrong. People who are innocent…"

Erasa crossed her arms. "You're a far cry from innocent." Everyone glanced at her in surprise, and she nodded firmly. "I read about you in the paper, Professor _Gloucester_! You can't fool me! I've heard all about your many crimes."

"That may be so!" Gloucester's face, despite everything else, began to turn red. "But I'm a newborn baby in my innocence compared to the _real_ criminal here!"

"And who's _that_?" Trunks demanded impatiently, sounding more like his father with every passing word. Erasa, however, felt a wave of alarm pass through her. Whatever Gloucester said next… it would confirm whether or not one of her greatest fears, at present, was true.

"Dr. Tilburg," he responded quickly. Erasa closed her eyes tightly, wishing that she had somehow heard differently. Of course, she had been expecting Tilburg all along, but only now did she know for sure that that was who it was behind all this. It made a difference, and her heart was pounding heavily in fear. From what she had heard of Tilburg… this labyrinth was the last place she wanted to be.

But at least she wasn't alone. Reactions were different with different people, and sometimes they were comforting. In this case, that proved to be an accurate assessment. For Trunks let out a deep, resigned sigh. "Great. Have I mentioned already what a big old stink that guy is? Seriously. He thinks he's all that, but when it actually does come down to having fun, he's worse than Piccolo!" Some kids just couldn't be fooled by sycophantism.

Goten frowned. "Can you even _get_ worse than Piccolo? That would make a really dull, super harsh, strict old sour lizard don't you think?"

Trunks nodded. "Sounds about right."

"Wait!" Erasa interrupted, jumping in anxiously. As Gloucester clumsily got back up onto his feet, she walked towards him, holding her arms crossed uneasily over her breast. "You have to take us to Gohan! You know how to get to him, right? We _have_ to find him!"

Trunks whirled around to face her. "What are you telling _him_ that for? _I_ can – and, believe me, I'm _going_ to – find him with my eyes closed! We don't need his help!"

"Come on, Trunks!" Goten glowered at him, _finally_ starting to feel somewhat impatient by him. "We're wasting time!" He looked back at Gloucester. "Where's my brother?"

"I…" Gloucester stared at the three of them, understandably overwhelmed. "I… I'm _not_ going back there! You don't know what it's… what it's _like_… That man is insane! I won't lead a bunch of children straight to him! If you know what's good for you, the three of you will get out of here before it's too late for you!"

"And what, take you with us?" Trunks demanded angrily. "Forget it! Three's a crowd as it is."

"Besides, we aren't afraid of that Tilburg guy!" Goten added, stomping his feet.

"We've stared death straight in the eye before!" Trunks was boasting now, and had that arrogant look about his face.

"We've saved the world!"

Gloucester and Erasa were both staring at the two kids as if they had completely lost it. Trunks noticed and crossed his arms over his head, looking somewhat embarrassed.

"Tone it down somewhat, Goten," he suggested to his friend. "I think our awesome magnificence is starting to be a little too much for them." Goten visibly brightened. His eyes lit up, and his mouth opened slightly in a mixture of relief and joy. There was something inappropriate about the timing of such an expression, and Gloucester seemed to find it rather peculiar.

"Look at him…" he whispered, as if talking to himself; his face pale and incredulous. "He's as mad as Tilburg…"

"Yeah," Trunks couldn't explain his friend's expression either, and was shaking his head rather dubiously. "You don't have to look quite so happy, Goten. What gives? I wasn't being serious, you know."

"It's not that!" Goten stated, waving his hand and gazing at the bend in the corridor beyond Gloucester with shining eyes. "It's Gohan! I can feel him! He's headed straight for us!"

"What?" Trunks, Erasa, and Gloucester all stared at Goten in shock. A moment later, Trunks was poking his head around the professor, glancing in the direction that Goten was indicating.

And then… he could feel the older half-Saiyan as well. "Gohan…?"

"Gohan!" Goten shouted exuberantly, rushing forward with tears of joy in his eyes. "Gohan!"

"Gohan?" Erasa asked skeptically, as she stepped forward after Trunks. Gloucester, too, turned around to look after the youngest child as he scrambled towards the corner. Beyond it, they could see the shadows moving, but it was impossible to tell what caused the disturbance.

_Was it Gohan?_ Trunks found himself holding his breath. It certainly _felt_ like it was. But… something seemed wrong. Somehow… it didn't feel right.

"Gohan!" Goten slowed his pace until he was walking, and then he stopped completely in order to watch with a wide grin as a figure emerged through the darkness. In such a state of elation, the young child was too eager to reunite with his older brother to pay attention to small details.

Trunks and Erasa, however, were not. Through the shadows and the gloom, they made out his silhouette, and he was too tall, too broad in the shoulders, and altogether too large to be the half-Saiyan they were looking for.

Trunks didn't understand it. There was no one else it could be _but_ Gohan. He had Gohan's chi! People can't just replicate another person's chi! It made no sense! And for that, he found himself unable to take action of any sort.

Erasa, on the other hand, was not limited by such knowledge. _She_ certainly couldn't sense chi, and she had no idea what on earth had possessed Goten in thinking it was his brother. All she knew for sure was that this boy desperately wanted to see Gohan again – so much so that he would run blindly forward to meet someone that he had confused with the older teenager.

"Goten!" She ran after him. "Wait!"

"Huh?" The boy heard the alarm in her voice, and glanced over his shoulder to look at her in confusion. He had no idea as to what had upset her. It was only Gohan, after all! Maybe it was something else… In which case, he –

Goten never got to finish his thoughts. For it was indeed someone other than his brother. And someone who had no qualms about beating children at that – which was exactly what he did.

Charging towards Goten, he caught the boy off guard and grabbed the back of his neck. Goten winced, letting out a strangled cry of pain-filled surprise as his attacker rammed a knee into his stomach.

"Goten!" Erasa shouted, stopping short as the boy was thrown to the floor. Gloucester stumbled backwards in all his cowardice, and though Trunks wasn't one who normally frightened easily, the complete unexpectedness of what had just happened to his friend stunned him. He could not move.

"Go…han…" Goten was lying in a ball, clutching his stomach in pain. That this man could actually injure him like this so effortlessly did not bode well for the children at all. And the fact that Goten had truly expected to see his brother made the whole situation that much worse.

But when he painfully looked up at the newcomer, his eyes did not recognize him. It wasn't Gohan. It wasn't even close.

The man's eyes were cold… and cruel. He stared down at the boy for a minute before turning his gaze towards the three others standing in the corridor. "You should be more careful of whose home you enter."

"Who are you?" Erasa demanded in a trembling voice, despite the fact that she already had a pretty good idea of what the answer would be.

"Tilburg…" Gloucester cut in before the scientist could respond. All eyes turned towards him. "They're just children…"

It was the first decent thing that the professor had ever said in years. And yet… it would also be the last.

For in the blink of an eye, Tilburg had vanished from sight.

Erasa shrieked, jumping backwards, even as Trunks held up his arms in an attempt to ward off the sudden burst of wind that raged wildly around them. The force of it sent the teenage girl flying backwards, and she crashed heavily against the corridor wall before crumpling to the floor.

The tempest ceased as abruptly as it had begun, and when it did, everything grew still. It grew _more_ than still. When Erasa lifted up her head, it felt like she was moving in slow motion – as were the others.

Tilburg had reappeared. He was standing before Gloucester, bearing the man's weight with his upper body.

_Why was he leaning against the scientist like that?_ Erasa didn't understand. It looked like Tilburg was all that kept Gloucester on his feet. What was going on?

A moment later, Tilburg gently pushed the professor off of him, and took several steps backwards. Erasa's gaze, for some reason, was drawn downwards to his right hand, which he was holding as his side. There was a knife in his grip… a knife that was soaked in blood.

Erasa's heart stopped as she watched Gloucester slowly… painfully… sink to the floor… grasping his bleeding wound with both hands. But it did him no good. Within seconds, he was lying face first on the cement ground; his life literally draining out of him.

Someone screamed. It barely registered in Erasa's mind that that someone was her.

Trunks was at Gloucester's side a moment later, trying frantically to find some way to revive him. For even though he hadn't liked the guy in the two or three minutes he had actually known of him, he couldn't bear the thought of just allowing another person to die before his eyes. When it became clear that there was nothing he could do, however, his gaze turned furiously towards Tilburg… the murderer.

"You'll pay for this…" his voice was low and threatening.

Erasa slowly stood up. She wasn't sure whether or not she had actually heard Trunks say that right. Her legs were wobbly and she felt desperate to retch. There were tears in her eyes as she shouted: "What are you doing?"

Tilburg regarded them both coldly. Behind him, Goten was also pushing himself back up onto his feet. He was visibly shaking the most – and was also quite possibly the most shaken.

"I… I don't understand…" He shut his eyes tightly, as if that could release him from this unexpected nightmare.

Tilburg glanced back at him. "No? You thought I was your brother, did you not? It is because Gohan practically handed his life force over to me. He didn't want it anymore." He smirked cruelly. "I own it now."

"You're lying!" Trunks shouted, trying not to glance towards his best friend. The boy had a look of terror about him – one that discomforted the other. It just wasn't like Goten to panic… he was always so carefree. "Besides! That… that doesn't even make sense!"

Tilburg looked genuinely amused, now that Gloucester was out of the picture and he was left with these three children to do with as he would. "But it does. Gohan offered up his chi… and I collected. I possess more of it now than I had originally thought." His cruel gaze turned back towards the younger boy. "Your brother is a part of me, kid. And a willing part."

Goten backed away, his face pale and his eyes welling up with tears. Half of what was being said he did not understand. But there was something about it all… something twisted and repulsive and… violating… that sickened him. It couldn't be true… Gohan wouldn't… make an offering like that… Didn't he want to be with his brother?

Trunks clenched his eyes shut. "Stop it!" He had never liked Professor Tilburg. Whenever the scientist had visited Capsule Corp. the boy had always tried to ignore his presence, or hold him in complete disregard. And he knew from observation that his father had always borne the same opinion – even though Vegeta generally felt that way about everybody.

But there was something more to it now. Everything had grown out of hand. It was almost as if the whole world had mutated… ever since their memories had begun to return. A man that had once only been a mere jerk evolved into a sadistic torturer, stealing the very life force out of others and then using it to torment their family.

Why had such an alteration ever been triggered? What was the point? Trunks wouldn't put up with it.

He shrieked out loud, and a burst of power swept through him that nearly knocked Erasa over again. She pressed both of her hands and arms against the wall to hold herself up as shining energy flashed around the boy.

Not too far away from that particular corridor, Gohan felt that power, and recognized it. Trunks. Trunks was in trouble. He had to hurry!

Meanwhile, Tilburg was smirking. As he had told the two children, he could feel an enormous amount of power within himself. He had not expected so much of it when he had last drained it out of Gohan. But right now… he was grateful for it. Feeling it flooding through him was pure bliss… and wielding it against those weaker than himself was thrilling… Erotic, even. He wouldn't trade such pleasure for the world.

Trunks charged towards him, ready for a fight. And Tilburg waited for him.

But at the last possible second, he sidestepped, swinging his arm out and viciously plowing it against Trunks' neck. The boy dropped to the floor, automatically powering down as he gasped for breath. He couldn't breathe!

"Trunks!" Goten and Erasa were screaming at the same time.

"Trunks," Tilburg stared down at him cruelly. "Your body will make your lovely mother a spectacular gift." He held his knife up once again – it was still drenched in Gloucester's blood.

"Stop it!" Erasa screamed. "Leave him alone!" Against her better judgment, she scrambled forward. Tilburg glanced up to watch her advance. When she reached him, she swung her fist – as she had often seen Videl do.

Tilburg lifted up an arm and carelessly blocked her. But for all his carelessness, he was like a solid wall, and Erasa felt her arm twist backwards unpleasantly. She cried out as the scientist reached for her neck with his other hand. He swung her around and pressed her back against the wall, squeezing her throat as he did so.

Erasa's body grew tense; her lungs started burning for air. She shut her eyes and weakly struggled to pry his fingers from her throat with both hands. But it was in vain.

Tilburg glanced over his shoulder at Goten. "Are you going to try being a hero next, too?"

Goten couldn't. He just stood there, petrified, unable to move at all. It was his brother! It _felt_ like Gohan! The small boy had been taught not to ever trust his eyes from day one of his training. But he _had_ been taught to rely on his senses – and every sense that he had – but for his sight – was screaming "Gohan!"

He couldn't fight his brother like this…

Tilburg nodded, pleased. "Good." He dropped Erasa, who then collapsed onto the ground, gasping for breath. "I have a use for you and the girl. And I'd much rather have your cooperation for it." He returned his attention back to Trunks, who was still on the ground, staring up at him furiously while clutching his sore neck. "You, on the other hand, would be, as I said, better off mangled to death."

He held up the knife – definitely intending to use it. The three companions were helpless to stop him. He lunged towards Trunks, bearing the knife down savagely.

There was a flash of silver light. It was so brilliant that Erasa, Goten, and Trunks all had to cover their eyes and turn their heads.

_What now?_

The light faded, and when Trunks looked up he saw, to his amazement, the _real_ Gohan standing between him and Tilburg. And between _them_ was the knife – they were each grappling furiously for possession of it.

After several long seconds of such wresting, Gohan threw up his right leg and forcibly kicked Tilburg away from him, jerking the knife free as he did so. The two of them broke apart, and the scientist landed heavily on the ground next to Erasa. Gohan stared down at him angrily, snapping the blade in half.

All of this processed very slowly in Erasa's mind, but as it did so, she numbly realized that Tilburg was beside her. She frantically started crawling away.

But Tilburg wasn't paying her any attention at all. He was sitting there laughing almost gleefully to himself. "Oh, Gohan! You decided to come back, did you? I'm very flattered."

"Hmph," Gohan glanced quickly towards Goten. "You okay, buddy?"

The tears that _had_ been welling up in the young boy's eyes now began to spill. "GOHAN!" He sprang forward and wrapped his arms around his brother's waist. "Where have you _been_, you jerk?"

Gohan stared down at him fondly for a moment, scratching the back of his head. He didn't know what to say. But then he bent down and returned his brother's embrace. "I'm sorry, Goten. I _did_ miss you."

"Feh," Trunks weakly forced himself back up onto his feet. "I can't believe this is the thanks we get. We came here to rescue _you_, Gohan! Not the other way around!"

"Sorry," Gohan offered him a small, conciliatory smile. "I didn't mean for any of this." From the corner of his eye, he watched Tilburg get back onto his feet. Frowning, he let go of his brother and did likewise. He glanced at Erasa. "Are you okay? Videl's worried about you."

"I…" Erasa was still a little shocked by everything that had happened, and was still sitting somewhat awkwardly on the ground with a sore neck, but all in all, she didn't think she had sustained any real injuries. "I… don't know."

"Trunks," Gohan looked at the small purple-haired boy. "I want you to take Erasa and my brother and get out of here. Don't worry about the labyrinth changing on you. I think I pretty much broke apart everything between here and the way out."

Tilburg scoffed. "Do you think you're ready to be by yourself again, Gohan?"

The teenager ignored him. Instead, he remained focused on Trunks. "Did you hear me?"

"Yeah," Trunks, however, looked hesitant. "You just want us to leave you here with this guy?"

"He feels just like you!" Goten objected loudly. "I thought he _was_ you! Gohan, he said you gave him your very life force!" Gohan narrowed his eyes, glancing at Tilburg warily.

"I didn't give my chi to him," he stated firmly.

"You didn't want it," Tilburg reminded him. "You pushed it away! But I accepted it. It belongs to me now, Gohan. You are a very special child, my son. The source of my own power. We're bound together. And trust me Gohan, that _will_ last forever. I've no intention of letting you go. We're a part of a whole now, and eventually we'll be molded into one."

"That won't happen," Gohan assured him.

"It will," Tilburg promised. His voice was even _more_ gentle now than usual. But that gentleness… it was dirty… and so different from Gohan's. "You succumbed to me once, my son. You don't have a choice anymore. What's done is done."

His words seemed to be having an affect on Goten. He was shaking something fierce, and his eyes were both clenched tightly shut. "Stop calling him that!" It was obvious that the small boy was growing distraught. Erasa scrambled over to him and wrapped her arms around him, seeking the very reassurance that she was trying to offer.

"Trunks!" Gohan spoke urgently, and the boy understood.

He turned towards Erasa and Goten, hastening to urge them down the corridor and towards the safety that the older Saiyan had made clear for them. But the moment they started retreating, Tilburg vanished.

He reappeared in their path, pointing a finger towards Trunks' feet. A blast of silver energy fired forth, and Trunks stumbled backwards, landing on the ground. Tilburg turned towards a frantic Erasa, prying Goten from her arms and throwing him savagely towards Gohan. It was all the older boy could do to catch his brother – which was in itself something of a surprise.

Erasa, however, was not pushed away, but pulled closer. She screamed as Tilburg jerked her around, pulling her back to his chest and wrapping a thick arm around her throat. He held her there easily; her efforts to get loose were all for naught.

"Do you really think you can escape?" the scientist demanded as Gohan quickly steadied his brother.

He looked up at Erasa's captor. "Let her go!"

"In my own time!" Tilburg shot back calmly. "Which won't ever be if you don't stand down now."

Anger was starting to rise inside of Gohan. His hands closed into fists. "You know that a mere fraction of my power might stand up to two children. But it won't to me."

Tilburg smirked. "I think you underestimate yourself, Gohan. I think you always have. There is more to a mere fraction of your power than you know. Especially the sort of power that I have claimed from you."

"What are you talking about?" Gohan asked guardedly.

"Think about it," Tilburg suggested. "The power I collected from you was the power you were pushing away from yourself. It was the power that you did not want. Of what kind do you think it was? The kind that made you a hero? Or the kind that made you a killer? Now ask yourself – and answer honestly – which do you think is more formidable?"

Gohan started walking forward. "Why don't I show you?"

Which was more powerful? The hero? Or the killer?

It was the killer that had managed to overwhelm Frieza. It was the killer that had trapped Garlic Jr. in the Dead Zone. It was the killer that had defeated Cell. And now… it was the killer's power that Tilburg possessed.

Gohan had all of the power of a hero. But would that kind of power, even in its entirety, be strong enough to face up to even a _portion_ of the killer's might? There was no balance between the two whatsoever. There was no comparison, and there was no contest.

At least…

There hadn't been.

_"I can give you the answer you so desperately seek."_ Grandpa Gohan's words.

Gohan vanished, reappearing at Tilburg's side. It caught the scientist off guard, for he honestly hadn't expected Gohan to be quite so fast. The teenager wasted no time whatsoever in prying Erasa free. He pushed her to safety – with such gentleness that she didn't even have to reach for the support of a wall as she stumbled to a stop.

_"Forgiveness."_

Gohan twisted Tilburg's arm behind him, forcing the scientist painfully to his knees. The man struggled to fight back, to break free, to once again gain the upper hand.

But he couldn't, and as Gohan added pressure to the bent arm, he cried out in pain.

_For everything I've ever done… I forgive myself._

"Listen carefully, Tilburg," Gohan whispered into the man's ear. "I'm not a killer. You've mistaken that kind of power for a killer's, when it's actually nothing more than a reservoir I draw on to take out monsters that deserve getting taken out. Kind of like you." He forced the man back up to his feet and spun him around so that they were facing each other. His hands never unleashed the scientist's arms. "Take a closer look, Tilburg. The only thing I am is a hero. There's no killer in me. And if you don't mind… I want back what's mine."

With that said, there was a brilliant flash of silvery red light. It washed over Gohan first, and then Tilburg as well. And as Goten, Trunks, and Erasa all looked on, they could feel, as well as see, a stream of energy pour out of Tilburg. It danced around Gohan like ribbons of pure, eternal radiance, before flooding into his heart and soul.

The silver and the scarlet became gold. Unquestionable, remarkable gold that quickly brought Erasa to remember exactly what the half-Saiyan's second name was.

The Golden Warrior.

He had returned.

**ooooooo**

**A/N: **Review! Please review! Thanks so much!


	33. Favors Between Friends

**ooooooo**

The golden light grew so radiant that everyone found themselves looking away, shielding their eyes with their arms. It was spectacular!

Tilburg was screaming. It wasn't a sound that Trunks – who had previously known the scientist – would have ever imagined hearing out of him. There was a quality to it that was… nightmarish. This was not the sound of a man writhing in agony. It was the sound of a man shrieking in fury.

The power of the life force swirling around them all had grown torrential, and Erasa was on the ground with her back pressed against the wall. Backing up the cries of the scientist, there was a roaring blast of wind practically reminiscent to an all out tornado. It was nearly impossible to hear anything else.

The fluorescent lights all shattered. Power left the laboratory utterly and completely… as if it were all being drained away and mixed up into Gohan's chi. The walls themselves began to shake – but by some miracle, the faults remained at ease. There were no earthquakes.

But Erasa had no idea if that was really preferable. She might rather have faced an earthquake over all this. In her mind, at least, earthquakes were somewhat natural.

This transfer of power, however, was exceedingly phenomenal. And even Trunks and Goten – who had a great deal more experience with such energies than did the blonde – were each nearly blown away by it all as well.

To Gohan and Tilburg, the transfer was like that of an electrical current. Sparks of lightning sizzled the scientist's skin – harmlessly, perhaps, but still with an aggressive jolt. It took everything out of him – leaving him dry and vacant.

It was Gohan who felt the most alive. The energy that poured into him was his own – and it felt more purifying than anything he had ever experienced before. He had been broken. He realized that now. Crushed and downtrodden. Tilburg had done that to him. But now, the fire that burned within him was cleansing, and healing, and grace made tangible. The electricity sparkled, and the fire blazed – not destructively… but brilliantly.

It shone brighter… and brighter… like a sun. It intensified… until it could do so no more. And once that point had been reached… everything else drowned within its splendor.

**ooooooo**

_"Gohan…?"_

_It was so calm. A white mist was hanging over him – like a silken curtain rippling in a breeze. Everything was peaceful… at ease… comforting. The pain, all of it, was gone… had been alleviated entirely. It was so quiet._

_"Gohan!"_

_That shout cut into it. But not sharply, or loudly. Though there was a hint of desperation to it, it came benignly. He wanted to see he owned it. He wanted to awaken._

_This place wasn't real! Gohan didn't want to hide himself from the world any longer. He didn't want to be alone! He had family to go back to… He had Videl…_

_And so, he opened his eyes to find her again._

"Gohan, wake up!"

Goten was leaning over him, shaking him by his shoulders. Erasa was kneeling a few feet away, with Trunks standing between her and Tilburg's unconscious form. The scientist wasn't moving at all, so really he wasn't being paid that much attention. All eyes were on the teenage Saiyan.

"Go… ten…?" The teenager slowly lifted his head off the cement ground. His gaze gradually focused on his little brother. "You okay?"

There were tears in Goten's eyes, and when he failed to blink them all away, he managed to swipe the back of his hand over them instead, looking painfully happy. Whining a little, he nodded his head.

"Good," Gohan smiled softly. "I think we'd better get you home, little buddy. Or mom's gonna be on the rampage."

From where Trunks was standing, he somehow managed to scoff – but more regretfully than derisively. And his next few words, as well, contradicted with his sorrowful tone. "Ain't that the truth…" He glanced over at Professor Gloucester's lifeless body… and wished that he could have done something more to save him.

**ooooooo**

_"I won't give up on us… Wait for me…"_

Videl was sitting on top of the steep, shingled roof of West City Academy where she and Gohan had once sat much of the night away together. That night… felt like an eternity ago… but she still remembered bits and pieces of their conversation.

_"Sometimes it's nice… Knowing that there's something standing strong and steadily between you and a raging river…"_

"I really do like bridges," she whispered, gazing out at the remarkable sea of golden lights that made up the city after dark. They were so brilliant… so vivid… so fantastic.

"You've been like a bridge to me, Videl."

The girl gasped out loud, caught completely off guard. She spun around as best she could without jumping to her feet – for that might risk her falling – and stared up into the sky behind her.

Gohan was hovering there, gazing down at her tenderly. "If anything's ever carried me safely between two shores, Videl, it's been you."

"Gohan!" Now, she couldn't help it. She steadily rose to her feet and flew into the sky to meet him. Time seemed to slow down… but the world continued to spin faster… as the two of them fell into each others' arms.

But as all moments must, this one, too, past away, and Videl found herself pulling back to gaze up into his eyes. "What happened, Gohan? Is Erasa okay?"

The half-Saiyan nodded. "She's fine. Exhausted, maybe, and a little overwhelmed by everything that happened down there, but she wasn't hurt. And neither were Trunks and Goten."

"Trunks and Goten?" Videl stared at Gohan in shock. "_They_ were down there too? I don't believe it!"

Gohan looked away. "We were lucky. Tilburg killed Professor Gloucester."

Videl's world began spinning again – and not in some magical way. She felt dizzy… and lightheaded… She had never really liked Gloucester, but she hadn't wanted him dead! Her voice shook as she spoke. "What was he doing there? He was supposed to be in jail!"

Gohan closed his eyes. He had no answer for that. If Gloucester should have been in a prison cell, than obviously he had gotten out somehow. It didn't really matter one way or the other anymore. Not to _him_, anyway. "It hurt Trunks. But Tilburg would have killed Gloucester sooner or later anyway, even if I hadn't ever met them. I get that none of us were responsible… Our involvement didn't change his particular fate. But that still… doesn't make it right. It hit Trunks pretty hard."

"It's not fair…" Tears began to glisten in her eyes. "What are you going to tell him?"

Gohan opened his eyes and finally looked back at her. "What I wish someone had told me after Cell's defeat. Trunks is strong. I'll bet he's stronger than even I am. He'll be all right."

"And what about Tilburg?" Videl demanded bitterly. "Is _he_ still alive?"

Gohan nodded. "I practically told him I wouldn't kill him."

"Why would you do that?" Videl's eyes were on fire. "He _should_ be killed! He deserves it!"

Gohan shook his head and once again pulled her close to him. She pressed against his body, burying her face into his chest as he held her tightly… protectively. "He's at the Lookout. He was able to manipulate chi for awhile there, but he can't anymore, so he's pretty much at Dende's disposal now. My dad's there, too, keeping an eye on him until we can work something out."

"Work something out?" Videl pulled back and stared up at him through angry tears. "Gohan, after everything he did to you? If it were _me_, I'd want to make him suffer!"

"Like I made Cell suffer?" Gohan asked. There was something in his voice that caught Videl's complete attention. She knew very little about what had actually gone on between the Android and the young Saiyan so many years ago… but she _did_ know, from their time within Baba's crystal, that it had been a terrifying nightmare to him. One that he _never _wanted to go through again.

"He hurt you, Gohan," she whispered, timidly. "He would have killed the rest of us. How many deaths has he been responsible for?"

"I know you're right," he agreed, just as softly. "I get it. But what was it you said, Videl? Monsters destroy when they're indifferent. Remember? Tilburg's not a threat anymore. He doesn't deserve anything now but my indifference – and that's all I'm going to give him because he _wants_ me to hate him. I won't do that. I won't kill him."

Videl stared silently at him for several minutes. Everything that he was saying… it went so entirely against everything that was in a human's nature – not to even mention against a Saiyan's nature! These were… the words of someone pure. "You're unbelievable!"

Gohan's hand caressed her face. "My dad will figure out what to do with Tilburg. But right now… I don't want to think about that."

Videl shook her head, exasperated. "But this is something that has to be thought about! Tilburg has it coming, Gohan! There isn't a single person out there who wouldn't want to see a man like him get what he deserves. He's smart. He's resourceful. Someone needs to act swiftly, or something, before he comes up with a retaliatory plan of action!"

"Ssh," Gohan interrupted, smiling gently. "I get all of that. I swear. But there's something that I've been wanting since this whole thing began, and right now, it's taking precedence."

She stared at him skeptically. "What's that?"

His head tilted to the side, and he gazed at her fondly. "I've been waiting to be with you, Videl. Here. Like this. For the longest time, that's all I've ever wanted." Videl barely had time to widen her eyes in surprise before he pulled her closer to him and pressed his lips against hers.

**ooooooo**

Vegeta was swift in arriving on top of the Lookout. It was painfully dark out – the only lights seemed to be coming directly from the stars and the crescent moon. But at that particular moment, such an atmosphere seemed to fit the cold disposition of the Saiyan Prince perfectly – for he was, in three words, extremely pissed off.

Dende and Mr. Popo were both standing outside on the Lookout's large patio. They both seemed to be somewhat on edge, and it was all too easy for the Saiyan to guess at the cause.

Tilburg was there, bent over so that he was on his hands and knees. He looked so worn out – he could barely lift his head at all. It was pathetic.

There was no sign of Kakarot.

Dende was the first to notice the angry Saiyan striding purposefully towards the scientist. The expression on his face twisted into alarm. "Vegeta!" He quickly positioned himself between the two – in an actual attempt to shield the human.

"Out of my way, Namek!" Vegeta practically roared. "I'm going to kill him!"

Mr. Popo took several steps forward to back up his master. But Dende was showing a remarkable amount of courage, and would have even without his servant behind him. "You're being rash! Try to calm down-"

"CALM DOWN?" Vegeta shouted furiously. "I SPARED HIM! And this is the thanks I get? I won't make that mistake again! If he wants to torment Gohan, that's one thing! The runt is Kakarot and Piccolo's responsibility, not mine! But the moment he went after Trunks, he signed his own death warrant! Now, GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

"No," Dende shook his head firmly. "He was brought here to face justice, Vegeta. Not vengeance. You were right not to kill him before. Death is too good for him!"

"Believe me," Vegeta said, holding his hand out in front of him and forming a ball of golden chi around it. "He'll be begging for death _long_ before he receives it!"

"Let it go, Vegeta," Dende calmly commanded. "We're better than he is."

The Saiyan Prince shook his head. "Oh, believe me. We're not. I'm not. I'm much, much worse."

"Then why do you want to kill him?" Dende carefully demanded. "He isn't afraid of death, remember? To him, there's nothing. And some people find actual comfort in that!"

"Which makes it all the worse when they go straight to Hell!"

"Just wait for Goku to get back," Dende compromised. "And listen to what he has to say."

Vegeta did not look happy. It was quite obvious that he was seething to his very bones. And yet, he agreed – though only after making it perfectly clear to the young Namek that he was apt to change his mind at any moment.

**ooooooo**

Instant Transmission.

It was a wonderfully convenient technique that allowed Goku to teleport over great distances – and even between worlds. Presently, it had carried him, literally, across _billions_ of miles in under a second.

It had carried him all the way into the very center of the Otiniuan Confederation.

The Confederation's capital was beautiful. Every single building seemed to be made out of a white substance that was remarkably similar to marble. Spire towers reached up towards the sky, with bridges that passed over the streets below, and connected the buildings with each other. If the society here truly was suffering from overpopulation, it seemed to be the only flaw whatsoever. For everything else seemed to be so fantastic – so clean and so majestic. It was like no city anywhere on Earth.

Goku took in the sight of it appreciatively, before his gaze turned towards one building in particular. It was the only one in sight that didn't seem to be shaped like a tall spire. Instead, the architecture appeared to be a lot more complex and wondrously resplendent. Beautiful. Like a palace.

Goku made for it, and didn't stop until he was gliding through a large white archway that led into a garden. Soaring past the garden, he found himself approaching one of the place's many enormous entrances. In a blink of an eye, he made his way inside.

The Otiniuan were a beautiful race. And what with their obsidian skin, next to this city's pallid walls, the combination was stunning. Everything seemed to be flattered by everything else, bringing out refinement and beauty even in the smallest of objects. Nothing seemed to be out of place.

Nothing, that was, except for Goku himself. He paused beneath another arch inside the building, which separated a large hall from an elegant throne-like room. Dozens of Otiniuan were standing inside, but upon sensing the Saiyan's arrival, they all turned their heads in astonished bewilderment.

"Gosh," Goku exhaled as all eyes focused on him. He scratched the back of his head. "I hope I'm not interrupting…"

"Goku!"

Within moments, young Kaega Otiniu herself was rushing towards him, breaking through the stillness that had spread over the rest of her people. Goku smiled when he saw her.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded when she reached him.

"I needed to ask you for a favor." There was a hint of urgency in his voice – one that she did not fail to miss.

Before she was given a chance to respond, however, they were interrupted by the approach of a large, dark-skinned Otiniuan with fiery red eyes and long black hair. As he walked towards the both of them, it was quite apparent to the Saiyan, mostly from his obvious charisma, that he was in charge.

"Kaega." His voice was soft, but domineering.

The girl spun around and bowed her head before him. "Emperor Otiniu. This is one of the Saiyans from Earth. His name is Goku."

The Emperor regarded Goku coldly. It was no secret that the Saiyans were responsible for Etura and Azomi's deaths. Not to mention the deaths of several other officers, _and_ for the great embarrassment and humiliation brought to the Otiniuan Confederation by their defeat. The Saiyans were not, at present, looked upon with much favor by the Otiniuan King.

"You gave us a star chart to aid us in our quest for expansion," the Emperor acknowledged, addressing Goku coldly. "And for that, we are grateful. But according to Kaega's report, you asked for nothing in return."

Goku nodded. "I'm not asking for you to grant me any favors out of obligation. But… out of friendship. You know?"

"You want our people to be friends with yours?" the Emperor narrowed his eyes contemplatively. "After everything we tried to do to you?"

Goku shrugged. "I'm not saying that you guys weren't wrong. But I _do_ get why you felt that you had to do what you did. And I won't condemn you for it. In fact, I really have been hoping that everything's been going well for your people."

"Indeed?" the Emperor smirked. "You're naïve, Saiyan."

"Please," Goku said solemnly – ignoring the insult. He had heard it plenty of times before, after all, and no longer paid it much mind. "We don't have to be competitors."

"You are responsible for the deaths of _many_ Otiniuan," the Emperor reminded him harshly.

Kaega, who had grown bold in the last few passing weeks, stepped back so that she was standing right beside Goku. "Please, my Lord Otiniu! Was it not us who invaded? They had a _right_ to defend themselves! How many deaths did we cause on that planet? The star chart they made for us offered planets that have been more than we could reasonably have ever dared hoped for! _Ever_! The least we can do is listen to him! And hear what it is he has to ask!"

For several minutes, the Emperor regarded her. It was clear that he was not pleased.

But then… he took a deep breath… and nodded. One day, he told himself, Kaega would make a remarkable ruler. He turned towards Goku. "Very well."

The Saiyan's countenance turned somber. "I'm here to ask you about your legal system. What are your prisons like?"

**ooooooo**

"Heal him."

Dende glanced over at Vegeta in confusion. "What?"

"You heard what I said," the Saiyan growled, his arms crossed angrily. He glared at the prostrated scientist. "The more I see him like that, the more I want to just rip out his throat."

Dende stared at him. "I'm pretty sure that wouldn't change, whether he's healed or not." Vegeta glowered at him, and the Namek quickly held his hands up passively. "Okay, okay." He turned towards Tilburg. But he didn't get any farther than that.

For Goku suddenly reappeared, bearing Kaega of the Otiniu with him. When the girl and the Saiyan Prince caught sight of each other, the tension seemed to augment that much more. It was downright intolerable.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Vegeta demanded.

Goku answered with uncharacteristic sobriety. "She is going to see Dr. Tilburg to a place where he won't be able to worm his way out of a proper punishment."

Tilburg was a man who could find his way off of uncharted islands. He was a man with underground laboratories at his disposal. If he could break his way out of any prison cell on Earth, it would not have been that much of a surprise. Which was precisely why Goku had turned to the Otiniuan. If nothing on Earth could contain Tilburg… maybe a more advanced species could do the trick.

Kaega stared down at Tilburg – he barely seemed capable of acknowledging her presence. He was just so weak. So exhausted. "This is the man who did all of that to your son?"

"Pretty much," Goku acknowledged. Kaega looked up at him in remorse.

"How is Gohan now?"

Before the father could answer, the scientist moved. All eyes shot towards him, as he lifted up his head in response to the mention of the young half-Saiyan.

"Gohan…" His voice was soft and it trembled awfully. "Where… is… he…?"

For a moment, no one answered him. In the end, however, it was Goku who addressed the man – in a cold, severe voice. "Forget about him, Tilburg. You won't ever see him again. He's moved on. He'll quit you from his memories, and none of us will ever think about you again."

Tilburg's eyes focused on Goku. It was the first time he had ever seen Gohan's father – but he recognized the resemblance immediately. "Gohan… belongs to…"

Goku turned towards him utterly and completely, not to mention _furiously_. "You do _not _want to finish that sentence!"

Gohan was his _son_! He would give – and had given – everything to protect his boy! Hearing someone talk about him like _this_… sent such a fury pouring through his heart! The last time he had felt this kind of anger… had been when Frieza murdered Krillan… The rage that Goku had felt then… had transformed him into a Super Saiyan!

But this was worse.

"If I were you," Dende quietly told the scientist, while holding two clenched fists at his sides. "I'd realize that you're staring at two very angry fathers whose children you've injured, and I wouldn't say a word."

But Tilburg… His mind was literally _fixed_ on one person. And he couldn't take the Namek's advice. "Gohan is…"

"Kakarot," Vegeta cut in, trembling in his fury. "If you do not remove him from this galaxy, and _now_, than I will remove him from this entire dimension!" It was a threat that he was perfectly willing, and entirely capable, of carrying out.

Goku nodded, and watched as Kaega walked up to Tilburg and forcibly pulled him to his feet. A look of disgust crept over her face, and it was quite obvious that the mere touch of this man alone repulsed her.

"What's going to happen to him?" Dende asked.

Kaega turned her head towards him. "He'll live a long life. But believe me, it won't be much of one. He deserves to be suitably punished. And where he's going, that's exactly what he's going to get."

**ooooooo**

**A/N:** Keep reviewing, please! I'll get another chapter up soon, but I would _love_ your reviews!


	34. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** These first five paragraphs are not my own. They make up the prologue to the _Autobiography of Bertrand Russell_. In my mind at least, it would be difficult to ever find a greater truth, and I think they fit perfectly here at the end of my story.

**A/N: **Please enjoy, and don't forget to send some last reviews! I'm very grateful to everyone who's read, and I hope to god that it all turned out at least satisfactory in everyone's minds. I worked very hard on it, and am very happy with it. I want you all to be, too. Thank you so much!

**ooooooo**

"Three passions, simple but overwhelmingly strong, have governed my life: the longing for love, the search for knowledge, and unbearable pity for the suffering of mankind…

"I have sought love, first, because it brings ecstasy… I have sought it, next, because it relieves loneliness… I have sought it finally, because in the union of love I have seen, in a mystic miniature, the prefiguring vision of the heaven that saints and poets have imagined. This is what I sought, and though it might seem too good for human life, this is what – at last – I have found.

"With equal passion I have sought knowledge. I have wished to understand the hearts of men. I have wished to know why the stars shine… A little of this, but not much, I have achieved.

"Love and knowledge, so far as they were possible, led upward toward the heavens. But always pity brought me back to earth. Echoes of cries of pain reverberate in my heart. Children in famine, victims tortured by oppressors, helpless old people a burden to their sons, and the whole world of loneliness, poverty, and pain make a mockery of what human life should be. I long to alleviate this evil, but I cannot, and I too suffer.

"This has been my life. I have found it worth living, and would gladly live it again if the chance were offered me."

- Bertrand Russell

**ooooooo**

It was a beautiful morning. Everywhere, across entire the world, a certain, spread-out group of close, bonded friends – practically an extended family – had finally found a semblance of peace and normalcy in their lives.

In a mountainous region, Son Goku was teaching his youngest child how to snap open closet doors with a Nerf ball, while his wife stood in the kitchen, happily stirring a pot of soup for lunch. They weren't expecting their eldest son to show up for the meal – but he would be back by dinner, and they were content with that. He was in love after all, and Chichi was already – in all her characteristic haste – dreaming up wedding plans.

In Orange City, Hercule Satan was back and brighter than ever before as the World's Champion. Having had a recent discussion with Gohan, he no longer feared being exposed as a fraud – if he could even be called that – for he _had_ helped a certain Android deliver a certain message to the boy that had helped him unlock his inner strength so many years ago – and he _had_ delivered his own message not much more than a year past that had convinced the world to offer up the energy needed to stop a certain pink menace. He was, for an ordinary human, an extraordinary hero whose _real_ courage shined brightly when everyone else least expected it. Gohan, Hercule knew, was practically a son to him now, and if he so chose, he would be welcomed into the Satan family with open arms. And so, the World Champion set about hosting tournaments, and raising money, and doing everything that a decent, honorable celebrity ought to do, with Majin Buu and Bee – his two closest friends – always at his side.

In West City, Vegeta had returned to his training, while Bulma and her father worked to finish the final touch-ups to a new – and better – Capsule Corporation. And as for Trunks… it did not take him long to rebound back into his regular high spirits either. He had spoken with Gohan, and he had spoken with his mother –and even with his father! – if one can believe that – and he was now very quickly finding his way back into the same old mischief that was forever getting him into trouble.

Up on the Lookout, Dende and Mr. Popo had returned to their gardening, enjoying each others' company as they kept watch over the planet.

On Turtle Island, Master Roshi was making a fool of himself in front of his guests – again – resulting in Eighteen bashing him in the face as Krillan scratched the back of his head, laughing dumbly, while young Marron watched on in awe.

And somewhere in the wilderness, Piccolo was meditating in front of a waterfall. Though he _had_ sensed Gohan searching for him, he had very effectively concealed himself from the boy – he was very talented at doing such a thing.

It was not that he was hiding from Gohan. But what with all that had happened, he didn't feel that a visit would have been necessary. He was perfectly, utterly and completely aware of everything that had past in the last few days. Gohan would be fine now. He had pulled through with more power and strength than Piccolo might have hoped for – and for that, the Namek was relieved. At present, Gohan didn't need him. The kid had his friends, his family – and more importantly, he had Videl. Should there ever be a time when they were not enough for him, Piccolo would be there in the blink of an eye. But until then… he would remain solitary. Having companionship was not in his nature, and though he would always cherish Gohan, he would always do so at a distance.

Words that he had spoken… thoughts that he had contemplated… so many years ago returned to him now.

_"If you ever change your mind… I won't be far… whatever happens… stay strong… Always."_

After everything that had happened in the previous few weeks, Piccolo was more than confident that Gohan always would. He had found his strength again. And from now on, it would never be forgotten.

Piccolo exhaled. "Gohan… I won't be far."

Miles away, outside Orange City High School, Gohan thought he had heard the Namek's words, and turned his head in surprise, desperately hoping to catch a glimpse of his old trainer.

But there was no sign of him.

Gohan could only make out the other students.

Videl was standing at his side, her arm interlocked through his. She tilted her head, looking up at him. "Are you okay?"

Slowly, Gohan looked back down at her. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just… hoping to see someone."

"Can it wait?"

Gohan sighed, and nodded. "I guess it's going to have to."

"Good."

"Good?" Gohan frowned, and glanced down at her in surprise. "How's it good?"

She was looking up at him playfully – her beautiful, azure eyes were shining in the sun. "Because we've got all the time in the world, now. Come on. Let's touch the sky!"

She shifted around, facing him and taking both of his hands into her own. And then, she lifted up off the ground, waiting for him to join her. He looked up at her for a moment, and then he smiled as well. Rising up, he soared towards the heavens, and she went with him.

This was their life now. One of love. One of education. And one of kindness and protective compassion towards everyone else in the world. There was happiness to be found here. And not even for a world of dreamlike utopia, where evil was unheard of, would Gohan have given it away. The price was just too much.

He would not ever settle for mere happiness when he could be that _and_ joyous. He would not just smile when he could do that _and_ laugh. Even if he had to _fight_ to keep it all from the dark and evil grasps of _real_ monsters, he would do it, and he would not falter anymore. After all… wasn't it the darkness that made the sunlight so astonishingly beautiful?

Greater glory is given to those who overcome greater hardships. Everything he had ever done… everything he had ever gone through… it had been worth it. Because of what he had now, it had all been worth it. And if he had to do it again, he would, because he never wanted to settle for anything less.

And right now… as he soared through the sky next to the girl that he loved… he could only think of one thing that would make this day any better.

"Hey, Videl!" He glanced over at her, and she returned his gaze happily, waiting for him to speak. And he did. "Let's go find something to eat! I feel like I haven't had a decent meal in _months_!"

Videl laughed, and together, they went on their way, ready to spend the rest of their lives happy, strong, and without regret.

The End

**ooooooo**

_P.S._

_"You see? The crystal's power pulled through after all, in the end. Your reputation had nothing to fear."_

_"Gohan, I _hate_ I-Told-You-So's!" Fortuneteller Baba snapped, crossing her arms as the old man chuckled. "You're very lucky!"_

_"No, just blessed," he smiled warmly. "Young Gohan will be all right, now. He's his father's son, after all. I'm glad. In a small way, I was able to help him."_

_Baba nodded her pink head. "He'll remember what you did for him for the rest of his life, and then even after that. You're a good grandfather, Gohan. The best. If only _everyone_ had someone like you watching out for them from above…"_

_"They do," Grandpa Gohan laughed again. "So long as they're not like Tilburg, and actually believe in love."_

_"Love…" Baba sighed. "It's a good thing."_

_"Yes. And it's something that will last forever."_

**ooooooo**


End file.
